Just The Bartender
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Nora-Rose was just a bartender working for the club, doing odd jobs until she turned 18. Now that she's legal, Juice has set his sights on her, and he's not looking forward to letting her go.
1. Wish You Were Mine

_Okay I've been working on this story for weeks, and thanks to al the help from Chevygirl815, I've almost got the entire thing worked out, and a lot of it written to. I hope you all like it. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 1_

_#%$&amp;^&amp;%_

Her name was Nora-Rose, but most people just called her Nora or jailbait. She had started working for the Sons Of Anarchy when she was sixteen, and she had stuck around for a almost good four years now. Clay, the club's president, had just recently let her tend to the bar during the day. Before she had been stuck in the office helping his old lady, Gemma Teller. Nora was just the bartender now, though until she was twenty one she still mostly helped in the office with Gemma. She was the one girl they weren't allowed to touch. It should be illegal for most of them to touch her, they were all basically old enough to be her father. She'd occasionally dance on the bar when they asked, and Gemma wasn't around to tell her no, they always tipped her when she did. She needed the cash to pay for her rent.

She was currently working beside the newest prospect, Kip, or Half Sack as the other guys liked to call him. He was a cutie, in a nervous and kind of geeky but in a cute way. He had caught on quickly that he wouldn't be getting lucky with her. The guys had pointed it out to him that she was off limits to them all, Jax's orders. Clay had put his foot down before when she was under eighteen, but after that, it didn't matter to him. Jax had been the one to make it official, no touching of Nora by any of them. Of course, unless she wanted it.

Since she was good bartender, and she knew how to patch up small wounds, not to mention she was helpful in the office, she wasn't having any problems with them. That was, until she met Juice. Her eyes flickered up and over to see him sitting at the end of the bar. He was working hard on his laptop, just like he always seemed to be doing. That guy had to be the only one she ever showed interest in. He was her real first crush, not that she ever told him. He was a nice gentleman, unlike most of the others, he wouldn't even do more than nod in her direction until she was eighteen.

When she turned the legal age, he had started actual conversations with her. He would even flirt with her when he was buzzed enough. When he was really out of it, he'd even play with her blond hair while they talked. He'd twirl her curls around his finger, telling her how much he loved her hair, and then he'd tell her how he loved her eyes, how they shined when she laughed. For a guy who barely talked to women, he sure knew how to make one blush when he wanted to. She didn't think anything of it when he did it, he was buzzed and never brought it up once he was sober.

Things had only progressed from there. When she tend to parties held at the clubhouse, he'd stay at the bar, talking to her until it got late and he left in search for someone to spend the night with. That was when she was reminded of who he was. He wasn't just the cute closet nerd she talked to while she worked, but he was a biker who had women hanging off of him, a guy who slept with a different woman every other night. He had no problem finding someone else for the night, but he would never asked her. He never even hinted that he wanted to ask her.

"Hey, um, Nora? Think you can get Juice a beer? I have to go unclug the toilet again," Half Sack said to her, giving her a small nudge to get her attention.

She nodded her head, giving him a weak smile back as she patted his arm, as if telling him good luck. She had seen how badly those guys treated those toilets, and she pitted anyone who had to go near them. "Sure, sweetheart. I've got it," she told him before reaching back and grabbing a beer. They parted ways as she headed over to Juice. He didn't even look up when she put the bottle down, just mumbling a thanks as he reached for it. "Nice to see you too, Juice," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she turned to go. That seemed to get his attention too.

"Oh! Um, hey, Nora. I thought you were Half Sack. Sorry," he told her.

If he had known it was her, he would have looked up. He liked looking into her eyes, waiting to see if they'd light up when she talked to him. He liked watching her hips move side to side, her long blond hair swishing along with her as she walked. Those jeans she wore, damn, she was trying to kill him. If that wasn't bad enough, she always wore shirts that cut off at her belly button, not to mention that the top always gave him a nice few of her chest, especially when she leaned over. If she wasn't only nineteen, he would have made a play for her years ago. She was off limits though, even now that she was legal.

Flirting with her was one thing, but pushing up on her? That was crossing a line he wasn't sure he could cross yet. Not that he didn't want to, he definitely wanted to, but he wasn't as bold as some of the other guys. He couldn't just flash a smile and bring a girl to bed, not one like Nora where he'd actually have to work for it. He could get a girl in bed easy, especially being a guy in a cut, but that was mostly because the girls around the club would sleep with anything wearing leather. Nora wasn't like that though. She didn't care if he wore a cut or a sweater vest, not that he ever would but still.

She cared about the other stuff, personality and all that crap. Nora liked a guy who would treat her nicely, who had the same interests as her. Maybe even one who would open doors and take her to nice places. He could do that. He was a nice enough guy, he could be polite when he wanted to be. His eyes flickered back over to her to see her looking at him, waiting for something. Shit. She had asked him something. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the best listener, but he could still save this, he could. "Uh, um . . . you look hot, Nore," he blurted out before he could stop himself. A blush rushed to her cheeks as he scrambled to correct himself. "I-I-I mean, um, you know, cause it's hot outside and you-you've got your hair down. You look hot, um, not that you don't look hot in the other way, cause you definitely do, but that's . . ." he rambled on as he tried, and failed, to catch himself.

He didn't feel any better when she laughed. She was laughing at him, and he wasn't sure if he should be insulted or be relieved that she hadn't run away from him yet. "Relax, Juice. I just asked if needed anything else," she told him, trying to hold back her laughter now. He turned red on the spot, only making her laugh more. "But, um, thanks. I think," she told him, brushing her blond curl behind her ear before she went back to work with cleaning up behind the bar, leaving him to his thoughts.

His eyes followed her ass as she moved back over to the other end of the bar. God, what he would do to be able to just touch her. His dick twitched at the thought of taking her from behind. Her moans, her nails digging into his back as he pushed into her. She had told him a while back that she had a tattoo, one he had yet to see. What he would do just to see a peek of it. It obviously wasn't on her lower back, which meant that it was either lower, hidden under her jeans, or higher up near her chest.

Clearing his throat, he glanced down to his lap to see that he already had a semi just thinking about her. He couldn't help it, the image of her under him in his bed, naked and moaning his name, just wouldn't leave his mind. It hadn't happened, not yet anyway, but he couldn't help but dream about it. It was going to get him in some serious trouble though if he couldn't control his body. Without a word to Nora, he grabbed his laptop and raised up from his stool. He hurried down the hallway toward his room, leaving her behind to wonder what his problem was. She didn't need to know that he was about to take care of his . . . _problem_. She certainly didn't need to know that he would be doing that while thinking about her. As if she needed another reason to stay away from him.

#%$#%^$^

After her shift behind the bar, some of the guys had challenged her to a game of pool. Who was she to turn them down? She had been playing for a few year now. Jax had been happy to teach her how to play. Juice had even taught her a few new moves recently. They were playing teams, her, Jax, and Opie verse Tig, Bobby, and Chibs. Opie was a giant standing next to her. Nora was by far the shortest person there, even Juice was taller than her. Not that she minded, it gave her the advantage. None of them would expect anything from her, but she could keep up with them better than most girls.

Jax had taught her to play, which was her advantage above all. He didn't just do it to amuse her, he had been serious about it. Now she was as good as the rest of them, and they wouldn't see it coming. As she was waiting for her turn, she glanced at the bar to see that Juice was still sitting at the bar on his laptop. He had come back from his room a little bit ago, not that she had noticed. She didn't notice how every time she took a turn, he would turn just to watch her bend over the table. He tried to be sneaky about it, but he knew that some of the guys had noticed him doing it.

It wasn't his fault that no matter where she was, he had a good look at her. Whether it was her chest or her ass, both were a sight to see. Not that she realized he was watching at all. Though, he was sure she knew the others were looking. It was her advantage. She knew if they were busy checking her out, they wouldn't be paying attention to the game. It was smart, he had to give her that much credit. It wouldn't be long until she, Jax, and Opie won. She was a good player before he even started really talking to her.

He had held off on talking to her because he knew that he would say something inappropriate to her. He didn't have a filter on his mouth, and he didn't want to say something to creep her out when she was still a kid. She was still a kid to most of them, but he was starting to have other thoughts about her. When he finally let himself relax around her, talk to her, he had offered to teach her some new moves to improve her game. He could still remember how her body had felt under his while he showed her something. Those lessons hadn't lasted long, he could remember that too.

But they were fun, none the less. They had fun just joking around and laughing. She was interesting to talk to, which he couldn't say about a lot of girls around the club. Most were boring or only said what they thought he wanted to hear. She was different. She talked about stuff like movies she had liked, or books she had read. She talked about videogames, and even about cars. She didn't know much about cars, but she knew enough to keep his interest. "Juicy boy! Earth to Juice!" his snapped up at the sound of his name. Chibs was calling him, and he noticed right away that they were all looking at him as if they were waiting for him to say something.

God, he was really off today. That was the second time he had missed someone asking him something, and both times he had been off thinking about Nora. Chibs rolled his eyes, knowing that he hadn't heard him. "Drive the lass home, yeah? It's getting dark," he repeated to his Puerto Rican brother. Juice nodded his head without a moment of hesitation as he hopped down from his stool, closing his laptop quickly as he did.

Motioning for her to follow him, he led the way out. Nora hurried to grab her jacket, slipping it on as she followed him out to the lot. Walking up to him at his bike, he handed her his spare helmet and climbed on. Strapping on the helmet, she threw her leg over her bike, straddling the seat as she wrapped her arms around him. "You still live down the street, right?" he asked back to her as he backed up the bike. He knew she still lived in the same house she had moved into a few months ago, but he didn't want her to know that.

The last thing he wanted was her to think he was some creep who had memorized where she lived. Just because he drove past her house every night when he didn't stay at the clubhouse, didn't mean he was stalking her. It was just on the way to his place. "Yeah, that's the place. It's the fourth one down on the right. Just take a left when you get to the gate and then another left at the end of the street," she told him, reminding him even though she had a feeling he already remembered. Her arms tightened around his waist when he took off out of the lot, turning left like she had instructed him.

He tried not to think about her hands resting on his belt, just about his jeans. He tried not to think that if she just moved them just slightly further down, her hands would be resting on his junk. That would lead his mind to dangerous places, which was worse with her being so close to him. It didn't help that he was driving either. Trying to keep his mind blank of thoughts about her was harder than he wanted it to be. It didn't help that he could smell her perfume, or maybe it was her shampoo, from here. Her head was pressed against his back, her hair flying around from the wind, sending her scent everywhere.

The ride only lasted a few minutes before he was parked in front of her house. It wasn't big, she probably couldn't afford anything too fancy. It was her first place on her own, he knew that she had been saving for it for years now. Turning off the engine of his bike, he took off his helmet as he looked over the house. He could tell that she was still settling in, she hadn't lived here for that long. He couldn't help but wonder what the inside of the house looked like. A part of him knew that would be a bad idea to go inside. At least at the clubhouse, the guys were there watching them. He couldn't make a move on her because he knew someone would cut in before he could even think about it.

Here though, here they would be alone. As much as he loved that idea, he feared it too. His body would take over and he'd scare her off. He was just lucky she didn't know how badly he wanted her already, he wasn't going to push it. "You want to come in? I don't have beer, but I'm sure I can get you a soda or something," she told him as she climbed off his bike, taking off the helmet before putting it away in the back of his bike. She had invited him inside, she wanted him to come into her house, be alone with her.

His head was screaming that it was a bad idea, so why was he nodding? His grin was spread across his face as he nodded his head. He took off his helmet, putting it on his handle bar as he kicked the kick stand down and got off of his bike. Going against his good sense, he followed her up to her front door, stood behind her as she unlocked her door and let them in. Shutting the door behind them, he got a good look around. She still had some boxes laying around, showing signs that she hadn't fully unpacked yet.

She left to go to kitchen to grab him a drink. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Why had she invited him inside? It had 'bad idea' written all over it, but she had done it anyway. Flirting with him while he was buzzed at the bar was one thing, but inviting him back into her home was something else entirely. It was still a mess, and she wasn't even done unpacking all of her stuff yet. There were barely any pictures up, nothing that screamed her. It was plain, just some furniture, a TV, and a few shelves spaced around the room.

He was going to think she was weird and never talk to her again. If he hadn't already run out the door while she was in the kitchen, she'd be surprised. Grabbing them both a drink from her fridge, she took a deep breath before heading back to the other room. She was surprised to find that he had made himself comfortable on her couch already. He was watching TV like it was no big deal, like he was right at home. Rolling her eyes, she should have known he'd just make himself at home. "Um, it's not beer, but it's still pretty good," she said out, getting his attention as she held up the bottles in her hands.

He watched as she crossed the room and placed the sodas on the coffee table in front of them, giving him a nice view of her ass she bent over. His eyes were glued to her butt, his mind going back to the gutter as he thought more about her. It took every fiber of his being not to just grab her and pull her onto his lap. Or worse, to reach out and touch her ass. He really needed to get a grip before he completely lost his mind. He was acting like a horny teenager. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes back to the tv as she sat down. She had left a whole cushion between them.

That was a good idea, making sure they had space between them. If she had sat beside him, any control he had would have been out the window. He would be able to smell her shampoo, be able to look over and see down her shirt. Clearing his throat, he stood up to his feet. He couldn't stay here, especially when his thoughts kept going back to him fucking her. He just needed to get laid, that was it. It had been a couple of days, maybe even a week. He just needed to get laid, and then she would be off his mind. "Uh, I'm gonna take it to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the clubhouse, yeah? Okay, um . . . bye," he said out quickly as he fumbled to get around the coffee table. Of course, he would be the one to manage to bump his knee against it.

It didn't slow him down as he practically ran out of her house. Nora wasn't sure how to take him racing off. She wasn't sure if it was something she had done, or something else. Not like she was going to ask him, or ever bring it up to him. She knew that he wouldn't bring it up. He never did before when it was just how he had flirted with her while he was drunk. It was just a game to him, something to do while he was bored. Nothing more, nothing less. So why should she let it bother her if he raced out of her house? Obviously she had pushed it by inviting him inside tonight. She wouldn't be making that mistake again.


	2. Wish You Were Here

_Thanks for the reviews! Brooklyn Knight, yours cracked me up! I'll consider myself found. As for Happy, he comes in a bit later. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815._

_Chapter 2_

_ $#%#E^%&amp;_

When the next club party came around, Nora was working. She never really worked the bar when there was a chance of the police showing up. She wasn't twenty one yet, meaning she technically wasn't supposed to be ever working the bar. So she stuck to the excuse that she was just helping out Half Sack. That, or her excuse was that she was here to play pool. She had only recently been allowed to attend the parties, the boys weren't going to risk being arrested for having a minor at one of their parties.

Looking around, she wasn't sure what she was doing here. Most of the guys were drooling over the half dressed, if even that, girls dancing around. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the current game of pool she was in. It was against two of the mechanics. They didn't know that she was the reigning champ around the clubhouse, and they were paying dearly for their mistake. She had them played since before the game had even started. Thinking that they could easily beat her, they had bet money. Money they had no sooner lost. That only got them to bet more money, wanting to win their pride back.

She had played dumb at the beginning, making them think they had a shot at beating her. She even let them believe that she had won the first time by sheer dumb luck, which was another reason they had kept betting more money. Now they were on the fourth game, and she was still kicking their asses. Oh well, their loss. It was their fault for underestimating her in the first place. Feeling an arm snake around her waist, she looked over to see Juice beside her. "I see you're hustling again. How much are you making this time?" he asked her, keeping his voice low so she was the only one to hear him.

Feeling his thumb rubbing circles into her hip, she knew that he had to be already buzzed, if not wasted yet. He wouldn't dare touch her if he was sober, he had made that clear the other day when he had booked it out of her place. "Just a couple of hundred so far, they keep betting more every game. I don't know how much longer they're going to keep trying though," she said back to him as she kept her eyes on the game. She was trying not be distracted by his hand against her bare skin. He was warm, and his touch was sending tingling feelings through her body. She was so close to winning again, she wasn't about to let Juice distract her from doing that.

When she saw that it was her turn, she pulled away from his hold and bent over, lining up her shot. Just a few more shots and she was going to win. She was just about to take her shot when her body jolted at the feeling of someone touching her ass. It had caused her to mess up her shot. Spinning around furious, she saw that it had been Juice. "What the hell? You just made me mess up!" she snapped at him, giving him a small shove. She knew she was over reacting, but she had this game in the bag, and he had just made her mess up. She was going to use the winning money for her house.

All he could do was chuckle, making it clear that he was more than buzzed tonight. He had wanted to touch her for weeks now, and he had finally just done it. And god, he liked the feeling of his hand on her ass. He wanted to do it again, and this time not let go. From the look on her face though, she wasn't going to let him. "Sorry, Nora," he apologized, though she could tell he didn't mean it. He was far from sorry, and she wasn't sure if she should be mad at him or blush like crazy.

"Just . . . just don't do it again. You're going to make me lose," she told him, her voice uncertain as she returned to her game.

He just grinned as he leaned back, appreciating the view as she took her next turn. Tilting his head, he bit his lip as he watching her bent over again. No, he definitely wouldn't mind taking her back to his room and having his way with her. She'd never go for it though, she was better than that. If he wanted her, he'd have to work for it. There was no way she'd just come back to his room with him. That didn't mean he couldn't take the chance to check her out whenever he could. "You know, if you keep staring at my ass, Juice, I'm going to hit you with this stick and you won't like it," she warned him as she took her next shot.

She wasn't joking either, she could feel his eyes staring a hole into her, and it was making her uncomfortable. Straightening up, she turned to see his grin taking over his face as he bit back a chuckle. Rolling her eyes, she looked away, fully intending on ignoring him now. He'd get bored soon enough and leave her be. There were other girls that would gladly go back to him room and let him fuck them, but she wasn't going to be one of them. If Juice wanted her, she wanted him to be sober and not pretend in the morning that it didn't happen.

Besides, they were just friends, and they were going to stay that way. As long as he was wasted, even if he was only buzzed, she wasn't going to go near him. Flirting, fine, but if he tried to take it any further, she wasn't going to go for it. She liked Juice, she had since she met him, and she wasn't sure if she could handle him just fucking her one night and then forgetting about it in the morning. A blush rose on her cheeks when she saw that his eyes had lowered from her face, shamelessly staring at her chest. His tongue swept across his lips, making it clear where his mind was.

"Eyes up here, Juicy boy. Face, not chest," she warned him.

She quickly turned back around to the game, not wanting him to see her blushing. It was bad enough when he played with her hair before, but it was definitely worse when he openly just stared at her. It didn't help that he wasn't wandering off either. He just got comfortable and continued to watch her playing pool. She wanted nothing more now than for this game to be over. The faster it was over, the faster she could get away from his intense stare. Yeah, that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to get away from him and his staring. Yup, that was all she wanted.

Of course, it wouldn't work out for her like that at all. Juice was persistent, she'd give him that much. She was waiting for her next turn when she felt his arms slip around her from behind, his face nuzzling her neck. Biting her lip, she tried not to react to him. She could hear him inhale her hair, breathing in her scent. Her face immediately reddened when she felt his hard on against her back. "Juice, stop it," she warned him, grabbing his hands before they could slip into her jeans.

He was determined to prove her wrong though. He knew she wanted him, and he'd be damned if he let it slip him by. Moving her hair off her shoulder, he sucked on neck slowly, leaving kisses that caused a shiver to go down her spin. "Let's go somewhere else," he whispered into her ear before he nipped at her ear. He thought he had her now, thought they'd go to his room and he'd fuck her until they both dropped from exhaustion. That was what he wanted to do, what he's been wanting to do.

She could feel exactly what he wanted to do, and as much as a part of her wanted to go with him, the rational side of her knew she needed to push him off before it got out of hand. She grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her before slipping away from his hold. "I said no, Juice. I meant no. Excuse me," she told the others as she collected her money and made her way out of the club house. She just prayed Juice didn't come after her, because she wasn't sure if she could push him off again.

Going outside of the clubhouse, she was immediately hit with a gust of wind and the smell of smoke and barbecue. She was pocketing her wad of cash as she wandered around the lot. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave just yet, but she was not going to stay back there with Juice undressing her with his eyes any longer. He had already copped a feel of her ass, and she still wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Not that that was the worse he had done. He had been so close to kissing her, hell he had kissed her on the neck, and his hands had touched more than just her ass. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or excited.

"Nora!"

She paused in her walking upon hearing her name. For a second, she thought that it was Juice coming to make another play at her, but instead it was just Half Sack. He was jogging over to her, giving her a nervous smile as he made his way over to her. He had been in the ring once he was relieved from bar duty. She noticed that he was just in his basketball shorts, his bare chest glistened in sweat. His blond hair was drenched and he had a busted lip from the fight he had just partaken in. Regardless of how tired and beat up he looked, he still managed to find it in him to smile as he stopped in front of her.

She returned his smile, though she wanted to wince when he got closer. He had a bad cut on his lip, though it didn't seem like he had even noticed. She could see that he was going to have a couple of bruises on his abdominal area too. "I see you're having fun. How does the other guy look?" she asked him, giving him a quick smile. There was no way she was going to touch him though, not when he was covered in sweat. That was just gross, and she didn't want to go home with his stink.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. His voice had suddenly run off now that he was over here. He had wanted to talk her up a second ago, wanting to impress her with his boxing victory, but suddenly any word in his head was gone. "Uh-um, not too bad. I-I won, you know, the match. Come watch, Tig and Happy are fighting now," he told her, motioning for her to follow him back. Watching two guys beat the crap out of each other wasn't her idea of fun though. Half Sack might be her friend, but she'd have to let him down this time. Going home seemed to be the better option.

She knew he was going to look disappointed, but her bed was looking like a better option the more she thought about it. Going home, locking up her winnings, taking a shower to get ride of the smell of beer and sweat, and then laying in bed with a good book. That was what she wanted to do. As boring as it sounded, it was more appealing to her than watching a fight. "Um, I think I'm gonna pass this time. It's getting late, I should head home. Maybe next time," she told him, giving him a small smile before taking off. She turned back, giving him a wave before getting into her car and heading out.

She had debated walking, she didn't live that far, but she knew better than to walk alone in the middle of the night. Jax and Clay both had warned her against it, as well as some of the other guys. They had always offered to drive her come time for her leave. Seeing as a good amount of them were probably plastered by now, she wasn't going to risk it. So taking her car had been the only safe option for her to do. Not that she minded, she liked her car. She had had it for a few years now, and Jax and Juice had helped her fix it up in their spare time.

Parking in her driveway, she shut off the engine to her car and got put. She pressed the button on her keys, her car lights flashing as she locked it. Walking up to her front door, she pulled her house key out and was quick to unlock the front door and get inside. She dropped her purse onto the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to make some dinner. Tonight had definitely been different. Juice had never touched her like that before, or acted like that way toward her. He never let himself go further than a few cheesy lines and some hair touching.

Popping a tv dinner into the microwave, she leaned against the counter. She didn't know what to think of Juice. A part of her knew that it was just because he was wasted, but a part of her wished that it was more than that. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that Juice was just her friend. He wouldn't have touched her if he had been sober, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't be mentioning it the next time she saw him. He never mentioned it again after flirting with her. That was clear to her to by now. He always pretended like nothing had ever happened, and really nothing ever did. It was harmless flirting, nothing to make a big deal out of.

Her hip buzzed, returning her from her thoughts. Confusion crossed her face until she remembered that her phone was in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket, she opened it to see that she had a message, it was from Juice. Opening it, she saw that he had sent her a picture of him laying in bed making a face with '_Wish u were here :(_' underneath it. She wasn't sure if she should be blushing or rolling her eyes. Going against her better judgment, she sent him a message back '_Not gonna to happen, sweetheart _'. Putting her phone down, she turned around and took her dinner out of the microwave. Grabbing her phone again, she made her way back into the living room and got settled on the couch with her food.

She was in the middle of taking a bite when she heard her phone go off again. Wipe her hands, she picked her phone up and looked to see that she had a new message from Juice. A blush crossed her face as she read it over, coughing slightly as she choked a bit on her food. '_Yet ;P' _it said. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. After a moment, she replied to him '_In your dreams, Ortiz_', even if she knew she shouldn't have. She was only making it worse. He was drunk, she had seen that for herself not more than a half hour ago. She shouldn't be provoking him more.

Not much long after, her phone buzzed again, a new message appearing on her screen. Opening it, she read '_Every night, babe_'. Now she was definitely blushing if she hadn't been already. It was time to stop this and just go to bed. Without messaging him back, she finished her dinner and threw it away. She took a quick shower before crawling into bed, reading her book to keep her mind off of Juice before she finally turned off her light for the night and went to sleep. She could worry about her problems with Juice another day, it was time to sleep. She just hoped she had Juice free dreams. Then again . . . maybe she wanted them.


	3. A Place To Crash

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Happy will come in a bit more later one when Chevy's oc Lana comes into the story. Just to clear the air on how he'll be involved in the story. I do not own anythin in this story, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815._

_Chapter 3_

_#^%$^%*&amp;^_

It had been a couple days since she had been to the clubhouse, but it was finally time to show her face again. Walking into the lot, she saw that the boys were plenty busy in the garage, which meant that there wouldn't be much activity in the bar. Which meant she'd probably be in the office helping Gemma today. Making her way toward the office, Juice was coming out of the garage. Both of them froze, not knowing how to greet the other. He looked even more nervous than usual upon seeing her. She was just waiting to see if he broke his habit of brushing off what had happened the last time they had seen each other.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off as Chibs threw an arm around him, pulling him back into the garage. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a small shrug of his shoulder. He was trying to tell her that there was nothing he could do. The last thing he wanted was for Chibs to figure out how badly he wanted Nora. He saw the disappointed look on her face before she rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the office. His eyes followed her as she walked, watching as her hair swung back and forth, her curls bouncing as she moved past him.

He jerked back from his thoughts, his eyes finally leaving her body when Chibs swatted him to get his attention. He shot him a look, not knowing why he had hit him. "Don't go there, Juicy boy. You know the rules," he warned him. Juice grumbled, not saying anything as he went back to work. His eyes lifted, looking over at the office. He could just make out the shadow of Nora through the blinds. He chuckled, shaking his head as he grinned thinking about the last party when he had seen her.

Maybe touching her ass hadn't been the smartest move, and kissing her neck had definitely not been the smartest move, but he had seen that she wasn't completely upset with him. She had liked it, and that was encouragement enough for him, no matter what any rule said. Her texting him later that night only proved more that she wasn't completely disgusted by him kissing and touching her. Still, he couldn't really do anything about it, not with all the guys around to bust him. He'd get crap for weeks from them if he did something and she rejected him again. Just because she wasn't mad at him, didn't mean she wanted him. She could flat out reject him in front of the guys and he'd never hear the end of it.

Inside the office, Nora was talking to Gemma while helping her with the invoices. The two got along pretty well after her first year working at the garage. Gemma had gotten use to having her around, and she took care of her. Made sure she kept her grades up, ate when she was supposed to eat, had clean clothes. They even talked about boys. She did more for her than her own mother did, but that was just who Gemma Teller-Morrow was. When Nora got her own house, Gemma was the first one to come over. She helped her clean up, unpack her things, and get some actual food into her kitchen.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Gemma spoke up.

Nora didn't know what she was talking about, there was nothing to tell. Glancing up at her, she shook her head, shrugging before going back to what she was doing. Raising an eyebrow at her, Gemma clearly knew more than she was telling. "Really? Cause from I heard, one of the boys were all over you Friday night. A certain _Puerto Rican _we both know and . . . well, get along with," she went on, making it known that she thought something had really happened between her and Juice. The fact that Nora was blushing did not make her doubt her suspicions either. If only she knew Nora wasn't blushing because she had done something with Juice, it was the fact that someone, and now Juice, thought that she had.

Nora didn't know what to tell her. Nothing, _that _physically happened between them, but something had happened. It wasn't like they kissed or anything, not really anyway, they were still only friends, but she wasn't so sure if they were _just_ friends. Friends didn't touch other friend's asses and kiss their friend's necks while touching them. They certainly don't send texts saying they wish they were in bed with them. But, again, nothing _really_ physical had happened between them, and Juice had yet to talk to her since the party. Just like always, he avoided her and talking about it.

So, no, nothing was going on between her and Juice. She doubted anything would be happening between them any time soon. That wasn't to say she didn't want there to be, she just wasn't going to play dumb and think there would be. "I don't know who your source is, but they're wrong because nothing happened between Juice and me. We're just friends, Gemma, you know that," she told her, only glancing up for a second as she tried to focus on the papers she was working on. She wanted to nip the rumors of her and Juice in the butt before it got out of hand, which she knew it would with the guys around here.

Gemma didn't look like she believed her though. She could usually see right through them all, though the boys were easier than she was. She had called Nora on her crush years ago, and she had taught how to hide it well enough and not be so obvious about it. If she was going to like him, she might as well do it right. "The way that boy stares at you, it's a miracle he hasn't attacked you like a starving animal," she told her, giving her a look to tell her that she wasn't exaggerating in the least of bits. Nora blushed at the memory of how Juice had basically done just that when he started kissing her neck.

The assumption that Juice wanted her only made her blush worse. As much as she wanted to believe her, believe that the kiss had been something more than him being a drunk idiot, she couldn't. Juice was just her friend, and he thought of her as much. He just got flirty when he was drunk, that was it. There was nothing more, nothing less, going on between them. "He's not going to jump me, Gemma. He doesn't even like me much. The only time he ever talks to me, is when he's drunk," she told her. She knew that she might be coming off bitter about that part, but it wasn't like it wasn't true. The only time Juice said anything remotely suggestive, was when he was drinking.

Gemma wasn't convinced though. She knew that there was more to it. She wasn't blind, she saw how Juice stared at Nora. His mouth literally watered just watching her walk around. It didn't take a genius to know where his mind was. She just hoped that Nora was smart enough not to fall for the charm. Being with a Son was hard, she'd know that better than anyone, and Nora might know a bit about it, but she didn't know the whole extent of it. No one knew how it really was until you were a real old lady, and _that_ Nora wasn't.

She was just the bartender.

$%#%^$^%

Once the craziness at the garage died down, Nora made her way inside to tend to the bar as the guys started going in and out for breaks. After the talk with Gemma, she was a bit nervous whenever Juice came inside for a drink. It wasn't like he was opening his mouth to say anything to her. Usually, he would at least have some kind of conversation with her, but apparently he wasn't even going to do that today. She was down to her last twenty minutes of her shift when he came in again. This time he took a seat at the bar, just staring at her. His hands were rubbing together nervously as he shifted around to get comfortable.

"Can I get you something, Juice?" she asked him.

Her eyebrow raised when he opened and shut his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but thought against it. He opened his mouth to say something else, but thought against it again. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say without it coming out badly. "Look, I . . . I want to, no . . . um, I just wanted to . . . this isn't coming out right. I'm just gonna, you know, walk back out and pretend I didn't just do that," he finally decided on what to say to her. Running a hand over his Mohawk, he got up from his stool and was halfway to the door within seconds.

Nora just stood there confused, not knowing what just happened. She wasn't sure how to respond to it either. To surprise her more, he came back and sat back in the stool he had just gotten up from. "I think we should fuck," he told her, blurting it out before his mouth could stop him. Well, she hadn't been expecting _that_. She didn't know what to say now, leaving her just standing there and making him more nervous. "We-we don't have to, you know, but I-I, um, I think we should. You're weirded out now, aren't you? God, I freaked you out. I'm such an idiot, yeah, that's what I am. The guys are always saying I have no filter on my damn mouth, and, you know, I-I don't and . . . and I'm shutting up now," he rambled on before realizing that he was talking way too much.

Juice couldn't tell what she was thinking, which only made him more nervous. He couldn't tell if he had finally scared her off, or if she'd actually go for his idea. He wasn't even sure why he had said it at all, it had just come out. She really needed to say something before his heart jumped out of his chest though. "You, um, you didn't freak me out, Juice," she finally spoke up. He could tell that there was going to be a but though. There was always a but. "But I'm not going to sleep with you," she told him.

And there was the but.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. He was a bit of both now that he really thought about it. What was he supposed to say now? He couldn't just walk off, she'd think he only wanted to sleep with her. He did, but he liked talking to her too. It occurred to him while he was working though, that maybe it was sexual frustration that was getting in his way of just being her friend. He wasn't going to beg her to sleep with him though, he wasn't that desperate for a lay. He just had to play it off right. "Right, course you won't. Thanks for the drinks. I'll, um, I'll see you later, Nora," he told her as he edged his way off his stool before taking off out of the clubhouse. She looked after him, confusion crossing her face as she watched him leave. Juice could be so weird sometimes.

#%$^&amp;$$%^

Nora was taking a nice hot shower before it was interrupted by a pounding on her door. She didn't do anything right away, thinking that they'd leave if she didn't come to answer the door, but the pounding had continued. After a few minutes, she gave up on waiting them out and got out of her shower. Wrapping a towel around her, she went to go tell whoever it was to knock it off and leave her alone. "I'm coming! I'm coming! No need to break the damn door down!" she shouted as she hurried to get to her front door. The knocking was starting to get on her nerves now.

She threw open the door, about to give the person a piece of her mind, when Juice fell through the doorway and down onto the floor. Her jaw dropped, now knowing what was going on. One moment she was ready to rip someone a new one, and the next Juice fell through her doorway, bleeding and gasping for breath. "Sorry for-for dropping in, Nore," he tried to joke with her, wincing as he held his side. Something had gone wrong at the meet with the Mayans, and he needed to get out of there. The guys had scattered, and somehow he had ended up at Nora's house banging on her door.

It was probably a mistake to come here, the club was just a bit farther down, but he wasn't sure he could make it that far. It was bad idea to involve her in this, he knew that, but he didn't have anywhere else he could hide out. "Oh, my god, Juice. What the hell happened to you?" she asked him as she helped him up off the floor, shutting the door behind him before helping him over to the couch. She used the towel she had been using for her hair to put pressure to his wound. Lifting up his shirt, she pressed the towel to his side. A groan left his lips, not only was it cold and wet, but it hurt like a bitch.

She knew a little about patching the guys up, but she wasn't anywhere near a nurse. She was use to just stitching up little cuts, but this was something that she wasn't sure she could do. It worried her more, she didn't want Juice to die if she did nothing. "Do you know if the bullet was a through and through?" she asked him. She felt so helpless sitting here. He was in pain, loosing more and more blood by the second. There was nothing she could do, she wasn't a doctor, she wasn't even a nurse.

He groaned, lifting himself up slightly on the couch. He knew he was getting blood all over her place, and he'd be glad to help her bleach everything, but he needed to live through this before he could. "Just-just put your hand un-under me where the wound is and see if you-you c-can find another hole. If you do, it was a throu-through and through. If-if not, you-you'll, um, you'll have to get the b-bullet out," he explained to her. Nora hesitate before nodding. With a grimace, she reached her hand underneath him. Her hand felt warm and sticky from the blood as she felt around.

She felt like a total idiot doing this, but it was for Juice. She'd gladly be a moron if it meant she could help him. Dread filled her body when she didn't feel an exit wound. As if this night couldn't get any worse. "There's no second hole," she told him softly. She knew that meant not she had to get the bullet out of him and stop the bleeding. She should call Tara. Tara was doctor, she could do this. The doc could probably do it with her eyes closed shut if she wanted to. "I-I'll, um, go get some more towels and tweezers. I think I have some vodka stashed here too," she told him, confessing a small secret to him as she got up to go find what she needed if she was going to do this.

He chuckle weakly, his eyes following her. If he wasn't bleeding out on her couch, he might have made a comment about the fact that she basically naked in front of him, the only thing covering her being a now bloody towel. If he wasn't dying, he might have made a joke about her sneaking booze out of the clubhouse. No doubt that was where she got vodka. He doubted anyone else would have sold it to an underage girl. Then again, with how she looked, she probably wouldn't have a problem doing getting it on her own. He could see how nervous she was about doing this, and he felt even more guiltier by the second. He shouldn't have involved her in this, she wasn't prepared for it, she wasn't meant to be in this life and here he was, throwing her right into it. "N-nice ass, Nora," he tried his best to say out to her, giving her the best cocky grin he could manage. She rolled her eyes at him, not giving him a response as she hurried to leave the room.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. A Man's Treasure

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! So, good news, my friends and I got tickets to Comic Con in San Diego! I'll be able to meet all the guys! Juice and Tig for a second time, I can not wait for July lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 4_

_#$^#$^$^&amp;%_

Come the next morning, Juice was laid out on her bed in her bedroom down the hall. Nora hadn't wanted him to stay on the couch where anyone could see him. While he slept off his pain meds she had given him, along with the hang over he was bound to have, she spent the morning scrubbing her couch with bleach. Her towels were goners, she'd have to burn them along with Juice's clothes. His cut was hanging up in the bathroom, that was her next task to clean, which left him in just boxers sleeping in her room. She was trying not to think about the fact that she had a half naked man in her bed though. Especially since it was Juice, her '_just friends_' friend.

Once she had done as much as she could for her couch, she walked into the bathroom to grab his leather. He had soaked it with blood, but she was hoping she could soak it and get it out before he woke up. A biker's cut was precious to him, and she knew Juice took a lot of pride in having one. He wasn't the typical biker. He wasn't some cold hearted killer like Happy or Tig were. He wasn't cool or badass as Jax was. Juice was badass, sure, but he was different from the rest.

Juice was more sweet, kinder than the others, more . . . geeky. He was gentle and had that goofball charm about him. He was a hacker, which is why they had brought him to the club in the first place. Nora had found that out from a talk between them one night. Juice had originally lived in Queens with his mom. He didn't have the greatest of childhoods, he had been in and out of juvie more than he'd like her to know about, but somehow it had gotten him here to Charming, and she was okay with that.

She could still remember the moment where she had realized she liked Juice. It had been the only time he had ever talked to her before she was eighteen. He had been in the last half of his year of prospecting, and it had been her first couple of months working there. The guys had been out on a run he hadn't been invited on, and business was non-existent on that particular day. Long story short, the guys had come back to find them yelling and pushing each other on the couch while playing some video game. The fact that she had practically been on top of him on his lap.

The guys had teased Juice for weeks after that, saying he was going for jailbait. That was the last time Juice had tried to go out of his way to talk to her. He would give her the occasional hello here and there, along with asking how she was, but he didn't dare say another word until they couldn't hold jailbait over his head anymore. When she turned eighteen, he would start giving her that grin that took over his entire face. He would start talking to her more, actually sit at the bar with her. Then she turned nineteen, and he would push it more. He'd start flirting with her, touching her hair. Now she was almost twenty and he was pushing it even more. He was touching her, kissing her.

Only, she didn't want to wait another year for him to actually make a real move. She wanted him to notice her while he was sober, and she wanted him to want her for more than a one night thing. He had come in the other day while she was working, declared that he thought that they should sleep together. She still wasn't sure what that was about, but she had turned his offer down none the less. The last thing she was going to be was some toy to him. Nora-Rose Crowe wasn't some sweetbutt, and she wasn't looking to be one. Not even for Juice.

Putting together her mom's old stain remover trick, she dipped Juice's cut into it. She wait a few minutes before pulling it out. Grabbing a rag, she scrubbed the spots that had a lot of blood on it. Smiling to herself, she noticed that it was working. Slowly, but surely. She could start to see that it was working, she even getting out old stains he had gotten on it. It wasn't clear if it was barbeque sauce or all blood, but she'd think Juice would be smart enough not to keep old blood on his cut.

$%#%^

Nora had been in and out of her bedroom for hours, checking on Juice and changing his bandages every other time. He was in and out of consciousness, but she figured that he would be up for good by tomorrow at the very latest. She was currently inside the room with a wet cloth. He was covered in dried blood and sweat. Pressing the cloth to his face, she wiped his cheek. Dripping the cloth in the water, she returned it to Juice and ran it down his neck to his chest. He had barely any hair on his chest, only a small strip from his belly button down to the top of his boxers.

His abs were well toned, something she hadn't expected since every time she saw him, he was in a sweatshirt. He had a tattoo underneath his peck, as well as one of on both of his pecks that said out Son Shine with a skull above each word. He had numerous tattoos on his arms, most of them being some sort of the reaper, and then there was the tribal tattoos on either side of his head. Her fingers absentmindedly trace the letters on his ribs underneath his peck. It was an old tattoo from how faded it looked. "Th-that tickles," he said out. His voice was so cracked and weak, she almost didn't hear him.

Her hand jerked away from him, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she looked back down at him. This only seemed to amuse him more as he gave a weak chuckle. His entire body was sore, and maybe a little cold. He wasn't sure if it was because he was wet or because he just happened to be basically naked. Her stripping him of his clothes was a blur, but he could vaguely remember her helping him into her room and onto her bed. "I-I was just washing off the blood. I didn't . . . I didn't mean to tickle you. I swear," she told him as she went back to washing him off as if to prove her point. She had gotten side tracked with his tattoo, but he didn't need to know that.

His face contorted in pain as he pulled himself to lay up. If he wasn't careful, he knew he was going to pull a stitch, and his stitches were already fragile as they were. Her eyes shined with worry as she watched him. She had half the mind to tell him to lay back down. "It's fine, Nora, really. Th-thanks for patching me up. I-I should get my clothes and head to TM though. You-you shouldn't be involved in my mess," he told her as he tried to get up onto his feet. That didn't seem to be happening anytime soon though.

This time she did push him back down, knowing that he was nowhere near well enough to be on his feet. It was one thing to let him sit up, but she wasn't going to let him kill himself trying to stand up. "You can thank me by staying in bed and resting," she told him, giving him a stern look not to test her. He held his hands up in surrender before trying to get comfortable again in the bed.

Normally, he wouldn't mind a girl getting bossy in bed, but that was usually when he was getting something out of it. He wasn't getting anything out of this though but a sharp pain in his side. He hadn't even been conscious when she gave him the sponge bath. Though, he wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not. If he had been awake for it, he probably would have scared her off if he got a hard on. Her hands touching him, he wanted that, but he wanted them doing something else completely different.

Clearing his throat, he looking away from her. He really needed to get his thoughts in order when he was around her. If he wasn't careful, he was going to blurt out something else that was going to chase her off. "Sorry about the mess. I know I should have just, you know, gone back to the clubhouse, but your house was first and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep walking," he told her, giving her a guilty look. He knew that it was a bad idea to involve her in this. Nora knew bits and pieces about the club, but this was something else entirely. She couldn't pretend that she never saw anything, Juice had almost bled out on her couch, she had pulled a bullet out of his body and stitched him up.

Juice didn't seem to understand that Nora hadn't done it because she thought she had to. She did it because they were friends, weird friends, but friends. He was dying, she wasn't about to kick him out on the street and leave him to fend for himself. A tingle went up his arm when she touched him. His eyes shifted from her hand touching him to her eyes. "Juice, really, it's fine. I wouldn't just let you die out there," she told him, giving him a weak smile as she got up, picking up the mess she had brought in with her. Crossing the room, she stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. "You owe me a new couch though," she teased him, giggling as she shook her head and left him to his thoughts.

He chuckled with her, taking the chance to lean over as much as he could to watch her walk down the hallway. Pain aside, it was a nice view to see. A grunt left his lips as he leaned back, getting comfortable on her bed again. If he was going to be there with her for a while, he might as well get comfortable. Looking around, he noticed that she had hung his cut up on top of the dresser. It looked shiny, just like it did when he first got it. She must have cleaned it for him while he was out. Thinking of the club, he couldn't help but worry about them. Were the rest of them okay? Did they make it back to the clubhouse alright? Did they even know he was missing? Were they looking for him? He knew he needed to call them, but he was in no shape to do anything about it.

He could lay low for a couple of days. Maybe Nora could go over for a shift and tell them he was at her place, that he was fine. She could bring the doc back with her, have her check on his stitches. The last thing he wanted was for the damn things to get infected. Yeah, that was what he'd have her do for him. Not now, he'd rather not be pestered by the others just yet, but maybe tomorrow or the day after that. If anything, he could get his phone from Nora and give them a quick text saying he was safe. Yeah, he was going to be alright. He just needed to rest for a little bit, then he would be glad to give them a ring.


	5. Sweet Dreams A Beautiful Nightmare

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're all liking it. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 5_

_#%^$^&amp;%*&amp;_

Sweat, moaning, and grunts. Those were what filled Nora's house late at night. Juice had been feeling better, but despite the soreness of his bullet wound, it wasn't long until he had her underneath him. Looking down at her on her bed, her blond hair splayed out across her pillow, he couldn't help but grin at the way she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in pleasure. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck as their hips moved together. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening between them. "Oh, god, Juice," she moaned when he bit her neck. He was marking his territory, making sure everyone else knew that she was his.

Running his hand down the side of her frame, he stopped at her hip and slid his hand underneath her to cup her ass. Giving it a squeeze, he pulled her closer, causing her to gasp as he sank deeper into her. She wrapped her leg around him, holding him to her and pulling him even deeper inside her. Groaning, his hips moved faster. This woman was going to kill him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "Damn, Nora. I-I don't know if I can . . . fuck," he tried to say something, but her nails had distracted him as they dragged down his back. He was definitely going to feel that later.

"Juice!"

He pushed harder, he could feel his release coming closer. He just had to push in a few more times. He had been waiting for this moment for at least a year now, and he wanted to take his sweet time with her, but he was having trouble pacing himself. "Almost there, baby," he grunted into her ear as he kissed her neck. He could hear her moaning, feel her body under his own, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. She was his, and he was going to make sure she knew that by the time they finished this.

"Juice! Juice?"

He paused in what he was doing, which wasn't as easy to do as he thought it would be. That was Nora's voice, but it hadn't come from Nora underneath him. It sounded far away, like she was looking for him. That couldn't be right though. She was under him, moaning his name while he thrusted into her. She wasn't looking for him. "Juice? Juice, wake up," there was that voice again. He wanted it to stop so he could finish. He didn't want to stop what he was doing with Nora. He was so close, she was right under him, waiting for him to start up again so they could finish. He needed to finish, he didn't want her to disappear. Not when he was so close.

Juice woke up with a frustrated groan, holding his side as he dropped back into the sheets. He had been having a nice dream, why the hell did he have to wake up? He wanted to go back, back to Nora, back to what they were doing. It felt so real. Being inside of her, her nails running down his back, her moaning his name. He wasn't done yet, he wasn't done. "Having juicy dreams, Juice?" a deeper voice called out to him, numerous chuckles following behind it. Juice groaned as he looked over, forcing his eyes open to see the guys all around the bed. Of all the people to be in the room with him when he woke up from a sex dream, it had to be them.

He had been staying at Nora's place for almost a week now. His side was starting to feel better, but he was still in no shape to leave. He was walking around the house a few minutes a day, leaving the room to take a piss and so on. Nora brought him in something to eat when he was too tired to go out to the kitchen himself. She had gone to the clubhouse a couple of days ago to let them know where he was and that he was safe. Tara had come in the day after that to check on his stitches. He knew that he was milking the injury and staying here as long as he possibly could, but he didn't want to leave Nora just yet.

He liked having someone cook for him, he liked Nora taking care of him. It was nice for a change. He could get use to it if he wasn't careful. Now the guys were here though, and they were going to ruin it for him. "What the hell? Why are you guys watching me sleep?" he asked them as he laid up more. He was hoping the blanket would cover the morning wood he now had. The last thing he needed was to give them another reason to make fun of him. He did not want them to know he was dreaming of fucking Nora, or else he'd never hear the end of it and he knew for a fact that one of them would let Nora know that she was letting a freak sleep in her bed.

It was too late for him to hide anything from them though, he could see that by the grin on Tig's face. He, if not all of them, knew exactly what he had been dreaming about. He just had to play it off as nothing, maybe then they would drop it. Then again, this _was _the guys. That most likely wasn't ever going to happen. "Think we should tell Nora that her roommate is having kinky dreams about her?" Tig chuckled as he nudged Chibs beside him. The two older men laughed at Juice's expense. The possibilities of how Nora would react just kept them laughing too.

"I wasn't dreaming about her,"

Unfortunately, none of them believed him. Not even Jax. They had all watched him sleep long enough to know what, and who, he was dreaming about. He was just lucky that Nora wasn't in the room for this. The last thing he needed was for them to scare her off. He was surprised that he hadn't done that already, but he wasn't going to push it by having the guys spill the beans on the fact that he was dreaming about her. "Says the guy who was just moaning the chick's name," Tig went on to tease him again. Juice's eyes widened for a moment before trying to mask his emotions.

This wasn't his first dream about Nora, and he doubted that it was going to be his last one. He just hoped that he hadn't talked during any of the other ones. Nora hadn't mentioned anything, or acted any differently. Maybe he was in the clear? There was a good chance that she hadn't heard him or noticed anything out of the ordinary. "Don't worry, Juicy, the lass don't know a thing. We just came to check on ya," Chibs spoke up, chuckling when he saw the nervous expression on his brother's face.

Juice would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved about that. He didn't want to spook Nora off before he could get anywhere with her. They might not be moving as fast as he wanted them to, but they were moving in the right direction. She was talking to him more, flirting with him back when he flirted first. She had even let him kiss her for a few minutes. Clearing this throat, he looked back at his brothers in front of him. Thinking about kissing Nora was the last thing he should be doing right now.

As if she knew he needed a moment to himself, Nora appeared in the doorway, looking around the room with a weak smile. She knew Juice still needed to rest, and he had yet to even eat breakfast yet. "Alright, you've seen him, talked to him, and I'm sure you've teased him too. He needs to rest some more," she told the others motioning for them to get a move on. Juice grinned, watching as they all got up from their seats, saying their goodbyes to him before leaving the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he wants to do," Tig muttered under his breath to Chibs as they left the room together.

Juice cleared his throat, looking away from Nora's confused eyes. She didn't catch the hidden meaning behind Tig's words, and he was hoping that she never would. After a moment of silence, they heard the front door closing, meaning that the older bikers were gone. Nora crossed the room, fully intending on helping him up from bed, before he shook his head at her almost instantly. He did not want her to see his morning wood, that would lead to more questions than he was not wanting to answer. "Uh, I gotta take a dump," he blurted out, immediately wanting to slap his face when he realized what he had just said. Could he gross her out anymore? It wasn't even noon yet.

Clearing her throat, she took a step back from him. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that, but she took that as her cue to leave the room. "Right, um, I'll get started on your breakfast then," she told him as she picked up a little on her way to the door. He opened his mouth to tell her something, but what could he actually say? He had wanted her out of the room so he could get rid of his problem, but he hadn't meant to gross her out. He had over shared, even if it wasn't really about what was the problem.

This day was just getting better and better . . . _not_.

#$%$#%^$

After getting rid of his . . . problem, he walked into the kitchen to see her cooking. Wincing, he leaned against the entry wave, holding his side as he watched her. She was only dressed in shorts and a tank top. Biting his lip, he watched as her hips swayed side to side, her body dancing to a beat he couldn't hear. She had headphones in, which was probably why she hadn't heard him come in the room. He hadn't known she could dance like this. He had seen her up on the bar before, but this was something else. She was going all out now. The more time he spent with her, the more he was learning about her.

Not to mention, the more he just wanted to fuck her.

His dreams weren't helping the situation. The first couple of nights, all he could smell on her pillows was her fucking shampoo. The blankets, sheets, the pillows, they all smelled like her and it was starting to drive him nuts. Seeing her like this, in barely anything, was only making it worse for him. The way her hips moved, the way her body twisted as she danced, it just made him want to push her against the counter and take her from behind. He wanted to run his hands down her frame, touch her perky breasts as he rammed into her.

Hearing her startled little gasp, he snapped out of his fantasy to see that she had noticed him watching her. She quickly pulled her earbuds out of her ears, giving him a look of confusion as her cheeks turned red from blushing. "Juice!" she exclaimed in surprise as she hurried to make herself look more presentable for him, not that she could really do much. The more she tugged at her shirt, the more of her chest he could see. He couldn't help but notice that she was, unfortunately for him, wearing a bra. "Wha-why are you . . . I mean, um, you shouldn't be out of bed," she stuttered out. She was suddenly wishing that she hadn't ditched her robe as soon as the guys left.

Juice chuckled as he basically hobbled forward toward her. He could walk, sure, but only just barely. Holding his side, he made his way over to her. Her breath caught in her throat as he stood directly in front of her now. Leaning in, she thought he was going to kiss her. His lips were mere inches from hers, if even that. There was a proud grin on his face when he noticed how flustered she was. "Thanks for the waffles, Nore," he whispered to her as he reached for the toaster behind her and grabbed the waffles that had just popped up. Ignoring how hot they were, he kissed her cheek and leaned back.

Her breath seemed to returned once he was a safe distance away from her again. Her face had to be completely red at this point though. She needed to get a grip, not let him get under her skin so easily. It was only going to be a few more days with him before the guys bring him back to the clubhouse. Jax had said they needed Juice as soon as he was strong enough, and seeing as he was back on his feet, it wouldn't be long now until he left. "Those were mine, Juice. Make your own," she told him as she reached to take the waffles back from him. She'd happily make him anything while he was hurt, but the waffles were her's. She loved her waffles and she was pretty sure he knew that by now.

Instead of handing them over, he took a big bite out of one of them, giving her a smug grin as he chewed. He knew it was an ass move, but he loved getting under her skin. Her nose crinkled when she was mad, and her bottom lip puckered out just slightly. "Sorry, babe, but you know, these? These are really good," he told her, pointing to the food in his hand before he took another bite of them. He chuckled when she huffed and stormed out of the room, giving him a nice show of her ass as she left the room. "Hey! What's for lunch?" he called out to her, grinning like a fool. Upon hearing her screech, he had to bite his lip to keep from just flat out laughing.

Yeah, maybe this day could be saved. Just maybe.


	6. The Game Of Lust

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking how Juice is written, it's nice to hear I'm writing him right lol. I do not own anythin in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 6_

_#$^%%*^*&amp;_

A couple more days had passed since the waffle incident. Juice was almost fine to leave Nora's place, it wouldn't be much longer now. As much as both were ready to part ways, he was eating her out of house and home and it wasn't like the tension wasn't there. They weren't fighting, but there was something there, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. It didn't help that he had 'accidentally', or so he says, walked in on her getting out of the shower the other day. She wasn't so sure it was an accident, Juice wasn't as innocent as he tried to come off as.

He was currently fast asleep in her bed, which gave her time to clean up and get some things done around the house. As much of a pain that he was, she was going to miss some things about him being here. She felt safer than she had in months in the house. It was nice to know that she had someone who could shoot a gun if something happened. He eased her nerves with his flirty comments and humor. Juice might eat all her food and currently be hogging her bed, but he wasn't completely horrible to live with.

Looking over at her living room, she rolled her eyes at the game station sitting there, waiting to be put together and played. Jax had been nice enough to bring over some of Juice's stuff so he didn't get on her nerves for one thing, and so he didn't have to wear the same thing every day he was there. Of course, he rarely wore the shirts Jax had brought for him. He opted for just wearing his boxers or a pair of sweatpants around her house. She wasn't sure if he was trying to show off or if he really just rathered going shirtless for as long as he could.

Not that she was complaining. Juice wasn't bad to look at, she had noticed that a while ago even before this. Working at the clubhouse, she had seen quite a few men shirtless, and some she wished that she hadn't. Juice was one of them though, not often, but he had his moments when he came out from the workout room or when she came in after a party and he hadn't made it back to his room with whatever girl he had decided to sleep with for the night. He had some beefy muscle to him, but she didn't mind that. She'd rather a guy be able to keep her warm at night then be skinner than her.

If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't even his body that attracted her to him. Sure, it was a nice bonus, a _very_ nice bonus at that, but it wasn't what pulled her in. It was his big goofy smile. It made her just want to laugh with him, and most of the time that was exactly what she would do. He reminded her a bit of Dopey, him having that goofy smile, big ears, and a bald head for the most part, though she'd never tell him that. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not to a guy, but she happened to love that dwarf.

Her stuff was starting to smell like him. Her shower, her bed, even her couch. The smell of bleach was long gone, which was a plus, but now it smelled like Juice. A mixture of smoke, alcohol, and just . . . Juice. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she liked it. A knock on the door got her attention. A look of worry crossed her face as she glanced down the hall. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she knew that if it was the guys would have heard them no doubt by now.

She hesitated for a moment more before getting up and slowly making her way to her front door. Peeking into the peep hole, she saw that it was just David Hale. She had known him as the the deputy of Charming PD. He was a major pain in the Son's side, which meant he was a major pain in her side since she worked at the clubhouse. Of course, as far as he knew, all she did was help Gemma out in the office of the garage. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, leaning against it as she looked up at Hale in front of her. "You know, finding me at work is one thing, but finding me at home? If you're not careful, Hale, I might think you're after me and not the guys at TM," she teased him, giving him her best attempt at a grin. She was trying to throw him off, though she wasn't sure she was doing that.

The sooner he left, the safer Juice would be. When the guys had came over, Jax had warned her that Hale might be snooping around. Juice was MIA, and Hale had picked up on that. He knew that something had gone down wherever they had been, and now Juice wasn't to be found, so it didn't take much to put it together. "Very funny, Nora-Rose. I'm actually wondering if you've seen Juice? I've seen you two hanging out before and no one in town has seen him in a couple of days. I figured you might know," he asked her, though she knew that there was more to why he was looking for Juice. He wanted to arrest him, or if anything bring him in for questioning.

As long as Juice didn't decide to wake up right now, he should be fine. It was her time to show the club what she was made of. It had been a big show of loyalty when she took Juice in and still kept him hidden. It was something else to cover to the cops for him. "Juice? Last time I saw him was a week ago at the garage. I think he said something about going to see some family in Queens? Sorry to disappoint you, Hale, I really am, but Juice wouldn't be here anyway. I don't let strangers into my house," she told him, giving him a forced smile hoping he got the hint. She wasn't about to let him inside either.

Fortunately, he got the hint and nodded. He wasn't sure if he believed her story, but he had no reason to doubt her either. He had only ever seen her at the garage, and it wasn't out of the ordinary for coworkers to talk. That didn't mean they went out socially, especially with her being a good few years younger than the boys. He wouldn't put it past some of them to make a move if they really wanted to though, especially now that she was over eighteen and legal. "Well, if you hear from him, let him know we're wondering where he is," he told her when it clear she was done talking to him. Nora shot him a forced smile as she gave him a little wave before shutting her door.

Leaning back against the door, she took a deep breath of relief. That was a close one. She was just lucky Juice hadn't chosen that one moment to wake up. Peeking out the window, she saw Hale's jeep pulling away from her driveway. Breathing out in relief, she left her window and went back to cleaning up. Wrapped up in cleaning, she didn't notice that Juice had woken up. He had just hidden at the end of the hall while she was talking to Hale. He had half expected for her to rat him out, but he was pleased to hear that she didn't. Juice almost felt a little bit guilty for thinking she would.

Regardless of how he thought about her, she was his friend, and he should have known she wouldn't rat on him. The Charming PD had come knocking, sometimes even breaking down , on the clubhouse doors before. She played the perfect innocent, the girl who honestly knew nothing about anything. That might have been true in the beginning, but she had picked up on things over the years. He knew that, the rest of the guys knew that too. They all trusted her though, so he should trust her now to have his back.

Nora was trying to fix the sheet over her couch when she heard a whistle behind her. Fighting back a blush, she turned her head to see him using the wall to lean again. She briefly wondered if he had been there the whole time. None the less, he was checking her out and he really needed to stop that before he crossed a line they couldn't come back from. "Don't go there, Juice," she warned him, giving him a look to cut it out. He chuckled, raising his hands up in innocence. Roll her eyes, she went back to trying to fix the sheet. "Get over here and help me with this, will you?" she asked him, motioning for him to get the other side while she worked on the one she was holding.

He chuckled for a moment, debating if he wanted to help her or just watch her attempt to do it on her own. That was mean, he knew that, but seeing her bent over like that was not helping his trying not to attack her. He wanted her, and he hadn't gotten laid in over a week now. Before he could hold it off, he could just grab someone else and his need to just kiss her would disappear for the night, but he was stuck in her house with her, and just her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could be the 'good guy' and not pounce on her. She was just asking for it with some of the clothes she owned, and at some point he wasn't going to be responsible for what he did to her.

"Juice, are you helping me or not?" she asked him, getting his attention back from wherever it had gone.

Clearing his throat, he nodded his head. His need to be nice won out over his hormones. He crossed the room, wincing every few steps, before he got to her. Grabbing the other side of the sheet, the two of them were able to fix it. No doubt it would be messed up again by tomorrow, but at least it would look nice for a few hours. "So what did Hale want?" he asked her, trying to make conversation. A part of him a curious about what the good officer had wanted too.

Nora glanced at him as she tucked the sheet into the cushions. So he had been listening in then. She really wasn't sure why Hale had come to her place looking for Juice. It wasn't like they hung out after hours, and Juice had only dropped her off at her house after work a handful of times. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she was on the Charming PD's radar until today. "I don't know. Looking for you, I think. Whatever it was, he didn't find what he was looking for. I wouldn't do that to you, Juice," she told him, looking over at him with a serious expression.

She meant it, she wouldn't do anything to get him in trouble. They were friends, friends that wanted to fuck, but friends none the less. She wouldn't have let him stay as long as he had been if she wasn't his friend.

A part of him knew that she wouldn't nark on him, but after being in the club almost just as long as she had been there, he knew he couldn't just give people the benefit of the doubt, not even her. It was just something that came with the territory of being in the club. "Just trying to make conversation, Nore. I mean, I ruined your couch and I've been eating all your food. If you wanted me gone, you would have gotten rid of me a lot sooner," he told her, giving her a small grin. He knew he was right on some level. If she had wanted him gone, she would have done it a long time ago.

That meant, on some level, she wanted him here. That was a good thing, wasn't it? At least, he could take it as something positive. At least she hadn't kicked him out on his ass yet.

%$#%#%

Come two in the morning, Nora was woken up by the sound of gunfire and lights flashing in the hallway. At first a panic had set over her, thinking that someone was shooting up her house, but then she heard his voice. His stupid, annoying, _fucking_ voice. With a groan, she rolled out of the guest room bed, grabbed her robe, and tiredly crossed the room to get to the door. She had let Juice take her room because it was more comfortable, leaving her with the sucky guest room bed. She was really starting to regret that act of kindness after over a week of him staying here with her.

Walking down the hall, she found him sitting on the couch, controller in hand as he shouted at her TV. He was playing some stupid war game, at _two o'clock in the morning_, and to make it worse? He was yelling, swearing, at virtual people. What he was even doing up at this time, that was what she wanted to know. He should be snoring his lazy ass into dream town. She thought his snoring had been bad enough to keep her up, him playing videogames in the middle of the night was worse.

"What the fuck are you doing up, Juice? It's 2:45 in the morning," she snapped at him.

That barely got his attention, but at least he heard her. "Sorry, ADD is keeping me up. I'll, um, I'll head to bed soon," he told her, though she wasn't even sure if he knew what he was saying as he continued to fire at other players. She huffed, crossing her arms as she stood there.

Pausing his game, he turned around to see her standing there. Giving her a quick look over, he noticed that she had bed head and hadn't been awake enough to close her robe. Not that he hadn't seen her in her nightwear before, but he still took joy in seeing her in them. Seeing her pjs only made him start grinning, especially when he saw her choice of slippers. He honestly couldn't picture her as the big froggy slipper type, but she could pull it off. "Nice pj's, Nore. Loving the slippers," he chuckled to her, giving her a wink before turning back to his game. Unpausing it, his attention was no longer on her any longer, but back to his game.

That only seemed to piss her off more. She was so not in the mood to joke around. He either needed to learn to play his video games during the day like a normal person, or not play them at all while he was staying here. Marching over to the tv, she stood in front of him, blocking his view of the tv. He looked horrified as he tried to look around her. As if to prove her point further, she held the sides of her robe open, completely blocking the tv now. "Oh, no. You are done. You woke me up, you're done now," she told him firmly.

Her tiredness was getting the best of her, she knew that, but she wasn't about to back down from this. She wanted to go back to sleep, let her head hit the soft pillow in the guest bed and close her eyes again. Juice, he didn't even look tired. It wasn't normal. "Aw, come on, Nora. I was winning!" he complained as he tried to look around her again. It was useless though, she wasn't going to budge. When he heard men shouting from the tv, he leaned forward and yanked her down.

She yelped as she landed on the couch beside him. He was back to his game in no time, his eyes glued to the tv in front of him as if he was a zombie. She watched him in annoyance for a long few minutes before she decided that she was officially done with this. "Oh, give that to me. I have to get some damn sleep, Juice," she complained before reaching forward to make a grab for his controller.

He held her back with one arm as he kept his focus on the tv, trying his best to not let her mess him up. After a few moments of struggling, she finally got her hand on the controller, her fingers hitting buttons in the process. Whatever she had pressed must have been bad because no longer did the game shut off. "Oops," she said out softly when she realized what she had done. "Juice, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to . . . whoa, hey!" she was cut off when he suddenly tossed her back onto the couch, pinning her down as he laid on top of her.

Her eyes searched his frantically, trying to get a read on if he was angry or joking around. A moment of pain flashed in his eyes as he shifted around to pin her down better. She was breathing hard, her heart pounding against her rib cage as she stared up at him. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. "You . . . are so going to pay for that," he said down to her, taking her by surprise before he tickled her sides. She screamed out, her laughter filling the room as she squirmed under him. Nora couldn't breathe, she squealed trying to tell him to stop so she could get a breath in but it was useless. After she hit his arm a couple times, he let up for a moment to let her breathe. He didn't even think before lowering his mouth to hers.

It just happened.

She'd barely caught her breath before their lips met and she had no time to react or even register what was happening before it had happened. He was kissing her, softly at first, but as the seconds passed, it became more urgent. She was unsure how to respond at first, but then she realized she didn't care. The thought crossed her mind briefly that this probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't think of a reason why. So she kissed him back, sliding her hands up to his chest letting him know she wanted this as much as he did.

That was all he needed. He pulled away from her just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he was back on her, kissing down her jawline to her neck. He slid her robe off her shoulders and had her pajamas off in seconds along with the rest of his clothes. When her hand made contact with his cock, which was by now at full attention, he growled and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them above her head. As much as he wanted her to touch him, he knew he wouldn't last long if she did. He'd been waiting for this moment for too long.

Nora could feel his hand on her breast as he kissed down to her neck and took her nipple into his mouth. A gasp left her lips as he did so. He had her pinned beneath him, holding her hands still so she couldn't do anything. She could feel his erection on her thigh and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to feel him inside of her so she opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist. Juice lifted his head and looked at her. The fiery look in her eyes melted away the last of his control and he let go of her hands and buried his face in her neck as he slid into her. He paused for a moment to give her time to adjust to him before he started moving.

She let out a moan when she felt the friction. She held onto his shoulders and lifted her hips to meet his with each thrust. He reached down between them and massaged her clit, watching her face as he did so. She closed her eyes and bit her lip at the sensations he was causing. God, it was amazing. She could feel her release building as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and flipped her over, lifting her to her hands and knees and rammed back into her. Reaching under her, he returned his hand to its previous task of teasing her clit while his other hand cupped her breast. Nora felt the waves of pleasure crashing over her and lost the ability to push back into him as her orgasm hit her. She almost collapsed under him, but his arm slipped around her waist and supported her. As she began to come back to herself, she felt him push deep into her and still, holding her hips to him as he came inside of her.

Slowly he pulled out of her and she flipped over onto her side. He settled down behind her and snaked an arm around her waist nuzzling her neck. As his eyes fluttered closed, his mind briefly considered the fact that he hadn't bothered with a condom. He cuddled her closer and groggily mumbled into her ear, "You're on the pill right?"

"Mmm," That was the only response as they both began to drift off.


	7. Taking Control

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and make me laugh. As for a pregnancy, you'll have to wait and keep reading to see. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 7_

_ #$%%^%$_

Nora was woken out of her groggy state by Juice kissing the back of her neck. She hadn't even had a chance to fall asleep all the way. She was still half awake. She kinda wanted to slap him and tell him to leave her alone, she was so tired. But his lips on her neck and shoulder felt so good and the delicious soreness between her legs reminded her of what they'd just done. As she thought about it, she felt her lower belly coil with heat and she didn't want anything but him at that moment.

Turning her head towards him, she met his kiss with her own and placed her hands on his biceps as she rolled on top of him. Leaning forward, she nibbled his ear lobe and kissed down the side of his neck to his shoulder, lightly grazing his muscled shoulder with her teeth. Then she moved lower down to his chest, circling his nipple with her tongue. Before she reached his stomach, he pulled her back up to his mouth and was positioning himself at her entrance while he kissed her.

As Juice felt her warmth envelope him, he held onto her hip with one hand and fisted the other in the hair at the back of her head. "Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned. She giggled as she began moving her hips up and down on him, hands braced on his chest. Lowering her head again to taste his lips, she stilled her hips momentarily. When he pushed his up again as a way of telling her to get moving, she rotated hers in a circle that caused them both to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh god," she moaned out.

Without warning, he flipped her onto her back and placed her legs over each of his shoulders, causing him to impale her even deeper. A gasp left her lips, her back arching up. He started moving in and out of her so fast his thighs were starting to burn and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Before she knew it, she was quivering under him as they came together for the second time that night.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. He laid there for a moment rubbing slow circles on her hip. When her breathing slowed she grabbed his shoulders and pushed. "Get off, you're heavy," she told him. He raised himself up on his arms and started kissing her neck, down her chest and stomach to her hips and down to the insides of her thighs.

"Really? Again?"

"You said to get off. I'm gonna get you off," he grinned up at her before moving back to her inner thigh.

"Jesus, what are you? The fucking energizer bunny?" she asked him right before his mouth made contact with her pussy. "Fuck!" she yelped in shock as her thighs instinctively closed around his head.

He reached up with his hands and pushed her knees apart to give him more room as he ran his tongue down and pushed it into her. He moved a hand down so he could rub at her sensitive little nub with his thumb and just as he felt her muscles tightening, he moved his mouth up slightly to suck on her clit, simultaneously sliding two fingers into her. Nora thought she was going to black out from the pleasure racking her body. She had at some point placed both of her hands on the back of his head and was holding him there.

Letting the aftershocks of her orgasm subside, she realized that she was still holding onto his head down. She released her hold on him, allowing him to move back up her body to kiss her again. The taste of herself on his lips was so erotic and she could feel his hard on prodding her lower belly. Juice was surprised at himself. He'd never gone three times in a row with any girl, but he just couldn't get enough of Nora. Maybe it was because he'd waited so long to finally have her. There was so much sexual tension coiled up inside of him, from this past week alone, and he felt like he needed to get it all out right now.

He flipped her flat on her stomach this time and slid into her again easily. He couldn't wait to take her as many ways possible, he wanted to try every position he could think of. Thinking of all the dirty things he could do with her did it for him. After three times, she was so sensitive that she came almost instantly as soon as he was inside of her again. After a few thrusts, he was joining her, pumping her full of cum. He collapsed on top of her again, laying there for a few minutes still inside of her. He heard her breathing coming slower and deeper and he didn't want to move at all. He was exhausted and comfortable with her soft body under his. He shifted just enough to pull out of her so he was lying with his back to the cushions with her in front of him on her stomach and he reached up to grab the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of them.

$%^%$^&amp;%

When morning finally rolled around, Nora woke up with a groan. Her entire body was sore in places that hadn't been ever sore before. The first thing she noticed as she was waking up, was that there was hot breath on her neck, and there was a tight grip around her waist. She wasn't sleeping alone, and she was freezing cold. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she realized that it was Juice. Her face turned beat red when she then realized that they were both naked on her couch.

Feeling his hard on against her back, she didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to stay right where she was. She wanted to wake him up and do it again, she could tell that he would be more than willing to go along with it. The other part of her knew she needed to get up and get away from the possibility of a repeat. Slipping his arm off of him, she lifted herself up from the couch. Taking the blanket, he must have put it over them, she wrapped it around herself and carefully moved away from where he was still sleeping.

He was snoring up a storm, she wasn't even sure how she had gotten any sleep at all. She had been exhausted after going so many rounds with him. She never had sex like that before, not that she was complaining. Juice knew exactly what he was doing, something she had no doubt about. Looking back to make sure her moving hadn't woken him up, she couldn't help but giggle looking at him. He looked right at home, not caring that his junk was out for all to see. He didn't even look bothered.

She'd have to check on his stitches later to make sure he hadn't done anything to them while they were . . . together. Right now though, right now she was in a desperate need of a good hot shower. Her body was covered in sweat and liquids she wasn't sure she wanted to know of. She felt gross, that was all she needed to know. Letting the sheet drop, she turned the hot water on before getting inside. A sigh left her lips as the warm water rolled down over her body. Juice had definitely done some damage to her body.

Her muscles were tight, and she was pretty sure she had a kink in her neck from sleeping on the couch. Rubbing her neck, she winced when she touched a sensitive spot. Confusion crossed her face as she leaned closer to the knob, looking at her reflection in it. She had a dark purple bruise on the curve of her neck. The idiot had marked her. She was so going to kick his ass. The second anyone saw her now, they'd know that Juice and she had slept together. All the guys, hell even Gemma too, knew that he was staying here with her.

Of course, that brought on a revelation to her. She and Juice had _slept together_, they fucked numerous times just a few hours ago. It wasn't some dream or anything like that, it was real as real can be. Juice had been inside her, his _tongue _had been inside of her. She blushed just thinking about it. It had happened none of the less, and it had happened too quick. One second he was tickling her, the next he was groaning into her neck as he thrusted inside of her. Not that she was complaining, it had been the best sex she had ever had.

Unlike what she figured most of the guys at the club thought, she was nowhere close to being a virgin. She had had her fair share of boyfriends through high school. Some she had even let go further with her than they should have. But Juice was hands down the best she had ever had before. She couldn't help but wonder if that was because he wasn't a boy like her past hook ups had been. He was a man, he definitely had more experience. God damn that man knew what to do with his hands, not to mention with his mouth.

The rational part of her couldn't remember if they had even slowed down long enough to put on protection. Her hands froze as that dawned on her. He hadn't put a condom on. He wasn't wrapped up, and she was pretty sure he hadn't pulled out before he blew his load. Her heart stopped upon remembering that she hadn't been using her birth control pills. She hadn't been dating anyone, and it wasn't like she was hooking up with random guys either. So, she hadn't seen the reason to waste them.

"Oh, god. I'm an idiot," she muttered to herself.

She should have stopped him, or at least she should have slowed him down long enough to put something on before they went all the way. If anything else, she should have had him pull out before he came. Better yet, it shouldn't have happened at all. It was just all that sexual tension that had been between them for the past few weeks. Now what was she supposed to do? She doubted they could just forget about this, and a small part of her didn't want to.

What about him though?

What if he _did_ want to forget about this? What if he was just using her to pass the time? She was just convenient for him since he was stuck her while he was healing. She had no glasses on to romansize him. Juice was a Son, and he was no different from the rest of them when it came to sex. He might be nicer, more gentle maybe, but he used girls like tissues just like the rest of them. She had seen him at parties, or even just on a slow day and there was nothing to do, he would be decent enough to take the girl back to his room, when he wasn't plastered, but it was only ever just sex to him.

She had no expectation of him confessing his love to her, or asking her to be his old lady after a few rounds of hot sex on the couch. He might even want a repeat, then again it might have just been an itch he needed to scratch with her. She wouldn't be sure until she talked to him, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to do that. Talking about having sex, it made things awkward fast, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd just have to wait to see what he did before she made any decisions. Whether he pursued her again, or if he backed off. The thing was, she wasn't sure which she would prefer him to do.

#$$&amp;^$&amp;^$#

By the time Juice had woken up, Nora had showered, gotten dressed, went to the pharmacy to get morning after pills and a new prescription of her birth control, and came back to the house to make lunch. He found himself waking up alone with a sheet over his lower half. She had covered him up before going out, not wanting anyone to accidentally see him. She knew for a fact that at least Gemma had a key for her house, and she had a tendency to let herself in when she felt like stocking up Nora's fridge with left overs.

He could hear humming coming from the little kitchen she had. Last night had definitely been an eye opener for him. Not only had he finally slept with Nora, and this time while he was awake and not in his dreams, but he had done it multiple times. Normally with the sweetbutts or croweaters at the clubhouse, he could only go one round with them, if nothing else just a blow job to start him up. With Nora, she got him going without even trying. All she had to do was kiss him back and he was on her quicker than the Flash.

Laying up, he winced looking around. His side was definitely not happy with him, and he was sure he had a few claw marks on his back from her nails, but at the moment, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he wanted to go another round with her. Which was another first for him. He never wanted to do morning sex with anyone. All the girls at the club never looked good come the morning. They were either hung over, trashy look, or smelled like sweat and used up pussy.

He grabbed his boxers from the floor, holding his side for a moment before he slipped them back on. Getting up from the couch, he followed the amazing smell of lunch she was making to the kitchen. He was pleased to see Nora cooking. She must have gotten up a while ago seeing as she was already dressed and showered. She had her headphone in again, her hips swaying back and forth as she got lost in her music while she was preparing lunch. Leaning against the entry way, he got a good look at her ass.

He had finally tapped that, and he was pleased to know that it was even better than he expected it to be. Watching her now, it only made him want to do it again. He liked the fact that she wasn't loose like just about all the women at the clubhouse. He liked the fact that he was the only one of his brothers to have been inside of her. She was his, and he _absolutely_ loved that. Juice moved from where he was standing and slowly walked more into the kitchen toward Nora.

He came up behind her and brushed his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, bending his neck to place a few kisses on the back of her neck. He heard her giggle and lean into him as he continued to trail his fingers down to her sides and finally rest his hands on her hips. Nora put down the knife she had in her hand and reached up to pull her ear buds out and set them down on the counter. She reached her arms up and placed her hands on the back of Juice's neck, loving the feeling of his lips on her neck and shoulder. "Hey you," she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Hi," he whispered in her ear as he began to softly run his fingers up and down her sides again.

"How's your side?" she asked him as she turned to peel back the bandage and look at his wound. He had to be sore after last night's marathon. She certainly was and she wasn't even injured.

"It hurts," he answered, wincing as she gingerly touched the area. "But it was worth it," he smirked.

"Aw, poor baby," she gave him a pitiful look and pouted her lips.

Those pouty lips lit that fire in him again and he suddenly wanted to throw her to the floor and fuck her all over again. He just wasn't sure his side could take the abuse.

He reached up to cup her face in his hands and took her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking, until she returned the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, out towards the living room. She steered him back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch. She broke away from him and reached down to slide his boxers down his legs.

"Sit," she ordered, leaving no room for discussion.

He did as he was told and she stepped back so he could see her better. She reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up until it was just below her breast. Then she turned so her back was to him and she pulled it the rest of the way over her head. Throwing it on the floor, she looked back over her shoulder at him and reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it at him when she had it off. Juice watched as Nora slowly shimmied right out of her jeans.

Once she had them down to her thighs, she bent over to pull them down the rest of the way and, of course, to give him a better view of her perfect ass. She finally stepped out of her jeans and tossed them to the side. The tattoo he had been wondering about was on her hip, the colors loud as he studied it. He didn't get to study it too hard since what she was doing had caught his attention. She slid her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, running them back and forth under the elastic for a minute to tease him. She occasionally glanced back at him and giggled at the look on his face. He was watching her so intensely, she wondered when he was going to jump back up off the couch and grab her. He looked like a starved man who had just had a fresh plate of bacon placed in front of him, he was practically drooling.

Juice waited as she slipped the garment down over her ass painstakingly slow. Finally she had it off and turned around. Fuck, she was sexy as hell. He almost groaned at the sight of her perky, round breast. Yeah, they'd had sex last night, but he hadn't had a chance to really get a good look at her. His eyes roamed her body and he tried to store a mental image of every perfect detail. Flat belly, thin waist that blended perfectly into curved hips, the tattoo that shined off the skin of her hip, silky smooth thighs that met in the center to a neatly groomed light dusting of hair shaved into a thin strip.

He noticed how her hips swayed as she began walking toward him slowly until she stopped in front of him and leaned forward to place her hand on his shoulders, her chest directly in front of his face. Nora lifted one knee and placed it on the edge of the couch right next to Juice's leg. She leaned forward a little more, using his shoulders for balance, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As she kissed up his jawline and over to his ear, she lifted the other leg so she was straddling him. Leaning back some so she could see him, she giggled again when he looked up at her with hooded eyes. "You okay there, cowboy?" she whispered.

"Uh huh,"

She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his velvety soft hardness and placed it at her entrance.

"You wanna fuck me, Juicy?" she asked.

He growled and reached up to her waist to pull her down onto him, but she was quicker, pulling up off of him before he could enter her.

"Uh-uh. You need to rest, no strenuous activity for you today. I'll handle this,"

He reluctantly removed his hands from her waist and placed them on the tops of her thighs where she directed them.

"Now, are you gonna answer the question?" she taunted further.

He looked into her eyes with fire in his. She was having way too much fun with this. She wondered briefly if it could be considered cruelty?

"Nore, I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," he growled.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hmm . . . well that doesn't sound very comfortable," She tried so hard to maintain her composure when his expression changed. He looked terrified that she might change her mind. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "But sure sounds like a lot of fun," She took a hold of his cock again and positioned it under her, then slid down onto his length as slowly as she could.

Looking at Juice's face, she was amused to see he almost looked like he was in pain. "Don't move. I'll do all the work," she whispered to him. She didn't want his side to get any worse, and she was actually enjoying this quite a bit.

As she moved her hips up and down, his hands moved up her torso to her breast. He covered them with his hands and would alternate between rolling her nipple between his thumbs and forefingers and squeezing and massaging the globes in his palms. He leaned forward slightly and covered one with his mouth as she started moving faster. Nora had her hands braced on his shoulders still when she felt her release building. She wanted to hold out longer because he felt so good inside of her, but she didn't know how much longer he would last and she didn't want to risk him coming inside of her again, not until she was caught up on her birth control.

She grabbed one of his hands and lowered it to her clit, knowing it would work better if he did it for her. Seconds after he began rubbing her sensitive nub, her muscles tightened around his cock. "Oh, fuck!" she cried, surfing the waves of pleasure. When she'd recovered enough, she rose up and slid off of him, lowering to her knees in front of him and taking his cock into her mouth. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and heard him hiss as she circled the shaft with her tongue. She looked up at him to find him watching her, his brown eyes almost black. Nora continued to look up at him as she sucked him as far back into her throat as she could.

Almost gagging, she continued to circle her tongue around him as she worked her throat muscles around him, mimicking a swallowing motion. Just as she was about to pull her mouth back and take him in again, she felt his hands push her head down and hold her there as the hot spurt of liquid hit the back of her throat. She stayed there for a moment until he released his hold on her head, letting her come up for air. She stood and straddled his lap again, leaning forward to place a kiss to his neck, and then his jaw, and finally his mouth.


	8. It's Not Over

_Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 8_

_#^%$^&amp;$%^#_

The next morning, Juice was packing up to head back to the clubhouse. The afternoon before, she hadn't intended on sleeping with Juice again. She knew it was a bad idea from the second he had first kissed her. It was going nowhere, she knew that. She was just free pussy for him while he was stuck here with her. Nora hadn't planned on giving into him again, but her whole entire body started to burn when he kissed her. She needed him, and then she got him. How she took control almost scared her now. She had never been so aggressive before.

Something about being with Juice just . . . brought her to life. She felt like her whole body was on fire when he kissed her, when he touched her. She knew that she should have told him about the fact that she hadn't been on the pill again until the day before, after they were together the first few times. Taking the morning after pill and getting back on her birth control, she was hoping there wouldn't be a reason for him to know. They had been safer the last time, she made sure he hadn't gotten off while he was still inside of her.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention. Looking over, she smile weakly at the sight of Juice carrying the overnight bag he had with him. The guys would be coming by to pick him up in a few minutes. Even if she wasn't sure where they stood now, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, you. How'd your side?" she asked him as she crossed the room to stop in front of him.

His grin seemed to grow just seeing her. The reminder of how his good morning from her had been, only made his goofy grin grow more. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking past her. She blushed, following after him. "Better after yesterday, and then last night, and then again this morning," he teased her. Her face turned a dark red at the reminder of how they had spent their time together. Okay, so maybe yesterday afternoon hadn't been the last time they slept together. They had been more careful the other times though. He wrapped up, and she was hoping her pill had kicked into her system by nightfall.

She couldn't help but wonder if all the sex that they were having was pent up frustration from how long they've been dancing around it, or if it was just them getting it out of their system. A part of her hoped that wasn't it, because she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be over just yet. A knock at the door alerted them that it wasn't time for them to figure any of this out yet. Moving out of Juice's kissing range, she opened the door to find Jax, Tig, and Chibs on the other side. "We're here to take him off your hands, Nora. Sorry for making you suffer so long with him," Jax joked as he moved inside, kissing her cheek as he passed by her. Chibs and Tig both did the same as they came in after him.

Nora and Juice shared a look, she certainly hadn't been suffering in the way they were thinking, that was for sure. Looking back at Jax though, she wasn't sure Juice wanted him to know. She wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know, especially if this was just a one time thing between the two of them. From the way he couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her though, she highly doubted it was just a one time thing, though, that might just be wishful thinking. "Fuck, you two. What did you two do? It reeks of sex in here," Tig gagged as he took a whiff of the place, looking around for any sign of proof.

Nora's eyes widened, she hadn't wanted them to figure it out so soon. She knew of how Jax treated her around the other guys. Nora was like his little sister, and he had made it clear that she was off limits to the guys. Juice had violated that rule at least a dozen times in the past 48 hours alone. "Uh, about that . . ." Juice started to say, but the look Jax shot him stopped him where he stood. Admitting to fucking Nora, that would be a very bad thing to do. "Uh, Nora gave me free access to the TV while she was out or sleeping. A guy can only handle seeing a girl in her sexy pjs for so long, right?" he said the first thing that came to mind.

Nora wasn't hurt, much, but she was blushing. Having Tig of all people imagine what she looked like in her pajamas was not something she wanted. Juice didn't seem to be done talking though, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. "But, uh, seriously, Jax? I need to ask you something," he told him nervously, his eyes glancing between her and the guys. Jax looked between them suspiciously before nodding, following Juice outside to the bikes. Nora watched them nervously from the doorway. She had no idea what Juice was talking to him about, he hadn't mentioned anything to her.

They hadn't even talked about what they were to the other. She wasn't sure if she was just a piece of ass he wanted on the side, someone to sleep with when he got stressed or just needed to be with someone who could satisfy him. She wasn't going to say she was better in bed than any of the sweetbutts, she had no doubt that she wasn't, but Juice had come back for more enough times to give her a hint that at least he was liking what he was getting from her. "Now, I wonder what that could be about. Any ideas, lass?" Chibs asked her over to her as he and Tig watched on with her, giving her a knowing look. He, for one, didn't buy Juice's story.

If it wasn't all over their faces that they had slept together, she was pretty sure Juice's lame cover up hadn't convinced them. Chibs had seen Juice a few days ago, he saw how frustrated his friend was. Now he looked like he just got lucky, and Chibs had a feeling he had done just that with their good bartender friend. From the guilty look on Nora's face, he knew that he had hit the nail right over the head. Juicy boy had been the one to finally nailed the young bartender. That boy had been drooling at her heels for months now, it was about damn time he got some ass from her.

He just hoped the lad knew what he was getting into. The way he looked at her, Chibs knew it wouldn't be just sex for Juice. He had a big heart, and sometimes that was dangerous for someone in this life. Juice wasn't hard like the rest of them, and a part of him wondered if he needed a girl like Nora. Nora, for the years he had known her, was sweet, kind, but she knew how to handle herself. She could run with the best of them at the clubhouse. Of course, he wasn't sure if Nora, herself, was the one for Juice. She was still basically a kid, especially to him.

"Um, no. I have no idea what he's talking to Jax about," she told him.

She wasn't exactly lying about that. She didn't know what Juice was doing. They had only slept together a handful of times. She didn't know why he would need to talk to Jax. It wasn't like they were planning on going steady or anything. They hadn't even talked about what was going on between them yet. The sound of one of the bikes falling over caught their attention. Jax had punched him hard enough to send him falling into one of the bikes. "Jax!" she shouted, panic in her voice before she could stop herself.

Juice was already healing from one wound, he didn't need anymore. Pushing past Chibs and Tig, she hurried to Juice's said and helped him sit up on the ground. Grabbing his chin, she took a good look at his busted lip. He had blood running down his chin, but whatever he had said looked like it was worth it to him. "What the hell did you say to him?" she asked him, looking between them for one of them to tell her what was going on.

Now he suddenly looked sheepish, like he didn't want to tell her now. Whatever he had said to Jax had been worth it, it suddenly didn't seem like it now that she wanted to know. He gave her a weak grin, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, you know, I just kind of blurt things out. I, uh, I told him we fucked," he told her, looking between her and Jax nervously. He was hoping not to be hit again, but he didn't seem to be so lucky when she hit his arm. "Ow! Hey, it just came out. I didn't mean to just blurt it out," he told her, shooting her a look as he rubbed his arm.

Jax seemed to be more furious than anything else. Of course, Nora had to wonder if things would have gone smoother if Juice hadn't just blurted it out. She wasn't even sure why he had said anything in the first place. Maybe he thought he owed it to Jax to tell him. She didn't understand why he would think that, but these guys could be weird like that. "Tell me he's making this up, Nora. Tell me you are not _stupid_ enough to sleep with Juice," Jax insisted. This had to be some bad joke or something. Out of anyone Nora could have been with, it had to be Juice.

"It just happened, Jax. He didn't force me or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I wanted to sleep with him," she told him.

Jax didn't seem to like her answer. Not that she expected him to. She'd known Jax for years, even before she started working for the garage. Gemma was friends with her mom, they went to high school together. Her mom had had her a good decade or so after Gemma had had Jax with John Teller. Her mom always went to Gemma for advice, she was even Nora's godmother, so she had grown up with Jax as an older brother to her. So it only made sense that he wouldn't take her sleeping with a guy nearly the same age as him. "Well, I hope you had your fun, cause it's not happening again. You and Juice? It's over. Now get inside and put some fucking clothes on," he snapped at her, the look in his eyes telling her just how serious he was about this.

Nora's face was beat red when she realized that she was standing there in front of them in just Juice's shirt and a pair of shorts. She hadn't gotten to get ready yet. She was too busy helping Juice pack and to get dressed before the guys showed up. It had been her plan to shower and get dressed after he left, but that obviously hadn't gone as planned. Regardless of what she was wearing, that didn't give Jax the right to dictate who she slept with. It was her choice, she wasn't a kid anymore. Even if it was a Son, it was still her choice.

Looking between Jax and Juice, and then back at Chibs and Tig, she could see that now was not the time to fight this, and unfortunately, that Juice wasn't going to fight this either. That hurt her a bit, but a part of her knew she shouldn't be surprised. Juice would never go against Jax, or anyone else in the club. If Jax said no, he wouldn't put another hand on her again. That realization didn't sit well with her. She liked being with Juice, she wanted more of it. More of him. They weren't children, Jax wasn't their father, he didn't get to tell them what they could or couldn't do.

Juice was a good, loyal, guy though, and this was one of those times that it was his biggest flaw. He wouldn't touch her unless it was all good with the club. She wasn't some sweetbutt, but she wasn't just anyone off the street either. Juice couldn't just bring her around a couple of times, fuck her, and then forget about her. Just because Jax said no though, didn't mean she had to listen to listen to him. "You can't tell me what to do, Jax. This conversation isn't over," she told him, her eyes flickering between the two of them. It wasn't just about Juice, it was about her having control over her love life all together.

Giving Juice another chance to speak up anytime he wanted to, she found herself disappointed when he didn't. Rolling her eyes, she turned and stormed back off inside of her house, pushing past Tig and Chibs on her way. Tig tilted his head, watching her ass as she pushed by them. Chibs whistled lowly, knowing that the little lady was fuming. Didn't make her any less appealing though. Unlike Juice, and probably Tig too, he wasn't into the jailbait type. Shutting the door behind them, the two picked up Juice's bags and went over to the others so they could leave.

%$#%^$^&amp;%

Once she was dressed and showered, Nora drove into town and went to the market. She needed to stock up since Juice had nearly eaten her out of house and home, again. She knew those boys could eat, but he didn't seem to have a limit on stomach. Now that he was finally gone, she could get the food she wanted and not have to worry about going food shopping again until next week.

She was halfway through her list when she realized that Gemma was coming her way. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her right now. Her son had seriously put her in a mood from his need to but into her love life. When Gemma wanted to talk to you though, she found a way to talk to you. "Hey, baby," she said as she approached Nora. Looking over her carriage, she could tell that the younger girl was only shopping for one, which mean that Juice had gone back to the clubhouse. "You in a bad mood because of the Puerto Rican leaving, or something else?" she asked her, giving her a look to not lie to her.

Gemma could tell a mile away that Nora was pissed off. It didn't take much to know it was about the club. She had seen that exact look on Tara more than enough times to be able to call it a mile away. "It wasn't Juice, not really. He really doesn't know how to shut his mouth, does he?" she asked her. She wasn't sure how much she wanted Gemma to know about the situation, but Gemma was always the one person she could go to. This time being no different from the other times.

The queen raised an eyebrow at her. She had had her suspicions about Juice and Nora for a while now, but clearly something had finally happened between them. She had realized that the other day when she went over to check in on them, and found a naked Juice sleeping on the couch. Nora hadn't been home, but she had enough to go off of. "And what exactly did Juice run his mouth off about?" she asked her, giving her a look to choose her words carefully. Gemma already knew what had happened between Nora and Juice, or enough to put the pieces together, it would be a waste of time to lie to her now.

"Uh, um . . . just something he said to Jax before he left. It through me off guard, and Jax wasn't happy to hear it," she told her.

Nora wasn't sure if she wanted Gemma to know the dirty secret of her hooking up with Juice while he was staying with her. She had no idea the older woman already knew. Gemma rolled her eyes, not seeing the point of drawing this little secret out. "So how was he?" she asked her, not bothering in beating around the bush. Nora's wide eyes told her that she had hit the nail over the head. Nora was guilty, and it was time to come clean. "Don't look so surprised that I know, baby. Came over the other morning to check in, found the idiot sleeping on the couch in his birthday suit. You gonna answer the question or not?" she asked her, giving her a look as she pushed her sun glasses up on her nose.

Nora stood there shocked for a moment before she cleared her throat, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. Gemma knew about her and Juice, though, if she really thought about it, she wasn't that surprised. She wasn't the biker queen for nothing. Gemma knew everything about everything, if she didn't know now, she'd have found out at some point. No point in lying about it now. "Um, he's, well . . . probably the best I've ever had. If he's like that with a hole in his side, I don't know if I could handle him being hundred percent," she told her, giving her a nervous smile as a blush rose on her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she lowered her head, her smile disappearing instantly.

"Of course, that won't be happening as long as Jax has a say about it," she added on.

Gemma looked surprised at that. She had a feeling that Juice would make his move while he had the advantage of being completely and totally alone with Nora, but she hadn't expected for Jax to find out about it so quickly. She would have guessed they'd keep it a secret for as long as a week, two if they were lucky. "Don't worry about Jax, baby. He just has a quick temper, you know him. Just give him some time to calm down and let it blow over. You and the Puerto Rican will be back to bumping uglies before you know it," she told her as she tossed some boxes of food into her carriage.

Nora had a feeling it was going to a bit more than that before she and Juice could start anything, but she wasn't about to tell Gemma she could be wrong. That was like asking to be hit in the face. With a heavy sigh, a part of her was hoping that Gemma was right, that that would really be all it took before she could be with Juice again. Of course, that was even if Juice wanted to be with her again. She still didn't know if it was just him getting her out of his system, or if it was him needing to be the only one to tap the bartender. She knew she wanted to be with him again, now she just needed to know if he wanted to be with her too.


	9. Red With Jealousy

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the help lately KupKake, it's been a big help. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 9_

_ $^$&amp;^%&amp;*_

A week had gone by since the last time she was alone with Juice. She had backed off the first few days, like Gemma had told her to, but after that Juice took every chance to be away from her completely. He was being a coward, taking the odd jobs while she was working so he wouldn't be there when she was there, and then when he was there while she was, he would be with the guys or have a sweetbutt attached to his hip. Tonight being no different. It was one of the usual Friday night parties, and Nora had stuck around to win some cash playing pool.

That had gotten old pretty quick, she had no real competition tonight. She hadn't been in the mood to joke around though, which didn't make the game half as entertaining. Juice was on the couch, his hands all over one of the regular hang arounds while she kissed his neck. No matter where she stood, she could still see them, and it was making her sick to her stomach. She had half the mind to leave, but then he would win. He would have gotten her so upset she left one of the parties early, and she didn't want him to have that kind of power over her.

So they slept together a few times, it didn't mean she was in love with him. She liked him before, sure, but just like every other time he made a move on her, he pretended it never happened once it was over. Making her way over to the bar, she knew no one would care if she sneaked a beer or two. As long as she didn't drive home drunk and get herself killed or arrested and narked saying they gave her the beer, she was golden. Seeing as she lived just down the block, and usually Gemma or Clay had still had someone drive her back, that had never been an issue before.

Cracking open the beer, she took a long swig of it. She winced as it burned all the way down her throat. She didn't drink a lot, she knew she was a lightweight and she'd rather not be completely wasted around these guys, but tonight she needed it. If she was going to stay here and put up with watching Juice with some skank hanging all over him, she couldn't be sober while doing it. Trying not to care, was really hard work. It shouldn't be, because she really wanted not to care about the fact that the girl on his lap was not her. He was making it clear that she was right to believe it was just a few fucks between them, nothing more, nothing less than that.

She was just about finished with her first beer when she could already feel the beginning of the buzz hitting her. Her entire body was warm, and suddenly the jacket she was wearing seemed to be unnecessary. Shrugging it off, she tossed it somewhere behind the bar. She could find it later, tomorrow at the latest. "You look like you need another beer, doll," a voice said out to her left. Turning her head, she saw one of the hang arounds attempting to grin at her, as if she would find him more badass.

He, at the very least, had a decade or two on her in age. He was in shape enough, nothing like Juice or Happy, and especially not like Jax, but more like Tig or Kozik. His hair was a dirty blond color, and he was lacking something most of the guys had, a cut. Not that that mattered to her, she wasn't one of those girls who only went after someone with a cut on. She had had her fair share of boys who weren't in the club. Granted, none of them were as good in bed as the one Son she had managed to get into bed with, so to speak, but regardless she had chosen to be with men that lacked the leather.

Unfortunately, she wasn't into the daddy problems kind of guy. As much as she wanted throw someone back in Juice's face like he seemed to be doing to her, she wasn't drunk enough yet to go near this guy. "I'm fine, thanks," she brushed him off. Giving him a forced smile, she turned and made her way to the bar. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. The man had grabbed her arm, tugging her back. "Let me go." she snapped at him quickly. She wasn't one of the sweetbutts, she wasn't about to let this guy manhandle her.

Not too far from her, Lana, one of the sweetbutts, was currently sitting on Happy's lap. She was Happy's personal favorite, and she was a friend of the bartender. The two girls got along well enough. When she heard Nora's voice by the bar, she raised her lips from his neck and stilled her hand to see Nora glaring at the man holding onto her arm.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Happy's raspy voice growled at her, his hand squeezing her thigh painfully to tell her to get back to what she was doing before she stopped.

Lana held out for a moment, watching to make sure Nora wasn't in any real trouble. Happy gave her a nudge, silently telling her to get a move on. Rolling her eyes, she returned her lips to his neck and began stroking his cock again, her eyes flickering back up to check in on Nora. She was happy to see that after a minute, Nora was free from the man's grip and going behind the bar where Half Sack was already standing on the other side, giving out drinks to the men who asked for them.

Half Sack was nice. He was good looking, not that much older than her. If she had to guess, he was either the same or just a year or two younger than Juice. He had been in the army, got one of his nuts blown off. That had to suck, though, she briefly wondered if it affected him at all in bed? Glancing back, she saw that Juice's eyes had found her. He was watching her, curious to see what she was doing. He still had the girl on his lap, but it looked as if he didn't even realize she was there anymore.

Nora knew Half Sack had a thing for her. It wouldn't take much to convince him to be with her, sleep with her too if she let him get that far. Moving behind the bar, she slipped between him and the counter, making a point of rubbing her ass against him as she leaned down and grabbed another beer. She could feel him semi against her. Hearing his small groan behind her only confirmed that she had him hooked. "Sorry, I didn't want to wait long," she said back to him, trying to play it off as nothing.

Feeling his hand on her hip, she knew that he was itching to do something. He wasn't Juice though, he wouldn't go against Jax's rules. Though, at the moment, Juice wasn't either. Her eyes flickered across the room to the Son in question. He had sat up in his chair, pushing the girl off of his lap. He looked tense, pissed off really. A grin slipped onto her mouth, he was jealous. Turning around, she looked up and smiled at Half Sack. Touching his chest, she giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "God, it's hot in here," she said to him as she opened her beer and took a swig of it, knowing that Half Sack was watching every move she made.

His eyes were on her lips, shifting down to the top of her chest that was peaking out of her shirt. Leaning against the bar, she smiled up at him. His hand was on her hip still, his finger twisting the hem of her shirt. He was telling her something, but she tuned him out as she sneaked a peek over her shoulder. Juice was full out glaring at them both now as he drank his beer. Good, it was his turn to sit and watch.

When Nora realized that Half Sack was making a move to kiss her, she knew that she wasn't drunk enough to hook up with him. He had his head nuzzling in her neck, his body pressed against hers, and it just felt . . . wrong. It wasn't Juice. She wasn't sure why that mattered, but it did. "Um, I think I'm gonna go play some more pool," she whispered to him, pulling herself away from him as she didn't waste a second in getting to the other side of the bar.

Unfortunately, he was quick to follow her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back to him, her body hitting his taller one as she fell into him. Catching her around the waist, he was able to hold her up. She was a few feet shorter than him, but he didn't seem to mind as he dipped down to kiss her. His lips had barely pressed against her own when she was yanked away from him without warning.

Juice had grabbed Nora by the arm, pulling her away from the bar, away from Half Sack, and pulled her down the hallway to the dorms and into his room. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and turned to her, his nostrils flaring. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her as he got into her face. His anger was getting the best of him, and it didn't help that he was already drunk. He didn't like the fact that someone else, a fucking _prospect_ no better, had been touching her. Nora was his, and _only_ his.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp before answering him. "Just having a little fun," she said innocently. She was pissed. He'd been avoiding her and now he was going to act like he had a right to tell her what to do? Hell no.

He backed her up against the wall then, placing his hands flat against wall on either side of her head. His jealousy was getting the best of him. He didn't like seeing someone else touching Nora, it irritated him. She had been his, she reacted with those little gasps and smiles when _he_ touched her, not someone else. Those were _his_, and he'd be damned if someone else got them out of her. "Bullshit, you were all over Half Sack," he snapped at her.

She pushed at his chest, but he didn't budge. She wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk, or he was just that strong, but she wanted him to move. It wasn't like he was some innocent victim in this. He was the one who had that girl all over his lap. He had been avoiding her all week, that was his fault. He was the coward who couldn't stand up to Jax. So what right did he have to tell her who she could and who she couldn't fool around with? No right, that was what he had. "What do you care?" she snapped back, catching him off guard.

He didn't know. He didn't know why he cared that someone else had been touching her. It wasn't like they were dating, and she wasn't his old lady or anything. It just did. He hated seeing someone elses' hands on her. She wasn't theirs' to touch. She was _his_. When he didn't answer she tried to duck under his arm, but he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her back against the wall. "I'm not done talking to you yet," he growled at her, holding her in place so she couldn't slip past him again.

"Sounded done to me," she shot back at him.

He stared her down for a minute before he crushed his mouth to hers. She fought him at first, but slowly began to give in to the kiss, melting into his hard chest. She could feel his erection on her hip and the kiss became more feverish as she worked her hands under his shirt and over the firm muscles in his abdomen.

He pulled away suddenly to rip her shirt over her head and had his mouth back on hers before she could take a breath of air. As he kissed her, his hands moved down her sides to her hips and then around to her ass. Lifting her off the floor, her legs went around his waist as he carried her to the bed, his mouth moving down to her neck and chest as he dropped her to the bed.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Tossing it aside, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. He grabbed the other breast with one hand while his other moved lower to unbutton her jeans. Once he had her jeans open, he worked his free hand into the front of her underwear and dipped his fingers down into her wet folds. Nora let out a low moan at the contact. He had barely touched her, and he was already driving her crazy.

He had too many clothes on, she soon realized. She pushed his cut off his shoulders and grabbed for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled away from her just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and then reached down to pull her the rest of her clothes off as well. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto her stomach. Lifting her to her hands and knees, he then leaned down and bit her shoulder as he slammed into her.

Nora cried out in surprise, not expecting him to be so hurried about it. She liked it though. So far he felt good no matter how he took her. He littered kisses all over her shoulder, neck, and back as he began slamming into her. She grabbed handfuls of the blanket and met each of his thrusts with her own. He twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back so his mouth was next to her ear. "Don't try to make me jealous again," he growled to her.

"You can't tell me what to do," she managed to say back to him in a strained voice. God, it was so hard to even think when this man was fucking you.

At her words, Juice increased his speed, causing her to cry out again. He left his hand tangled in her hair and moved the other to her hip, grabbing it in a painful grip and using it to direct her hips back against him with as much force as he could manage. She was helpless to do anything but let him fuck her. She momentarily forgot why she should even want to do anything else.

Within minutes, her muscles began contracting around him and he followed right after. She could feel him emptying himself into her and as soon as he pulled out of her, she collapsed onto the bed, trembling slightly from her release. He fell down behind her and pulled her into him as he tried to catch his breath. She listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes as the room spun. Before she realized it she was drifting off, the alcohol making her sleepy.

"Hey. Don't go to sleep yet," Juice ordered as he started kissing his way down her arm.

"You sure got a thing for telling me what to do tonight, don't you?" she mumbled, still feeling tired, but the prodding of his erection on her thigh made the heat pool in her belly again.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked her as his lips made contact with hers again, not giving her a chance to answer.

She quickly forgot he'd even asked her a question as he kissed down her jaw to her neck, then chest, past her breasts, pausing only to take a nipple into his mouth, and then on down her stomach and hips to her thighs. He used his hands to push her knees apart and kissed up the inside of her thighs, leaving bite marks in her soft flesh. Those would leave a mark later, she briefly thought to herself.

She ran her hand over his mohawk as his tongue made contact with her folds and her hips lifted to meet his mouth. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and then moved down to run his tongue from her entrance all the way back up. Just as she felt her orgasm building, he pulled away and slid into her quickly. He lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders for deeper penetration. Nora came almost instantly and left actual claw marks all down his arm as a result. His thrusts were almost painful, but felt so good at the same time.

She moaned out as he continued to pound into her. It just felt so good, she couldn't push him away. Nora didn't want to, even if a part of her was still mad at him. He was doing devilish things to her, and she didn't want him to stop. She felt another orgasm cresting and dug her nails into his shoulders as she clamped down around him again, pushing him over the edge as well. He collapsed on his back this time and pulled her on top of him, both their breathing erratic.

As much as she knew she should get up, grab her clothes, and leave, sleep was looking too good to actually do that. By the grip he had around her waist, she had a feeling he wouldn't be letting her go even if she wanted to anyway. Nuzzling his neck, she snuggle in closer to him as she got comfortable. He didn't mind, it felt good. He liked how she fit nicely in his arms, how it felt to just be holding her. Resting her head on his chest, their legs were entangled together, their fingers laced. Nora was basically sleeping, her eyes were closed, her breathing slowing down, but Juice was wide awake.

The anger had got his adrenaline going, which kicked his ADD into high gear. Her hand was tiny compared to his own. She was tiny in general compared to him. She felt so nice underneath him though. Her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back, her tiny body writhing underneath him as he pounded into her, that was what he liked. That was all he wanted, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else even touch her. No one else got to have Nora, no one but him.

He didn't love her, he wasn't even sure what love was, but he did know that she was his. No one else, not Tig or Happy, got to touch her. They didn't get to feel how warm, how fucking tight, she was. All her moans, her gasps, those were for him and him alone. Looking down at her, he noticed how peaceful she looked, innocent really, when she slept. Kissing her hand, he draped it across his chest before letting go. He carefully reached down and pulled the sheet over them, not wanting her to get cold. Watching to make sure he didn't wake her up, he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.

Her nose twitched from her hair tickling her face, causing him to chuckle. It was cute. She was cute, though if he was being honest, she wasn't just cute. Cute didn't even begin to cover what she was to him. Those breasts, that pussy, they were pure gold to him. He couldn't get enough of having his face deep in either part of her. Her ass though, that had to be his favorite part to look at, to take her from. He could watch her ass all day, walking, bending over, probably why he loved taking her from behind so much.

It felt nice to have one girl to be inside of, fuck senseless if he wanted to, that no one else had dipped into before. He could call her his and know that she won't be someone elses tomorrow night. He knew that was how it was between Happy and Lana, and it had always confused him. He could see that Happy cared about the girl, and she him, but he still let her sleep with other guys like Tig or Kozik when he was in town. He couldn't do that with Nora, and he was happy to know that he didn't have to. She'd be his again if he wanted her to be. Nora wasn't a sweetbutt, he knew that. He knew just sleeping with her would only go on for long, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take full advantage of being with her as long as he possibly could. There was only one problem.

Jax.

Jax didn't want him anywhere near Nora. He didn't want her even close enough to smell her perfume, but fuck, even her perfume turned him on. This girl was going to be the death of him. Looking at her, he didn't want to wake her up just so he could get his rocks off for a third time. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but she was going to get him killed. He didn't want to stop being with her. He didn't want to let her leave his arms again. If he could stay in this bed with her, he knew that he would. Not just for the sex, something inside of him told him. It was so he could just hold her like he was now.

Inhaling the scent of her shampoo by sniffing her hair, a wave of pleasure washing over him as the image of her moaning underneath him entered his head. He wanted nothing more than to just roll on top of her and enter her again, get her going again so he could tire himself out and finally get some sleep. He'd be selfish to wake her up just for sex though. He knew she was exhausted, and drunk. She'd be like dead weight, and he wanted her to be awake when he fucked her. He wanted to see the look of pure pleasure on her face, hear her little moans and feel her nails dig into his skin.

So, that left him with one choice. He had to wait until morning before he could be inside of her again. He was just hoping she didn't sneak out before he woke up, or even worse, changed her mind and didn't want to be with him. She'd be sober, thinking clearly again, she could realize that they made a mistake and never come near him again. She could be too loyal to Jax and not want to go against what he had told them. That should be him though, that had been him. He was, had been, the loyal one. Stay away from Nora, don't touch Nora, don't even look at Nora, those were all his orders. He had tried, he really had, but he couldn't stop himself once he finally had her alone.

He didn't want to.


	10. Morning Surprises

_Thanks for the comments! You guys make me laugh! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 10_

_$^%&amp;*%&amp;&amp;_

Nora was awoken by the sun peeking through the blinds and landing right on her face. It wasn't that bright yet, so it must've still been early, but she was tired from a night of drinking and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She rolled over and curled up closer to the warm body next to her. She was so tired, and he was so warm and comfortable that she was halfway asleep within seconds.

When she felt his hand begin stroking up and down her back, she couldn't help but respond to him. She moved her hands to his chest and placed a couple light kisses to the hard muscle there, lightly grazing her teeth over his nipple. He, in turn, moved his hand down between them and slid it in between her legs. He entered her with first one, then two fingers while simultaneously circling her clit with his thumb.

As his fingers moved inside of her, stroking her g-spot, she tried to keep her gasps and moaning as quiet as possible. It was morning, meaning that anyone could catch them now. All the guys would either be sober, or sober and hung over, which was a bad combination. Nora also knew the whole thing between the two of them had already caused him problems with Jax, and she didn't want to make it worse. Even if it had been his fault for blurting it out like the big idiot he was.

Clinging to him, she buried her face in his chest as she came, unable to stop her hips from rocking back and forth against his hand as she shook with her release. As she tried to catch her breath, she felt him move to hover over her and push her legs apart with his knee. He bent his head down and took her ear lobe in between his teeth, sending tingles down her spine as he slid into her. He had to pause for a moment to keep from coming right then and there as her warmth enveloped him. God, she felt amazing.

Burying his face in her neck, he began moving inside of her. He wanted to make this feeling last forever. Inside of her was fast becoming his favorite place to be. If he could, he would never leave. "Fuck, Nora," he groaned. Nora lightly scraped her nails over his mohawk as he thrusted in and out of her. Her other hand gripped his bicep, her legs wrapping around his waist. She wanted him as deep as she could get him.

Just as she was about to explode with pleasure for the second time that morning, there was a loud knock at the door at the same moment she let out another moan. Juice was quick to cover her mouth with his hand and froze. "Hey, Juice! Church in ten," Jax said out to him from the other side.

Neither of them moved, but Nora was having a hard time staying quiet. If it wasn't for Juice covering her mouth, Jax would've heard her for sure.

"Juice! Wake the fuck up!" Jax pounded on the door again.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm up. Be out in a few," Juice finally answered him. He prayed Jax would interpret the tension in his voice as just waking up.

They listened to Jax's footsteps fade, and Juice slowly removed his hand from Nora's mouth. She giggled. "That was too close," she whispered.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. "Don't laugh. You're gonna make me come,"

"Isn't that the point?" she asked, grinning up at him as she tightened her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

He loved how beautiful she looked with that playful smirk, but he suddenly just wanted to fuck it right off of her face. He raised himself up into a push up position with both hands on either side of her head and slammed into her as hard as he could. When she cried out, he covered her mouth with his and continued pounding into her, using every bit of willpower he had to delay his own release. As soon as he felt her tightening around him a moment later, he let himself go with a grunt and stilled as he emptied himself.

He let himself collapse on top of her when he was done and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he tried to catch his breath. They laid there for a while letting their heartbeats slow and just enjoying the feeling of their bodies being connected.

"Juice! Now!" It wasn't until Nora heard Jax's now impatient shout that she realized they had almost fallen asleep again.

%$$^$&amp;^

Nora had some how managed to sneak out without anyone questioning her. She knew they would buy her staying the night because she just didn't feel like going home. She was lucky she only lived around the corner. She was able to shower, change clothes, and make it back before her shift. She was restocking the beer when Juice came inside the clubhouse. It was hot today, and he was stuck moving crap around. He had taken his shirt off a while ago, but now was his chance to flaunt what he had in front of Nora.

She glanced up, biting her lip when she saw his bare chest, glistening in sweat. Clearing her throat, she turned and went to putting away the glasses. The guys, and not mention Gemma, were all over the place today. One of them could easily come inside and catch them. As much as she loved being with Juice, she'd rather him without any bullet holes in him this time. It was definitely better when he was at full capability. Jax already knew they had slept together, but he didn't know that they were still sleeping together.

She had tried to give him the week to cool off, but she doubted that he would like finding out that they were still going at it even after he told them to stop. Of course, it would be easier to do that, if Juice wasn't so tempting. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as his face nuzzled her neck. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside of her. It was like he was addicted to being inside of her, he didn't want to leave. The longer he was out of her, the more he just wanted to go back.

"Sneak away for a few minutes. Come with me to my room," he whispered into her ear.

He grinned feeling her shiver when his breath hit her skin. His eyes closed, biting his lip as he felt her rock her hips, pushing back against him. He was hard on the spot just thinking about taking her from behind again. "We can't, Juice. Everyone's here," she said back to him, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at him. She was relieved that she had gone back on the pill, even after Jax told them to cut it out. At this rate, they would never leave the bedroom if Juice had it his way.

A growl rumbled in his chest, his hands tightening on her hips. He needed her, needed her naked and underneath him. A part of him knew that she was right, they couldn't just go off and fuck whenever they wanted to. Not when everyone was only a few feet away from them. He'd fuck her right now if he could. Of course, any chance of that happening was thrown away by the shouts coming from the doorway, some of the other guys coming inside from the hot sun. Juice was quick to move away from her, grabbing a beer as he turned, acting as if he was just opening his bottle.

Nora glanced over her shoulder at him, looking him over quickly before looking over at the new arrivals. Juice had a problem, he was turned on, and he didn't want the others to know he had a hard on. As much as she wanted to laugh at his current . . . problem, she knew that it would be better for the both of them if no one figured it out. Grabbing a couple of beers, and strutted past Juice, her smiling shining bright, as she made her way over to the other men. "You guys must be really working hard out there. Just, make sure Bobby keeps his shirt on. No one needs to see that, I might be scarred for life," she said out to them as she passed out the beers to them all. She was hoping to give Juice a long enough distraction so he could ether make a break for it, or figure out his problem on his own.

As the guys talked to Nora, Juice took his chance to make a beeline out of there. He needed to take care of his problem with a cold shower, but he wished that it was Nora taking care of it and not his hand. He knew he needed to get a hold of himself soon, he was starting to act like a horny teenager again, but he couldn't help it. It just felt . . . right, being with Nora. He couldn't get enough with being with her. He liked hearing her little moans, feeling her nails dig into his skin, her smile looking up at him, and more importantly, how it felt to be inside of her. He personally liked holding her after they had sex too, he didn't mind it like he usually did with the sweetbutts around the clubhouse.

That was different for him. He didn't usually like cuddling after sex, the only time the girl slept in his bed afterwards was if they were wasted and passed out. He wasn't like the other guys who just kicked them out, literally sometimes. He was nicer about it, probably why they all called him the sweet one. It wasn't like that with Nora though, he had realized that this morning. She had slept with him after they had sex because they were drunk, sure, but the morning after was different. He didn't usually do the morning sex. The girl typically left before he woke up, and if they didn't he booked it out of there and waited until they were gone.

This morning he had woken up and seen her sleeping. He watched her for a few minutes, just taking in her beauty. She wasn't drenched in sweat, and her makeup wasn't running down her face like you would find a sweet butt. Her hair was a mess after sleeping and sex, sure, but she looked beautiful, perfect. And she was _his_. He had proven that when she had immediately given herself to him just by him touching her. But that wasn't what surprised him more. It was that fact that after he had gotten off, he had been seconds away from just falling back to sleep with her still in his bed. He hadn't even pulled out, he was fully comfortable with just falling back to sleep while he was still inside of her.

He wasn't sure what that meant, a part of him was nervous to find out. He didn't fall for girls, he had put up those walls when he left Queens. He refused to have feelings for someone. Having seen what 'falling for someone' did to his ma, he wasn't going to go there. All it did was get your heart broken, and he wasn't looking for that to happen to him. The thought of giving up Nora though, he didn't want to do that either. So things between them would have to stay just sexual, he could do that.

No more sleep overs, just fuck and get out. He could do that, couldn't he? It wasn't like he was falling for her. He didn't love her. He love fucking her, sure, but he didn't _love_ her. As he stood under the water in his shower, he looked conflicted. It was just lust between him and Nora, nothing else. So what, he liked to smell her hair, liked the feeling of her sleeping in his arms. That wasn't weird. That was normal. He had known Nora for a few years now, it was normal for him to like the small things. It didn't mean anything more than what it was.

So, he liked how she chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous. Or that he liked how she twirled her hair around her finger when she was in deep thought. It wasn't like he noticed how her eyes sparkled when she was excited, or that she laughed when she was in an uncomfortable situation. Okay, so maybe he did know all of that, but that didn't mean anything. It especially didn't mean that he loved her. Running a hand over his mohawk, he breathed out frustrated with this. He didn't know what to do, all he did know was that he wanted to be with her. He just didn't know to what extent he wanted to be with her.

This could be a problem.

$%^&amp;%$

Nora was Just getting out of the shower and on her way to get ready for bed when she heard a Harley pull up her driveway. Confusion crossed her mind when she didn't know who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone, she figured if it was Juice he would have called to tell her he was coming or something. Looking out the window, she found that it was, in fact, Juice climbing off his bike in the driveway. She felt her stomach do a little flip and pulled her pajama shorts and a tank top on just as she heard him bang on the door.

She ran to the door and felt her stomach flip again right before she pulled it open to see Juice standing there looking at her like he was starving and she was a juicy steak. Her brain momentarily stopped functioning as he raked his eyes over her body. Juice tried to maintain control over his primal urge to fuck her for nearly a minute until neither of them had any strength to move anymore, but he wanted her so bad.

Sure, he'd just had her that very morning, but he couldn't, and didn't want to, control his need for her. It seemed the more of her he had, the more of her he wanted. He finally gave in and walked inside, his larger size causing her to instinctively move out of his way. He grabbed the door out of her grasp and shut it, being quick to locked it. Then he turned back toward her and backed her up against the wall. Placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head he flattened his body against hers so she was flush against both him and the wall as he kissed her hungrily.

Her hands traveled down his sides and up under his shirt. She wanted to let them roam over the rigid muscles of his abdomen and chest, but he was pressed against her so much so that she wouldn't have been able to squeeze them in between the two of them. He had her completely trapped against the wall, but she wasn't complaining. She loved the feel of his strong body against hers. Moaning into his mouth, he trailed his hands roughly down her arms to her sides and started pulling her tank top up. She lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head and then moved to remove his shirt as well. He was making her wet already and she needed skin on skin contact.

She could feel his erection on her hip and she tried to reach down to wrap her hand around it, but he quickly grabbed both of her wrists in her hand and pinned them to the wall above her head. Bending his knees slightly, he grinded his erection into her. She closed her eyes and let out another moan as she felt his length on her clit and tried to rub herself on him more, but he pulled away and knelt down just long enough to pull her shorts and underwear down and then removed his jeans and boxers.

Moving back against her, Juice ran his hands down her body, starting at her breasts, pausing to knead and massage them for a moment, and then gliding over her stomach and moving around to the globes of her ass. He lifted her up off the floor and braced her weight against the wall as he directed her waiting pussy directly over the tip of his cock and impaled her onto it. "Oh fuck," she whined as her eyes closed and rested her head back against the wall. Juice continued to hold her up with one hand and moved the other hand in between them to circle her clit with his thumb as he bounced her up and down on him.

The combination of his thumb on her clit and his deep penetration made Nora cry out in pleasure. Although she was small, her own weight was enough for him to go deeper than he'd ever been before. Holding onto his shoulders, she rested her forehead on his shoulder, unable to do much else other than ride him. He continued to pound into her and he could feel his own release building. His thighs were burning from the power of his thrusts, but it only made him want to go faster. It wasn't very long before he felt her walls gripping him tighter as she orgasmed and that was when he let go and allowed his own release.

Nora nuzzled his neck for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of him there up against her and inside of her. When he let her go and lowered her to the floor, she brought her arms up and nestled right against his chest loving how safe and comfortable she felt there. "H-hi to you too, Mr. Energizer Bunny," she laughed weakly, trying to catch her breath. He really knew how to take her breath away when he wanted to.

He was pulling up his pants when he heard what she had called him. Quirking a brow at her, he could see that she was at least amused by it. He liked seeing her smile, so he wasn't going to snap at her about it. So, instead, he just grabbed her wrists, yanking her up against him. "Shut up," he chuckled down to her. His goofy grin was lighting up on his face as he leaned down toward her. He backed her up into the room, kissing her playfully. Her laughter rang out in the house as he kissed her neck.

He accidentally backed her into the side table, causing them to pull up for air as they both laughed. They were going to break something if they didn't slow down for a minute and figure out where they were going. Glancing back, Nora briefly wondered if they should just head to her room. If he was planning on leaving her right after they went another few rounds, they might as well as just stay on the couch. Before she could ask him, he reached down, squeezing her ass as he lifted her up off the floor. "Let's go, babe," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again, carrying her towards the back to get to her room. Sleepover it was then.


	11. The Green Monster

_Thanks for the reviews! You haven't seen the last of jealous Juice yet lol. The green monster will be back lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 11_

_ #$%^$%&amp;_

Waking up to Juice's snoring was something Nora was getting use to. Weeks had gone by since they first started their little sneaking around affair. After his shifts at the garage, he would come back to her place. During the parties, he would be the one to drive her home. They would order take out sometimes when neither felt like cooking, and after a week, Juice had started just leaving his game system at her place. They'd play some of his video games while they were eating dinner.

Surprisingly, sex wasn't the only thing they did with each other. Yeah, they liked ending the night with a round or two before bed, and then when Juice first comes over. They try not to get to close to the other when they were at the clubhouse. They had a couple of slips up where Juice would pull her into the back of the bar, or his room, and even in the tow truck when no one was around. He couldn't help himself, he was addicted to being inside of her, hearing her moans and feeling her nails in his back. Everything about sex with Nora was exciting and enticing to him, he couldn't help but keep going back for more.

Lately though, it was starting to feel different, not just sex. Juice spent most nights at her place now, even paid for groceries and just stuff for around the house. He had a bag of extra clothes in her closet, and he even had a tooth brush in her bathroom. The thing that really threw her off though, wasn't all of that stuff. It was the fact that they hadn't had sex last night, but here he was, still fast asleep in her bed with his arm draped over her. They had _purposely_ not had sex last night. She had simply just slept in his arms, and he was okay with that.

He had been okay with just wrapping an arm around her, nuzzling her neck to inhale her scent, and fall asleep. Looking at him now, she couldn't help but want to laugh. He was laying on his stomach, his head turned towards her. His jaw was slacked, a little line of drool running down his cheek. His arm was thrown over her, the sheet hang off his waist to expose the boxers he was wearing. A giggle escaped her lips as she stroked his cheek. Glancing over him, she saw that she needed to get up soon if she wanted to get in a shower before her shift.

A part of her wanted to wake him up, invite him to shower with her, but the only result of that would be her being late, then having to explain why she's late, and her not even ending up coming out of the shower clean. If anything, she'd come out dirtier than how she went in. She wasn't looking forward to explaining things she couldn't explain, meaning that she couldn't be late for her shift today. So, she settled with having to take the shower alone. If she could get out of his hold around her waist, that is.

Carefully lifting his hand, she slipped it off of her and rolled out of bed. Thankfully, he didn't seem to even notice. As she got to the doorway leading into her private bathroom, she had another one for guests down the hall, she looked back to see that he was still fast asleep. If she had to admit it, she liked having Juice in her bed. Not just for the sex, but for the feeling of being safe, protected . . . loved. Shaking her head, ridding herself of that though, she turned and went to go take her shower. Love, she scoffed at the thought. Juice didn't love her. He might love fucking her and kicking her ass in COD, but he certainly didn't _love _her.

As she got into the shower, she couldn't help but wonder if she was falling for Juice. She had gotten use to him sleeping over, her house was filled with his crap. They saw each other just about every day. She liked a lot of things about Juice. The way he got so excited after winning a game, the fact that no one could wipe that goofy smile off his face. He was protective over her, liked making her smile. Nora could swear she never stopped smiling since the night of the party when they made their hook up official.

_Official_, now that was a joke.

Juice and her were far from being anything close to an actual relationship. Sure, they had dinner and played some video games, maybe watched a movie together here and there, but it wasn't like they were dating or anything serious. They were friends before this started, and that was just stuff friends did. The only difference between them and any other friendship, was that they happen to like fucking the other. As far as she knew, he was sleeping around with someone else before he came over to be with her. She didn't like thinking about that, but she knew that it was a good possibility.

Just because Juice wasn't as cold or rough as the other guys, didn't mean he wasn't just like them when it came to women. She had been with the club for a few years now, and even though she was younger, didn't mean she didn't know how things went. She had seen plenty of old ladies flip out on some sweetbutt or hang around because the guys couldn't keep it in their pants until they got home. But she wasn't Juice's old lady, she wasn't even sure if he wanted one. He was free to fuck whoever he wanted when he was on the road, or even at parties, before coming over to fuck her. She was just the pussy he made camp at until he found one he liked better.

It stung for her to know that, but she couldn't go into this blind with Juice. Yeah, he was a good guy. He was sweet, kind, funny, but he wasn't just any good guy. He was a Son. By definition he was the bad guy. They could do whatever they want, when they want, and that especially applied to their women. Nora wasn't going to believe that she was any different. So there was no point in her falling for Juice, it would only lead to heartbreak for her, and she didn't want that. She wasn't sure if she could handle that kind of heartbreak, especially since she would have to still see him every day.

She didn't even realize how long she was in the shower for before she noticed the door opening and Juice coming inside. Blushing, she looked back at him as he reached over for the body wash he kept here when he spent the night here with her and didn't want to wait to take a shower back at the clubhouse. "You were taking too long, I'd rather not smell like your sheets when I go in. They're all girly smelling," he told her as he started to wash himself. She couldn't help but giggle, rolling her eyes as she finished with her hair. Nora tried not to notice that he still had his morning wood. He wasn't even going to try to be modest about having it. Juice just grinned as he reached forward, pulling her back toward him.

So much for taking a quick shower.

$%#%^$%^

Today was not Nora's day. Since she was late, thanks to Juice, she had to get the third degree from Gemma, and then to make it worse, she split the beer when Half Sack 'accidentally' touched her ass in passing. He had been making small moves ever since the party when he tried to kiss her. She had tried to explain to him that she was just drunk, that anything she did wasn't to be taken seriously. Of course, with her luck, he didn't actually believe her when she told him she really wasn't interested in starting something with him.

She could tell that Juice wasn't happy about it either, but it wasn't like he could tell him to back off without people getting ideas on why he did it. It was one thing for Juice or one of the older men to do it, everyone knew how Jax thought of her and that the older men, like Clay, Chibs, and Piney thought of her as a niece. Even Opie treated her as sister like Jax did. Juice was making the most of it though. He would give him the worst jobs possible, making sure he kept his filthy fingers off of her. She didn't know if he did it because he just didn't like someone else touching what was his, or because he was being protective over her.

If he was being protective, it didn't last long since he was currently across the room teaching one of the other girls how to play pool. He wasn't being subtle about it either. His hand kept slipping down to her ass, squeezing every few minutes. Not that the girl was complaining about it, in fact, the girl was loving the attention. "Do I want to know what's going on between you and the prospect?" a voice said out from behind her.

Nora turned to see one of the girls come around the bar. Unlike the other girls, she didn't actually mind this one. Lana was a few years older than her, and she had been around the clubhouse longer than she had. She mostly saw Lana around Happy, and Kozik when he was around, but she had seen her with the others too. Even Juice. It always bothered her just a little bit when she'd see Lana sitting on Juice's lap, letting him have full view of her chest and let him touch her, but that had been before they were together. More recently Juice had been good at staying away from the other girls, as far as when she was around at least. She didn't want to know what he did when she wasn't.

As far as Lana went though, the two were friends. Lana taught her the ropes, and the two girls would actually hang out outside of the clubhouse when they could. Lana would warn her which guys to stay away from, like Tig, as much as she could anyway. She was actually the one who introduced her and Juice, since being the goofball he was, couldn't do it himself. "Oh, um, nothing. He just got the wrong impression the other night. He'll get the hint eventually, I hope so at least," Nora said back to her, giving her a hopeful smile as she glanced at her. Nora was supposed to be cleaning the glasses, but it was hard when Juice was across the room with that girl and Half Sack was trying to make moves on her.

Lana raised an eye brow at her, clearing not buying it. She had seen the kiss Half Sack had planted on the young bartender. She hadn't thought anything of it, she was old enough to make her own choices and Half Sack was just a prospect. It would be different if it was one of the actual Sons, but that wasn't the case. "That kiss the other night certainly wasn't nothing, and now you're coming in late and all jumpy? You're so screwing around with him," Lana teased her, giving her a small nudge and a knowing smile.

Blushing, Nora didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she was completely wrong. Nora was screwing one of the guys, it just wasn't Half Sack. Juice and she hadn't talked about letting anyone know about them yet. She knew that everyone knew they've hooked up, but no one, except possibly Gemma, knew that they had kept the relationship going. "Um, it wasn't really a kiss. He just . . . planted one on me. I was drunk, he mistook whatever I did as a sign to make a move. We're not . . . we're not sleeping together," she told her, looking away blushing as she went back to cleaning the glasses.

Unfortunately, Lana mistook her red cheeks. Hearing a whistle and her name be called, her eyes flickered over to see Happy motioning her over. Her body lit up with a fire inside just thinking about the night before with him. She was sure she still had the bruises to prove how rough it had been, but she didn't mind then one bit. They were definitely worth getting. "Right, I'll see you later, Nore," she told her, giving her a small wave before leaving her side and heading over to a grinning Happy who was eagerly awaiting for her to sit in his lap.

Nora rolled her eyes, watching Lana as she made herself comfortable on Happy's lap. A part of her was envious of how easily she could do this. Lana could be open about her affection towards Happy, or any of the others if she wanted to. All she could do was stare at Juice from afar and day dream about how it'd be to be in bed with Juice again. If nothing else, they'd be able to sneak away for a quickie, but even those were a risk in doing. Anyone could accidentally walk in on them, and then there'd be trouble for Juice, and possibly her job. She knew that she wouldn't come first to Juice if he had to pick between her or the club. He'd pick the club over her any day.

#^%$^$^&amp;$

A few hours had gone by, and things had died down some at the clubhouse. Nora was casually talking to Half Sack at the bar, Juice had sent the girl he had been playing pool with off a long time ago, and Lana was talking to one of the hang arounds. Happy had left a few minutes before, with a promise to find her later. Looking over at Juice, Lana could tell right away that he was in a bad mood. She didn't know what about, but he looked like he could use some company. Excusing herself, she crossed the room over to him and sat down on his knee, running her hand up his chest. "Why so grumpy, baby?" she asked him.

He didn't seem to be in the mood for company though as he pushed her hand off. He was a nice enough guy not to drop her on her ass, but she got the hint that she wasn't wanted there. His eyes flickered over to the bar on accident, narrowing more as he watched Nora laugh at something the prospect had said to her. He had tried ignoring them all day, but he was getting real close to just beating the crap out of the kid if he touched his girl one more time. Of course, he couldn't do that because no one knew she was his girl. "So you noticed what's going on with them too? I think they're kind of cute," Lana said out, bringing him back from his thoughts about kicking Half Sack's ass.

Of course, hearing what she said didn't make that urge to hit him any better. If anything, it only made it worse. "Nothing's going on with them, and they're sure of hell not _cute_," he snapped at her. He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her, and if he didn't reel it in, she was going to figure out he was upset because he was jealous, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure the prospect kept his fucking hands off his girl.

Lana held up her hands in surrender, not meaning to upset him. Getting up, she knew that Juice wasn't in the mood for her company. She wasn't like the other girls who would beg for the attention, she knew when to move on. Looking back, she noticed that Juice was full on glaring at the bar now. He was pissed off because of Half Sack and Nora. That was . . . different, to say the least. Juice lasted all of probably a good twenty minutes before getting up and going over there.

Lana had just happened to look over from where she was sitting to see Juice grabbing hold of Nora's arm and pulling her away, whispering something in her ear before dragging her into the back toward the dorm rooms. If she hadn't been suspicious before, she definitely was now. It was clear that there was something going on, she just didn't know what. Maybe Gemma would know, but then that would mean asking her and if she didn't know, she in turn would go onto grill Nora about it and no one deserved that. She'd just have to keep an eye on it and figure it out herself. If there was something going on, Lana knew she'd need to put a stop to it before anyone got hurt.


	12. Being His

_Don't worry, Jax will find out eventually. And the green eyed monster isn't gone just yet, he'll make a reappearence lol. Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 12_

_ #$%$^$$#$%_

A few days had gone by, and Half Sack was finally starting to get the hint. She liked him, sure, but only as a friend. Juice was the one who knew exactly how to touch her, kiss her, to make her feel amazing. He knew all the spots to touch a certain way to make her squirm, and god that mouth of his was amazing. It wasn't just the sex though, Nora knew that. It was the fact that they could have fun outside of bed too. They could eat dinner, play games on the couch, and have a blast while doing it.

Juice helped her cook, and they had fun. He'd even teach her a few things. He loved having Italian food, and he taught her how to make the sauce from scratch. That had ended up in a mess, but it was one of her favorite moments with him. She was getting a hang of playing some of his games, and she knew he was happy about that. He liked having someone to play against, even if he beat her every time. They did stuff she liked to do too. Like just hanging out and watching a movie together on the couch.

They would just cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie, it was different from how they usually acted with the other. Juice would still touch her subconsciously, but she didn't mind it that much. It felt really good. "You look like you're in deep thought. What'cha thinking about, Nora?" she turned to see Lana coming up to her. Her eyes accidently flickered across the room to where Juice was talking to Chibs. She didn't mean to, she knew better, but it happened without her thinking. She was just hoping that Lana didn't catch it.

Unfortunately, she did.

Lana had been picking up on the little things since the day she saw Juice drag Nora into the back. The secret looks at each other when the others aren't looking, the small 'accidental' touches, the whispering in the ear as they pass by each other. The hungry look in Juice's eyes when he watched her. The two were sleeping together, and had been for a while. She didn't know for sure, but she was usually never wrong about these things.

It was one thing when she thought Nora had a thing going on with Half Sack. He wasn't a Son yet, he didn't have the same privileges as the others did. Nora was a good girl, being with Juice was just going to get her hurt. "You know, being with one of them isn't as great as you would think it is. The blood, violence . . . the other girls, it can really take a toll on you. Being the other girl, it's not fun for us either. There will always be other girls though, Nora. No matter how sweet he is," she made a point of telling her. She was hoping to get through to her, convince her that even just sleeping with a Son was a bad idea.

Nora was just a kid. She wasn't old lady materiel, and Lana knew Juice wasn't anywhere near ready to settle down. Lana knew that Nora wouldn't last, and it could get a number of people hurt, especially Juice. All there would be is drama, and it would keep Juice distracted and it could get him hurt, or worse. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not sleeping with anyone. It was a one time thing, nothing more nothing less," she confessed to the woman beside her. Nora knew there was no point completely lying about it, the guys already knew and would gladly tell her if she asked.

"That's bullshit Nora, and we both know it. You guys aren't as subtle about things as you think you are. I honestly don't know how everyone else hasn't noticed." Lana pointed out. She moved in front of Nora and put her hands on her shoulders, looking her in the face. "Trust me, I've been around here long enough to know how it works. Unless you have balls of steel like Gemma, you don't stand a chance making it in this life. A girl like you is only going to get hurt."

Nora wasn't sure if she really didn't believe her or if her stupid heart just didn't want to, either way Lana's words pissed her off. "What do you know? You're just a croweater," she said, almost immediately regretting her outburst. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She tried to ignore feeling bad though as she walked away in a huff. Why couldn't everyone just stay out of her business?

Nora's eyes flickered across the room to Juice. As if he knew she was looking, he lifted his head and his eyes shined as his big goofy grin appeared. Raising his hand, he gave her a quick wave, causing her to smile back nodding her head. She couldn't help it, his smile was contagious sometimes. Lana watched the interaction and sighed, knowing the look in the younger girl's eyes well. "If you're serious about this, being with him, I hope you know how serious he is about it. If he's not, you're only asking for heartbreak, Nora, and you're a sweet girl. You don't deserve that," Lana whispered to her as she grabbed a beer before leaving the bar to go back to Tig and one of the other hang arounds.

The bartender looked worried now, Lana's question running through her head as she looked at Juice. Did she know how serious he was about this? Was it just a fuck on the side kind of thing or was it becoming something more? Asking him meant upsetting the peace they had fallen into with him coming over and them hanging out, having dinner, and going to bed together. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin that, but wouldn't it be worth it to know? A part of her thought it was, but looking at him now, the other part didn't want to risk losing what they had now. She'd just have to hope for the best.

Hopefully she can do that.

#%^&amp;$*&amp;^

Later that night, Juice had come over like usually and the two had had dinner and ate it on the couch while watching a movie. While Juice headed to bed, Nora took a quick shower. She said it was just to get clean after the day, she didn't need company, but she knew that it was more about just needing a minute to think. How hard would it be to just ask him if he wanted to be serious with her? It was just a simple question, one she wouldn't be upset with either way.

Okay, so maybe that was a lie. She would be a little bit upset if he said no. It was confusing to her if he said no. They already practically lived together. He ate here, bathed here, and he slept here. He helped out with buying groceries. That alone had to prove that they were serious, didn't it? He had made it more than just sex when he stayed the night, when he started leaving things at her place and buying food and other stuff for the house. So, really, what harm did it do to ask him? She pondered that question over in her head as she got out of the shower and dried her hair.

Slipping into her nightgown, she left the bathroom and headed toward their-_her_, room. She didn't need to worry about checking the locks, she knew that Juice had already. Probably twice to be extra careful. He always did that now, needing to make sure she was safe. He was even installing a state of the art security system for her house so when he wasn't here, he knew that she'd be safe. It was another reason she knew that they weren't just causal sex anymore. He cared about her well being. Maybe he would do that for anyone, she didn't know, but she didn't care either because all she cared about was that he did it for her.

Nora tentatively slipped under the covers next to Juice. Noticing he was still up, she looked over to see that he was thinking hard about something. She knew that he was still upset about Half Sack and she could practically feel the tension radiating off of him as he lay there staring up at the ceiling. Half Sack might have been laying off finally, but it didn't ease Juice's need to punch him any less. It didn't help that he couldn't do as such since they were staying a secret.

Snuggling up next to him, she slid a hand up to his chest. He turned his head toward her and kissed her forehead before moving down to her lips. He turned his body toward her as he did so, snaking an arm around her waist. She let her hand teasingly stray under the blankets. Her fingers brushed over the chiseled planes of his abdomen before going lower and caressing his cock. As her hand encircled the shaft, she pulled her lips away from his and kissed his chest. She continued to do both for a few minutes until he was rocking his hips back and forth in rhythm with her hand.

She brought her hand back up and grabbed his face, kissing him before pulling him to hover over her. Pulling his lips away from hers, he kissed her neck and then lower down to her breasts. He sucked and nipped her breasts, licking a trail down her stomach. Nora's skin burned where his tongue had been as he continued to move lower. He gently ran one hand up the inside of one of her thighs and kissed her knee, slowly working up. Her legs fell open even further giving him better access and he reached all the way up her thigh before moving back down the opposite side while his hand lightly brushed over her pussy lips.

Her hips involuntarily lifted at his touch and he chuckled. Then he brought his mouth back up and sucked her clit into his mouth. He used his fingers to part her lips as he ran his tongue up and down over her pussy. Her thighs closed around his head and her hand moved to the back of his head and held him to her. Flattened his tongue against her, he dragged it over her clit again and again before sucking the nub into his mouth. He pulled away from her after a few minutes, not wanting her to come before him.

He pulled himself back up over her, nuzzling her neck as he lowered himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her. She gripped his shoulders, anchoring him to her as he began to move his hips. He kept his face buried in her neck, breathing in her scent as he took his time fucking her, resting the majority of his weight on her. Whether anybody knew or not, Nora was _his_ and fuck if he was going to let a fucking prospect, of all people, ruin what they had.

He felt her grip on his shoulders tighten and her nails sink into his skin at the same time her body tensed. Nora felt her entire body tense as her thighs squeezed his hips and her hips rocked back and forth against him even faster. She came in a flash of white lights and was still in a haze seconds later when he came. Grabbing her face, he lifted his head and kissed her hungrily as they both came down from their high.

Juice kept his face nuzzled into her neck as he tried to slow his heart rate. He had been waiting to do that to her for a good half hour now. He had even thought about joining her in the shower just so he could claim her body. She had wanted a minute to herself though, he had to respect that and give it to her. Being still inside of her, his nose pressed into her hair as he inhaled her scent, he felt right at home. He _was _home, and he never wanted to leave like ever. Unfortunately, he knew if he stayed inside of her, they weren't going to get any sleep for another couple of hours.

Pulling out of her, he fell back onto his back, taking a moment to steady his breathing before turning on his side to face her. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to face him and blushed seeing how he was looking at her. Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, taking the time to stroke her cheek as he lowered his hand. Letting his hand wander down to her hip, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Pulling away in need of air, their heads were pressed together and he could feel sleep claiming him as his eyes started to droop.

This was it, it was her moment to either ask him or never bring it up at all. Taking a deep breath, she knew she needed to do this for her own sake. "Hey, Juice?" she asked out softly to get his attention. His eyes flickered up to hers, but she could see that he was already half asleep. "Do . . . do you think we're serious?" she asked him nervously, searching his sleepy eyes for any sign of what his answer would be.

Instead of answering her, he simply fell back onto his back, pulling her with him as he wrapped an arm around her. For some reason that reassured her that he would say yes to her question. Unfortunately, her reassurance was short lived. "No," was all he said before falling asleep. Her heart dropped as her eyes slowly raised up. The color drained from her face, hurt and disappointment shining in her eyes now. Laying her head down on his chest, she stared off into the darkness.

Well, that was not was she was hoping for.


	13. Payback's A Bitch

_Wow you guys are amazing! I loved getting all the reviews, I'm glad to know people are reading the story! You guys are too funny too. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Keep all the reviews coming, they're all welcome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 13_

_#%$^&amp;%^$&amp;_

It had been a few weeks since the disappointing conversation with Juice. Much to his displeasure, she had kept her distance from him since then. She started coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't come over, or why they couldn't slip away for a few minutes at the clubhouse. He was starting to crave just a simple touch from her. Since he hadn't been able to go over to her place, he hadn't been able to be inside of her. He felt a physical ache when he saw her now.

He had tried to be with some of the other girls when she wasn't around. He had even been with Lana, and she always knew how to get him off, but nothing had worked. He had been turned on, how could he not be, but he wasn't able to get off unless he was picturing that it was her on top of him. Picturing her face got him going immediately. He wanted the real thing though, he wanted to go home. To her place. To be inside her.

The guys had decided to blow off steam today, and he had only gone to get his mind off of Nora. Maybe taunting a few carny clowns would get his mind off her for a few hours. That was the plan at least as he climbed off his bike. Looking around, he briefly thought to himself that Nora would love to come here for the day. She would love going on the rides, pulling him around and making him play stupid carni games so he could win her prizes. He would gladly do it too, just to see her smile.

The young Puerto Rican man would gladly play any game, no matter how many times, just for her. He would do it for the hug she would surely give him for winning her the stupid stuffed animal. A kiss from her too maybe. Mostly though, he'd do it for that damn smile of hers. He knew that made him sound like a pussy, but it wasn't like he was sharing any of this with the guys. Seeing as she was avoiding him, he doubted she would even come with him if he did ask her.

Walking into the grounds, he found himself looking around. The others were all joking around, teasing each other as he trailed off behind them. With his hands in his pockets, he let his imagination take over as he imagined which rides Nora would like best. Which games she would insist on playing in attempt of beating him. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, she was just some girl on the side when he didn't feel like the overused pussy. He shouldn't be thinking of some 'date' with her that would never happen.

Juice felt his feet stop before his mind processed what he was seeing. Standing a few feet over from him, was Nora. Here he was was, thinking about how much she'd love to come here, and she was already here. He could easily go over there and have her. He could wrap his arm around her, kiss her, show her around. The guys wouldn't see, they were already walking off without him, not even noticing that he had stopped. He could give a quick excuse and make his way over to her.

Of course, that would work a lot better if she wasn't already here with someone else. He had made it all over five steps over to her before he froze. Another arm had wrapped around her, another guy was kissing her cheek. Nora was smiling at another guy, and a surge of . . . of anger crashed through him upon seeing it. She was with some moron, hanging off his arm as they walked around. She was on a fucking date with someone that wasn't him. Some idiot was touching what belonged to him, and he wanted nothing more than to go over there and rip his arm off.

As Juice caught up with the guys, he then made a point of keeping Nora in his eye sight without it being obvious to anyone else. He knew it would be easy enough to ruin whatever she was up to, he just needed to point the guys in her direction and they'd do all the hard work for him. A part of him wanted to figure out what was going on with her on his own though. She'd been avoiding him for weeks now, and he wanted to know why. Did she get asked out and decide she couldn't keep sleeping with him? That would make sense to him, a little bit. He didn't like it though. He didn't like the thought of someone else touching what was his.

The guy she was with wasn't even her type. He looked like a chump, like he was just an asshole looking to get laid. As he followed them around, he kept seeing the guy trying to get a squeeze of her ass. _His_ ass. That belonged to him, and this guy was trying to touch it. She kept moving his hand away, but the guy didn't seem to want to get the message. Juice wasn't blind,he could see that the guy was staring down her shirt while they walked. By how tense she was, he could see that she knew it too, and she didn't like it.

So why was she letting him?

That was what confused Juice the most. It was obvious she wasn't into this ass, so why was she sticking around? The longer he followed her around, the more pissed off he got. He didn't like watching someone else touch his girl. He wanted to go over there and do some serious damage to this guy. He knew that if he was Happy or one of the others, he would already beat the shit out of this guy for touching his girl, but unfortunately that was where he was different from the other guys.

What stopped him though, wasn't that, it was the question of why he cared so much that she was here on a date with someone else. It wasn't like he was loved her. He didn't want to be serious with her. He wasn't looking for an old lady, just some girl to have when he needed a break from the club. She was suppose to be the one he could go to when he needed to just forget the blood and the guns. He never told her anything about what they were up to, and he liked that she wasn't tainted by the club.

Sure, she worked for them, but she wasn't involved in it. She knew enough to help if need be, but what she didn't kept her clean from the bloody mess that was the club lately. Nora was the one he could dip into, get lost in the skin touching skin, the heavy breathing and moaning. And then after, he could just hold her and watch her sleep. That didn't mean he loved her, only that he needed the comfort. Seeing how innocent she was, he needed to be reminded that that still existed.

The pride part of him came out when he noticed Nora squirming out from under the guy's arm around her. His touch made her skin crawl, that was clear enough to him. The guy didn't seem to be so bright up. A smug part of him knew that if it had been him over there, she would be happily under his arm and leaning into him. He knew that it was him, they wouldn't even be out in the open right now. They'd be behind something or in the photo booth and he'd be pounded into her as fast as he can.

He smirked, chuckling just at the thought of them getting pictures done while they were having sex. Now those pictures he would never lose. Just the thought of her face while he made her orgasm made his insides twist. He loved watching her come for him, the look alone got him excited all over again. "Juice?" a voice said out, ruining his fantasy of fucking Nora in the photo booth. Looking up, he realized that it was Nora.

The colored drained from his face, he had been caught.

"Are-are you following me?"

He looked liked a deer caught in the headlights as she walked over to him, the guy she was with following closely behind her. He looked like her was about to shit bricks now that he realized who Juice was. Obviously the guy knew who he was, sort of, and he was smart enough to realize now that Nora was somehow connected to him. If this idiot was a molecule of bit smart, he would run now and never think about Nora again. Of course, not everyone could be smart, he realized as he watched the guy wrapping an arm around Nora. It was almost . . . almost like he was being territorial.

At that, Juice scoffed at this guy's attempt to look tough. Even Nora didn't look impressed, and that only made this all the more comical to him. "Nah, the guys wanted to take a break from work at the garage. Don't-don't you have a shift tonight or something? You should head home and shower, you know Gem hates the smell of . . . you know, assholes," he told her, his eyes flicking to the jerk beside her with a pointed look.

Nora couldn't believe he had just said that to her. Even if he was right, he didn't have a right to say it to her. He gave up that right when he told her that he wasn't looking to get serious with her. If he wasn't going to compromise with her, than she'd just have to find someone who did. Sure, this guy isn't the one, but she found pleasure in knowing that he was clearly bothered by this. "I'll go home when I want to go home," she told him, shooting him a look to back off.

Only, he wasn't. He wanted this guy gone. He wanted Nora to himself, he didn't handle being jealous well, but he had proved that to her before with Half Sack. Juice couldn't understand why she insisted on doing this to him. Nora needed to realize that he wasn't going to stand for this, and he needed her to cut it out before someone got hurt. He couldn't focus when he was distracted with this crap with her. It was defeating the purpose of actually having her as an escape.

Grabbing her arm, he yanked her against him. He grinned upon hearing her breathing hitched, her body falling into his. Even if she was mad at him, he could tell that her body was betraying her. He knew every soft spot, every spot that made her squirm. Where to touch her, where to kiss her. All of which he knew for a fact this guy will never know. Leaning in close, her snarled into her ear. "Go home now, Nora,"

Shoving him off of her, she glared at him as she fixed her clothes. She knew that there was no fighting him on this. If she didn't agree, she had no doubt in her mind that he would pick her up over his shoulder and bring her home himself. "Fine," she huffed before grabbing her date's hand. "Come on, drive me home," she all but snapped at him before yanking him off past Juice. Gritting his teeth, his glare locked on the idiot as Nora dragged him off. He had a choice now.

He could follow her, follow her home and make her realize how stupid all of this was, or he could find the guys and drink himself stupid the rest of the taking a moment to debate it over in his head, he groaned to himself before taking off after her. It might be a mistake, he was sure he was going to regret it, but his feet were carrying him off in the direction she had left. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake in following after her.

#%^%&amp;^$&amp;$

Juice pulled his bike into Nora's driveway right up next to the asshole's car. He glared at the other guy the whole time, using every bit of restraint he had to not go around to the driver's side and pull the fucker out of the car and beat the shit out of him right there. He watched as Nora said something to the guy before opening the door and stepping out. She glared at Juice as she slammed the door. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked him. She was pissed he had the nerve to follow her home like that and pull right up into the driveway and wait for her to get out of the car like he was her boyfriend or something, like he had a say.

Juice just continued to look at the other guy until he'd backed out of the driveway and was gone. "You know what? Fuck you, Juice," Nora said.

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Go back to the clubhouse. I don't want anything to do with you right now," she turned and hurried toward the front door, not wanting to give him a chance to argue with her. She made it up the steps and chanced a glance back to the driveway. He was still sitting on his bike looking pissed off. God, he looked so sexy when he was mad. She almost wanted to forget the whole fucked up day and rip his clothes off right in her driveway.

Instead, she turned back around and unlocked the door, going inside and slamming it shut behind her. She stood with her back against the closed door for a minute and then took a few steps further into the house. Before she even made it into the kitchen, she heard the front door open and turned around. "What the hell?" She couldn't believe he had just walked into her house like he owned the place. What a jerk.

"Why are you doing this, Nora?" he asked her as he stomped towards her.

"I'm not doing anything, Juice. Just like you. And even if I was, you have no say in it," she told him as she was turning to walk away from him.

"I told you not to fuck with me like this," he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I don't have to listen to you, Juice. I'm not your old lady. So fuck off," she said to him with finality.

He stared at her for a moment before he pushed her onto the couch. Pulling her jeans down her legs, along with her underwear, he ignored her protests. "Juice!" Nora shrieked as she struggled against him.

Before she could say or do anything else, his hand was sliding through her folds, over her clit and he entered her with two fingers. "Does he make you feel this good?" Juice asked her as Nora writhed beneath his touch. He waited for a response from her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy. All he got was strained moans as she tried not to show how turned on she was becoming. But he knew by the wetness between her legs.

He continued to fuck her with his fingers, massaging her g-spot and when he could tell she was right at the edge, he stopped his movements but didn't remove his fingers. "Juice," she pleaded, trying to move her hips, but he held them still with his other hand. She thought she was going to explode with the tension that had built up between her legs in only a matter of minutes. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and saw the same hard expression he'd had before. It was so not like Juice to look like that, but at the same time it was. It was just a rare occasion that he was glaring instead of smiling.

"Does he make you beg?" he asked. "Has anyone other than me ever made you beg for it?"

She hesitated in her reply as she gripped his arm. "No," she finally said, shaking her head vehemently.

The corner of his mouth lifted, but his eyes remained harsh, giving him a sinister look which only turned her on more and made her even more relieved when he started moving his fingers again. She let her head fall back on the couch and let her orgasm take her over. Her hips bucked against his hand as she came and when her contacting muscles slowed he slowly removed his fingers and rubbed her clit for a moment, letting her come down from her high.

Nora opened her eyes and looked up at him, slowly sitting up. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him and maintained eye contact as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his erect shaft out. She wrapped her hand around him and stuck her tongue out to circle the tip, tasting the drop of liquid at the end. Then she ran her tongue along the underside and took him into her mouth. She looked up into his dark chocolate brown eyes the whole time, spurred on by the glare that never faltered from his face. She was determined to make it leave his usually smiling features.

As her tongue circled his cock and she continued to try to take him deeper into her mouth, he finally allowed his eyes to close, his head falling back on the back of the couch as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "Fuck, Nora," he groaned, his grip tightening on her hair. Those lips, they were heaven. He didn't want to get off in her mouth though, he wanted to be inside of her. He suddenly felt like he was right on the edge, so he pulled her off of him and made her stand.

He turned her and forced her to her hands and knees on the floor in front of him. He held his cock in his hand and ran the tip of it along her slit, causing her to arch back into him. He spread her juices over her pussy and slid into her easily and then got a good grip on her hips. He pulled out of her almost all the way, leaving just the tip of himself at her entrance and paused for just a second before ramming back into her, simultaneously pulling her hips back toward him.

She let out a gasp that was a mix between pain and pure ecstasy as he continued to drill into her. He was clearly making a point of being rough with her, showing her he was in charge, and silently demanding she knock off the bullshit. She had to admit, he was very persuasive, but the rebellious part of her wanted to challenge him and do it again. He reached one hand around and rubbed her clit. He was losing control and had very little hope of lasting more than another minute or two. He was just so turned on by her.

"Damn it Nora, you better fucking come now or you won't get a chance to in a minute." he growled through gritted teeth.

His rough voice sent a spark of electricity through her body and caused her muscles to grip him tight as she came. He felt his balls tighten at the same moment and came inside of her, just as he wanted to. Collapsing on his side, he pulled her down with him without pulling out. He curled around her and held her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes connected with his. "Feel better?" she teased him, her voice low and breathy as she tried to catch her breath.

Her heart was still racing after whatever the hell that was. Juice leaned forward and captured her lips again, kissing her slowly before settling for nuzzling her neck. "Yeah," he muttered as he inhaled her scent. He hadn't planned on doing this when he came inside. The plan had been just to ask her what she thought she was doing with that guy. Obviously, that hadn't worked out, but in the end it had still worked. She was his, and she knew it.

Neither of them knew what this meant for them. A few hours ago, they were nothing. Just sex on the side when he wanted her. Then he saw her with that guy, and he just . . . snapped. She knew what she wanted out of this, but if he didn't know, how was she supposed to? She didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to snuggle back into him and sleep with his arms around her. Of course, it would probably be a lot more comfortable not on the floor.

Laying up, her lips parted in a gasp as he slid out of her. Looking back down at him, she motioned to the hall leading to the bedroom. He seemed to get the idea as he laid up, his grin on full display. "I take it this means we're okay now?" he asked her, just needing the confirmation of it. He said it as a joke, but he was completely serious. He wanted to know for sure that there wouldn't be anymore repeats of today. Nora smiled weakly and nodded, reaching for his hand to help him up. Getting up from the ground, Nora took his hand and led into into the back with her.


	14. Two Sides Of Juice

_Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, Nora's chance to make Juice work for it will come soon enough. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 14_

_ $%^$^%$^_

Waking up in Juice's arms was definitely something she had missed. Her back was facing him, and she could feel his morning wood against her ass. As much as morning sex would be nice, she wasn't sure she was up for it just yet. They had fucked every way to Tuesday last night, and she was all gross now. Slipping out of bed was hard. When Juice felt her pulling out from his hold, he tightened his grip around her. Looking back at him, she leaned over and kissed him slowly before pulling back slightly. "Let me go shower. I'll come back rock your world once I don't smell like sweat," she whispered to him, wondering briefly is he could even understand what she was saying to him.

Surprisingly, that seemed to do it. His grip on her loosened and she was able to get up. She wasn't sure if he heard all of it, but she didn't doubt he heard the part about the sex. If anything, that was probably the only part he heard. Regardless, she was free, and she could clean up but he wanted to another round. Grabbing a towel, she headed for the bathroom to take a shower, leaving him to get in some more sleep while he could.

Stripping and getting into the shower, Nora was able to breathe and just let the hot water roll over her. Her body was sore in all the right places, and she had Juice to thank for that. They were making up time that they wasted the past few weeks. He had her in every way he could think of, and then some. She wasn't sure how many time they had gone before they finally just dropped and fell asleep where they were.

As she stood under the shower, she was thinking about what Lana had told her. She had to be careful when it came to Juice. She wasn't stupid, she knew where they stood with things better now. He wasn't looking for anything serious, and she just had to live with that. Yesterday had been all the proof she needed. He cared about being the only man in her life. It pissed him off to see her with someone else, just like it did when she saw him with another girl at the club. Two could play at this game, and so far she was winning.

#^%$^&amp;#$%

Twenty minutes later, Nora came back into the bedroom, hair wet and only a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to the bed and looked at Juice sprawled across the bed on his stomach and smiled, then moved to the closet to grab some clothes. "I thought you were gonna rock my world?" she heard him mumble sleepily from the bed. She laughed quietly and turned around to look at him. He was lying in exactly the same position, eyes still closed and seemingly asleep.

Walking over to the bed silently, Nora pulled the towel wrapped around her and let it drop to the floor. She stood by the bed for a minute, waiting for him do open his eyes, but he didn't do anything. The fucker was waiting for her to do everything. She could see the barely there smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he sensed her there.

Kneeling on the bed, she rolled him over onto his back, then straddled his hips. He finally opened his eyes as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She grinned and then reached down and held his cock down so it was flat against his belly and lowered herself so her clit made contact with his shaft. She slowly moved her hips back and forth so she was rubbing herself against his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the friction.

Nora leaned forward and kissed down his jaw line to his ear and took the lobe in between her teeth. His hands immediately went to her waist as he flipped her over and he kicked her legs apart. "Hey, slow down," she laughed, placing her hands on his abs and holding him away from her. "I thought I was supposed to rock your world?"

"Changed my mind," he said as he used his knee to move hers apart again and slid into her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slowly began moving in and out of her, gradually increasing his speed until bright red scratches stretched from his shoulders down around his sides and she was practically screaming his name. He felt her legs tighten around his hips and her whole body tensed as her walls clamped around his cock. As her muscles contracted around him, Nora felt a wave of pure bliss wash over her and her mind went blank.

She relaxed after a moment and he slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Both were breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling above them before looking over at the other. "Well, good morning to you too," she laughed softly before turning to lay on her side so she was facing him. "So much for showering," she giggled, realizing that all the good her shower did was ruined with one round with Juice. Her body was wet with sweat, but she didn't mind, it was worth it.

He surprised her by reaching forward, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't know what to think of the sweet gester. The way he was looking at her, it caused a shiver to go down her spin. It was like he was seeing straight through to her soul. A blush rushed up to her cheeks before she broke the intense stare between them. "Um, I-I'll go start breakfast," she told him nervously as she broke free of his embrace and went back to going to get ready for the day. He didn't mind completely, he took amusement out of watching her walk around the room naked.

He still couldn't believe that he had finally gotten Nora. After a year of just watching her from afar, he was now able to sleep in the same bed as her, fuck her as much as he wanted to, anywhere he wanted to. God, if he could spend every night between her legs, his dick warm inside of her, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Looking over, he smiled watching her put actual clothes on. This girl was _his_. No one else could have her, touch her. Granted, he wasn't supposed to be touching her either, he'd have to finally figure that out with Jax.

In his mind, he knew that it was a bad idea getting serious with Nora. Getting serious meant he now had someone that an enemy could use against him. It meant that there was someone out there that could throw him off his game and get him or someone else killed. It meant having someone else to take care of and put first over himself and his brothers.

It also meant someone that he could come home to. Someone that worried about him, took care of him. Someone to hold while they slept in bed together. He'd have someone to talk to about stuff that would normal weigh down his conscience. There was no getting around it now, he knew that. The only other option was to give Nora up and he wasn't ready to do that. She was perfect for him, and he knew he wouldn't find another girl like her.

He knew it wasn't serious enough to put a crow on her, that was like marriage in their world, and he definitely wasn't ready for that. He knew she wasn't ready for it either. For now it would just be the two of them. Serious enough to be exclusive, but they were nowhere near close enough to even bring up him putting a crow on her. He looked up at the sound of his name, looking over to see that she had asked him something. "I asked if you wanted something to eat for lunch?" she asked him again upon seeing the confusion cross his face. He hadn't heard her ask before.

He grinned, nodding his head as he laid up. She giggled, rolling her eyes at him before leaving the room to go get started on the food. She'd have been surprised if he said no. He ate like a horse on a normal day, he was going to be starving after a night of non-stop sex. She was in the middle of cutting up something when his arms snaked around her waist, his face nuzzling her neck."What 'cha cooking, good looking?" he asked her, teasing her as he squeezed her hips.

She let her head fall back onto his shoulder as a laugh left her lips, not believing that he had just said that to her. Hearing her laugh made him chuckle. He loved hearing her laugh, it was a nice sound to hear. "I can't believe you just asked me that," she laughed before turning her head to look at him. "This isn't for you. You can have something else in the fridge," she told him, giggling when she saw his pout. She had cooked for him for almost two weeks, even longer than that if you count all the dinners they had together now, and it was his turn to cook something for himself.

#$%$%&amp;^

Once they both had their lunches ready, they moved to the couched and settled for just watching some TV. Being Juice, he put on some old cartoon. She hadn't watched it before, or at least didn't remember ever having watched it before, but it was funny enough to keep her interest. Juice seemed to enjoy it well enough. Her legs were tossed across his lap, her body tucked nicely under his arm as his other hand rested on her thigh. He was rubbing his thumb in circles against her skin. She could tell that he wasn't doing it purposely, but it was driving her crazy.

Juice had his head rested over hers as she rested her head on his chest after putting their plates on the table in front of them. Snuggling into him, she was happy to know that they could just sit like this. Just sitting here together, it was nice and she, for one, liked it more than anything else. Sex was . . . amazing, with Juice, but sometimes she just liked having him hold her and talk to her. She liked the fact that they were friends, they actually had conversations between rounds in the sheets. They were comfortable with each other, and she was taking that a really good thing.

She returned from her thoughts feeling his chest vibrate as he chuckled. Something funny must have happened on the cartoon. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile while taking him all in. Juice really was like a big kid in a grown up's body. He was amazing in bed, but he was as mature as a ten year old. Juice was unbelievably smart though, especially when it came to computer stuff. He might lack in common sense, just about every minute of the day, but that didn't mean he was stupid.

He was brave too though. He knew how to handle himself in a bad situation, and he knew how to protect her. Not that she needed protecting, but she was sure that he'd say otherwise if asked. Juice was nice to have over at night. He double checked all the locks and made sure the windows were all shut. He even kept his gun close incase, by some slim chance, someone got inside. He wanted her to learn how to shoot, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go there just yet. She wasn't crazy about having a gun in the house. She put up with it for him when he was here, but it was a different story when it was her own gun and he wasn't here.

Looking at Juice now though, she realized that were was a lot she didn't know about him. Like what his real name was, she doubted his mom actually named him Juice, and anything about his family back in Queens. The most she knew about his past was that Jax found him, brought him back to Charming with him, and he prospected for Tig. She had just started working for the club when he was prospecting. She almost felt bad for him at the time, they really hazed the poor guy the entire year, and she knew there was still moments when he was teased by the other guys.

"You know, it's not polite to stare, babe. I know I'm incredibly hot, but . . ." he trailed off when she smacked his arm, causing him to just laugh at her expense.

A blush rose up on her cheeks after getting caught. She hadn't meant to be staring at him for so long. She had just gotten lost in her thoughts. It wouldn't surprised her if she had weirded him out by her staring at him for so long. "Sorry, I was just . . . thinking," she told him, lowering her head so she wasn't staring at him anymore. "What's your real name? It can't be Juice, can it? I mean, I know some people pick out some weird names, but Juice? That's a little . . . I don't know, extra weird," she felt the sudden need to slap her own face. "Not that there's anything wrong with the name Juice, just . . . you know, it's not your typical name," she quickly recovered, trying not to sound like she was being a bitch. For all she knew, it really was his name.

He couldn't help but laugh as he attempt to cover for her slip up. Seeing her fumble to find the right words, was amusing to him. He knew he should let her off the hook, but he couldn't stop the laugh before it left his lips. "Uh, no, my ma didn't name me Juice," he laughed to her before looking suddenly sheepish, like he didn't want to tell her. He was embarrassed. "It's, uh, it's Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos Ortiz," he confessed her, clearing his throat as he lowered her eyes. He was expecting her to laugh, but was finding himself surprised when he never heard her laughter.

Looking over, he saw the small smile playing on lips. Taking him by surprised, she leaned over and gave him a long, slow, kiss, probably the most intimate kiss they've ever shared. And that's all it was, a simple kiss. No groping, no indication that it would lead to sex. Just, a kiss. He couldn't hold back the slow grin from spreading across his face. "What was that for?" he asked her, stroking her cheek as he looked down at her.

"For telling me something about you," she told him, suddenly feeling embarrassed for confessing that.

He seemed to accept the answer, regardless of how silly it sounded to her. If she was going to kiss him like that for just telling her his name, he would gladly tell her something else. A part of him knew this meant something to her. It was important to her, even if he didn't understand why yet. It was probably something to do with this 'serious' thing she was on right now. He still wasn't sure how to be what she wanted, especially with a run coming up. There were rules for the run, rules he knew she knew about. He just didn't know where they stood on them yet.

With Nora it would be more about him respecting her enough to try not to sleep with someone else. She knew that he still fooled around when she wasn't around, granted not as much lately, but he respected her enough to not do it where she could see. On the road though, he could sleep with as many women as he wanted, with no chance of getting in trouble. It was just the fact that Nora was hoping that he wouldn't. He had been avoiding telling her about the run for this talk alone. He wasn't looking forward to having it. He knew it would need to be talked about at some point though.

When she simply just rested her head back down on his shoulder, he knew he was in the clear about the 'what happens on a run stays on a run' rule talk. Relieved, he adjusted his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder as he kissed her head. "I like it. It's . . . you. I don't suppose you'll let me call you that?" she asked him, looking over at him to see where he stood on it. She knew calling him by his real name, a name he didn't use anymore, was personal. It was intimate, something she wasn't sure they were ready for.

By the look in his eyes, she could see that he agreed with her on that much. Calling him Juan Carlos was something only his ma did. Even in school, it had always just been Juan. He was curious to hear how it sounded coming from her lips, but he was worried if that would be too . . . close for his comfort. He wasn't looking for an old lady, and he knew Nora knew that deep down. He'd do what she wanted for now, give a go with this 'serious' stuff, but he wasn't sure if it was long term.

The guys didn't even know, and he didn't want them to. Right now, he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to fuck her as much as he could, be with her any way that he could. He knew a part of him liked sleeping with her, having dinner with her. A part of him wanted to take her to Fun Town, win her some stupid little stuffed animal. That part scared him. That was the naive, sweet, Juan Carlos he had once been in Queens.

Here he was Juice. Juice fucked a different girl a night, hell even two different ones in the same day. Juice was goofy, and he won girls over with his charm. He didn't do relationships though, he didn't do 'I love yous' and seeing someone long term. Looking at Nora, he knew that he would been to compromise. He might not want to do a relationship, but he would need to get as close to one without being one as he could. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. As selfish as that was, he wasn't going to change his mind. He liked sleeping in her bed, he liked kissing her, he loved her cooking, and he loved her company in general. Upon realizing that, he realized something else.

He's _so_ fucked.


	15. The Difference Between Them

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me laugh! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 15_

_$# $%#^%_

The sounds of low grunts and gasps filled Juice's dorm room a few days later. His room was empty, but steam was filling his bathroom as he ran the shower. Once the coast was clear, he had got Nora alone and brought her up to his room. The club was making an out of town run for a few days and Juice wanted to have time with her before he left, knowing that he would only have access to road pussy for the next few days. It didn't even begin to compare.

And those damn jean shorts. He just couldn't help himself when she had them on. She looked even better with them off. Damn, he couldn't get enough of that ass of hers. She was currently pressed against the wall of his shower, her face and her hands were pressed against the cold wet wall as he rammed into her from behind. His hand was curled around her hair, gripping it tightly as he nuzzled his face in the back of her neck.

Fuck, he was going to miss being inside of her. He felt her walls tightening around him, causing him to groan. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. Pulling out, he turned her around to face him, lifting her up before she could ask what he was doing. A low groan left his throat as he lowered her down onto his arching cock. They had already gotten off once together. He wanted to get her off as many times as he could before he left though. Maybe that would ease the twinge of guilt he felt, knowing there was a good chance that he'd be getting his cock sucked by other women while they were gone.

He found himself hissing when she dragged her nails down his back, causing him to push deeper inside of her. Her head fell back against the wall as he rotated his hips, her nails digging deeper into his skin. "You like that, baby?" he asked her, chuckling breathlessly as he saw her blissful expression. Pushing further into her, a scream accidentally left her lips as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming again. Even with the shower running, they didn't want anyone to get curious and see who Juice was spending his shower time with.

"Aw, aw, fuck. Fuck, Nora," Juice's voice was heard over the water, the sound of the girl's cries of pleasure following with it.

Juice could feel himself getting closer, but he wanted to get her off first. Holding her pressed against the wall, he slipped one of his hands in between them, finding her clit. Her body jerked, arching into his when he started rubbing her sensitive spot.

"Oh, fuck, Juice," she cried out as her walls closed around him.

He followed soon after her, breathing hard as he tried to come down from the high. He carefully put her down, kissing her head as she reached out of the shower to grab a towel. Wrapping it around her as she got out, she only made it a few steps out of the room before she realized that they weren't alone. Unfortunately, neither of them heard the door to his room open. Neither had remembered to lock it since they were both pawing at each other before they even came in the room together. One of the prospects had entered the room, going to call out for Juice to see where he was. The guys were about to take off, but he was missing and they had sent Phil to go get him. Only he was thrown off guard upon seeing Nora coming out of Juice's bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Juice followed out behind her, tying the towel around his waist as he went over to her. He saw that she had stopped, frozen in place. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he figured it out of his own. One of the prospects, Filthy Phil they called him, was looking at _his_ girl in shock and horror. He had seen nipple, and he couldn't get the brief image out of his mind. If the guy wasn't hard yet, seeing her standing there in the towel definitely did it for him. Juice seemed to snap out of it first as he moved around her, standing in front of her angrily. "What the hell are you doing in here, prospect? Pick your jaw off the ground and get out!" he snapped at him, his nerves getting the best of him.

He knew that Phil wouldn't breathe a word of seeing Nora in his room like she was, but he could never be too careful. One slip up, and they'd be screwed. Glancing back at Nora, he could see the fear of being caught in her eyes. He knew it was wrong going behind his brothers' backs with this, but he really wasn't looking forward to Jax kicking his ass again. He knew that made him a coward, and he could only imagine what Nora thought about him, but that didn't change how he was going to handle his Nora addiction.

The girl had gotten under his skin, in his dreams, his thoughts, he couldn't leave her alone. He didn't want to give her up, and he knew he would have to if Jax knew about them. He had already made his feelings clear about how he felt about her and him. Juice knew it was only a matter of time before he and Nora went different paths, she wasn't his old lady and he wasn't looking to make her one. She was his girlfriend at best. He knew that was wrong to not stick up for their relationship, regardless of how serious they were, but there was nothing to do about it now.

"Uh-um, J-Jax said to come get you. S-said they're heading out now," Phil managed to stutter out to him, trying his hardest not to look at Nora.

He had seen Nora around the bar sometimes, she was cute and funny. He thought that she was off limits to all members though. Seeing as she was just in Juice's shower, _with him_, he figured that he was wrong about that. Juice looked between them, not knowing what to do. "Uh, tell them I'll be right down," he finally decided. Nora nudged him when Phil turned to leave, reminding Juice that Phil could easily slip up and mention that they were in here together. "Oh, uh, and, you know, can you keep seeing, uh, _this_, between us? It's be really great, a total help actually, if you did," he asked him, glancing between himself and Nora as he talked.

He knew Phil would do it, he wanted an in with the club and this was his shot. Phil was fumbling around as he quickly agreed and made a bee-line out of there. Juice couldn't help but chuckle seeing the poor prospect fumble around. Nora rolled her eyes, nudging him before moving around him to find her clothes. Juice got too much amusement out of freaking out the prospects, especially when said prospect now knew about them. "How can you be so calm about this? He just walked in on us, Juice. _He knows_," she told him as she rushed to get her clothes back on. If she wanted to get out of here before someone else walked in, she'd need to move quickly.

He obviously didn't seem to have the same worry as her. He was totally relaxed, acting as if it was no big deal. He knew that it was, he knew even if the guy had no intentions of saying anything, he could always slip up and accidently say something to someone he shouldn't. He knew there was a chance, and it made him nervous as hell, but what good would it do if both of them were nervous? It would just make it all obvious, and then they were goners for sure. "He won't say anything," Juice told her, making it clear that there wasn't any other option.

Nora knew that things were far from where she wished they were between her and Juice, but she knew that they were better than they had been. She wasn't sure how far she could push this serious thing with him. She couldn't understand why they were still a secret. A number of people already had a good idea that they were together, it was only really Jax that didn't know, and she had a feeling that he really did know already.

Jax Teller wasn't stupid, and he wasn't blind either. It wasn't like they were as careful as they could have been, this shower incident being a good example of that. She knew Juice didn't want anyone to know though, she could see it clearly on his face, and she was trying not to feel hurt in knowing that. Nora knew that on some level, Juice did care about her, but it was the fact that he seemed to be embarrassed with her, that hurt the most. She was falling for this man, and he would rather keep them a secret than tell his brothers.

That left her with the question of why. Was it because she was a good few years younger than him? Was it because he didn't want to deal with the fall out? Was it because he didn't think she'd be around long enough to make a big deal out of it? Nora knew if she could wondering about it, she'd only drive herself crazy. It was a bad idea to even ask him, she knew it would lead to a fight and that was the last thing she wanted to do before he went out on a run. As much as she wanted to believe he would purposely sleep around on her, she knew he would do something he'd regret if he was upset.

So, she didn't question him, just finished getting dressed.

#$%^$%^$^%

The boys were gone, leaving the girls and the prospects on their own in the clubhouse. The prospects were mostly in the garage, but Phil was inside with Nora and Lana helping them clean the bar. Lana wasn't like the other sweetbutts, she didn't just bail because none of the Sons were there, she stuck around and helped out. Right now she was currently helping Nora restock the bar. Phil was sweeping, but his eyes kept flicking to the bar. Lana caught on, for a moment thinking he was looking at her.

She knew Phil didn't get a lot of attention, mostly because he was a prospect. That fact that he was on the larger side didn't mean anything to these girls. He had a cut, he was suddenly the hottest guy there. Of course, it didn't take her long to realize that he was actually looking at Nora with that deep caught in the headlights look. She could tell that Nora had noticed it too and she couldn't look anymore uncomfortable than she did right now. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Lana finally just asked her.

Nora had been off for a few days now. Actually, now that she thought about it, she's been off since the night had that talk about Juice. For a few days there, she thought that maybe Nora had smartened up and let him go, but she had noticed that Juice and Nora had both been missing earlier, and they both had come out from the back together. So obviously that moment of clarity was short lived. Lana wished there was something she could do to make it more clear to Nora that she needed to forget about Juice before she got so hurt it scarred her for life.

Lana knew that the easiest way to get what she wanted done, would be to tell her that Juice had let her suck him off a couple times over the past two weeks. She could crush this girl's spirit with only a few words, she could finally get her point through her head that Juice wasn't the guy for her, that he was just going to break her heart. Lana couldn't do that to her, seeing how happy she was right now, she couldn't do it. She lost her nerve.

"Um, I don't know. He's new, must not be use to all these girls around here," Nora lied.

Nora knew it was a lie, she knew why Phil was staring at her like he was. He had seen her naked, if only for a second as she put the towel on, but he still saw more than he ever should have. He knew about her and Juice. Lana knew too, but it was different. Lana only had her suspicions, granted she knew she was right, she never officially said it out loud. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's staring at you. Anything you want to tell me?" she asked her, giving her a look to say not to lie to her.

Nora wasn't sure if Lana was suggesting that Nora had done anything for Phil to get his attention. "I'm not a sweetbutt, I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're implying," she told her, giving her a sharp look to drop it. Half Sack was one thing, he had really kissed her and people had seen, but she didn't hop bed to bed. The only bed she's been was Juice's. His was the only bed she wanted to be in too. With this run happening now, she had doubts that her bed was the only one he wanted to be in. The fact he still didn't want anyone to know didn't reassure her any better.

Lana studied her for a moment, knowing that something was off, and it had nothing to do with the prospect staring at her. Maybe things between Nora and Juice weren't as fixed as she first thought. Nora still had doubts, and it was as clear as can be on her face. "Maybe my question should be, is there anything you need to talk about when it comes to a certain mohawked Puerto Rican Son?" she asked her as she started putting away the glasses. She wanted to see if Nora would give her any insight on her relationship with Juice. Maybe she wouldn't need to interfere at all, maybe their fling would just fizzle out all on it's own.

She knew that it wasn't her place, but she was just looking out for Nora. These guys didn't do relationships, especially with some barely out of high school little girl. Hell, she had been here for a few years now and she knew her place with Happy. He would never take on an old lady, even if he did have feelings for her. He wouldn't show it, and he wouldn't make any move to make it official. She wasn't going to expect much else than the nights he lets her sleep in his bed with him, and she knew that Nora expected more than that with Juice. She was only going to be disappointment when she finds out Juice isn't ever going to be what she wants him to be.

Nora had no expectations of how things were going to work with Juice. She knew he wasn't going to slap a crow on her any time soon, and she knew that they wouldn't be going on any kind of date. The closest to a date as they were going to get was take out and watching a movie on her couch before they fucked. "I told you before, Juice and I only slept together when he was staying at my place. That's all, I don't have any fantasies about him loving me. It doesn't mean we can't be friends," Nora defended herself to Lana. That was the story her and Juice were going with. They weren't going to deny they slept together that one time, everyone, including Jax, already knew that. They could still be friends though.

Lana rolled her eyes, not for a second going to believe Nora. A girl like Nora couldn't be just friends with a Son. Especially one like Juice. There was no way it was just a one time thing either. Not with how many times those two disappear together. "Please, guys and girls, especially when said guy is a Son, can't be just friends. I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're playing with fire, Nora, and I can promise you that eventually you're going to get burned," Lana warned her, knowing that she was right. She had seen it too many times to doubt it. Nora was just going to get hurt like every other naive little girl she met that tried to settle down one of the boys.

Nora didn't believe her. She didn't want to. Sure, she had her doubts sometimes, but Juice cared about her. She wasn't just some piece of ass to him, she figured that out when he ruined her date at the carnival. Maybe she knew that before then too? He slept over at her place all the time, they ate together. It had to mean something. Lana sighed, knowing that Nora wasn't going to believe her. "Look, has he called you his girlfriend or old lady?" she asked her, keeping her voice low so no one who was around could hear her. Nora didn't answer, but the way she avoided looking at her gave her her answer. "I didn't think so. You're just his fuck buddy, Nora, and I'm sorry to say this, but he has a dozen of those. Just because he treats you nice, doesn't change what you are to him. I'm sorry," Lana told her. She knew it was being mean, telling her this harshly, but she needed to open her eyes.

Nora didn't want to believe her. It wasn't just sex to Juice, they were serious. Not as serious as she wanted to be, but it was a start. He wanted her, he cared about her. He wouldn't just screw her over because he could. She knew there was a good chance he'd get laid while he was on the road, she wasn't going to be completely stupid, but she knew he'd be coming back home to her when he gets back. "You're wrong. I know you think you're helping me, Lana, but just stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you," Nora told her as she finished with the task she was doing before walking around the bar and heading to the door. She just wanted to get as far away from that woman as fast as she possible could.


	16. Accepting The Truth

_I think Livmer will like this chapter! Big thanks to Chevygirl815 and KupKakes09 with this chapter, I wouldn't be half as good without you two! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 16_

_ %$&amp;^$%^&amp;_

Juice was having fun on the road. He could gladly say he had been a good boy with staying away from the road pussy. He wasn't going to jump the gun and say he wouldn't touch one of them for the rest of the trip, but he could hold out until he couldn't. For now though, he was being a good boy and keeping his hands to himself. He was currently just passing time playing a game on his laptop, he brought it with him everywhere. His background was a picture he had taken of himself and Nora at her place. They were both smiling, curled up together on the couch.

She was laughing, her head thrown back as she did so. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help himself with looking at her. He was laughing with her, tickling her in that particular moment. He couldn't help but chuckle even now just remembering this moment. He missed her, believe it or not. He didn't think he could, not this much at least, but he missed her. He missed waking up to her beside him, he missed her attempts at cooking, and how she got so excited when she learned something new in a videogame.

He felt like such a wuss, missing his girl after only a few days being away from her. He could go a few days without seeing her, it wasn't like she was his old lady. She was barely even his girlfriend, yet he still missed her like crazy. He wanted nothing more than just be sitting with her on the couch, fooling around while playing some video game. He grinned, knowing that it would lead to them having a heavy make-out on the couch. Just the thought of hearing her little sighs got him excited and suddenly wishing she was here so he could take her.

He had been doing so well, keeping his dick in his pants while he was away from her. If he wasn't careful, that streak was going to end quick. Juice knew that none of these girls could compare to Nora. None of them had just the right shade of blond hair. None of them had the curls she had, or could make that little moan she does. None of them would laugh when kissed her stomach because it tickled her.

He briefly wondered if he could just close his eyes and pretend it was her. That would probably work if the chick kept her mouth shut and didn't make any noise. That would ruin the fantasy because they wouldn't sound like Nora. He grinned to himself as he pictured her in his eyes, her head thrown back as she gasps. He could already feel himself getting hard at the thought of her underneath him. "Why do you have a picture of Nora as your background?" the sound of Jax's voice immediately ruined the little fantasy he was coming up with. Which, might have been a blessing because he could feel himself growing harder by the second.

The moment was immediately over at the sound of Jax's voice before he slammed his laptop shut and turned to look at his VP. "Oh, uh, we were joking around and she, uh, she took the picture. Just thought it was better to, uh, um, you know . . . um, look at. She-she's got a nice smile," he wasn't sure how to explain why Nora was his background, especially to Jax. Jax wasn't suppose to know he had went against his orders and kept seeing Nora behind his back.

He liked . . . he _cared _about Nora too much to just stop. At first it had just been about fucking her, and fucking her hard. He liked it, she liked it, and he didn't want anyone else to think about touching her. If he was being honest, he knew that he had tried to stay away from her, he had used all his will power not to just pull her to his room and have his way with her. He knew she would have come willingly. But he stopped himself, he had to respect Jax's wishes. He was too loyal to Jax to go against his orders.

But then he saw the prospect kiss _his_ girl. Kiss _his _Nora.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch her be with someone else, and seeing her on that date with that idiot only made it more clear. Looking at Jax now, he knew he'd need to make a choice. If Jax told him no again, he'd have to stand up for them. He wasn't going to let her go just because Jax said no. "You really need to work on your lying, man," Jax told him, making him even more nervous where he sat. He opened his mouth to explain himself to him, but Jax just shook his head. "Man, I know you two are still fucking. You guys aren't good at sneaking around. You stare at her like she's a damn stack of ribs. Just . . . just treat her right, cause if you hurt her? I'll end you," he warned him, trying his best not to change his mind about accepting this.

He knew that Nora was old enough to choose what she wanted, he might think she was wrong, but he couldn't decide that for her. He just wanted her to be happy and not get hurt, and he knew that Juice, much like the other guys, couldn't keep his dick in his pants. They had been here a few days now, and Juice had proved him wrong. Which led him to having this conversation. If Juice could be faithful, then maybe he could be good to Nora.

Juice didn't know what to say, for once. He was dumbstruck, just staring at him with his jaw slacked in confusion. That was the last thing he expected from Jax. He wasn't even sure how Jax already knew. He knew that they hadn't been as careful as they should have been, Juice had a hard time keeping his cock out of Nora for very long. She was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of her. When he didn't have her, he wanted her badly. Being on this run, it felt like he was going through withdrawal.

Jax knew the look well enough, he felt the same way when he was away from Tara and their boys, he just wondered if Juice knew he was in love with Nora. Looking at him now, he knew it'd be more amusing for him and the guys to watch him try to figure it out on his own. "Just, don't screw it up, man. She's not like the girls around the clubhouse. Don't break her heart, she doesn't give second chances easily," he warned him, knowing from personal experience that Nora wasn't very forgiving. At least not when he hurt her feelings when she was younger.

Juice wasn't sure what he meant by that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He knew Jax and Nora knew each other and were close, and he knew that girls mostly went for guys like Jax and not guys like him, but Nora had. He didn't want to know differently. "I won't, man. Couldn't if I tried, no one here is doing it for me," he admitted to his vice president, knowing that he would understand his problem. None of these girls were their girls at home, and since things were good with them right now, these girls here weren't doing it for them.

Jax just hoped for Juice's sake, that it stayed that way.

#$#^%$%#$%#

Nora had been worried for the past few days. Juice had only called once to tell her that he got there safely. She was thankful for that, but it didn't calm her nerves that Juice could very much be getting a blow job, if not anything else, from one of the sweetbutts on the road. He could forget all about her and decide he didn't want to be with her anymore. She was just hoping that she was wrong and letting her imagination get the best of her.

Lana's words were getting to her, and it was making her more paranoid the longer they didn't talk to each other. She knew she had to be being stupid, but until she heard from him, she was just going to keep worrying about what he was doing. She had tried getting her mind off of Juice and what he could possibly be doing, but all that succeeded in doing was nearly wiping a hole into bar counter. Nora's heart skipped a beat when her phone finally rang. She glanced at the screen and almost squealed in delight when she saw Juice's name. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" she heard him ask on the other end.

"Not much, just hanging out. Bored. You?" she told him, trying to come off as if she hadn't been panicking the past few days.

"Same," he lied.

There were sweetbutts just looking for an empty lap, but he didn't want to tell her that. He wasn't going to tell her about Jax either, he'd rather do that to her face and not when he wanted to have a nice conversation with him. Plus he'd rather have her than a sweetbutt, even if it was over the phone. "How you doing, baby? You miss me?" he asked her, smiling weakly when he heard her voice. The guys were partying all around him, and as much as he wanted to join them, he had decided to call her instead.

"Why don't you come home early and I'll show you how much I've missed you," she teased him, smiling as she laid in bed with the phone.

He chuckled, shaking his head. If only this woman knew what she was doing to him. He would like nothing more than to crawl into bed with her and make her scream his name. If she wasn't careful, he had half the mind to drive back there just to take her anywhere that was close enough before coming back. He knew he couldn't do that, but the idea was very tempting to him. "You lock up everything? I showed you how to work the alarm before I left," he reminded her, just like he did the last time he talked to her a few days ago.

He heard her sigh, telling him that she heard him ask her thing about a dozen times. The only times he checked in at night, was to ask if she made sure to set the alarm since he couldn't set it for her. "Yes, I remembered to set the alarm, just like how you told me to. I'll be perfectly safe and in one piece when you get back, Juice. I promise," she reassured him, smiling to herself as she realized that Juice was actually worried about her. That had to be a good thing, at least she hoped so.

He chuckled, though he was happy to hear that she was okay. He was going to keep her to that promise if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to come home to her, something he never thought he'd think before. Nora wasn't his old lady, both of them knew that if that was going to happen, it wasn't going to be any time soon. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and she understood that. He didn't want to think about any of that right now though, he just wanted to enjoy a talk with his girl. "So what are you wearing?" he asked her, only half joking.

Nora giggled. "Pajama shorts and a tank top."

Juice imagined the way her chest looked under that tank top as he made his way back to one of the dorms. He knew she didn't wear a bra underneath and that her nipples would be visible. He shut and locked the door and sat back on the bed. "I'd love to see that right now," he said to her, grinning when he heard her laughter on the other end of the phone call.

"Did you just call me to have phone sex? Really?" she asked.

"So what if I did? I guess I kinda miss you too." he defended. "Wish I could see you right now."

Nora hesitated in her answer. This was something she had never done before, but maybe it was the paranoid part of her coming out. She wanted Juice to be reminded of what he had waiting for him at home, and she had the perfect way to do that. She just hoped she didn't back out and push him right to them instead. "Do you have your laptop?" she asked him, not a little nervous, but she wasn't going to take it back now.

"Yeah, of course." he said, confused why she would be asking. Then it hit him. "Skype. _Now_." he said before hanging up the phone.

A moment later they connected online. "Take your shirt off."

"Jeez, you don't waste time, do you?" she asked.

"Please?" he gave her his puppy dog face.

"Well how am I supposed to say no to that?" she asked.

She reached down and lifted her tank top over her head. Juice practically drooled as he watched, his eyes glued to her now bare breasts. "Fuck, Nora."

"Your turn." she said.

Juice stood and shrugged out of his cut and ripped his shirt off, then his jeans and boxers. Then he looked back at Nora expectantly. She laughed and slowly slid her shorts down. Juice wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking himself as he watched her stand there in her just her underwear. She slowly slid those down next and laid back down on her bed.

She reached down and ran her fingers through her folds, spreading her legs in front of her laptop so he had a perfect view. She circled her clit for a moment and then slid a couple fingers into herself. Arching her back, she closed her eyes and laid her head back as she moved them in and out of herself. "Oh, god, Juice," she moaned, gasping to encourage him. "Fuck, Juice, you feel so good. Harder, please," she peeked an eye open to see him leaning back on the bed, his hand going hard on his cock as he imagined being inside of her.

Juice watched her as he stroked his cock, imagining that he was inside of her. Biting his lip, he groaned lowly, closing his eyes, leaning back against the headboard, as he imagined fucking her harder. "Fucking hell, Nora. Fuck," he groaned, really getting into it. Her moans came closer together and louder as she got closer. The sound of her coming sent him over the edge and he continued to watch her as she ran her fingers over herself a few more times.

"That good enough for you, baby?" she teased him, breathing hard as she laid up, grinning at him.

He was grinning back at her, wishing that he was really there with her. He felt better after at least seeing her. His cock clearly agreed with him on that, he realized when he noticed that he was covered in his own liquids. "Fuck yeah. Thanks, baby," he said back to her, winking at her as he reached over and used some tissues from the box on the end table to wipe himself off. It was the best he could do until he could take a shower.

"Goodnight, Juice." She said, rolling her eyes at him before disconnecting the call.

Juice grinned to himself, laying back with his arms behind his head. He had it good. Nora was just his to fuck, and watch as she fucked herself for him. Maybe there was an upside to this whole girlfriend thing? When he got back, she'd be sure to treat him extra good, show him just how much she missed him. He grinned, just thinking of how he'd take her. If he wasn't careful, he was going to have a problem on his hands. If he really wanted to, he could just call her back, but he knew that she'd be sleeping or in the shower by now.

Closing his eyes, he bit his lip picturing her in her shower, lathering herself all up with her sweet scented body wash. His hand wrapped around his cock again soon enough, the image of a wet and soapy Nora playing in his head. He could see the scene playing out in his head. Nora was beckoning him to come in with her. "Fuck," he groaned as he pictured himself climbing into the shower with her. Her lips were soft as they kissed his neck.

He imagined himself pressing her against the wall, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. His dream hand ran down her frame, pausing at her hip before reaching behind and squeezing her ass. That got a moan out of her, one he loved to hear. His grip on his cock tightened as he imagined himself lowering her onto him. Fuck, she felt so damn good around him. Thrusting in and out of her, the sounds of her moans and whimpers seemed to encourage him more.

He could feel himself getting closer to reaching his climax. He imagined her nails digging into his back, her head falling back as a pleasure filled cry left her lips. Her body was arching into him as he pounded into her. "Oh, oh, fuck. That-that's it, baby. Come on, come on, just a-a little bit more. Aw, fuck, that's it," he groaned as he felt himself come, the white goo getting all over his chest. He grimaced at the sight, he would definitely be looking for that shower sooner rather than later.


	17. Crash and Burn

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and make me laugh. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by ChevyGirl 815_

_Chapter 17_

_ $%^&amp;$%&amp;_

When Juice had gotten back, he had used everything second of his free time to show Nora just how much he missed her. He had come home to a home made meal, his favorite he realized soon after, and her standing there in nothing but her apron. Fuck, that had been the best welcome home he had ever gotten, and he was hoping that more of them would be just like that.

Things had been looking up for them. Jax knew about them. He hadn't told anyone else yet, not even Nora. He wanted to surprise her by taking her out for once. He wanted to let her that he was serious about them now, that he could do this. When the next party came up, they two were happily hanging out in front of everyone playing pool together. They were completely oblivious to the fact that there was one person that wasn't happy about the relationship getting more serious.

Lana watched on as Juice and Nora hanging out by the pool table, shooting a round with Half Sack. It didn't take a genius to see that things were certainly getting more heated between Juice and Nora, and that honestly worried her. She knew how fast things could change, and she knew that it would crush Nora when that finally happened. Things couldn't always be good, and Nora was far from being old lady material. Lana needed to hurry up this process so Nora could go through the hurt now and not later when it would crush her. She was wondering how exactly to go about the whole thing when she felt a large warm body next to her. "Hey sugar, why don't you come keep me company?" Kozik, who was still down from Tacoma, pulled her towards the couch.

He sat down and pulled Lana down onto his lap so she was straddling him and he pulled her mouth down to his. After a few long minutes of making out and groping, Lana finally started getting into it. Juice wasn't a complete asshole, she knew he wouldn't just run off with her with Nora standing right there. She needed to wait for him to get drunk at least.

So she moved from Kozik's mouth, down his jawline, and to his neck. She massaged his cock through his jeans, feeling him harden under her palm. "Damn, darlin'," Koz said as he let his head roll back onto the back of the couch. Lana slid the hem of his shirt up a little and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out. She took him into her mouth and as deep down her throat as she could. "Shit, Jax, this one is good. SAMCRO's been holding out on the rest of us," she heard Koz say making Jax chuckle.

A couple hours later, Lana saw Nora head toward the bathroom and she figured it was a good a time as any. She crossed the bar and headed straight for Juice. He was sitting at the bar doing shots and chasing them with a beer. She walked up next to him and put her arm over his shoulders and leaned in taking his earlobe in between her teeth. He moaned a little and let himself lean toward her. "Hey, Juicy. How drunk are you?" she asked him as an afterthought. He was fucking trashed and she found it hilarious. He was a lot of fun when he was drunk.

"Really drunk." he looked at her with hooded lids.

"You wanna head back to your room?" she grinned at him and ran her hand down to his crotch. He grabbed her wrist suddenly and his eyes widened slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Nora," he said.

"She's not here. You got a thing for her?" Lana figured a little digging wouldn't hurt. Maybe find out where Juice stood on all of it.

"She's cute,"

"Yeah, she is. You hittin that?" Lana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck yeah,"

"You gonna put a crow on her?"

"What?" Juice looked at her like she was insane.

Lana just nodded her head slightly. She knew that she was right, and this was one of the times she really wished that she hadn't been. "That's what I thought. C'mon," she said, pulling him up and back to the dorms. She led him back to his room and left the door cracked just barely. She knew Nora would come looking for him.

She easily pushed Juice down on the bed and slipped his cut off. Then she pulled his shirt up over his head and climbed onto his lap, kissing him. He put his hands on her hips and she pulled her shirt up next. She stood and slipped out of her jeans quickly and then pulled his jeans off and resumed her position on his lap.

She could feel his erection under her and didn't want to waste too much time with the foreplay. She knew this was a shitty thing to do, and she felt bad for it, and she knew Nora would hate her after this, but for some reason, she felt the need to look out for the girl. She'd had her heart broken plenty of times and she wish there'd been someone to look out for her even one of those times.

Sliding right onto Juice's cock, she pushed him all the way down onto the bed so he was flat on his back before she started riding him. As she bounced up and down on him, she moaned out loudly. "Oh god. Fuck me harder, Juice." she cried out.

"Nora," she heard him groan, closing his eyes, letting his head fall back.

She didn't let the name mix up affect her, he could pretend she was anyone he wanted to, as long as her plan worked. She listened carefully and a few minutes in, she heard the creak of Juice's door. She turned her head and saw Nora standing in the doorway looking shocked and angry. She slowed her hips and Juice looked over, confusing crossing his face before he realized what was really happening. "Shit!" he pushed Lana off of him and grabbed his jeans off the floor as Nora turned and disappeared down the hall.

Lana quickly grabbed Juice's shirt off the floor and threw it on as she went down the hall after Nora. She grabbed the other girl by the arm as they neared the end of the hall.

"Nora-"

"What?!" Nora turned to her with a wild look and tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay away from Juice. He's a Son. They rarely settle down with any one woman. You need to learn that sooner rather than later if you're gonna spend time around here."

"_Whore_." Nora voice cracked on the insult.

Lana nodded. "That's my point. There's always gonna be whores around for him to get his dick wet."

Lana's head snapped to the side as Nora's hand made contact with her face.

As Nora pushed through the crowd of bikers, she was trying so hard not to cry. Juice had promised her, gave her _his word_, that he wouldn't sleep with anyone else. It was so double standard right now! How could he get so upset when she had a date with another guy, and then go and screw one of the whores when she was still just in the next room? Why was it alright for him to do what he wanted, but she had to be a-a _fucking nun _when it came to other guys? She didn't understand it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Lana had been her friend, she knew about her crush on Juice. She had to have known. Hell, she knew about the entire relationship, even if she never officially confirmed it. The two of them had always gotten along since she first started working at the clubhouse. Nora didn't like a lot of the girls, but Lana wasn't like them. She was actually nice, she wasn't worn out like most of the girls were, and she showed her the ropes. Lana had been nice enough to tell her which guys to smile at, be nice to, and which to stay clear of. Juice had been the one she pointed out, saying he would probably be her best friend.

She had been the one to tell her how sweet Juice was, how nice he was compared to the other guys. And she had been right, Juice was all those things and more. She had been learning that the past few weeks with him. They'd been sleeping together, and sometimes just sleeping together. No sex. They'd have dinner together, hang out on the couch. He had a bag of clothes in her closet! She knew that didn't mean he'd want her as an old lady, she hadn't been looking for that out of it, but she was at least expecting for him to respect her enough not to screw someone else when she was around.

She had thought things were finally looking good for them. That they were actually serious now instead of just fuck buddies. They were in a relationship, and Juice knew that that meant he couldn't just sleep around. She knew that he wasn't perfect, she knew there was going to a blow job or two on the run, but this was _here_, where she _lived_. Everything that they had worked through was now completely ruined and thrown out the window.

The fact that it was Lana, made it hurt worse.

Nora was just about to get to the door when her wrist was grabbed. She was swung around to face Juice. It didn't take long for her to notice that he had no shirt on and his pants were still completely open. He had been in a rush to get to her before she left. He had been planning to have Nora take him back to her place, for them to fool around a little, before going to sleep in her bed. He liked her bed, it smelt like her. "Nora, please, just listen to me," he pleaded with her, hoping that she'd give him a chance to explain what she had walked into.

Lana had come up to him when he was wasted, he had tried to tell her to back off tonight, Nora had been there. Sure, he had still fooled around with her and some of the other girls when Nora wasn't here working, he was sure Nora even knew that, but she had been here tonight. He had even been laying off the sweetbutts around the clubhouse since the last run. The plan had been to go home with her tonight. But Lana brought up the crow and he had been done for right there and then. He wasn't _that _serious with Nora, not yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to be that serious with her. He hadn't been counting it out like he had been before though, but for right now, it was just fucking, really good fucking.

Only, it wasn't only that.

He was staying at her place. He was having dinner with her and hanging out with her on her couch. They took showers together, and they slept together in her bed, and sometimes they just slept. He turned into a possessive jerk when she went on a date with someone else. He did the same thing at another party a couple of months ago when Half Sack had kissed her. He was in a fucking _relationship _with her, he had realized too late. If she had been just a fuck, he probably would have either let her leave and go back to Lana, or maybe even pull her into join. A threesome with Lana and Nora, now that would be fucking awesome.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you, Juice. I'm going home. _Don't_ follow me," Nora snapped at him, snapping him out of his little fantasy.

Looking at her, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He had hurt her. She walked in on him with Lana, and it had hurt her. Granted, he had thought it was it her for a brief moment, he knew that it wasn't a good enough excuse. He knew it wasn't fair to her. He had given her hell for going on that date, and here he was, letting her walk in on him fucking someone else. He didn't know why he should care, but seeing the disappointment and hurt in her eyes, it was really killing him. When he didn't say anything to stop her, she just shook her head and walked out of the clubhouse, leaving him to just stand there like an idiot and watch her walk away from him.

"Just let her walk away, Juice. It's better for her leaving now than later," a voice said out from behind him.

Looking back, he saw Lana standing there, giving him that look that told him that she was right and that he should have listened to her. Was he suppose to, what, thank her for screwing up his chances with Nora? She had been good for him. He could go to a place he could consider home, relax, have a home cooked meal, and a bed to sleep in with someone who liked him to sleep with. It was nice. Nora might not know everything, and he wasn't going to likely fill her in on what she didn't know, but it had been nice to be able to just get lost in her for a while when he fucked her. He could just focus on how amazing it felt to be inside of her, on how he didn't want to pull out and just stay inside of her.

His dick twitched at the thought of being inside of Nora. Even his lower brain wanted Nora. He had never gotten even a semi when just thinking about a girl who wasn't right in front of him, that time in his room on the run being excluded. It just didn't happen, but it was now. Looking at Lana, he couldn't tell her any of that. He just growled in frustration, not knowing what to do, and pushed past her. A part of him, maybe the still drunk part, wanted to go after Nora, tell her that he was sorry and go to bed with her, but another part, his pride maybe, thought if she wanted to she could come back to him.

With any luck, he'd wake up in the morning and Nora would be at his side, kissing him with those lips of hers. Touching him, letting her nails graze him as they wandered lower under the sheets. This would all be just a really bad dream, and he'd wake to find out that none of it actually happened. Only, as he found his room and laid back in his bed, he knew that the only way Nora would be in his bed with him, would be if it was a dream. And he knew for a fact that dream Nora was nowhere as good as real Nora. He'd just have to figure it out after his hang over in the morning. He had already done enough damage tonight.


	18. Wanting What You Can't Have

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. And don't worry, Nora would let it be so easy for Juice this time. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 18_

_ $#%^$^&amp;$_

Lana lifted her hips as Juice spread her folds and slid his tongue into her. She grazed her nails over his mohawk and let out a soft moan while twisting her other hand in the sheets. Nora lingered in the back of Juice's mind as he went down on Lana. He didn't want to lose Nora, that was the last thing he wanted. He had to think of how he could get her back, get her to forgive him. But he was drunk right now, and it hurt his head to think about it. He just needed to get off and pass out.

Suddenly the door flew open and Juice lifted his head. Nora walked towards the bed and pulled her shirt over her head and quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes. Juice sat there, practically drooling for a moment before Nora spoke, "If you're gonna fuck another girl, so am I," she turned toward Lana as Juice sat there dumbstruck and put her hand on the back of the other girl's head, pulling her in for a kiss.

Lana returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. She'd never had a threesome with another girl. Two guys sure, hell, just the other night Koz and Happy had teamed up on her and she loved it, but this was new. Juice watched as Lana and Nora made out. He wasn't sure how to react to watching this. Was it some kind of trick or test? It was too good to be true. "Are you serious?" he asked her hesitantly, almost certain he would come right then and there.

Nora didn't say anything, she just turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Lana and pushing her down on the bed. Juice thought what the hell and continued to watch the two girls, finally letting his hand wrap around his cock. Lana rolled Nora onto her back and began kissing down her neck to her chest. She massaged the other girl's breasts with her hands and took one nipple in her mouth. She lightly grazed the peak with her teeth and then sucked it back in as she allowed one hand to glide down Nora's stomach and dip into her wetness.

After a few moments of working the other girl with her fingers, she reached over and placed her hand behind Juice's head, directing him to Nora's tits. He didn't waste time and began licking and sucking the peaks while Lana moved south. When Nora began rocking her hips, Juice couldn't help but lift his head and watch Lana go down on her. She pumped two fingers in and out of Nora while she sucked her clit into her mouth. After a moment, she looked up to see Juice's eyes glued to her. She grinned and pulled Nora up by her arms.

Then she moved over to Juice and pushed him down so he was laying on his back. Lana wrapped her hand around Juice's erection and stroked the shaft for a minute. Nora put her hand over Lana's after a minute and bent her head down to take him into her mouth. Lana let go and moved up to press her lips to Juice's. While Lana kissed him, Nora moved one leg over him so she was straddling his hips. He put his hands on Nora's hips and directed her over his cock and then pulled her down onto him and began thrusting in and out of her while Lana continued to kiss her way down his neck.

Juice knew he was going to come soon. He wanted to get both girls off before he did, so he reached up with one hand and pulled Lana's leg to the other side of his head so she was straddling him and pulled her down onto his mouth. He continued to pound in and out of Nora while his thrust his tongue in and out of Lana and used his fingers to work her clit. How he had lasted this long with the two of them, he had no idea. It was the hottest thing he'd ever done.

The two girls faced each other while Lana rode Juice's face and Nora rode his cock. When Lana opened her eyes, she saw Nora watching her which turned her on more. She reached down to massage the other girl's clit and simultaneously pulled her closer for another kiss. Lana was the first to come. She rotated her hips in a tight circle to cause as much friction as possible until her orgasm subsided, then she lifted her hips off Juice's face and began fingering her own pussy, while still massaging Nora's.

Seeing her come and the way she had used Juice's mouth to get off, Nora followed her lead a moment later, continuing to move up and down on Juice's cock even after her contracting muscles had relaxed. He felt so good and he needed to come too. When Juice felt Nora's pussy grip him tighter, he lost any ability to hold back his orgasm any longer and came only seconds after her. He grabbed her hips again and pulled her down onto him as hard as he could, holding her there as he came inside of her.

Lana's hand still working her clit sent her over the edge again and if Juice was capable of multiple orgasms, he knew he would've come again as well with the combination of seeing Lana massage Nora's clit with one hand and her own with the other and feeling Nora's pussy contracting around his cock. "Juice!" Tig's voice sounded very far away. "Juice!" The next shout sounded louder and was followed by a loud pounding. Juice's eyes flew open and he realized it had all been a dream. He felt a huge wave of disappointment, along with a raging hard on. He was so hard it was painful. He was surprised he hadn't blown his load in his sleep.

"Yeah," he answered Tig groggily.

He groaned as he laid up. His head was killing him, and now he had fucking blue balls from dreaming of Nora and Lana. It wasn't Lana that he wanted to be inside of, not even in his dreams, it was still Nora. As he got up to go take a cold shower, he knew all he wanted to do was go over there and apologize, beg for her to forgive him and let him in. He wanted to remind her that she cared about him, that she loved being with him as much, if not more so, than he wanted to be with her.

A part of him, the part he wanted to be quiet right not, knew that sleeping with her wouldn't fix anything between them. His dick was what got him in trouble in the first place. He had been doing so well, staying away from all the free pussy. He was even being good on the road. None of them appealed to him, not even Lana. He just wanted to go home to Nora and fall asleep in their bed with her. _Her_ bed. It was her home, not his. He needed to remember that. Nothing in that house was his, and he had a feeling that she wasn't his anymore either.

He didn't want to accept that though. Nora was his girl, they were finally on the right track, he couldn't lose her now when they were doing so well. What could he do for her to make it better though? He had a sinking feeling that apologizing wasn't going to cut it. Nora had walked in on him with someone else. Sure she knew that he still looked around for company when she wasn't around, but lately he had only been going home to her for it. Of course, after seeing him with Lana, he doubted she would believe that now.

Juice knew he'd have to do some serious sucking up to do if he wanted to get her back. He knew that, he just didn't know how to do that. He was so use to girls throwing themselves at him because of who he was, he forgot how to chase after one of them. He wasn't the kind of guy to get chocolates and flowers, he wasn't even sure if she liked those kinds of things. He wasn't going to get on his knees and beg her either. So what the hell was he supposed to do to get her back? Because he couldn't just let her go, he knew that he couldn't.

First things first, he needed to get rid of his hard on before he did anything else.

%&amp;&amp;*&amp;%^&amp;

Juice had held off a few days, giving Nora a few days to calm down. When he pulled up to his place, he was surprised to see that everything he had ever kept at her place was now on the front lawn. His comics, game system, clothes, everything. Nora had just left them there, not bothering to care if something happened to any of it. The crazy little bitch had thrown all his stuff out the lawn.

His anger got the best of him as he stormed up to the front door, pounding his fist against the wood. He knew she was home, if her car being there was any clue to that. She'd have to come out some time, or else he was going in. He had a key, it was on his key ring in his pocket. He just thought this would go over better if he didn't barge into her house. The longer he stood out here with his stuff, the more he wanted to just go inside and have it out with her. He was starting to think she was safer inside away from him though.

When she finally opened the door, he was ready to throttle her. That was, until he actually saw her. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much, and she looked just wrecked standing there in one of his old Samcro shirts. Clearly, she had kept some of his things for her own. "I put your stuff on the lawn so I wouldn't have to talk to you," she told him, motioning to his things before him. She looked so tired, so . . . hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt her, that was the last thing he had wanted to do.

He had been so wasted last night, it never occurred to him that Lana could have been lying when she said Nora had left. Even then it was a blur. He wanted to say it was Nora he had been fucking, but deep down he knew it was Lana. His head might be all mixed up, but he knew enough to know that he was screwed when it came to Nora, and not in a good way. "Just let me come in and we'll talk about this, Nora. It-it wasn't what it looked like last night, I swear," he tried to tell her, though he knew both of them knew that was a load of shit.

From the look on Nora's face, she knew as much too. She had been there, she had seen what was going on and there was no mistaking what she had seen. Juice had screwed up worse than before, and he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as just getting her back into bed. His dick was the problem, and he knew he would need to really work hard this time if he wanted her back in his life. And, he realized, that he did. As much as he hated the idea of being serious, they had somehow gotten to be just that and he wasn't willing on just giving up on her.

Nora wasn't stupid, she knew what she saw too. There was nothing Juice could say to spin this in his favor. If he tried, it was only going to upset her more. If he really thought she'd be stupid enough to fall for that 'it wasn't what it looked like' line, than she knew she made the right decision in leaving him. "So you weren't fucking Lana while I went to the bathroom? I might not be as experienced as you, but I think I know when your dick is inside of her, it's called sex. Now get your crap, and get off my property!" she snapped at him, shoving him back a step.

He looked almost surprised that a little thing like her could push that hard. The anger inside of her eyes, all he wanted to do want take her inside and fuck her against the wall. He knew that wasn't an option, and if things didn't go his way, it never would happen again. He didn't know what he could say to her to make her see that he was sorry, that it was an accident and it never should have happened. He was wasted and before he knew what was going on, she was on top of him riding him.

"Nora, please, can't we . . ." he started to say before she shoved him again.

"No! No, we can't do anything, Juice. We-we're done! Over! Finished!" she screamed, giving him another shove so he was completely off her front porch.

He didn't even try to fight her, because he knew she was right. There were over, and they would stay over until he figured out how to change her mind. He had never done this before, he didn't know how to apologize to her. After being in the club for so long, he was use to girls throwing themselves at him, he forgot how to treat an actual girlfriend. "Nora," he tried to plead with her, but she wasn't hearing it. He had already said enough, it was her turn to talk.

"Don't! Don't even try to talk your way out of this, Juice!" she snapped at him, cutting him off for a second time.

She wasn't in the right place where she could even try to listen to him. She was too upset, hurt, by him to even attempt to listen to whatever excuse he came up with. All Nora could think about, was that Juice must be relieved that he no longer had to hide his dirty little secret from his friends. "At-at least one good thing comes out of this for you, Juice. You don't have to hide me from the guys. You-you don't have to lie about where you go at night and we-we don't have to sneak away and hide from them. You-you can be with anyone you want to now," she was trying so hard not to cry, he didn't deserve to be what she wasted her tears on.

He shook his head, wanting to tell her that she was wrong. Nora was the only girl he wanted to be inside of. She was the only girl he wanted to take out on dates to Fun Town and win a prize for. She was the only one he wanted to sleep in bed with, take a shower with, hell, even eat with. He didn't know how to tell her all of that though. He could hack into a system in seconds, he could fix a computer in minutes, but when it came to opening his mouth? He couldn't get out a fucking word.

Nora watched as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. No words were coming out though, and she wasn't going to wait for them to finally come. She was not going to wait this time. "It's over, Juice. Don't . . . don't come here anymore. Don't talk to me at the clubhouse, and don't . . . just don't. Goodbye," she told him, wiping her eyes before she shut the door before he could even get out a sound. She wanted Juice to say something, at least try to stop her, but she was disappointed when she heard his bike start and drive away. Leaning back against the door, the sob finally came out as she broke down, sliding to the floor as she curled up into a ball.

#$%$^$%

Juice was drunk. So drunk his mind was starting to make him think back on things that were heart breakingly painful to remember but so good as the same time. The bottle of tequila that was sitting on the bar in front of him was just another reminder at what exactly he'd lost. He had gone back to the clubhouse, going straight to the bar. No one said a word to him, they could all see he was in a bad mood. They'd wait to question him later after he had a chance to calm down. He was tossing back his shots like they were water though. He would no doubt be on the floor within an hour, but he knew the guys had his back.

He just hoped they didn't leave him stranded by the police station in a diaper again. He swirled his drink in the glass as he remembered that day. It was one of the times he and Nora actually interacted. She had been on her way home and saw him walking. She picked him up and brought him back to the clubhouse. She had even went as far as cleaning up the little scars he still had on his chest from the staples they had put in him. That wasn't the time he knew he wanted her though. That had been during a club party she had been able to attend.

Tequila was what had started it all. It'd given him the little bit of a push of bravery that he needed. Or stupidity depending on how you wanted to look at it. He lifted it up and took a long sip, letting it burn his throat in the most delicious way. More tequila meant the more he could remember. He hadn't even drank this much when he'd first noticed Nora and sent his world spinning out of control.

She'd been serving drinks behind the bar all night long during a party for one of the visiting charters. He could still remember the way her teeny tiny belly shirt was damp in the middle of her back from going nonstop. But it was the front that had gotten him going. It was cut so low he could almost see her nipples. The ripped up jeans she was wearing didn't help hide much from his drunken imagination either. The rips were all the way up her thighs, so high that he was pretty sure he could hook thumbs in and see if she was wearing panties or going commando.

Juice swigged on his drink, remembering how his eyes had followed every move she made while doing a little hop to the beat of the music, passing drinks across the scratched up wood to the guys. It wasn't until the song changed that she really got into it and his mind was blown. As soon as the beat changed, she was climbing on top of counter with a huge grin that made her eyes shine bright in the dimness of the clubhouse.

Those hips started to move in little dips, then swiveling as she started to shake her ass. His eyes were glued to the perfect roundness that those ripped up jeans were hiding. Her back moved in just the right motion with the curve of her back dipping around doing a dance a million times sexier than the ones the crow eaters were doing on the stripper pole, and they were naked. Nora didn't need to strip down to have that amount of sexiness that commanded your attention. He watched her lift her long blonde hair from her shoulders, laughing as she danced and knew he needed to quit drinking while he was ahead. One more drink and he might regret his next move, especially if she dipped down like that again and her boobs shook.

Juice's eyed were glued while his mind flew a million different ways. She was legal now, there was nothing wrong with looking. Or touching. The guys wouldn't even be able to give him shit if he lost his willpower and jumped up and made a move. She was young, hot, and to his knowledge single so nah, there was nothing wrong with it. He watched her pull the tiny shirt away to fan herself some giving him the millisecond glimpse of a red bra underneath it. Girls that wore red bras were animals in bed. He might not even have to teach her anything if he was right in thinking that from the way she moved; she was no virgin. If she was though . . . he didn't mind the teaching. That was the fun part.

He could remember how hard Chibs hand clamped down on his shoulder, bolting him straight out of his little fantasy land. He choked on his drink, coughing slightly as Chibs gave him a hard look to go along with his warning "That lass is so out of your league, Juicy Boy. You'd have a better chance with the damn broom in the corner than her," he told him, giving him a look to listen to him. Being told he couldn't have something that was dangling right in front of him only made him want it more and it settled his mind. He'd get Nora in his bed. It might take weeks, months, or a year even, but he would have her. He knew it.

Juice had gotten her too. He had her over a dozen times, and he still wasn't tired of having her in his bed. Since that moment though, he had started getting to know her. They had gotten to a point where they were actually friends, and there were even moments where he would be brave enough to make a move on her. The thing he hadn't counted on, was developing actual feelings for Nora.

Dare he say it, but he knew he had fallen for the blond bartender, and now he had lost her because he was an idiot. He hadn't told her that he and Jax had finally talked, that things were good and they didn't need to hide anymore. He should have taken her home before Lana came up to him and asked him about the crow. That had thrown him off. He never thought about settling down, slapping a crow on some girl.

Only, Nora wasn't just some girl. She was his, and if he was gonna settle down with anyone, it was going to be her. He just wished that he had figured that out before he screwed it all up to hell. He had been so against it, and now he felt like a complete idiot now that he lost her. There was no way she was going to forgive him now. They were already on thin ice as it was, and he knew it wouldn't be as easy to get her to forgive him this time as it was last time. One thing he did know though, was that he couldn't give up. She had to talk to him as some point.

Didn't she?


	19. Wake Up Call

_Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! I forgot to credit KupKake in the last chapter, she was lot of help. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by ChevyGirl815_

_Chapter 19_

_#$%^$&amp;^$&amp;^_

A couple of days had passed since he last tried to talk to Nora. Every time she came into work, she'd completely ignore him or flat out glared at him the entire time. He had really screwed up this time and he didn't know what to do. Today there was an opening though, and it was up to him to actually take it. She was working at the bar, he wasn't busy, and there was no one actually paying attention around to bother them. So he took the chance and went over to the bar, taking the empty stool across from her.

She was wearing one of her belly shirts, the small pale stomach of hers showing for all here to see. Taking a quick peek over the bar, he saw that she was wearing normal jeans with rips all the way up to her thighs. His mouth watered at just the sight of her. He missed her so much, and the part that scared him was that it wasn't just because of the sex. The sex was amazing, don't get him wrong, but that wasn't the only reason he missed her. "You know, you can't hate me forever, Nora. You've got to forgive me at some point," he told her, trying to get her to see that she could pout all she wanted, but he knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

He was just about ready to just grab her, put her over his shoulder, and carry her to his room and have his way with her. Make her see that they should be together. For some weird reason though, he respected her too much to do that to her. "We'll see about that," she said over her shoulder as she grabbed a bottle from the top shelf. She just wanted to get him his drink and be on her way far, _far_, away from him.

Juice, being Juice, did something he knew was a stupid move. She was standing right across from him, mere inches from him now with just the bar counter in between them, while she was pouring him his drink. He reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand, wanting to keep her right there so they could talk without her leaving. "Nora, please, just talk to me. I miss you, I-I want you back," he told her, squeezing her hand as he looked over at her. He was begging her, pleading with her to just talk to him, hear him out.

He knew that it had been not more than over a week since they broke up, but he didn't want to give up on them. He would wait weeks if he had to. He wanted her back in his life, he wanted to go home. Sleeping here again, it was miserable. He missed her bed, missed being able to hold her at night. The look in her eyes now, he could see that she missed it all too, but she was hurt by what he did. He had hurt her so badly, he knew that, but he wanted to make it all up to her. Prove to her that he could fix everything. "Juice, please, I can't," she told him, avoiding his eyes as she tried to pull her hand away.

Nora couldn't go there with him, not again. She had gone against her better judgment once already with him, she didn't listen to Lana, and she got her heart smashed. She wasn't up for that to happen again. Jax had been right before, she didn't give out second chances easily, and Juice was learning that the hard way. He wasn't going to just accept it and move on though, he had tried when they first broke up, but he had realized that he couldn't. "Nora, just talk to me about this. We can get passed this. You just have to listen to what I have to say," he tried to reason with it, but all it got was a drink thrown in his face.

"Screw you," she hissed.

He tried to pull her back, opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that got him was a shove hard enough to knock him off his seat. "I _have_ to listen to _you_? I don't _have _to do anything you want me to do, Juice. I'm done being your little play thing. You had your fun, you and Lana had your laughs behind my back, it's over. Don't talk to me," she snarled as she tore her hand away from him. "And don't touch me again," she snapped before turning to go back to what she was doing, making it clear that their talk was over.

He had never done this before, begging for a girl to come back to him. Even before he was in the club, he didn't do girlfriends. Or rather, girlfriends didn't do him. He wasn't very popular, and that didn't completely change when he got here. Sure, he got laid, but it was only after Happy or Jax turned them down first. Nora had picked him first though. She didn't have any interest in Jax or any of the other guys, it had always been him. Maybe that was why he was fighting so hard to get her back? He knew deep down someone like her wouldn't come around twice.

She was it for him, and he was it for her.

He just needed her to believe him. Wiping his face off, he knew that it wasn't going to be right here and now.

Lana watched as Juice turned away from the bar, almost regretting her interference in the entire situation. It was her fault that things were all fucked up between the two and she knew that, but she also knew it was better that it had happened sooner rather than later before Nora was in too deep. She knew better than anyone, she thought briefly when Juice made eye contact with her. The glare he shot her was unsettling. He wasn't the type to glare and it made her feel even worse knowing he was that pissed at her.

She averted her eyes, only to see Happy leaning against the pool table with one of the other girls tucked under his arm. She wondered why the fuck she continued to torment herself by continuing to hang around this place. Because she was in too deep with Happy already. She had been dumb enough at one point to believe she loved him, and even more naive to believe he'd be interested in anything more than sex with her. She'd seen Nora falling into the same shit with Juice and couldn't help but feel the need to put an end to it before the poor girl had found herself going down the same road she had: nothing but a croweater, knowing he would never want her as his old lady, but the occasional fuck with him was better than nothing.

Lana turned away from the sight in front of her and headed for the door. "Lana!" she stopped and took a deep breath, hesitating to turn back around at the sound of Happy's voice. Damn him for having that kind of control over her and damn herself for letting him.

She thought for a moment, telling herself she'd be so much better off if she didn't give in to him for once. She resisted him and continued on her way out the door. Jumping up on the picnic table outside, she lit a joint and took a hit from it, needing to relax.

She relished the few moments of silence, but then the door opened and she resisted the urge to turn around, hating the little flip her stomach did at the possibility it could be him and hoping it wasn't.

"Ignoring me?" He growled in her ear from behind, his hands wrapping around her upper arms.

She took another drag from the joint she held in her hand, giving her a moment to think of a response. She didn't want him to know he still affected her so much. At least she didn't want to admit it. "No. Just not feeling that great right now."

"Because you fucked Juice and fucked up what he had going with the little bitch behind the bar so now they're both pissed at you?"

Lana turned and glared at him. He was such an asshole. Why did she always fall for the assholes?

"Why'd you do it? I thought she was your friend," Happy wondered out of curiosity.

He never did understand the games women played. Never had a desire to understand that shit. All he was concerned with was getting off, and Lana was pretty damn good at making sure that always happened. He was however, genuinely curious as to what had prompted her uncharacteristic intervention in this shit.

Lana stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Why do you think?" She asked quietly, knowing he would understand. He knew how she had felt about him, how things had ended with them, and although she'd given up any kind of hope she may have had, why she continued to hang around.

He watched as she hopped down from the table and the way her hips swayed as she walked away from him, his mouth nearly watering at the thoughts it provoked. "Ain't ever gonna happen, little girl," he shouted after her.

Lana turned and looked at him one more time. "You think I haven't figured that out by now?" she asked, shaking her head before turning away again.

Happy knew it was selfish to keep going back to her the way he had been for years, but he'd told the bitch from the very beginning that he wasn't the settling down type. She'd known from the start that all he wanted from her was a good fuck and that he'd never take an old lady. She'd been young and too damn hopeful for her own good though, thinking she could be the one that changed that and when she'd finally come to her senses and realized he would never change for her or anyone else, she kept coming back.

It wasn't his fault the bitch was a fucking masochist. He knew it still bothered her seeing him with the other girls on occasion and if he was perfectly honest with himself, it kind of bothered him seeing her with the other guys, but he'd never admit it. She was just another sweetbutt with no claim to him and he had no claim to her, no matter how much he might favor her over the others. Any member had just as much right to her as he did.

Lana reentered the clubhouse and saw Juice now sitting at one of the tables by himself. Nora had disappeared, probably having gone home for the day. She must have just missed her leaving, and Lana was a little relieved about that. She knew she'd need to talk to her eventually, but she could only handle one apology at a time. Walking over to him, she stopped right beside him, clearing her throat to get his attention. "I'm sorry," she told him, not waiting for him to look up because she knew that he wouldn't.

Juice slowly looked up at her, fire in his eyes. She didn't know what else to say and he was making her really uncomfortable so she was just about to walk away when he shot up from his chair, the bottles on the table rattling together, and his sudden movement startling her. "You think I give a fuck if you're sorry?"

He took a few steps towards her, causing her to back up. "You don't have the first clue what you did."

"Juice, she's a kid. Too innocent with too much ahead of her to be strung along by a biker who's never-"

Once Juice realized where she was going with this, he lost it. He let his emotions take over and grabbed Lana by the arms painfully, bringing her closer. "How the fuck do you know what my intentions are?" He growled before pushing her away from him harder then he meant to.

Lana's back slammed into the bar. She caught the edge of the counter to stop herself from falling. Juice advanced on her and put one hand on the counter on either side of her. He leaned down so he was only inches from her face.

"You come near me or Nora again and I won't be the sweet nerdy guy anymore. I'll be the guy that kicked your ass." He held eye contact with her for a moment and she nodded quickly. He turned away then and headed back to his room.

Lana stayed where she was, partially bent backward over the counter, for a moment. Once Juice was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief and stood. She noticed the few people that were in the bar were watching her, Happy included.

It had bothered Happy a little watching Juice throw Lana into the bar, but she wasn't his girl so he had no right to say anything and if he was honest, it kind of served her right for getting in the middle of whatever Juice had going with the bartender.

Seeing Lana standing there now, still shaken up, he just wanted to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her. "Get outta here," he said out suddenly, nudging the blonde next to him. "Lana." He called her over. She walked over somewhat hesitantly and he pulled her down on his knee.

He grabbed her thigh, gently instead of painfully like he normally would. "You should know by now that that's what happens when you stick your nose where it don't belong," he said, his eyes roaming further south as he hooked a finger in the top of her shirt and pulled it down.


	20. Revenge Isn't So Sweet

_Thanks for all the reviews! Happy and Lana will be appearing more in the up coming chapters, so I hope you'll like that. And this chapter done show more of Nora's POV in it, so I hope you all like that too lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 20_

_ $%#%^$&amp;^_

Juice's eyes never left Nora all night. If she moved, he noticed it. She had been ignoring him since she walked in on him and Lana, excluding the time she tossed that glass full of beer on him. He had even tried giving her flowers, as lame as that was, he tried talking to her while she was working, while she was getting ready to leave, he'd even make any excuse to be the one to walk her home at night. She never talked to him, she barely even looked at him, and he hated it. He hated not being able to see her smile, hear her laugh, see her look at him like she use to.

He knew the most important thing should have been the fact that he missed fucking her. He missed being the one on top of her, pushing into her as fast and as hard as he possibly could. She felt amazing to be inside of, and sometimes it was hard for him to pull out. He remembered times when he'd just fall asleep after fucking her and not even bother to pull out of her. Not that he minded, he felt right at home. Only, now he was back here at the clubhouse and she was at her place.

That shouldn't bother him as much as it did. He had gotten use to falling asleep with her in his arms, the scent of her shampoo invading his senses. He got use to the little things, like how she ate her pizza, or how she'd use the fact that he loved her breasts to beat him in video-games. He loved how she hummed when she cooked dinner, and how when she was cold at night, she'd snuggle into him for warmth. Juice actually missed her sleeping in his arms. He missed having that little body that fit perfectly against his. He missed being able to hold her and keep her safe in his arms, as cheesy as that sounded.

Clearing his throat, he looked around the room. Lana was in Happy's lap, nuzzling his neck as she whispered something to him and ran her hand down his chest seductively. Juice had been so cold to Lana lately, and with good reasons. She had no right to put herself in between him and Nora like she had, it wasn't any of her damn fucking business, and now Nora wouldn't even look at him because of her. He had been being a prick to her, he knew that, and a part of him just didn't care. She deserved it for screwing things up for him.

He knew he was being bitter, it had happened weeks ago, but as long as Nora didn't talk to him, he couldn't forgive her for butting in. She had it out for them since the beginning, and he couldn't understand why. Juice knew it couldn't be because she had feelings for him, they all knew if she had a thing for one of them, it was the whose lap she was currently sitting on. He had to wonder if it was because she had been fucking Happy for years, but he still refused to even think of her as more than a fuck, whereas Juice was basically living with Nora.

Over at the bar, Nora was trying so hard not to look at Juice. He had been watching her all night, and it was starting to get hard to ignore him. After all this time, he was finally starting to break through her walls, and she hated it. She wanted to get over him, but it was hard when he was everywhere she was. He took every chance he could get to try to talk to her, he even showed up at her house with flowers. She had taken the flowers and shut the door in his face. He even went as far as following her when she tried to go on dates, all ending miserably because they weren't him. Glancing over, she saw him looking across the room. Following his eyes, she saw that he was looking at Happy and Lana. A surge of jealousy went through her at the image of Lana riding Juice entered her head again.

Looking between Lana and Juice, she hesitated for a moment before dropping her rag and going around the bar. Enough was enough, she was going to show Lana how it felt to have the guy you cared about leaving with another girl. She made quick work to fix her shirt, tugging it down to show more cleavage, before strutting over to Happy and Lana. Leaning down, her eyes stayed on Lana as she whispered in his ear. Whatever she had whispered to him, he seemed to be all for it. As he got up, he nearly knocked Lana over. Grabbing hold of Nora's hand, he started tugging her forward toward the back. Nora looked back at Lana, giving her a smug smirk to mask how she was really feeling. "Always another whore, right?" she shot back to her, using her own words against her.

It didn't take a genius to see that Lana had feelings for Happy. She might be a 'favorite' with all the guys, but Happy was the one she looked at like he was some prize. Nora knew what she was doing was dangerous. Happy wasn't going to gentle, not that Juice had always been, but she had a feeling that Happy would be a lot different than Juice. Fear sparked in her eyes, knowing that she had just gotten herself into some trouble. Looking across the room, she saw Juice on the edge of his seat, his eyes on her as his whole body was tense. A part of her wished that he would say something, but from the sight of him looking like he was in shock, she knew that he wouldn't.

Tig had pulled Lana into his lap a few minutes after Happy had all but told her to fuck off. She played her part, kept him entertained, but her mind was somewhere else. She hated that Happy would just drop her at the hint of getting something better. She might get passed around, but she was mostly Happy's girl. It hurt that he would just drop her at the promise of something younger and tighter. Not long after, Lana saw Nora come out from the hallway that led to the dorms. The younger girl was visibly upset, almost looked scared.

A part of Lana wanted to laugh, she was still bothered by the fact that Nora had pulled Happy away from her the way she had. She knew that she deserved it for what she did to her and Juice, but Lana liked Happy, a lot. Nora hadn't had the first clue on what she was asking for when she'd pulled him away. She was young and inexperienced, and Happy was not gentle, nor did he care about the fact that Nora couldn't handle him. Lana watched the girl go behind the bar and grab her stuff. "What's wrong?" Juice asked concerned as he approached the bar.

"Nothing," Nora answered, clearly shaken.

She came out from behind the bar just as Happy walked out from the dorms, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way. Nora didn't notice him and almost ran right into him. When she saw him, she backed away slightly. "What's a matter, little girl?" he asked her gruffly. "Too much for you to handle?"

Lana couldn't hide the smirk that teased the corner of her mouth. Nora stubbornly raised her chin. "Maybe. Guess I'm not as skilled as some of the _whores_ around here," she said bravely as she shot Lana a glare. Even if it was weeks ago, the act of betrayal still hurt. Lana had been her friend, granted she never liked the pairing of her and Juice, but the fact that she had gone as far as to sleep with him to get her point across was what hurt her the most.

Lana climbed off of Tig, fed up with Nora firing off the same insult every time. Sure she was a croweater, a whore. But the girl didn't understand, or didn't want to, that she'd done what she'd done with good intentions, whether it was wrong or not. "You know what, Nora? Fuck you. Do you have any idea how many of these guys will fuck anything with two sets of lips, compared to how many of them are ready and willing to settle down and call some clueless little girl their old lady?" She tried to put it in perspective for the other girl as she moved closer to her.

"Guess you would know. _Whore_." Nora threw the word in her face again.

Before Lana realized it, she'd raised her hand and would've slapped Nora if Juice hadn't been standing nearby. He reached out and grabbed Lana's wrist and got in her face. Lana had never seen Juice really, truly pissed off before. That one time was enough though. He was normally pretty chill, the type of guy that took a lot to set him off. But he was a big guy. Although he wasn't as tall as some of the others, he was definitely built and had a lot of muscle on him. Lana's small frame was tiny compared to him.

Juice had never made her feel so damn small until he was in her face looking like he wanted to hit her himself. She had seen him like this before, and she was worried he might actually do it this time. She knew he was mad at her, but apparently she'd just fucked that up even more. "You need to back the fuck off before you really regret it. You're nothing but a croweater, remember your fucking place before something bad happens," Juice spat, the threat clear in his voice.

Happy watched the exchange. He'd never had an issue with the other guys fucking Lana, she was a sweetbutt after all, that's what she was for. But something about Juice threatening her for a second time bothered him. He stepped forward as Juice dropped her wrist from his grasp. "It's not her fault your little bitch can't handle a good hard fuck," Happy said, just trying to piss Juice off now. He didn't know if he was more bothered about the younger guy putting his hands on Lana, even though he hadn't hurt her, or the fact that he was bothered by it. He shouldn't care, but he kind of did and that annoyed him.

Juice turned to face Happy then and his fist connected with the other man's jaw. Happy stumbled back slightly, taken aback that Juice had either the balls or the stupidity to hit him. He wasn't sure which it was, but either way it had surprised him. Out of pure instinct, Happy threw his own fist, sending Juice back into the bar. Lana and Nora both moved back, not wanting to get in the way. "Shit! Make them stop," Nora ordered Lana.

Lana looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you fucking serious?" she asked as the two men continued to go at each other. Juice ran at Happy, managing to knock him to the floor, as Happy hit him in the stomach. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" she asked, pushing past the blonde.

"Where the hell are you going?" Nora asked angrily.

"I'm going to get someone to break this shit up," Lana said as she continued walking. Most of the guys were outside watching a fight and Tig had redirected his attention to another croweater.

"Juice, knock it off!" Nora shouted, pointlessly. Both men ignored her. Seconds later, Tig helped Chibs, Opie, and Jax pull Juice and Happy apart. It took all four of them to do so and then hold the two back.

"Enough!" Jax finally shouted, Halting the two's struggles to get at each other. "What the fuck is this all about?" he asked angrily.

"He was talking shit about Nora." Juice growled.

"Bitch bit off more than she could chew." Happy said.

"What?" Jax asked angrily.

"This is my fault." Lana owned up. "I got involved in something I shouldn't have. I was only trying to help, but it blew back in my face. That's all you need to know, Jax." She didn't want to reveal too much about Juice and Nora, knowing it would only get Juice in trouble.

Jax seemed to accept her explanation. His eyes flickered to Juice questionably, none of them knew that he and Jax had had a talk about his relationship with Nora. He wasn't able to talk to her before Lana decided to involve herself and ruin his relationship with Nora. Jax looked back over to Happy, still not liking the answer that he'd gotten from the killer, but he was not going to push any further. "You two got beef, take it out to the ring. Otherwise, back the fuck off," he said and then turned for the door.

When he was gone, Happy grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her back to the couch with him like they'd been before Nora had dragged him off. Juice stalked off toward the dorms and Nora followed upon seeing the cuts and scrapes he had. Even if she was mad at him, she couldn't stand seeing him hurt. She just had to make sure that he took care of the cuts and they didn't get infected. Then she would leave, because she knew if she stayed any longer than that, she'd never leave.

#%$^&amp;

Juice sat on the bed as Nora cleaned up a particularly nasty gash on his forehead. He watched her, trying to think of what to say. He could tell she was trying to avoid his eyes, but wasn't doing a very good job. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. The lame apology came out almost involuntarily when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Nora eyes flashed to his and her expression darkened. "You already said that. It doesn't matter," She threw down the stuff in her hand and stood to walk toward the door.

"Nora!" Juice said after her.

She ignored him and reached for the doorknob. He stood and crossed the small space before she could walk out of the room. He grabbed the door out of her grasp and slammed it shut. His body was hovering over hers as she turned to face him. She glared up at him. "Get out of my way, Juice," she said back to him in a warning voice.

"No. I'm trying to figure out how to apologize and you're gonna listen to me."

"Fuck. You." she said slowly and clearly to him. "How dare you have the balls to fucking try and tell me what to do. Not after fucking that whore when I was right _fucking here _the whole time. You son of a bitch," she went on to snap at him. His audacity pissed her off all over again. He had no right, never did, to tell her what to do.

"I didn't even know you were still here. She said you left,"

"And that makes it ok?"

Juice hadn't even realized how it sounded until he'd said it. "No. I just meant-"

"You just meant what Nora doesn't know won't fucking hurt her. Get out of my way," she tried to push him away from the door so she could open it. He didn't budge. "Dammit, Juice. Move."

When he still didn't move, she balled up her fist and hit him in the chest. He didn't react, so she hit him again. It felt good to get some of her aggression out. She hit him a few more times until he finally pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest. She struggled at first, but relaxed after a moment, giving in to the feeling of his arms around her. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she curled into his chest and tried to stay silent as a tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't want him to know she was crying over him.

He pulled back and looked at her face, but she averted her eyes. He wiped the tear away and kissed her gently. She fought him again, which was another losing battle because she caved again just a second later and kissed him back. So many thoughts were running through her head. Mostly how wrong this was, how much she would regret it as soon as it was over. She pushed away from him suddenly, but he just pulled her back into him harder this time and moved his hand under her shirt to cup her breast.

Feeling his hands on her, and his semi hard-on on her leg, Nora felt the familiar spark and the butterflies she always got with him. She didn't want to feel that anymore, she just wanted to forget about him, but it was impossible with his free hand unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down over her hips. When his hand made contact with her clit, she pulled out of the kiss and looked up at him as he slid two fingers inside of her and found her g-spot. She couldn't control her breathing as he hooked his fingers in her and moved them in a come hither motion.

A moment later, her muscles gripped his fingers tighter and her orgasm had her clinging onto him for support. He knew just how to touch her. She rested her forehead on his chest as he walked her back toward the bed. She hated that he had this effect on her, that she felt powerless to resist it. Out of the couple guys she'd been with in the past, none of them had ever had the ability to get her going and get her off so easily, let alone keep her attention after it was all said and done. But with Juice, the only thing she felt after he made her come (other than the release of tension that came with her orgasm) was closer to him. She always wanted more.

He was like her drug and it had been too long since her last fix. Juice lifted her shirt over her head and gently pushed her back onto the bed, then removed his own clothes. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself between her legs and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he slowly sheathed himself into her. He felt himself groan in relief, he felt like he was finally coming home. "Look at me," he said when her eyes closed.

She did as he said and stared back at him with fire in her eyes. She didn't understand how she could love him and hate him so much at the same time. Oh god, there it was. She realized just how she felt about him and it explained so much. She wanted to fight it, didn't want to give into him. He didn't feel that way about her after all. She's just be setting herself up for more heartbreak if she thought differently.

She let her leg slide down from his shoulder so she had more leverage to push her hips back against his. "I fucking hate you," she said, her voice laced with venom. "You're a good fuck, but that's it," she went on to tell him, trying to sound as convincing as she could be. She knew her words were a sad attempt to mask her true feelings and she knew they were more for herself than him. Maybe if she said it, she would start to believe it herself. But the look in his eyes told her he knew it was bullshit.

He crashed his lips to hers, hands on either side of her head, while he continued to thrust in and out of her. She met each thrust with her own and her hand dipped down between them so she could rub her clit as they came together. He collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her hair as they both tried to catch their breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"You got your dick wet, now get it out of me," she said distantly, turning her face away from him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes again.

"Dammit, Nora, that's not all this is," he told her frustrated.

"Then what is it?" She turned her glare back on him. "Because I'm getting really fucking tired of you being a possessive asshole one day, just to turn around and fuck that whore the next. You gotta talk to me, Juice, because I don't know what you fucking want. Putting your dick in me only tells me you like fucking me. It doesn't say a damn thing how you feel about us and that's what I need to know," she told him, her eyes searching his for some sort of answer. She was hoping he would answer her, unlike what he had done the last time she told him to choose whether or not he wanted her more than just sex or not, but she got the same answer. Nothing.

Giving him another minute, she sighed sadly and pulled away from him, grabbing her clothes as she got up. Hurrying to get dressed, she kept her back to him. She didn't want to see the look of rejection on his face. There was only so many time she could be rejected by the same guy and not break. Once she was dressed, she didn't say anything to him as she grabbed her shoes and left the room, leaving Juice naked, alone, and to his thoughts. She was just hoping that he would make the right choice, but then again, did she even know what the right choice was? She wasn't so sure anymore.


	21. Coming Home To You

_Thanks for the reviews! I love the honestly. I'll warn you now, this chapter I'm iffy about, and Chevy and I have talked it over and changed it a few times. But I'm hoping you all will like the ending. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 21_

_ %#%^$&amp;^_

A couple weeks had gone by, and Juice was losing it. Nora had been avoiding the clubhouse altogether now, it had been a few days since he'd seen her at all. She had been calling out, texting Gemma that she couldn't come in for some reason or another. He knew they were all lies, she just didn't want to chance running into him. At least when she _was_ around, he had held onto some hope of being able to fix things, but now he was just worried she'd quit her job at the clubhouse altogether.

He sat at the bar one afternoon, feeling the effects of the tequila he'd been guzzling half the day. He was bored, the garage was closed, and there was nothing going on with the club at the moment so he had absolutely nothing to do. Nora had called out, leaving him without a chance to talk to her once again. He had tried texting her, but it was no use, she wouldn't be answering him any time soon. The thought had crossed him mind about going over there, but that would mean giving her an answer, and he wasn't sure he could do that just yet.

Some of the other guys were lounging around the clubhouse as well, enjoying the free time that they rarely had. Happy was among them, sitting on the bar stool at the other end of the counter. Juice had mostly ignored him until Lana walked by and he pulled her down on his knee, not even bothering to look at her. Juice glanced at the two of them, seeing Lana hesitate before letting herself relax against Happy, her hand slipping under his shirt as she leaned in and took his ear lobe between her teeth. The killer practically ignored her.

Juice began to understand Lana's actions as he watched from the corner of his eye. He'd never paid much attention to the two, but he'd always realized somewhere in the back of his mind that something had at one point gone on between them. Lana still had feelings for Happy and Happy just didn't give a shit. He began to realize that she'd only been trying to prevent the same shit from happening between him and Nora.

On some level, he had a bad feeling that maybe she was right. He hadn't proved her wrong, in fact, he had just proved her right by sleeping with her. Nora had every right to dump his ass, but that didn't mean he liked it. He wanted her back, but that didn't seem to be happening right now. Because of Lana and her stupid problems with Happy.

But Juice was drunk as shit at this point and he still pissed and didn't want to care, so he pushed the realization to the back of his mind, letting the anger he still felt towards the bitch surface. He took one more large swig from the bottle and got up, walking over to Happy and Lana. "You done with this one?" He asked Happy.

The other man hesitated with his answer, not sure if Juice was just trying to piss him off again. "There's plenty of other girls." He said.

"Yeah, but I want this one . . . unless you got a problem with that." Juice said, playing into the very thing he knew would get to Happy.

Happy glared at him for a moment and then nudged Lana off of his knee. "Take her."

Lana stood and stared at Happy for a moment, pissed he would just toss her aside yet again, but not daring to say a word. She had no one to blame but herself. It was entirely her fault that she kept coming back to him, knowing he didn't give a shit.

She huffed out a breath and began to walk away, but Juice grabbed her and pulled her back to his room. He was wasted and looked pissed and as soon as he slammed the door shut he had her pinned against the wall. Her heart quickened and she looked at him uncertainly. She'd never been afraid of Juice, but he was making her a little uneasy at the moment. She never seen him this pissed off before, it just wasn't him.

"Why'd you fucking do it?" He growled.

He had his suspicions as to why she did it and his gut told him he was right, but he wanted her to say it. "Does it fucking matter?" Lana asked, not wanting to get into her real issues.

"She won't even fucking talk to me!" He raised his voice, pulling her away from the wall slightly just to push her back into it.

"That was kinda the point." Lana muttered.

"Bitch." Juice said as he pulled her away from the wall and pulled her shirt up.

Then he reached for the button on her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. Pushing her down onto the bed on her stomach. His hand was shaking as he fumbled to get his jeans open. She was trying to get comfortable, squirming around under him. He pulled her arms behind her back and held them with one hand while he reached around and slipped his other hand under her bra to grab her breast.

As drunk as he was, if he closed his eyes, her body was similar enough to Nora's that he could pretend it was her. Maybe he could do this is he just pretended it was her. Nuzzling her neck, he tried to picture how she would be right now. "Nora," He groaned. His fantasy was dying quick though. Her breast wasn't the right size, Nora's was a bit smaller. The smell of her hair was different, and she didn't feel the same. She felt awkward and like she didn't want to be there under him. He opened his eyes, the dull brown orbs looking down at the girl under him. With a ache in his chest, he realized that this wasn't his Nora.

"Juice, stop." Lana pleaded.

Hearing her voice seemed to wake him up. He never moved so fast in his life as he pulled away and fell back on his ass. Scrambling to pull up his pants, he couldn't look at her. She slowly pushed herself off the bed, not sure what to do. She wasn't sure what the hell that was, but at least it was over. Lana couldn't help but feel bad though. She had done this to Juice, this . . . mess in front of her, this was her doing.

He suddenly felt a surge of guilt for how he'd just treated her, croweater or not. This wasn't Juice, drunk or not. This wasn't how he usually acted. He needed Nora back. He needed her to just talk to him, look at him. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for Lana. He was mad at her, sure, but clearly he hadn't gone about it right. "Sorry." He mumbled. "You gotta stay the fuck out of my business though. I'm not Happy, and she's not you," he said before walking out of the room, leaving Lana sitting there naked and surprised at what he said.

#%^$^&amp;%&amp;

Juice fell to sleep after his incident with Lana. He was too drunk to do anything else and he needed to sleep it off. He was freaked out after what he did. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Nora and what she could be doing right now. For all he knew, she could be ditching the garage to go out on dates with another guy, hell, she could even be sleeping with another guy for all he knew. The thought alone pissed him off.

The idea of some creep touching _his_ girl, pissed him off beyond belief. That ass belonged to him, whether she knew it or not. A grin crossed his face as the image of her bent over while he slammed into her. That was what he wanted, who he wanted to be with. God, he couldn't even fuck another girl without imagining her, and even that only went so far.

He had to pretend it was her under him today, and that was scary for him.

The fact that he couldn't even go through with it scared him even more. He never had to go through all of this before. He could sleep with some chick and not feel any guilty or double guess it before. He didn't have to stop halfway because it wasn't the right girl. Before Nora, he was living it up the bachelor style. He could drink himself under the table and know he was getting ass from someone by the end of the night.

Now he couldn't wait to get back to her house and be with her. He'd rather go home to her, take her to bed, against the couch, in the shower, fucking hell, even on the floor. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, or his dick out of her. Point was, he just wanted her and when Lana brought up the crow, he freaked. A crow was a big deal, and he hadn't been sure if he wanted to get that serious so quickly.

Now though, now he did. He wanted his crow on her skin with his name branded on her, so every guy on this planet knew she belonged to him. He wanted to see his name on her when he fucked her, knowing she was his. He wished he had figured all of this out before he screwed it all up.

She wasn't his anymore, and that was the problem.

Turning onto his side, he was trying to figure out what he could do. Sleep obviously wasn't going to take over any time soon, so that left him to his thoughts. He tried to go over there, apologize, and give her flowers, but that obviously hadn't worked or else he'd be at home with her having a nice dinner and watching some movie on the couch.

So what could he do to get her back that he hadn't already tried to do?

After a few minutes, he laid up, realization hitting him hard and fast. He knew what to do.

#$%$$%&amp;

Nora had avoided the clubhouse for as long as she possibly could. Gemma understood why she was flaking on her shifts, but that didn't mean she liked it. After the fight, sex with Juice, and leaving him with that choice, she couldn't show her face there. Especially when it had been weeks and he still hadn't said anything to her. Happy would just laugh at her, and so would Lana, because she had been right.

If the world was really out to get her, Juice would have already moved on, choosing to let her go and pick someone with no strings attached. If the cosmos were really wanting to make a joke out of her, Juice had probably just went back to Lana, she wouldn't give him an ultimatum. Lana was right, she was just a little girl falling for a dream. The reality was, that Juice only wanted one thing from her and that wasn't a relationship. It was just to be inside of her.

So, instead she stayed home and had another lazy day sulking. She watched sappy love movies and binged on junk food. Looking around, she noticed that she had missed some stuff of Juice's when she was throwing his crap outside. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she was so sick of crying over him. It had been clear in the beginning, it was only sex. Yet, somehow along the way, it had become more over time for her. She had fallen for him. She loved him holding her at night, eating dinner with her, and just hanging out with her.

Now that was all over, and she wasn't sure if she was really okay with that.

Once her ice cream was gone and her movie was over, she knew it was time for bed. Shutting off the tv, she cleaned up her mess, and headed to her room. Slipping off her robe, she dropped into the bed like she was dead weight. Curling up into a ball, she squeezed her eyes shut. She had given up days ago of Juice appearing and telling her that he chose to have a real relationship with her instead of nothing at all because there was no way she was going back to just being someone to warm his bed.

She was drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard the rumbling of a bike outside, but brushed it off as one of the guys driving by or maybe she was already dreaming? A whimper left her lips, pleading for herself to just fall asleep already. She just wanted this day to be over. She ignored the banging on her door, pretending that she couldn't hear it at all. The last thing she wanted to do was see anyone. They'd go away eventually, she hoped so at least.

One thing she didn't taken into account for though, was that it would be Juice and that he still had the key she had given him weeks ago. Slipping inside of her home, he looked around for any sign of her. The place didn't look much different from how he had last seen it, the only difference being that most of his stuff was gone now. A small voice in his head hoped that he wasn't too late to get her back. Closing the door behind him, he took quiet steps through the room. "Nora?" he called out, wondering if maybe she was just in the bathroom getting out of the shower. With any chance, she'd still be up, but from seeing how dark the house was, he knew that there was a better chance of her being asleep.

So he went towards their-_her _room.

Stopping in the doorway, he saw her form under the sheet. She was laying there, trying to sleep. Her back was facing him, making it so she didn't know he was there. He stopped for a second to admire her. He wanted so badly to just slip into bed with her, touch her, and make her beg for him again, but he knew he couldn't do that tonight. He was still a little buzzed after the incident with Lana, but it had sobered him up some. Tonight it was just about making her see that he wanted more than that, no matter how hard it would be to keep his hands to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped off his boots and moved towards the bed. Nora only realized that someone was in the room when the bed dipped. A gasp left her lips as she turned to see who it was that had come into her house, only to breathe out in relief, holding a hand over her heart, when she saw that it was only him. "Juice, what are you-" she was cut off when he shook his head, touching his finger to her lips as he laid down beside her.

"I'm here. Completely," he told her.

She didn't know what to say at first. Her eyes searched his, trying to see if this was some kind of trick, but all she saw was how serious he was. With a moment of hesitation, she reached up and touched his cheek, stoking the skin softly before she leaned over. When her lips touched his, his body came to life. Without thinking, he pulled her against him, his body partly laying on top of hers as he let his hand roam down her frame. As her lips moved down to his neck, he bit his lip, his grip tightening on her hip. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her, wanted to taste her, wanted every inch of her.

Only, he _couldn't_.

Upon remembering the promise he had made with himself, he forced himself to let her go and fall back onto the bed. He wouldn't hurt her again, even if she didn't know it. He wouldn't sleep with her and Lana in the same night. Regardless of that fact, he still wouldn't sleep with her tonight. She looked at him confused and a bit rejected. He was breathing hard, and it was more than clear that he had a hard-on. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of anything else to cool himself off. "Juice, what's wrong?" she asked him, laying on her side beside him. She was worried that he had changed his mind about them. Hearing the worry in her voice forced him to look at her, which only made this harder.

Her tits were nearly exposed, falling out of her tank top she had worn to bed. God, he wanted them in his face, he wanted her nipples in his mouth. Snapping his eyes away, his fists clenching around the sheets. "You have no idea how badly I want to, you know, fuck you, Nora, but-but I can't. Not-not tonight, okay? I want to just hold you tonight, even if it kills me," he told her, keeping his eyes off of her so he could keep his cool and not attack her like a horny fucking dog in heat. She definitely wasn't making it easy for him, but glancing over, he saw that she looked happy.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her to his side. Her body was tense at first, but she relaxed after a moment and rested her head on his chest. Slipping an arm around his middle, she nuzzled his neck. She knew she wasn't making it any easier for him, that was clear enough from the little tent pitched under the sheet, but she was willing to see if he could really last the entire night without fucking. For their relationship's sake, she hoped that he could.


	22. The Seal Of Approval

_Thanks for the reviews! Who else is ready for SOA to just come back already? I know I am. lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 22_

_ $%#$%^^&amp;_

The sun was shining through the curtains the next morning. The two forms in the bed were completely entwined, limbs tangled together as they embraced the other. Nora stirred at the insistent prodding she felt on her ass. The night before flashed in mind. She remembered falling asleep in Juice's arms. They hadn't had sex, he hadn't even touched her, much. He just held her, which made her really happy. As much as she'd wanted him, she knew it had been really hard for him to not touch her.

Right now was a completely different story though. She was wearing only a tank top and a pair of boy-shorts and Juice's hard-on had slipped in between her legs and was now rubbing over the thin fabric covering her pussy. The friction coupled with his hand on her breast and his rabid breathing in her ear was turning her on too much for her to ignore her instincts to angle her hips back to give him better access.

She turned her head to glance back at him. "Juice," She whispered, her voice still raspy from sleep. His eyes were closed and he responded with just a grunt. "Juice," She said again. The movement of his hips faltered, but didn't stop, it was like she had distracted him. Then she realized he wasn't even awake. He was dreaming. She turned and pushed him onto his back and reached inside of his boxers to pull his cock out.

Then she straddled his hips and pulled the thin piece of fabric covering her pussy to the side and slid onto his cock. She braced her hands on his chest as she began riding him. Juice was dreaming about him fucking Nora again. He did so often, it was probably his favorite dream, but this one seemed so real. It was like he could really feel her. Suddenly, he was pulled from his dream and his eyes flew open. "Mornin," Nora smiled down at him.

"Fuck," he groaned as he grabbed her hips and increased the speed and force of both of their hips.

He slammed in and out of her as hard, and as fast, as humanly possible. In only a few minutes, he had her practically screaming. It had been so hard to not take her the night before, and now to wake up out of a dream where he'd been fucking her, to find her _already _sitting on his dick, had been unbelievably arousing.

He'd been rough with her before, but he'd never fucked her this hard. Nora came and then she came again just as Juice lifted her off of him and forced her to her hands and knees. He pulled her underwear down her legs and slammed back into her before she had recovered from her orgasm and he started pounding into her again. Seconds later, he pulled her hips back onto him and held her there while he came inside of her.

He fell down to his side, pulling her down with him without pulling out of her. Once he'd caught his breath, he kissed her neck. "You should really wake me up like that more often,"

She laughed, making her muscles grip him tighter. That, and the sound of her laugh, had the blood rushing back into his cock again already. "Hey, you woke me up." She said, shifting her hips slightly, loving the feel of him inside of her, even if he wasn't moving. She could feel him getting hard again, so she pushed back against him. He grabbed her by the waist and started moving. He had just come, so he knew he would last a little longer this time and his thrusting wouldn't be as urgent. He wanted to go slow this time and just enjoy the feeling.

He nuzzled her neck and brushed his lips over her skin as he held her still, in complete control of the way his dick moved inside of her. She tried to move with him, but he wouldn't let her, so she just laid there and savored the pleasure he gave her. He moved his hand up to her breast and toyed with the mound of soft flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Turning her head, their lips met and she threw an arm back behind his head to hold onto him. The moment was so erotic, yet so tender. It was probably the most intimate they'd ever been together, or with anyone for that matter.

She couldn't get close enough to him, even with a part of his body inside of hers, she wanted more. With each thrust, Juice buried himself as deep as possible and then he pulled himself almost completely out of her, just the tip of his cock at her entrance, only to sheath himself into her again. He wanted them both to feel every inch of each other. She was completely wrapped in his arms. They remained on their sides and he had one under her, circling her front and covering her breast, while the other reached in front of her pelvis holding her hips to his.

Nora laid there, holding onto him as he held her in position and fucked her. She moaned softly while his breaths came out short and quick in her ear, accompanied by an occasional moan or grunt. He moved his hand lower and slid his fingers through her wet lips, causing her to moan again louder. He continued to slide in and out of her as his fingers found her clit and rubbed the sensitive nub. Her hips instinctively bucked into his hand, rubbing against him harder.

She cried out as the tension in her clit built up and made her so sensitive it almost hurt for him to touch her. But she didn't want him to move his hand so she grabbed it and held it to her as she exploded with release. She felt light headed and dizzy as she came down from her high and she rocked her hips back and forth against his hand to get the full experience. When Juice felt her walls contract around him he couldn't help but let his own release take him. He pulled her hips back against him and filled her pussy with his come. Then he took her lips in another gentle kiss before they both drifted back to sleep, still connected.

3#%$$%$&amp;

When Juice had woken up later in the afternoon, he was alone. For a moment he thought he had dreamed it all, but then he realized where he was. Nora's room. He was home, he was with her and she was his again. He could hear the water running from the bathroom, she was taking a shower. The thought of joining her crossed his mind, but instead he pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen. Making her breakfast, or well, lunch now, that was romantic. Wasn't it? He could, at the very least, give it a try.

He knew it would take more to fully get back on good terms with Nora, but at least things were on the right track again. This morning had been amazing, and he was hoping their goodnights would be even better. He felt relieved, at home, falling back to sleep still inside of her. It wasn't until he lost her that he realized how much he missed just falling asleep inside of her. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Nora meant too much to him.

If that meant it was time to put a crow on her, he'd gladly do it. The idea didn't freak him out anymore. He wanted the others to know she was his. He wanted to show her off, make sure everyone in this whole town knew who she belonged to. They could be public this time. No more hiding or sneaking away, unless they wanted to. That was what she wanted all along, he was just hoping that she still wanted it. She had to, or else she wouldn't have slept with him this morning.

He snapped back from his thoughts when a pair of small fingers slipped around his waist, her head popping up against his arm. "Morning, baby," she greeted happily, her smile lighting up the entire room. All doubts were suddenly gone once he saw her smile. Nora was happy, and he was the reason why. He did something right for once, and she was back in his life. Now he just had to make sure it stayed that way.

Wrapping his arms around her, he moved her in front of him and kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. "There's a party tonight, you should come." He suggested, watching her face for any indication on what her answer might be. As little as the question was, it would mean a lot to their relationship. It'd be the first time they've gone out as a couple and let others know about them.

Nora looked surprised, a bit excited too, at that question. She turned around to face him, looking up at him with wide eyes. He knew then that it was a good move on his part. The second her face lit up, he couldn't help but smile too. When she realized that she was getting too excited, she cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulder as if it was no big deal. "I think I can find some time to stop by." She told him.

The chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. He forget how cute she could. It was one of the reasons he liked being around her. She was so innocent, completely separate from everything related to the club. She was his, and she kept him from losing his mind when things got tough. Taking her by surprise, he brushed back her hair, stroking her cheek. The act of affection was what surprised her, he usually wasn't so . . . intimate with her. "Wear something nice. I gotta show off my girl." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

She met the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stretched up onto the tips of her toes. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her up against him as he turned her to the side, pushing her back into the counter. Dipping his head down, his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck. Hearing her gasp only encouraged him as he lifted her up onto the counter, pulling her against him. His hand ran up her bare thigh, under his shirt that she was wearing.

When his fingers felt only skin, he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. A growl erupted from his throat as he yanked the shirt off, leaving her completely bare and just for his eyes. His mouth lowered to her breast, taking one into his mouth. Her fingers gripped the counter top, a moan leaving her lips as she held onto his head with her other hand. His tongue swirled around the hard little nub, making her back arch, pushing her chest into his face. He sucked greedily, switching breasts as he showed the other the same amount of attention.

While he worked on her tits, her fingers moved to his belt. Once his pants were down, he couldn't get inside of her fast enough. Her nails dug into his back as he thrusted into her. His head was buried in her neck, his breath low and shallow as he pushed into her. Slipping his hand around her, he squeezed her ass to pull her closer. Soon enough she was screaming his name, her voice filling the entire house making it so they didn't hear the front door opening.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Juice jerked to a stop, looking over with a wide eyed look. Nora screamed in surprise, hiding her head in embarrassment when she saw that it was Jax and Chibs. "I guess we know why Juicy boy wasn't answering his phone now." Chibs spoke up, chuckling as he nudged his VP.

Jax just rolled his eyes, grimacing at the sight of Juice fucking Nora on her kitchen counter. He figured Juice and Nora were over since they hadn't been seen together in at least a month. Hell, Nora hadn't been around period in weeks. Clearly they had worked whatever it was out. "Fuck, get some clothes on. No one needs to see this shit." He told them, motioning for them to hurry up.

Pulling out at her, Juice was quick to pass her his shirt before tugging his pants back up. Pulling on the shirt, she hopped down and adjusted it so it fell down to her mid-thigh. Juice fumbled with his pants before moving in front of her, blocking her from their view. "Uh, sorry about not checking in. I was, uh, you know, busy." He stumbled over his words, trying to figure out how to say it right. Obviously that wasn't an easy thing for him to do.

Hearing the guys laughing at his attempt to make up an excuse, only made him more embarrassed. Nora touched his arm, trying to tell him that it was okay. It wasn't like the guys hadn't seen worse around the clubhouse. Hell, they all had sex in front of each other during parties. It was nothing they hadn't seen before. "We got problems at the clubhouse. We were passing by when we saw your bike parked out front of here. Guess we should have knocked first." Jax explained as he looked between of them.

He and Nora were practically family, he really didn't like seeing her naked and in the middle of getting fucked by one of his brothers. Juice seemed to get the point, it was time to come back to reality and leave. Nodding his head, he kissed Nora's cheek before heading back to her room to get the rest of his stuff. Chibs followed after him when Jax motioned for him to go. He wanted to talk to Nora while they had a chance to be alone. He waited until they were alone before speaking up. "He treatin' you alright, darling?" He asked.

She looked surprised at the question for a moment before nodding her head. Things had been rocky there for a while, but they seemed to be getting back on track. "Yeah. He came over last night, and we, um, we worked it out." She said over, glancing back at the room to see if he was coming back yet.

Nodding his head, Jax seemed to accept the answer. He had already given Juice his warning about if he hurt Nora, and he had done it anyway. He let it go at the time because he knew Nora could handle herself. If she asked him, he would have gladly taught Juice a lesson, but she hadn't, so he stayed out of it. He wasn't looking forward to seeing her get hurt again though. He didn't want to lose her. "You better get back to work soon. Ma's about ready to barge in here and drag you back kicking and screaming." He chuckled, though they both knew that Gemma would do exactly that if she was provoked to.

Crossing the room, Nora took Jax by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as she kissed his cheek. He always looked out for her, and even if sometimes it cost her a date or two, she was grateful to have someone that cared enough to do that. "Thanks, Jax. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life." She whispered into his ear. Upon hearing a whistle, she pulled away to see that Chibs and Juice had returned.

Juice looked nervous, his eyes flickering between the two. He knew that Jax didn't have any interest in Nora more than brotherly concern, but he didn't like the sight of him touching his girl while she was half naked. Nora returned to him, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek too as she whispered that she'd see him later. He couldn't help but let the grin take over his face when she whispered about having to finish what they started later. He was definitely okay with that.

Once the goodbyes were given, the three men headed out and back to the clubhouse. Nora leaned against the door, watching as they all mounted their bikes. As Juice strapped his helmet on, his eyes lifted up and locked on her. His grin reappeared when she waved to him, blowing him a kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he started his bike. He could hear Chibs making some joke about how they were so sweet it was gonna make him sick, but he wasn't paying him any attention as he watched his girl. As they backed out of the drive way and headed back to TM, he couldn't help but think one thing.

He was one damn lucky bastard.

#$%^$&amp;$

The party was in full swing by nightfall. Juice and Nora had arrived, taking full advantage of showing off that the pairing was for real this time. Juice was being especially smug about the fact that he had finally officially scored Nora as his girl. Across the room, Lana was curled up on the couch with her chin resting on Half Sack's shoulder. He been behind the bar since Nora was here as Juice's official date and Lana always felt bad for him. He was a good guy and had been a prospect for a little over a year.

In Lana's opinion, he deserved a patch more than any other prospect she'd seen around since she'd started hanging around the club. She knew he was close to getting one, but the guys still got too much enjoyment out of giving him a hard time so she'd dragged him from behind the bar and led him to the vacant couch.

She'd just been talking to him for a while since she'd never really had anything other than an amicable relationship with him. The other girls might have no problem with it, but it had always felt strange to Lana to just jump on some guy she barely knew and start fucking him. There were still some members of the club that she'd known for years that she'd just never clicked with and knew she could never have that type of relationship with.

She'd known Sack since he'd just been a hang around and she'd always gotten along with him, so the fact that she was enjoying just talking to him didn't surprise her. What did was when he suddenly pulled her over him so she was straddling his lap and kissed her. He was cute and she was drunk so she kissed him back.

"Get the fuck outta here prospect." Happy suddenly growled from behind Lana.

She slowly climbed off of Half Sack, knowing it would only make it more difficult for him if she gave Happy a hard time over it. He gave her an apologetic look and jumped up.

Lana glared at Happy for a minute. "Get tired of that new bitch?" She asked casually, referring to the girl he'd been with only a few minutes before.

Happy took a swig from his beer and glared back at her. He didn't say anything as he reached out and pulled her onto him the same way Half Sack had. He squeezed her hip and ground his hips up into hers as she lowered her lips to his neck.

He took another drink from his beer as she kissed up his jawline, sliding her hand under his shirt. She hated herself for giving into him so easily, just like always, but she had no ability to deny him. She knew exactly what he wanted and she wanted to give it to him, even if she hated him for it as well as herself.

"Fuck, girl." He said as she ran her nails down his chest. He reached for his belt and pushed her off of him, indicating he wanted her on her knees.

She had no problem getting on her knees for him, enjoyed it even, but he was usually the only one who requested she do it in front of everyone else. She'd learned by now it was a way of objectifying her so he could distance himself when he felt too close to her. Unless she was trashed, she usually told him no. She might be a croweater, but she wouldn't let him degrade her like that. She might be willing to give him anything he wanted, but not in front of everyone and their mother.

"Fuck you, Hap." She said quietly, turning to leave.

He grabbed her arm before she could take more than a couple steps and he stood, pulling her back to his room. She resisted him at first, but he only tightened his grip. Pushing her in front of him into his room, he kicked the door shut and locked it, then moved towards her.

"Better?" He asked irritably.

Lana tried to keep the angry expression on her face, but her heart sped up in excitement as he advanced on her. He pulled her shirt up and sat down on the bed, pulling her down with him. He held onto her waist as he pulled the top of her bra down and took her breast into his mouth.

Her hands went to the back of his head and she lightly grazed her nails over his shaved scalp and down the back of his neck. She yelped when he bit down on her nipple.

"Knees. Now." He barked as he looked at her.

She slowly climbed off of him and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. She kept her eyes on his as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock free. She ran her tongue along the vein on the underside before suddenly taking him all the way into her mouth causing him to release a large breath. Her sudden enthusiasm surprised him as always.

He laid back on the bed, having every intention of just letting her finish him off without returning the favor, but when she lightly grazed her teeth up his length, he couldn't help himself. He lifted her head and turned her around as he stood. Pushing her against the wall, he pushed her skirt up around her waist and found she was wearing no underwear. He growled and bent his knees slightly and slammed into her making her cry out.

He thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and turning her to face him again, the height difference making the position difficult. He reached around and grabbed her by the ass and lifted, lowering her onto him.

Lana held onto his shoulders and threw her head back against the wall, eyes closed. Happy leaned her back against the wall to give himself better leverage and continued to slam into her. She felt every fiber of her being tense as her body prepared for orgasm and she dropped her head forward onto his shoulder.

Just as she came, he wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her back against the wall, holding her there. His hand tightened around her neck as he came.

When he was done he leaned forward, getting in her face. "Get out." He said slowly.

He stared her down for a minute and pulled out as he let her go. Turning around, he grabbed her clothes off the floor and tossed them to her, before picking up his own.

"Now." He warned, getting dressed himself.

Lana got dressed as she wondered why he was kicking her out. He'd never kicked her out of his room before, not like that. Sure there were times he'd told her to leave when he was done with her, but he'd never been so angry about it.

Just another mystery to the enigma that was Happy fucking Lowman. Asshole.


	23. A Fresh Start

_Thanks for the reviews! Happy Mother's day to everyone! I hope all the mothers had a great day! Oh, and on a side note, I started uploading chapters of my own story on Wattpad. It's called 'A Siren's Song' and my username is Lisaaclover44. I'd love to get some feed back on it, and thanks to Chevy's for beta-ing it for me! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 23_

_#^%&amp;%&amp;^*(_

"Hey." Lana heard Happy's voice as he smacked her on the ass lightly. "Out." She groaned, not wanting to get up, but if he was up this early it was surely club business. He rarely kicked her out of his room. She was probably one of the only croweaters he trusted enough to leave her alone in here, but she was sure it was only because she'd been around for so long. "Lana, now." He said more forcefully.

She stretched her arms upward and rolled out of the bed. "Where the fuck is my shirt?" She asked, looking around the room as she pulled her jeans on.

"Here." Happy said, tossing one of his shirts at her as he pulled his cut on. "I got shit to do, little girl. You can find it later. Let's go." He said, pushing her out of the room as she pulled his shirt on.

He pulled his door shut and locked it behind him, before continuing to push Lana down the hall, bending down to gently bite the soft skin on her neck. There was something about seeing her in his shirt. He slapped her on the ass again, harder this time, in an attempt to rid himself of that thought.

As soon as they entered the bar, Happy walked past her and towards the chapel without sparing her second glance. She looked over and saw Juice sitting at the bar, Nora standing between his legs and his hands resting on her waist. Lana didn't know how Juice had done it, but he must've put some serious effort into getting her to come around. That obviously meant something and she realized how wrong she'd been about him.

"Juice!" Jax shouted from the chapel doors. Juice kissed Nora and headed for the chapel.

Once the doors closed, Lana headed over to the bar. "So you guys are back together?"

Nora looked at her with a cold stare. "Yeah, we are. And if you fuck it up again, you're gonna regret it." She warned.

"Look Nora, I'm sorry, ok? I was obviously wrong. He cares about you more than I thought he did. I know I've said it before, but I had reasons."

"Yeah, well, maybe if you explained those reasons I might understand a little better."

Lana hesitated and then sighed, clearly not wanting to explain. "It's a difficult thing for me to talk about. Basically, I had my own experience with a Son. It wasn't a happy ending. Started much the same way as you and Juice and I just didn't wanna see yet another girl added to the countless many that had fallen for one of them just to be dumped on her ass in the end. Juice apparently isn't like that, but you usually don't find that out till it's too late."

Nora was beginning to understand, but not ready to forgive her yet. She let her expression remain indifferent as if she was unmoved by Lana's explanation.

Lana realized it was pointless and turned away, heading outside. It was still early, only 8am. Gemma was in the office, ready to open the garage for when the guys got out of church. Lana crossed the lot and stepped inside. "Hey Gem."

"Hey sweetheart." She said as Lana sat down on the couch.

Lana was one of the few croweaters Gemma actually liked. She'd been around for a long time and Gemma trusted her.

Lana sighed. "Did you notice Juice and Nora?"

"Yeah. Looks like Juice has got himself an old lady." Gemma grinned.

"Is it official?"

"Well, I don't think there's been an announcement, but it seems pretty set in stone."

Lana nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess it does." She said thoughtfully. "I tried apologizing."

"Let me guess . . . she didn't take too kindly to that."

"She didn't tell me to fuck off." Lana smirked timidly and shrugged her shoulders.

Gemma smiled. "Ya know, there was a time when I thought you'd be an old lady."

Lana scoffed. "Wow, Gemma. You're not as wise as I thought you were."

"Maybe if you told her about what happened with him, she'll understand."

"I tried. It's not that simple."

"Lana, nothing is that simple. You gotta tell her everything." Gemma said, eyebrow raised. She was the only one who knew what had really happened. Perhaps that was why she respected Lana so much.

#$%^$^&amp;%

Juice and Nora had fallen back into a pattern soon enough, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Lately, everything seemed to turn Nora on, and it wasn't like Juice was complaining. Today was definitely one of those days. The temperature in the office was sweltering. The bright California sun was shining directly into the window of the small room, heating the place like a tin can, even with the blinds closed and the door wide open.

Nora lifted her hair off her neck and closed her eyes as a breeze blew in through the door. If felt amazing. She stood and walked outside to take a break. Standing against the outside wall of the office, the shade felt nice as she held a cold water bottle to the back of her neck. She looked up just in time to see Juice walk out of the garage and over to a black car, pulling it inside. He must have come over from the clubhouse after church to work.

It had been a few days since they got back together, really together this time. She walked over to the open bay door and watched him as he got out and lifted the hood. Biting her lip, she let her eyes look him over. He came back around a moment later to grab a rag so he could check the oil and he saw her standing there. His eyes scanned her chest and her flat belly that was barely covered by the shirt she wore. He knew just how amazing her ass looked in the tight little shorts she had on too. "Hey," He said over when he noticed her intense stare.

"Hey," She smirked.

Juice quickly looked around to find the garage empty, before throwing the rag back down and grabbing her arm. They might not be hiding their relationship anymore, but he didn't want anyone to see what he was planning on doing to her in a second. It was bad enough Jax had caught them in the act, he didn't need the others seeing his dick or his girl naked. He pulled her outside toward the tow truck and opened the door, pushing her in before climbing in the driver's seat. His warm hand immediately found its way up her shirt, grabbing her waist as he kissed her.

Nora reached over and unzipped his pants to pull his already stiffening cock free. She wrapped her hand around it and worked up and down the shaft as he pressed her back into the seat. She suddenly wanted him inside of her so badly, but knew it wasn't an option right now. So she settled for pushing him away from her and lowered her head to his lap, taking just the tip of him into her mouth.

She stuck her tongue out and ran it along the pulsing vein that ran down the length just under the skin. She turned her head to the side slightly so she could look at him when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Juice closed his eyes and rested his head back on the seat. God, her mouth felt amazing. She placed little teasing kisses along his shaft and then licked the drop of liquid seeping out of the tip.

Then when she suddenly swallowed all of him, he couldn't stop the low moan that escaped his lips. "Fuck, Nora." he breathed, grabbing a handful of her hair. She moaned as she sucked him off and the vibration went straight to his balls, followed by her hand. She knew exactly what she was doing, what every little touch she inflicted would do to him. She gently rolled his balls in her hand as her tongue swirled around him. Then she would take him as far back in her throat as she could and work her throat muscles around him, trying to swallow.

"Hey, Juice!" His head snapped up all of a sudden at Tig's voice.

"Y-yeah!" he shouted back, praying he wouldn't come over to the truck.

Nora momentarily froze, her mouth still around Juice's cock. If she sat up Tig would see her and know exactly what was going on. "You workin on this car or takin' a nap?" Tig asked.

"I was just, uh . . . looking for something. I'll be over in a minute." he said, pulling the sun visor down pretending to search for something.

Tig furrowed his brow at him before turning back to the garage. He must've come out of the clubhouse right after Juice and Nora got in the truck. Nora lifted her head just enough for him to slip out of her mouth. "Is he gone?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"That was fucking close." she giggled.

"I know. Now fucking hurry up before he comes back." Juice said, pushing her head back down on his cock.

Nora returned her mouth to his cock and swallowed him as far back as she could, almost gagging on him. She sucked him as hard as she could and soon felt his hips thrust up and his hand push her head down. She swallowed the spurts of hot come that hit the back of her throat and gently swirled her tongue around him for a moment as his orgasm subsided.

Carefully laying up, she was hoping Tig and anyone else were all still inside. The last thing they needed was to give the guys another reason to tease them. Wiping her mouth, she leaned over to kiss him while he was fixing his pants. Giving him a quick goodbye, she slipped out of the truck and fixed her clothes before heading back over to the office. He chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her purposely swing her hips for his benefit. This girl was gonna be the death of him if she wasn't careful.

$#$%^&amp;%

Once her shift was over, Nora had headed into town to do some shopping. She knew Juice didn't like it when she went on her own, but there was only so much of the guys and Gemma she could take in a day. Walking down the street, she smiled weakly at the site of a couple sitting outside of a little cafe, clearly on a date. She briefly wondered if that could ever be her and Juice. Deep down, she knew that they'd never go on a normal date. The closest they'd ever get would be ordering take-out and watching a movie on the couch.

Being with a Son had it's downside too. Any girl involved with them suddenly got that rep of being a biker bitch. You were either the trash they took to bed or the good girl that lost their way. Getting the looks were worth it sometimes. Juice could be so sweet. He kept her safe, called to check in every time he was gonna get home late. He always double checked the locks, not because he didn't trust her to remember, but because he just wanted her to be safe. He really cared about her, and that made all the dirty looks worth it.

The sound of a rumble caught her attention. For a moment, she wondered if it was Juice looking for her, but glancing over her shoulder, she saw that it was just Half Sack. Juice must have sent him to keep an eye on her. Rolling her eyes, she continued on down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the fact that she had a tail. There was such a thing as too overprotective. She'd have to talk to him later about giving it.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed that Half Sack was trying his best to keep as much distance between them as he could. Nora briefly wondered if Juice had told him to give her space and keep his distance so she didn't know he was there. If he was suppose to be doing this without her knowing, he was really doing a sucky job at it. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when someone walked into her, or she walked into the them since she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Ooph!"

Whoever bumped into her, managed to catch her and keep her from falling. In the distance, she could hear the rumble from the bike get louder, meaning Half Sack wasn't going to stay away any longer. "I-I am so sorry. I, um, I-I wasn't watching where I was going." Nora apologized as she pulled away from the man, brushing herself off as she straightened her clothes.

If she had been looking up, she would have noticed the man standing in front of her. He was watching her, studying her as quickly as he could. "It's no problem, really." The man said, his voice gruff and rough. It almost reminded her of Happy.

Raising her head up, she was about to say something before the words got caught in her throat. The way this man was looking at her threw her off. Her blood ran cold when she noticed the very noticeable tattoo on his neck. He was one of Darby's guys. The two stared at each other for a long moment, the man trying to figure out what she was thinking and Nora trying to figure out if she should run and scream or not.

Fortunately, Half Sack pulled up beside them then.

"Everything alright here, Nora?" He asked.

Hesitating for a long moment, she finally looked away and nodded her head. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she started over to the bike. "Um, yeah. Do you mind driving me back to the garage?" She asked as she stopped beside the bike.

Half Sack took off his sun glasses, glancing over her shoulder to the man watching them. Even he could see that this guy was trouble and that Nora was uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he put back on his glasses and passed her his helmet. "Yeah, sure. Juice was looking for you anyway." He said, waiting for her to put the helmet on and get on so they could leave. She did just that as she swung her leg over his bike, slipping her arms around his waist.

Once she was ready, he gave her a quick glance back before starting the bike and pulling out from beside the curb. As they were turning around, Nora spared the creep watching them one last look before looking away and resting her head against Half Sack's back. It might be nothing, but that guy was sending off bad waves by the second. She just hoped that it didn't mean anything. Things were finally getting back to normal, they didn't need anymore trouble.

God, she hoped she was wrong.


	24. Calm Before The Storm

_Thanks for all the reviews! In my opinion, if the pregnance storyline doesn't ruin the story if done right. But if you don't think so, you're free to your own opinion. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 24_

_ %$^%$%^_

Weeks had gone by and things were finally getting back to normal, as much as they could be with how the guys lived their lives. Juice had started leaving his stuff over at Nora's place again. He was still officially living at the clubhouse, but he might as well have been living with her since he was there almost every night. All the guys knew things were official for Juice and Nora, it was just the matter of getting her inked.

Nora was currently digging through the mess of invoices on the desk in the TM office. The place needed to be organized so badly. She knew Gemma kept up with it as much as possible, but it was hard for one person to do so with as much business as they got, TM being the only auto repair shop in Charming. That was why Nora had been hired at the garage in the first place.

But with everything that had happened lately, she hadn't been in much. Things were finally getting back to normal so she figured she should stop making excuses. She was so pre-occupied with looking for the invoice she needed that she didn't even hear the door open. It wasn't until she felt Juice's hands on her waist that she noticed him. She jumped slightly and then relaxed, realizing it was him.

He slid his hands around her front to her stomach and then further down as he kissed the back of her neck. "Juice, I'm working and you should be too."

He completely ignored her as he ground his hips into her. Nora couldn't help but be turned on by the feel of his hardening cock on her ass. It was kind of amazing and almost annoying how easily she was turned on these days.

Juice slipped his hand into her underwear. "Fuck Nora, you're fucking dripping." He said as he fingered her entrance.

He turned her around suddenly and lifted her onto the desk. Thank god she was wearing a skirt today. He pushed her underwear to the side and undid the front of his jeans quickly, pulling his cock out. He easily slid into her.

She moaned loudly and he covered her mouth with his, trying to keep her quiet as he thrust into her, holding her ass so she stayed at the edge of the desk. Her hands rested on the backs of his arms, nails digging into his skin.

Lana walked out to the garage with a few cold beers. The guys had been working all morning and she was sure they'd appreciate a break. It was also an excuse to find Nora and talk to her, apologize for everything. She'd tried a few time in the past, but she still felt like Nora didn't fully understand why she'd done everything she'd done. The blonde bartender found a way to dodge being alone with her every chance she got though.

"Thanks doll." Tig winked at her as she handed him a beer.

Then she handed one to Half Sack before she turned to see Happy leaning over the engine of Tara's Cutlass. He looked really into it and she knew him well enough to know better than to interrupt him when he was busy so she quietly walked up next to him and leaned against the car where she wouldn't be in his way.

He ignored her at first, but stood and looked at her after a moment. "Brought you a beer." She held it out to him.

He took it and took a drink, still staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat under his intense black eyes. He still, to this day, made her nervous, but she couldn't look away. He took another drink, eyes still on her, as he tossed whatever tool was in his hand back into the toolbox.

"I just wanted to bring you guys something to drink, but I actually came out here to find Nora, so I'll let you get back to work." She said quickly, turning away. She felt herself being sucked into his gaze and she knew by the look in his eyes that he'd take her right there in front of everyone if she let him.

She turned away from him and started walking toward the office, fully aware of his presence behind her. She tried to ignore him and quickly threw the office door open, only to find Juice fucking Nora right there on the desk.

Nora opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and felt her face turn red when she saw Lana and Happy standing there. As if being walked in on by someone once wasn't bad enough. "Juice." She choked out, trying to push him away. This was now the second time they had been walked in on, but this time it was Lana instead of Jax and Chibs.

Juice had heard the door open and Happy's chuckle, followed by Lana's "Shit, sorry." He ignored Nora's plea for him to stop along with the rest of it. He was so into it at this point, he wasn't sure if he could've stopped if the whole club had been standing there and he didn't want to.

"Juice." Nora said more forcefully, pushing him a little harder.

"Hap, go." Lana said, turning back towards the door, but he was blocking it and wasn't moving. He was actually enjoying watching and Juice sure as hell didn't seem to care. "Hap, I don't think this was meant to be a public show. Let's go and I'll let you fuck me anyway you want."

Happy's gaze went back to her. "You've always let me fuck you anyway I want."

"I never let you fuck me on your bike in the middle of the lot like you wanted to that one time." She said, a challenge in her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not quite believing her. Then he pulled her out of the office and she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Juice." Nora said again.

The mood had totally been ruined for her, but Lana had inspired an image of Nora bent over his bike, which only made him turn her around on the desk and tugged her panties down before he buried himself as deep as possible and came after a few thrusts. He leaned his forehead against Nora's back for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Once his high was over, he pulled out of her and helped her up. "Sorry, got a head of myself." He said sheepishly, trying to apologize for not stopping when she asked him to. Not that he was really sorry, but he figured it would be nice to at least seem it.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on her panties and fixed her skirt while he fixed his jeans. She hadn't gotten off, but she knew Juice would no doubt fix that by the time they left if they kept at it like they had been. "If that was your way of showing off, it wasn't funny." She told him, sending him a quick look before moving past him and heading outside.

Leaving him there to pick his pants up, she headed over to the clubhouse. She could feel her stomach getting upset, and she stashed a pack of saltines behind the bar. The entire past week she had been off and she was really hoping it was just the flu or something. Unfortunately, she didn't make it far before a dizzy spell came over her.

Lana followed Nora into the clubhouse, wanting to catch her now that her and Juice were . . . done. She entered the clubhouse seconds after the blonde, just in time to see her stop in the middle of the bar and grab onto a chair as if she'd almost lost her balance. "Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

Nora turned and looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I 'm fine." She said, shaking her head slightly. "Just got a little dizzy."

"You look kinda pale." Lana said.

"I don't feel that great." Nora continued toward the bathroom as her stomach flipped again.

Lana watched her go, still concerned. A while later when Nora still hadn't come out, Lana went in after her. She held her hair back for her as Nora emptied her stomach into the toilet.

When she was finally done she stood, shaking slightly. Lana got her some water and took her back to the dorms, leading her into Happy's room so they could have some privacy.

"You been sick a lot lately?" Lana asked.

"What?" Lana just raised an eyebrow. "A few times. Not a big deal." Nora brushed it off. She knew what Lana was getting at, but Nora still didn't want to believe it herself. The thought terrified her.

"Mood swings?" Lana dug a little deeper. "Cravings? Weird dreams? Tired all the time?"

"Lana, you're being ridiculous."

"Why? Because it's crazy to think it could happen to you? Or because you don't wanna believe it could?"

Nora didn't know how to respond. At first she hadn't believed it because she'd been on the pill. She knew there was a very small chance. But then she remembered she'd forgotten to take it a few times while her and Juice had been apart. The longer she'd tried to ignore the thought, the more symptoms she had and now she was at least a month late and that never happened. If she was willing to admit it to herself, she was almost positive and Lana had hit the nail on the head with everything she'd just said.

"How'd you figure it out so fast?" Nora asked quietly.

Lana's face changed suddenly, from sympathetic to almost worried, like she didn't want to talk about it.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been there myself. Believe me, I recognize the 'scared out of your fucking mind because you know you're pregnant but don't wanna admit it' look."

Nora furrowed her brow, but before she could ask Lana spoke again. "Look, you need to be sure before you do anything or say anything to him. Take a test."

Nora was speechless for a moment. She'd thought about it, but was terrified to see that little plus sign. Lana was right though.

An hour later, after going to the store with Lana, getting home, and peeing on a stick, Lana and Nora sat in Nora's bedroom waiting for the ten minutes to be up. It was too quiet and Nora thought she would scream. "When were you pregnant?" She blurted suddenly.

Lana's eyes widened as she looked up at the other girl. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times before she sighed. "Four years ago."

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"I got rid of it." Lana said quietly, not even wanting to look Nora in the eyes. Clearly it was something she regretted.

Nora hated to keep prying, but she desperately wanted to know and she needed the distraction. "Why?"

Lana looked up at her then with a 'why do you think' look.

"Happy?" Nora asked, completely in shock. "He made you?"

"No. He never knew." Lana sighed again. "I wasn't always a croweater. I'd been hanging around for a few years by then, had something going with him. I don't know what it was or if it was even anything more than fucking, but I hadn't been with anyone else for over a year. Got knocked up, he was still fucking other girls, and he's not exactly the father type. I knew he wouldn't want it and I was too scared to tell him anyway, so I got rid of it.

"A part of me hated him after that. I was stupid in love with him and he didn't love me back." She let out a derisive laugh. "Not like he ever promised me anything. I knew he was nothing but trouble to begin with. But the bike, the tattoos, the bad boy rep . . . couldn't help myself and I didn't want to." Lana explained, wanting Nora to understand where she was coming from.

This was her chance to apologize, show Nora that what she did all those months ago wasn't about being cruel, that there was an actual reason behind it. Maybe her methods weren't the best, but her heart was in the right place. "Even after everything I still couldn't say no to him, but I finally realized he would never settle down. So I started fucking the others as well, maybe as a way to make him jealous or maybe to try and fool myself into thinking I didn't give a shit anymore, I don't know. But that's how I ended up as just another whore." she went on, trying to show her how she got to be where she was today.

Nora stared at her for a minute in disbelief. She'd never known exactly how or why Lana had ended up a croweater, she always thought she was somehow different than all the other girls who did it just for fun. She knew Lana had a thing for Happy, but she never knew they had actual history together. Even if that history was more Lana's history than Happy's and she'd just been another fuck to him.

"It's been ten minutes." Lana said, pulling Nora from her thoughts.

Before they looked at the purple stick, Lana touched her arm, having one last part to explain to her. "Saw you fallin' for Juice and I couldn't help but think the same thing would happen to you. Who knew Juicy boy would man up huh?" Lana asked with a smirk. She was pleased to find out she was wrong about Juice and Nora. "Guess we'll just have to see how much of a man he is when you tell him you're pregnant." She said, holding the positive test up so Nora could see it too.


	25. Shocking Revelations

_Thanks for the reviews! I would like to thank anyone who stuck up for the story. You guys are awesome! As for the whole pregnancy thing, I think they are write. It does happen in real life, there's always that risk, and it wasn't like Juice and Nora planned it and are suddenly happily ever after. Juice still has his doubts and fears, and it's Juice. He's gonna fuck up. And don't worry about conflict. The thing that sticks out in this story is that there are two couple. Juice and Nora can have their fluffy moments, but you still have the conflict between Happy and Lana. As for neglecting my other story, I am not. I just finished it and I took a break so I didn't ruin it by forcing the writing to come. I've written ahead on this story so I'm able to update more frequently._

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 25_

_ %^$&amp;^%^*_

After finding out she was pregnant, things had been different. A week had gone by, and Nora still couldn't believe it. How was she suppose to tell Juice if she couldn't even accept it. Tara even ran a test for her at the hospital to make sure the pregnancy test wasn't a false positive. The part that surprised Nora the most, was Lana had been the most supportive and helpful. Seeing the two of them together threw Juice off. If Nora could let bygones be bygones, then he'd have to too.

One thing he wasn't okay with, was that Nora had been avoiding him. They still hung out at her house, they still had sex, but it was only really when he caught her off guard. She'd sleep on the other side of the bed away from him, she'd insist on taking showers alone. Hell, she banned him from coming into the office while she was working. At least alone and when it had nothing to do with work. That one though, might be only because they got walked in on and she didn't want it to happen for a third time.

He could see her from where he was standing in the garage. She was sitting on the picnic table, leaning back as she let the sun hit her. Even from here, the sight of her legs drove him crazy. She was currently talking to Lana about something, but he was too far away to hear what it was. He was tore away from his thoughts when Jax clapped a hand on his shoulder, trying to his attention. "I know I said it was okay for you two to be together, but eye fuck her on your own time, man. We got work to do." He said, motioning his head back to the cars behind them.

Juice cleared his throat, nodding his head quickly. He spared the girls one last look before heading back to work with Jax. He would just have to worry about it later.

Out at the picnic tables, Nora was talking to Lana about how to tell Juice about her being pregnant. It completely terrified her to no end. It was one thing for Juice to want to be with her, but it was something else entirely to start a family with him. He liked his single guy life, she knew that. It was hard for him to give it up for her. Hell, there were still times she knew he would ask like his old self. Asking him to step up and be a father, she wasn't sure if that would be pushing it.

The fact that they were still so new to this relationship thing, didn't help her nerves. Juice was a young guy, older than her but still young compared to the other guys. She doubted being a father was on his life plan right now. It wasn't in her plan either, she was only twenty years old. Having a baby wasn't in her plan either, but she couldn't see herself getting rid of it like Lana had when she was pregnant. One thing she had to remember, was that Juice wasn't Happy.

Glancing over to the garage, she couldn't stop the smile from slipping on her face when she saw him joking around with Jax. If she was being honest with herself, she knew Juice would be a good father. He was like a big kid, he'd get along great with a baby. He might not change any diapers, but she knew he would love the baby. It was just the part of her that doubted herself that kept her from saying anything.

What if Juice didn't want the baby? What if he left her because it was a deal breaker? They had only been officially together for a few weeks now, he could decide it's not worth it and bail. She'd be left to raise a baby on her own. "Earth to Nora. Hey, you're zoning out. You look a million miles away. What's going on in that head of yours?" Lana asked, snapping her fingers to get the younger girl's attention back.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Nora glanced over to see some of the guys crossing the lot over to the clubhouse. Only Happy and Juice stayed behind. Her eyes flickered over to see a car coming in. It wasn't one she recognized, meaning it had to be a new customer. Any chance of talking to Lana about how to tell Juice was gone. "Looks like break's over. Come on, the office has air conditioning." Nora said as she slipped off the table and motioned for Lana to follow her.

Lana let Nora work while she poked her head into the garage. Her eyes found Happy, working hard on whatever car he had. Talking to Nora about her pregnancy, made her think of her own past. Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if she had kept it, if she had told Happy about the baby. She knew him though, knew he would have never accepted it or her.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a man's voice, yelling at poor Nora over by the office door. Looking over, she saw that some guy was being rude to the young blonde. She couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Nora looked. It was like she knew this guy, and whoever he was freaked her out. Lana couldn't understand exactly what he was saying, but by the way he was pointing to the office, he was telling her to go look for something.

Lana curiously watched as Nora went inside the office to look for whatever the man wanted. She was about to turn back when she got a bad feeling and then noticed the man pulling something out from the back of his pants. It was a gun. Before her mind caught up to her mouth, she blurted out "Nora, get down!"

Suddenly two shots went off, both girls screaming out.

Nora shut the door to the office, locking it before ducking down under the desk. She could hear the man trying to get inside. The sound of more shots going off made her yelp, covering her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Nora! Nora!" she heard a voice calling out to her.

It was Juice.

Her nerves got the best of her, but she knew he would very well break down the door if she didn't say something soon. "I-I'm in here!" she called out, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear her.

She heard the other door that led into the garage open, followed by heavy footsteps. No sooner did Juice's face appear. He reached out, stroking her cheek as he scanned over her, checking for any injuries. The idea of her being hurt terrified him. Hell, he and Happy had been right there and that asshole still got in a few shots at the girls. He just hoped both of them were alright. It seemed like Nora was fine. "I-I'm okay. I'm not shot." She told him, squeezing his hand as he helped her out from under the desk.

A sudden scream of pain got their attention. Moving past Juice, Nora hurried to the door leading outside and almost tripped over her own feet when she saw Happy holding a bleeding Lana in his arms. He was trying to keep pressure on the wound to her shoulder, but it was causing her a lot of pain. "No," She gasped, horror filling her. Her stomach dropped, and suddenly she wanted to throw up everything she'd eaten today.

A few feet away, laid the now dead body of the man who had tried to kill her. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. The color drained from her face, her body shaking in fear and confusion about what just happened. "Hey, get away from there." Juice said, pulling her away from the dead body. He didn't want her to be any more afraid than she already was. Things were stressed between them for god knows what reason, he didn't need this to be the last nail on their coffin. "What happened?" Juice wondered out loud. Everything had happened so suddenly and they needed to figure out who this guy was and why he had targeted the girls.

"I don't know." Nora said, in shock. "She just jumped in front the gun."

"What the fuck were you thinking, little girl?" Happy asked Lana.

Nora wasn't the only one who was pale, Lana had already lost a lot of blood and the ambulance she heard heading their way couldn't get there soon enough. Juice was holding onto Nora, not letting her go or out of his reach for a moment. Nora's eyes were on Lana, wondering herself why she had saved her. If she hadn't said anything, or ignored the raised voice, Nora and her unborn baby would be dead.

"She-she's pregnant."

#$%^&amp;^*&amp;

Nora rode in the ambulance with Lana seeing as they both needed medical attention. Lana for the obvious reason and Nora to make sure she and the baby were okay. Thanks to Lana's big reveal, Juice was in shock when she left. Once the shock resided, she was sure he would have a lot of questions and she wasn't sure she was ready for them. Once the EMT was finished with her, all the focus was on Lana.

The younger blonde squeezed her friend's hand, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched them scramble around. Blood was everywhere, and that couldn't be a good thing. "Come on, Lana. You-you need to fight. I need your help with all of this. Pl-please, you're one of the strongest women I know." Nora begged, hoping she could get through to her. They might still be rocky when it came to their friendship, but it was improving since finding out she was pregnant and Nora needed her.

Getting to the hospital, the EMTs hurried to get Lana out and inside. The driver helped her out of the ambulance and inside. Walking into the waiting room of the ER, she noticed right away that some of the guys were already here. Happy and Juice were among them. Both looked worried out of their mind, but Happy was better at hiding it. "J-Juice!" She called out, knowing he was looking for her.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He was across the waiting room in seconds before she was embraced. His emotions were on over drive, he didn't know what to think right now. On one hand, he wanted to rip her a new one, but then he wanted to make sure she was okay too. Pulling back slightly, he brushed her hair back behind her ear as he checked her over. His eyes paused on her exposed stomach. A baby was growing in there. _His baby_. He still couldn't believe it.

"How-how long have you known?" He asked, ending the small moment of relief.

Pulling back, she almost looked guilty. It had been a week since she found out. It wasn't like there was no time, there had been plenty of time to tell him. She was just afraid of how he'd react. Nora would go to bed wanting to tell him, but the words would never leave her mouth and actually say she's pregnant. "Um, about a week. I-I didn't know how to tell you." She confessed.

His anger and frustration got the best of him. It might not be really about her not telling him, but because she could have been hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. Hell, his kid could have been hurt before he knew he was having a kid. All he could think was, she kept it from him, if Lana hadn't warned them all in time, she and their baby could be gone. "How hard is it just to say 'hey, Juice, guess what? I'm pregnant'? Huh? You could have been killed today." He snapped, startling her with his tone.

She didn't know what to tell him. He was right, it shouldn't be that hard to just say that, but her nerves got the best of her. Before she could even get a word in, he was in her face. "Is it even mine? It could be Happy's, I mean, I don't know what you two did in the back. Only takes a minute to make a kid, even I know that." He accused, not thinking to stop the words from leaving his mouth. "Is that why you've been avoiding me all week?" He asked, not stopping until she slapped him across the face.

Hearing him question the paternity made her blood boil. What happened between her and Happy was well over a month ago, and if she was being honest with herself, nothing even happened. It was a few rough kisses before she shoved him off and stormed out. Juice didn't know that, but she didn't think he needed to. "For your information, I didn't sleep with Happy, or anyone else. This baby, is yours. So screw you!" She said angrily, trying to keep her voice down.

A growl rumbled in Juice's chest as he held his cheek before turning his glare on her. He took a step toward her, anger radiating off of him. "Alright you two!" Jax piped in suddenly, silencing Juice and Nora as he got between them. The last thing they needed was anymore attention focused on them today. "You can do this later, somewhere else." He said looking at Juice. It was an order, not a request.

Just then one of the doctors, who was covered in what they could all only assume was Lana's blood, came out through the doors leading back to the ER. Nora stepped forward, being the one who had ridden in the ambulance she was the one they knew who was here for Lana.

"Nora, right?" The doctor asked.

She nodded quickly. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"She's stable. We're gonna have to operate to remove the bullet. There's an entrance wound in her shoulder, but from what we can tell, no exit wound. Shattered her collar bone and seems to be buried pretty deep in the muscle, but fortunately didn't hit any major organs. She should be fine."

Nora breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Only direct family members until she recovers from anesthesia. We're taking her in in just a few minutes."

They all suddenly heard a loud thud as Happy threw the door open and stormed out of the waiting room.

"Tig, follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Jax said, not sure what his Sergeant at Arms was capable of at the moment. He knew a little about Happy and Lana's past drama, but wasn't sure if there was still something there.

Happy sped down Main Street and parked his bike in front of the Hairy Dog. He had seen the tattoo on the man he shot. It didn't take a genius to know which gang he belonged to. If anything, it just made looking for the person reasonable for this that much easier. He pushed his way inside just as Tig pulled up next to his bike and hurried to catch up to him.

"Where the fuck is Darby?!" He yelled at the first guy he saw with a swastika tattoo as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"I don't know, man." The guy said, panicking. Happy pulled his gun out and pointed it at the asshole's head. "I swear, I haven't seen him for a couple days!" He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Hap, man, let him go." Tig urged calmly from the doorway.

Happy hesitated for a minute before lowering his gun. He started to turn away, but had a change of heart before turning back around and slamming the grip of his gun down into the other man's temple, knocking him unconscious.

Leaving, he and Tig headed back to the clubhouse for church.

#%$#^%$&amp;^

Back at the hospital, Nora refused to leave while Lana was in surgery and Juice wouldn't because even if he was upset, he didn't want to leave her alone. Nora had been the target of that failed attempt of a hit, and especially after finding out she was pregnant, he wasn't about to be stupid enough to leave her alone. Jax told Half Sack to stay behind with Juice before the rest of them left for the clubhouse, to try and figure out what the hell was going on and what to do about it.

Half Sack glanced over at Juice, who was just starting to calm down after his earlier fight with Nora. He noticed that the guy Happy shot looked familiar. It was the man who bumped into Nora only a week ago when Juice had him tail her. It was one of Darby's guys, and he knew then and there this attempt on the bartender's life hadn't been just a random thing.

Nora had been targeted, and he knew Juice needed to know that. Half Sack liked the blonde bartender, he even had a crush on her until Juice pulled him aside and told him to back off his girl. That didn't mean he didn't care about her any less. Glancing at Juice again, his Hispanic brother caught him this time. "Something you want to say, prospect?" He snapped, his mood clearly not getting any better.

Glancing at a confused Nora, he cleared his throat. He had half a mind to just keep his mouth closed, but if he did, this could hurt Nora in the end. The fact that she was pregnant only made his decision more clear for him. Clearing his throat, he got up and took the spot beside him. "The guy . . . he bumped into Nora last week when she was in town. He made a point of bumping into her." He explained, his eyes locking on with Juice's. He wasn't even going risk looking at Nora.

The look of pure anger on Juice's face only made him feel guilty. It felt like he had ratted out his friend and unleashed an angry pitbull that was Juice on her. Which, it seemed like he did just that when Juice turned his glare onto the girl in question. "Why the fuck would you not come get me the second you saw him?" He snarled, getting a few stares from the few people who were still here.

Unfortunately, Jax wasn't here to step in. Half Sack might be here, but Nora knew he would never interfere in Juice's business. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but Juice just shook his head, his anger getting the best of him. "You couldn't have been thinking, because if you were, you wouldn't have put my kid in danger like that." He continued, stalking his way up to her.

Standing up, Nora tried not to look hurt. She knew there were a dozen of other things she could have done. She could have kept Lana with her or told her to get Happy and Juice. She could have gone inside the office and got their attention through the window. Anything else she could have done, it would have kept Lana from being shot. She knew that, and she hated herself for not doing anything. "Don't you think I know that? Lana got shot because of me, I feel bad enough. You don't have to make it worse." She said, her eyes flickering past him to see the other people watching them.

A part of him felt guilty when he saw her eyes tear up, but he was still freaked out over finding out he was going to have a kid. He didn't know how to handle that news. The idea of having a kid scared him. Sure, he was like a big kid himself, but raising a kid? He wasn't sure he could do that and not screw up. Hell, he was already screwing up. His girl, his kid, were put in danger today and it wasn't him that protected them. She was targeted because of him. Not just because he was a Son, but because he was Hispanic.

He knew he was taking all this out on her, it wasn't right to do. He knew it wasn't really her fault, but he was doing it anyway. The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He knew it wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it. "We're gonna need to set some damn rules here, Nora. You fucking tell me if anyone, and I mean anyone, ever approaches you again. Second of all, this kid? If we're going to do this, we do it my way. I want to know everything. I don't want you keeping anything from me." He instructed.

Nora was almost surprised. She half expected Juice to still be on the 'is it even his' kick, but this was a step in the right direction. At least she hoped so. She wasn't about to argue on either of those terms. It was smart, she might get annoyed with him at a point, but she knew he had a right to know everything. "Al-alright." She muttered out, her eyes only locking on his for a quick moment.

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to argue with her, but soon realized she had agreed with him. Juice almost looked surprised. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Clearing his throat, he surprised her by kissing her head. His lips lingered for a moment, before resting his head against hers. "Lana getting shot wasn't your fault. Just . . . just believe me on that. We'll figure this out." He said before wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she held onto him. Resting his chin on top of her head, he just let her cry. He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. He wasn't used to doing this. He wasn't used to being the guy a girl cried on and leaned on for support. The fact that this would probably happen again before she had the baby only made him even more nervous. Glancing around the room, he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure he could do this.

**SOA**

After church got out, Happy headed back to the hospital. Lana should be out of surgery soon and he wanted to know she was ok. It bothered him that he had to know, but it did all the same. He pulled his bike into the parking lot and headed inside and upstairs.

He passed by the waiting room and saw Juice and Nora sitting in there still. Juice had been the only one not at church, Jax understanding he needed to stay with Nora who had insisted on waiting for news on Lana. The two were sitting away from each other, clearing they hadn't made up yet. Not that Happy cared, all he wanted was to make sure Lana was okay and go.

He passed the waiting room and went straight to reception to find out what was going on with her.

"She just got out of surgery, not awake yet. I can page the doctor for you, but only direct family members will be allowed in to see her until she's awake." The receptionist said.

Happy nodded slowly. He was pissed that they wouldn't let him in . . . unless he lied. The wheels started turning in his head and the doctor came out a few minutes later.

"Are you a relative?" The doctor asked, recognizing him from his earlier outburst.

Happy hesitated. "Yeah." He said quietly. The doctor just looked at him expectantly. "She's my wife." He lied, making his voice sound more convincing. It was the only way he'd get to see her now.

"I see." The doctor said, believing him. Apparently that explained his earlier behavior. "She's doing fine. Still very out of it, but beginning to wake up. I'll take you to see her."

The doctor led him to Lana's room and left to give him a few moments. Happy almost lost it again seeing her lying there, hooked up to various machines, shoulder bandaged, and looking completely helpless.

He shook his head. What the fuck was happening to him? Being this worried over a croweater? Lying and saying she was his wife for fuck's sake just to see her before anyone else?

He was just about to turn and leave when he heard her groggy voice from the bed. "Hap?"

"You ok?" He asked not moving from his spot by the door.

"Whatever the fuck they gave me is some good shit." She smiled. She was looking at him, but her eyes were glazed over. She was clearly on some heavy shit. "I don't feel anything." She laughed.

Happy almost wanted to laugh with her. He walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "Get some rest, little girl. I got some shit to take care of."

Lana weakly grabbed hold of his arm as he pulled away from her. "Hap?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She said, not even realizing what had come out of her mouth as her eyes closed.

He brushed it off as the drugs talking and left.


	26. Home Is Where the Heart Is

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping I didn't lose any readers! Wanted to get this posted before I head off to work. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 26_

_ $%#^%$^&amp;_

Much to Nora's disappointment, Juice kept his distance from her since finding out she was pregnant. He avoided her gaze at the garage, kept out of any room she was in, and he barely came over anymore. He kept Half Sack on her tail and he said he'd showed up for her doctor's appointment, but that was it. She half expected for him not to show up, but he swore he would be there and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit or hug him. If she count on Juice for one thing, it was his word

Even with his promise to be there, he went back to ignoring her. Nora didn't know what to do, she was basically on her own. With Lana still in the hospital, it wasn't like she was around to talk to right now. Without Juice to talk to either, there wasn't a lot of options left. She knew Gemma would be there in a second, but she also knew Gemma would push for her to talk to Juice and that he needed to be a part of this. Nora was terrified that she was going to have to go through this alone. Yeah, Juice said he'd be there, but there was a difference between being there because he wanted to, and being there because he thought he had to.

Looking down at her flat stomach, tears filled her eyes. Her baby wasn't going to have the family she would want for them. She and Juice weren't stable enough to even stay together for more than a few weeks at a time. They definitely weren't stable enough to have a child together. Juice would say he's in for good, but saying it and backing it up? Those were two entirely different things. Maybe Juice wasn't so different than Happy after all.

Her eyes flickered up to the window that led to the garage. Juice was inside working hard on a bike. He would look over occasionally, but she tried not to think too much about it. Neither had made the first move to talk to the other. Juice was terrified about everything. He was getting a family all at once, and he wasn't ready for that. Not that it mattered if he was ready or not, this baby was coming either way. Nora wasn't any more ready than he was though, and he didn't seem to understand that. This whole thing was a mess, and it was only getting worse.

A hour went by before Juice heard yelling from the office. Looking over, his body tensed seeing some guy yelling at Nora over the price of his bill. It wasn't the first time a customer wasn't happy with their bill, but seeing this guy just made his blood boil. He knew he should stay out of it, but before he knew what was going on, he was heading over to the office. Opening the door, his eyes locked with a surprised Nora. "Everything alright in here?" He asked out, his eyes flickering between them.

Nora got up, putting space between her and the man as she rounded the desk and crossed the small office to get to Juice. Feeling her fingers touch his arm sent shivers up his body, a feeling he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. "He thinks we overpriced him for fixing the busted fender." She explained, her eyes flickering up to meet his briefly before moving behind him.

Glancing back at her, he knew the right thing to do would tell her he'd handle it. Tell her to go get something to drink and take a break. Looking across the room, he saw the dirty look the guy was giving her. This guy was really getting on his nerves now. Clearing his throat, he finally got the guy's attention. "Go take a break, Nore. I've got this one." He said back, motioning for her to get out of there. Hesitating for a moment, she nodded and kissed his cheek before heading out.

He looked after her surprised at the gester. Sparing him one last look, she left the office and headed over to the clubhouse to get something to eat. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He could figure out what it meant latter.

Sitting down with her freshly made sandwich, Nora was trying to figure out why she did that to Juice. He obviously wanted nothing to do with her. She probably just made things ten times worse and more awkward for him. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice Jax sitting beside her. "You want some milk with that?" He asked, causing her to jump in surprise.

Shaking her head quickly, she glanced over at him as she tore off another piece of her sandwich. Jax studied her for a minute, taking in just how sad she looked. He could see that her and Juice being on the rocks again was taking a toll on her. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, searching her face to see how she'd answer. He could see the conflict on her face, showing him that she wanted to talk, but was stopping herself. No matter how close she and Jax were, talking about boys was not something they did.

Running a hand through her hair, she didn't know what to do. She knew Juice was freaked about the baby. He did care about her, that was proof enough just a moment ago. It was just if he was ready for a baby to come into the mix. Being with her was one thing, but getting a whole family at once? That would freak any guy out. It was just the matter if Juice would leave them or want them.

Looking back over at his friend, he knew how she was feeling. Well, he knew how Juice was feeling right now. He felt the same when Wendy had told him she was pregnant with Abel. It was scary knowing there was going to be someone who looked to you to keep them safe. It wasn't the same with a girl. This was your kid, it was up to you to keep them out of harms way and make sure they grow up to be amazing people.

Especially where they were being born into this life, it wasn't going to be easy. Women and children were being targeted, having a kid was going to be even scarier. So, yeah, he understood why Juice was freaked out about the news, but he didn't like seeing Nora so upset because of it. "Listen, Nora, I've been where Juice is. It's not easy, and I get this isn't fair to you either, but give him a break. That idiot loves you, he'll step up." Jax said, giving her a reassuring smile. "If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass for you." He joked, nudging her shoulder to try and get a laugh out of her.

Nora couldn't help the tiny crack of a smile from appearing on her lips. She knew Juice was scared, but so was she. She needed him, and he wasn't here though. She was alone going through all of this. Nora wanted Juice, she wanted him here and going through all this with her. "Listen, baby, even if he doesn't get his tattooed head out of his ass, you're not alone in this. You're having his baby, you're family. We take care of out family, you know that." Gemma said, coming up behind them.

Feeling the older woman's hand touch her shoulder, she looked up to see Gemma standing behind her. The older woman would see that Nora needed to talk, and the kind of talk was not one her son was good at. "How about I take you shopping? The boys can handle the fort for a few hours." She suggested, giving her son a look to scram.

He seemed to get the hint and kissed them both on the cheek before taking his leave from the clubhouse, leaving the girls to their talking. He crossed the lot and saw that Juice was finishing up in the office. He glanced back to see Gemma leading Nora toward her car. Walking into the office, Juice looked up to meet his gaze. He looked almost let down when he saw that it was him. He briefly wondered if the tattooed headed Son wished he had been the little blonde bartender.

"Expecting someone else?"

Juice almost looked nervous at what he was implying. Clearing his throat, he shook his head as he lowered his eyes. Avoiding his VP's gaze, he went to getting the papers in order so Nora didn't have a big mess when she got back. "Uh, nah. No, um, Nora was having some problems with one of the customers. Told her I'd handle it." He said over, trying to keep himself busy so he didn't have to look up.

Jax could see right through him though. He had been in Juice's place before, and now it was his turn to make the right choice. He could either give up on Nora entirely, or accept the baby and step up to be a good father. "Ma took Nora out shopping, probably for some baby shit. For little kids, they need a lot." He mentioned, glancing at Juice to watch his reaction.

Juice felt guilty. Nora was pregnant with his kid, he should be out there shopping with her. It should be him taking care of her, he knew all of that. He was just scared. He didn't know the first thing about being a father, not like he had much to go on since his own abandoned him before he was even born. Now here he was, doing the same thing. "It's alright to be scared, man. Believe me, I was too when Wendy told me she was pregnant with Abel. But you've got a choice now. You can either be a dick and pretend none of this is happening, give Nora up for good. No half way shit like you've been doing. She's not a fucking toy." Jax started to say, pausing as he waited for Juice to look up.

He wanted to make sure his friend was really hearing him. If Juice was going to make any kind of decision, he needed to hear this. "Look, Juice, you're a good guy. If anyone's gonna be with Nora, I'm glad it's you. I know you can be a good father too. Don't screw this up just because you're scared." He went on, smiling weakly as he remembered how he felt the first time he got to hold his son. "First time I held that kid, best day of my life. Seeing that little face look up at you. They trust you so much, and it's your job to make sure you earn that. You've got a chance to have something great here, Juice. Don't throw it away." He warned, hoping that he was getting through to him.

Juice locked eyes with him for a long moment, taking in everything he was saying. He knew Jax was right, he knew what he needed to do, but it didn't make it any less scary. There was going to be another life looking to him to protect them. They were going to looking at him with so much trust and love, and he wasn't sure he deserved that. Looking at all the hell he had already put Nora through, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want him to be apart of the baby's life.

Jax sighed, turning to leave Juice with the choice. Once he was gone, Juice pulled a picture out of his inner pocket of his cut. It was of Nora. She had been joking around, dancing to some song that had come on over the radio. He had snapped the picture when she wasn't looking. Her smile shined, her eyes sparkling. Her blonde curls bounced around. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he took the picture everywhere with him. Tracing his thumb over her face, he smiled weakly.

Pocketing the picture, he hurried out of the office and over to the clubhouse. He didn't pay any attention to the guys inside as he passed by them to get to his room. Grabbing his duffel bag, he started stuffing clothes inside along with some of his other stuff. If he was going to do this the right away, he had to make a choice. As he packed away his things, he glanced around the room. Since getting with Nora, he hadn't been spending a lot of nights here. It was only when nights ran late or they were fighting.

Those were the worst for him. Sleeping alone, without Nora, he hated those nights. He smiled weakly, thinking of the nights where she snuggled into him. The feeling of her looking for warmth and protection from her. He could still remember some nights when he'd come in late and try to get in bed without waking her and she'd smile and snuggle into him, happy that he chose to go there instead of staying here at the clubhouse.

He already had some of his things over there, that was where he needed to be. He needed to be with his girl, his kid. The last thing he wanted his kid to feel was how he felt when his dad abandoned him. Juice didn't want to be the kind of dad that wasn't there for their kid. Jax was right about that. Zippering his bag, he took one last look around the room before heading out, hopefully for the last time.

$%^$&amp;%&amp;*

Juice knew that Gemma had taken Nora shopping, so he gave himself a few hours to get everything straight in his head. What he would say to her, how he would say it. If he didn't get it right beforehand, it was going to come out a fumbling mess when he said it to her. He noticed her getting dropped off by Gemma and still, he gave himself a minute to make sure he got everything right in his head.

Taking a deep breath, he got off his bike, grabbed his bag from the compartment satchel and headed across the street to her front door. Using his key, he let himself in. It startled her, but he didn't give her a chance to scold him before he dropped his duffel bag right on the ground announcing "I'm moving in."

She didn't know what to say to that, so he took her silence as a que to keep going before he backed out. "I'm in this, Nora. For real this time. You, me, and this baby. I'm moving in, we'll pay the bills together, take turns getting food and whatever. Whatever needs to be done, we'll handle it together. There's no discussing this, this is what's happening." He said, putting his foot down on the matter.

Giving her a moment, let the fears he was pushing back come in. What if she didn't want him to be apart of their baby's life? Her life? What if he missed his chance with her? Seeing her open her mouth to speak, he jumped at the chance to get out the rest of what he wanted to say to her. "Don't say no, cause this is the way it's gonna be. I don't care what you think, okay, I do, but not about this." He started to say.

"Juice,"

"No, you're not gonna convince me otherwise." He said, shaking his head, not letting her change his mind about this.

"Juice, just li-" She tried it again.

"This-this is my kid too, Nora, and I-I want to be here, be part of it's life." He cut her off again.

He was gonna get this out even if it killed him. When she realized that he wasn't going to give her a chance to talk, she just rolled her eyes and lifted his bag, taking it into her room. He followed behind her, still explaining that he wasn't going anywhere. It didn't seem to click in his head what she was doing until she tossed the bag on the bed. His voice trailed off, staring between her and the bed confused. Seeing his confusion, she huffed, brushing her hair out of her face before giving him a weak smile. "Unpack your shit. I was gonna make dinner." She said, brushing past him to go start cooking.

Watching her walk out of the room, he stared dumbfounded. Had it really just been that easy to convince her? Did all of that just happened? He was moving in with her, they were going to be a family. Sitting on the bed, his world was blown. This was happening. This was really happening right now. Not only was he getting this serious with a girl, but he was getting a girl and a kid. In just a few months, she would be giving birth to his son or daughter. There would be a little her or him here.

"Juice, you gonna come help?"

Looking up, he realized something. This was exactly where he needed to be. Taking a deep breath, a grin appeared on his face as he got up. "Yeah, I'm coming, baby." He said out as he left the room to go help her. He was home. He was finally really home.


	27. Reality Setting In

_Thanks for the reviews, but to the people who have left negative comments: I would like to point out this is my story, and I will write it the way Chevy and I want to write it. If you don't like the direction we are taking the story, you don't have to read. Everyone has their own opinion and that's fine, feel free to express it, but I feel like not all the reviews have been respectful in doing so, so please be polite about it. If you don't like the direction we are taking the story, you don't have to read. _

_Chapter 27_

_! #$$#!$#!_

Sun shine peeked through the curtains into Nora and, now Juice's, bedroom. A few days had gone by since he declared he was moving in, and almost all of his things were moved in. Juice was home, he was right where he belonged. Looking down at the sleeping woman beside him, he couldn't help but smile. The sheet fell low on her back, exposing her chest and the curve of her back to him. Unfortunately, her blonde mane of hair blocked his view of anything good.

Not that he minded in that moment, her breasts weren't the only delicious detail about her. Nora was beautiful, and so much more than what he deserved. Brushing back her hair, he let his knuckle trace the curve of her cheek. The tickle of a touch caused her to toss around, tugging up the sheet in her sleep. His eyes lowered to her stomach. It was now currently covered by the sheet, but he could see the little pudge she was starting to get. A baby, _his kid_, was inside of her. He still couldn't believe it. Touching her stomach, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Nora scheduled a doctor's appointment for later today, and he couldn't be more nervous about it than he already was. It was one thing to know a baby was growing inside her, but they'd be able to hear a heartbeat, maybe even see the baby. He really wasn't sure how any of this worked, but he was going to be there. Every appointment, every craving she ever had, hell, he'd gladly go out in the middle of the night to get Chinese food if that was what she wanted.

Glancing at her to make sure she was still sleeping, he scooted down and laid his head down beside her stomach. His baby was in there, growing bigger and stronger every day. Rubbing his hands across her stomach, he couldn't help the giant grin from slipping onto his face. "Hey, uh, kid. It-it's me, your dad. I know what you must be thinking, if-if you can even think yet . . . I-I don't really know how all this goes." He rambled on, not sure if the baby would even hear him talking.

Smiling weakly, he rubbed her stomach. He wondered if the baby could hear him, let alone understand what he was saying. He wasn't sure how far along she was, but if he had to guess? He's think at least a month, depending on when the little one was conceived. The idea that this baby would be here in only a matter of months, terrified him to no end. He didn't know the first thing about babies or what to do with them. Hell, he wasn't even sure what to make sure they had before they were born.

What if the kid hated him? What if he or she grew up and despised him like he did his own absentee father?

"You think to hard, and steam will come out your ears, baby."

He looked up to see Nora looking back at him. She was half awake, but all smiles. Reaching down, she stroked his cheek. The way the sun was hitting, the way she was smiling at him, Juice could swear he could see a halo around her head in that moment. She was his angel. Juice leaned up, surprising her as he pressing his lips against hers. Her gasp in surprise gave him the opening to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, he rested his head against her, nuzzling her neck. Giggling, she leaned back to look at him. "What was that for?" She asked, blushing when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

It was different from any other look he'd given her before. She couldn't put her finger on what it was about this particular look, but it made her heart skip a beat and her face heat up in blush. He reached over and brushed back her hair, stroking his thumb down her cheek before tracing her lips. The action alone made her insides twists with a giddy feeling.

"Can't I just kiss my girl good morning?" He chuckled.

Smiling, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss was cut short when she suddenly jerked back and shot out of bed, running toward the bathroom. Juice laid there confused, following her with his eyes. When he heard her puking, he grimaced and got out of bed. Walking in behind her, he knelt down and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back as a way to comfort her.

Juice had no idea what he was suppose to do here. Was he suppose to give her something, make her something to help? He was drawing blanks, which really opened his eyes to the fact he had no idea what he was doing here. He was brought out of his thoughts when she touched his hand. "I-I'm fine. It's normal, and it'll pass. I'm just gonna brush my teeth and get ready for the appointment." She explained, giving him a small smile to assure him.

He wasn't sure if she was just saying that for his benefit or if she meant it. Juice could see she wanted a minute to herself though, so he was going to give it to her. Kissing her head, he got up off the floor and went out to go make breakfast. With any luck, he didn't screw that up either.

!#$ #%^

Sitting in the exam room, Juice couldn't sit still. After filling out all the paperwork, Nora changed into one of those hospital gowns and was sitting up on the exam chair while Juice sat beside her. His knee was bouncing, his nerves getting the best of him. He had no idea how this was going to go, what to even ask the doctor. "Juice, baby, chill out." She said out, catching his attention as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "You're making me nervous just looking at you." She laughed weakly, trying to get his mind off his nerves.

Clearing his throat, he nodded and shifted around in his seat. When the doctor came in, Juice didn't know what to say. He could honestly say he's never been this nervous before. Sure, he's been anxious before on runs, but this was different. If he screwed this up, it wouldn't be just him it was affecting, it was Nora and their kid too.

Listening to the routine questions, if she drinks, smokes, did drugs. He wasn't surprised to hear her say no to all three. She really was his good girl who had a thing for bad boys. When medical history came up, Juice mentioned his ADD. He almost felt guilty now that he knew there was a chance he could pass it on to his kid.

"Well, Nora, your weight is in a good place, everything seems to be good and healthy. You should be able to have a normal and safe pregnancy. How about we do an ultrasound? We'll be able to know more once we find out how far along you are and get a better look at the baby." Their OB explained to them as she got the machine set up.

When their doctor rubbed the cold gel on her stomach, she squeezed Juice's hand in surprise. Neither of them knew what to expect when the picture came up on the screen. The screen made no sense to Juice, but somehow that was his kid he was seeing. Pointing to the screen, their doctor smiled back at them. "That right there, is your baby. By the size of it, it looks like you're twelve weeks pregnant, Nora. Congratulations, you two." She explained, smiling when she saw the proud parents' faces light up.

Running a hand over his mohawk, Juice couldn't believe it. There was his kid. That little peanut sized thing was his child. Their baby. Glancing over at Nora, he could see the same expression on her face. Leaning over, he kissed her head. "What's going on in that head of yours, babe?" He asked, whispering to make it clear the conversation was to be just between them.

She smiled back, her entire face lighting up. It was the kind of smile he loved to see. It was like she could light a room with that smile. The fact that something he did caused this kind of smile, it made him smile back. "I'm just happy. There's our baby, Juice. This is really happening." She whispered back, leaning forward to press her lips against his. Deepening the kiss, he cupped her face in his hands. After a few moments, he let her go so she could take a breath of air.

Nora blushed when she remembered their doctor was still in the room with them. Juice chuckled, not embarrassed at all. He loved kissing his girl, he wasn't afraid to let another know that. It wasn't just that though, he loved seeing her smile like that. He loved being the reason she was happy for once. Clearing her throat, their doctor got their attention back. "I'll print out a picture for you. Do either of you have any questions?" She asked.

"It's alright to still have sex, right?" Juice blurted out.

The question had been on his mind for days now. He didn't want to get too into it and hurt the baby. He knew he should have thought of that before, fuck it wasn't like he'd been easy with her since they got back together. He hoped he didn't already screw up because he was horny and missed her like crazy while they were apart.

Nora felt her jaw drop, not believing he just asked that. She knew it was a reasonable question, but still she felt her cheeks heat up. It only got worse when their doctor laughed at the question. "Don't be embarrassed. A lot of the fathers ask that. Keeping a sex life is very much okay. Don't do anything too strenuous, but keeping a sex life is perfectly fine." She explained, smiling when she saw Juice's relieved expression.

"Thanks a lot, doc." Juice chuckled, kissing Nora's hand.

Nora rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. Leave it to Juice to worry about their sex life.

#%^&amp;^&amp;*^

Lana waited for the nurse to come back with her discharge papers. Gemma was on her way to pick her up and give her a ride home. Lana's arm was in a sling to immobilize her shoulder while it healed, so driving wasn't an option for a while since it was her dominant arm. She hated feeling so helpless.

The nurse came in with the paperwork for her to sign and just as Lana stood and turned for the door, it opened and Happy walked in.

"You ready?" He asked expectantly.

Lana gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you back to the clubhouse."

"Where's Gemma? She was gonna give me a ride home."

"I caught her before she left. Told her I'd come get you." Happy said, reaching for Lana's arm.

She pulled away from him. "Hap, I can't ride a bike right now. I can't hold on to you."

"I borrowed Gemma's car. And you're not going home." He reached for her arm again.

She pulled away again, earning a glare from the killer. "Why not?"

"In case you didn't notice, little girl, you were just shot by some asshole who wanted to hurt you because you're close to the club. You need to be somewhere where there's always someone around to protect you from that shit."

Lana raised her brow. "I'm not close to the club, Hap. I'm nothing but a croweater."

"You're close enough for them to think you're close."

"That was one of Darby's guys wasn't it?" She asked suddenly. Happy just looked at her suspiciously. "I saw the tattoo on his neck. He was going after Nora. Nora's with Juice. Juice is Puerto Rican. Makes sense."

"Yeah, and how do you think they feel about Mexicans?" He asked, getting in her face. Lana just looked at him, confused again. "Me, Lana. I'm Mexican."

"But I'm not with you." She said.

"You've been with me in the past. Now let's go." He said one final time, pulling her towards the door gently.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and walked with her in front of him down the Hall.

"Lana!" They heard Nora's voice from the elevator suddenly. Lana looked over to see Nora and Juice walking towards them. "Hey, I was gonna come see how you were doing. Are you going home already?"

"Yeah, just got discharged. Hap's taking me back to the clubhouse."

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you there later? I just had a doctor's appointment. We were gonna go get something to eat." Nora said, gesturing between her and Juice.

"Well, I'm apparently being put on lockdown, so I'm sure you will." Lana responded, sending Happy a look of annoyance.

"Oh, well we all want you to get better. It'll be easier at the clubhouse with everyone around, right?" Nora asked, trying to back Happy up.

"I suppose." Lana said, shrugging her good shoulder.

Nora watched as Happy led Lana away, his arm going around her protectively. Nora turned to see Juice watching her and she fell back into step with him. She smiled to herself as they walked.

Juice looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"He's so hooked on her."

"Who? Happy?" Juice asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Nora said as if it was obvious.

"No." Juice shook his head and laughed. "Happy doesn't get hooked."

Nora laughed. "Guys are so clueless sometimes. I bet _he_ doesn't even realize how bad he's got it."


	28. Two Can Play At This Game

_Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 28_

_ %$^$&amp;^*_

Lana was laying out front on top of one of the picnic tables. She'd been out of the hospital for two days and Happy still insisted it wasn't safe for her to go home. She was quickly losing her patience and getting ready to tell him to fuck off. That part of her that was so desperate to please him was stopping her from doing so, however. God, she made herself sick.

She opened her eyes when her phone, which was resting on her stomach, went off. She picked it up and brought it up to her face so she could read the text. It was one of her friends wanting to go out that night. She quickly replied and moved to go change.

Upon sitting up, she saw Happy standing there watching her. "Christ, Hap!" She said, startled by suddenly noticing his presence.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" He asked, eyes narrowing at her.

Lana sighed. "I'm getting the hell outta here for the night. I'm bored."

He lit the cigarette that he'd been holding in his mouth and took a drag before pushing away from the pole he'd been leaning on. In classic Happy fashion, he walked up to Lana and stared her down for a moment, while casually taking another drag and blowing the smoke to the side. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm going." Lana said with finality. "I've humored you for two days Hap. You're not my old man. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

He was clearly not pleased with her retort, but had no argument against it. He stood there for another moment, jaw twitching while he glared at her. "Fine. You wanna be a stupid little bitch and put yourself in danger again, go right ahead. See if I give a fuck." He said calmly, masking his emotions well.

"You're an asshole." Lana sneered as she went inside. She headed to Happy's room and grabbed the few things he'd had a prospect go get from her place, and she shoved it all into her bag.

She walked out to the lot with her bag hanging on her shoulder and saw Happy still standing in the same spot. He had his usual glare on his face still. Lana glanced toward the garage, needing a ride home. She sure as hell wasn't going to ask Happy. She normally would've asked Gemma, but when she saw Kozik standing out front talking to Tig, she just couldn't help but look back at Happy with a wicked little smirk.

His jaw started twitching again as he followed her gaze toward Kozik. That little bitch. He had to stop himself from dragging her back inside. She was right, he wasn't her old man. The bitch could do what she wanted.

He couldn't tear his eyes away though, as she walked up to Kozik and flirted for a ride. He'd never let a bitch get in between him and a brother, but for some reason he didn't fully understand, he really wanted to smash Kozik's face in at that moment.

Ever since Lana had been shot, Happy had found himself growing increasingly protective of her and jealous of the other guys and that bothered him . . . a lot. He finished his cigarette and went inside to pour himself a shot.

$#&amp;^%*&amp;

Juice and Nora were still in bed, choosing to sleep in as long as they could. Juice knew it would be better in the long run, she'd have no chance to slip past him and go to work if they were running late. "Alright, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some food and get ready to go." He heard her say. Just as Nora was about to get up to get dressed, Juice flipped her over and ran his hands down her sides while kissing her neck. He kissed a path down between her breasts, stopping to take her nipple into his mouth, and then switching to the other before continuing lower.

He didn't even bother with much foreplay before diving right in, sucking her clit into his mouth. She nearly shot off the bed at the shock of it. He pushed two fingers into her and had her screaming within minutes.

When he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers, he lapped his tongue over her a few more time and then raised himself over her and immediately slid into her, again wasting no time in getting warmed up. He just dove straight in.

One hand covering her breast and his mouth on the other, he thrust hips in and out as fast as he could, rolling them occasionally. He almost lost it a couple times so he gently bit down on her nipple, making her come again.

He quickly pulled out of her and lifted her up off the bed. Moving over to the vanity next to the bed, he braced his hands on the top, wanting to watch himself fucking her in the mirror.

The sound of groans filled the empty halls while he pounded into her. With one hand on the mirror, the other held tightly onto her hip, pulling her back against him. Her fingers curled around the edge of the wood, holding on tight as her other hand held onto the little hair he did have on his head.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder, a low moan leaving her lips as he moved deeper inside of her. The sound of the vanity hitting the wall rhythmically mixed in with their heavy breathing and moans. His hand on her hip slipped around her, stopping on her stomach. His baby was in there.

"Juice, oh god." The sound of her voice hit his ears, pulling him back to the moment and causing him to grin as he pulled her back onto him more, slamming into her faster.

Nora's moans came louder as her orgasm built and she thanked god when she came. Not only had she been desperate for release, but she was so tired. Juice certainly hadn't been gentle.

After a few more hard thrusts, he stilled as his orgasm hit him and emptied himself inside of her. Breathing hard, he rested his head against her back. He knew he should have left for the garage already but Nora was insisting she should go back to work and he was doing everything he could to stall that fight.

After the doctor's appointment, he had done some research online. All that smoke and fumes from gasoline weren't good for the baby. The longer he could keep her away, the better it would be, but he didn't want to get into a fight about it with her. He knew he would have to eventually, but the later the better in his books.

So he did the one thing he knew would tire her out. Fuck hard and deep. Not that he was complaining. Turning around, he could already see the exhaustion on her face as she fixed her nightgown. "I'm really late now, babe. I'll call to check in later. Get some sleep, you look exhausted." He said quickly as he gathered his clothes. Pulling up his jeans, he grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

Before she could say a word, he was pulling on his shirt and cut and walking out of the room to leave. She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as she looked over at the door. Talk about a fuck and run. She knew what he was doing though. As much as she'd like to do what he wanted and just take some time off work, she wasn't going to rely on him for money. Maybe some to chip in on food and bills since he lived there now, but nothing more than that.

Speaking of food, she thought to herself, she was hungry after that round with Juice. Fixing herself quickly, she went in search of some food.

She was in the middle of her lunch when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she wiped her mouth and went to go see who it was. Looking through the curtain, she saw it was just Gemma standing on the other side. She opened the door, giving the older woman a small smile. "Hey, Gemma. Juice just left." She explained, moving to the side to let the biker queen inside. Glancing down, she noticed all the bags in her hands.

Gemma came inside, looking around the little house as if she was inspecting it. Nora didn't know what to expect as she shut the door and followed her inside. "Just got some groceries for you, baby. God knows the little spazz you're shacking up with doesn't know what's healthy and what's crap." She said back as she put the bags on the counter.

Nora didn't know what to say. Where she was grateful Gemma was looking out for her, she didn't like the dig at Juice. He might not be the brightest one in the group, but he was really trying here. She's find him wide awake at night when his ADD kicked in just researching new baby stuff. Hell, he was keeping her from working because it wasn't healthy for the baby. "He does just fine, Gemma, but thanks for doing this." She explained, watching as the woman went right to putting everything away.

Gemma glanced over at her, taking in the fact Nora was still in her nightgown. From the state of her hair, she recently got laid. Rolling her eyes, she smirked and went back to putting the food away. Leave it to Juice to fit in a quick fuck before leaving. "I see he's tiring you out because he leaves." She said out, giving her a knowing look over her shoulder. She knew exactly what the boy was doing, and she could tell Nora did too. "Don't worry, sweetheart, in his mind? It's just him looking out for you and the baby." She assured, knowing what was going on.

Taking a seat at the island, Nora helped take the packages out of the bags for her. It was the least she could do to help since she got her all of this. "I get where he's coming from, not wanting me around the smoke and fumes, but I don't want to rely on him for money. I like knowing the rug's not going to be pulled out from under me." She confessed, hoping the older woman understood.

"He's not even talking to me about it, he thinks he can just skip over it if he tires me out and gets the hell out of here fast enough." She went on, letting out her frustration.

Gemma looked back at the girl, sighing when she saw the annoyance on her face. She knew those men liked to think they were so smart, but in reality? They weren't as smart as they thought they were. This being a great example of that. "So give him a taste of his own medicine, only, don't let him get off. He'll listen then." She suggested.

When she saw Nora's expression, she simply chuckled and stepped toward the blonde. She kissed her on the cheek and then left the room, leaving Nora staring after her. The girl had a lot to learn about being an old lady, but Gemma was sure she'd do okay as long as she listened to her many years of old lady wisdom.


	29. Warning Shot

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are all enjoying the story, and don't worry there will be more Juice and Nora stuff coming up. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 29_

_ $%^%^*&amp;_

Juice stood under the spray of hot water, running his hand over his Mohawk. He was just about to turn around and shut the water off when he felt two small hands on his shoulders and a pair of lips on his back.

He stood there for a moment as Nora kissed his back, just enjoying feeling her behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked after turning to face her.

She placed her hands on his biceps and kissed his chest before looking up at him. "I was gonna take a shower." She said stepping away from him and running her fingers through her hair to get it wet. "Why didn't you wake me up? I gotta go in too."

She'd fallen asleep midafternoon and slept for a few hours. She was glad she'd gotten in a nap before another crazy party. She'd been so tired lately.

"What? No." Juice said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I don't want you at those parties anymore. It gets too crazy. Besides, you don't need to be breathing in all the smoke."

"Juice, I gotta go to work. I can't just bail because I'm pregnant." She argued.

"Yes, you can. Gemma will understand. We got prospects and croweaters willing to do whatever we say."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "If you think that's a good argument for keeping me away, you're an idiot."

"That's not what I meant." He suddenly realized the stupidity of the croweater comment. "I just meant there are plenty others that will serve drinks for free. Besides, even if you have to cut shifts back to just office work, I can afford to pay the bills."

Nora sighed, resuming her shower before all the hot water ran out. "I'm not gonna live off of you, Juice. I'm going."

Juice stepped out of the shower in a huff and went to get dressed. Nora came out a little while later in only a towel.

"Are you mad now?" She asked, walking up to him and kissing his neck.

"Yes."

She kissed up his jawline and brushed her lips over his as she unbuckled his belt and undid the front of his jeans he'd just put on. Slipping her hands down the front of his boxers, she grabbed his cock, making him forget everything.

She felt him harden as she worked him and after only a few minutes he grabbed the top of her towel and tried to pull it off. She raised her free hand to his, stopping him. "Are you still mad?"

"Huh?" He asked, seemingly haven forgotten their conversation from only moments ago.

Nora laughed and removed her hand from inside his jeans. She stepped back and dropped the towel, his eyes glued to her as she moved to the closet and grabbed some clothes. When he realized she was getting dressed, he moved towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he grabbed her arms to stop her.

She pulled out of his grasp. "Getting dressed."

He tried to grab her clothes from her, but she pushed him away. "No." She said forcefully, letting him know she wasn't messing around. "We gotta go. Zip up yours jeans."

He stood there for a moment, stunned as she finished pulling her clothes on and left the room. Did she really just fucking do that?

%$^$&amp;*$

Lana desperately tried to ignore some of the other girls hanging all over Happy. She'd avoided the clubhouse for the past couple days, only coming to the party tonight because Kozik had wanted her there. He was only in Charming for a few more days before he had to go back to Tacoma and she'd always been particularly fond of him.

She felt Hap's eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice as she made out with Kozik as he sat on one of the bar stools by the bar. She stood in between his legs, her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute, Koz?" Jax asked, interrupting them.

Kozik reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry, darlin'." He smirked at Lana as he stood.

She grabbed her beer off the counter and took his vacated seat as he and Jax headed for the chapel doors. She caught Happy's eye, but quickly looked away and turned back to face the bar.

"Hey, you wanna take a break?" She asked Nora, who was behind the bar.

The blonde looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah." She said, looking relieved.

Out in front of the clubhouse the two girls sat down on one of the picnic tables.

"So how's it goin' with Juice?" Lana asked with a smirk, nudging Nora's side.

Nora smiled. "Good. I think he's still a little freaked out, but he's trying."

"Good." Lana nodded. "He's ok with you still working in the bar? All the smoke?" Lana asked.

"Well, not really, but I don't have much of a choice. I gotta make money somehow, right? I'm not gonna live off of him."

Lana nodded. "I get that. Talk to Gemma, maybe she can give you some more hours in the office. She'll do what she can. She's gonna treat this kid like her own grandchild, ya know." She warned. Nora looked at her confused for a moment. Lana laughed. "Trust me, you get knocked up by a Son, Grandma Gemma's gonna be right there with you every step of the way."

Nora nodded thoughtfully, knowing she was right. All the guys were family in Gemma's eyes, therefore any girl they were serious about and any child they brought into the world were too.

"Besides, Juice might be pretty chill about things right now, but I'm thinking as soon as that baby bump of yours starts to become more obvious he's gonna become more neurotic about everything."

It was Nora's turn to laugh. "I don't think he could be more neurotic than he already is. He's driving me crazy."

"That's just those pregnancy hormones. Just wait till all the smells you usually love start making you wanna puke or you start craving foods you normally hate. And that's just the beginning."

"Is that how it was for you?" Nora furrowed her brow.

Little did either of them know, Happy had slipped outside and was leaning against the outside wall of the clubhouse, smoking a cigarette, trying to ignore them. He wasn't interested in listening to a couple girls talk about pregnancy. But when Nora implied that Lana had at one point been pregnant, he couldn't help but listen in. This was news to him.

"Yeah." Lana answered quietly.

"I know you say he wouldn't have wanted it, but there's just something about Happy that tells me he would've been there in some way. I have no doubt he would've been an asshole about it, but I think that's just his way of showing he cares." Nora said, wanting to cheer Lana up somehow. She hadn't meant to upset her again by bringing up her troubled past.

Lana looked at Nora with skeptical expression. "I'm serious, Lana. I really think he cares about you."

"You're insane." Lana said, eyebrows raised.

"There you are. Why the hell didn't you tell me where you were going?" Juice asked, coming outside.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I needed approval." Nora said, standing and walking inside with him.

Lana laughed quietly.

"What the fuck was that about?" Lana jumped when she heard Happy's voice behind her. She had no idea there was anyone out there besides her and Nora, certainly not Happy. Shit, he'd heard everything. She turned around to face him. Maybe she could just ignore everything that had just been said and he'd forget about it?

She shrugged her shoulders casually. "Just talking."

"What'd she mean 'I wouldn't have wanted it?' Wanted what?"

Lana looked up at him as he towered over her. She had no idea how to explain that conversation without telling him the truth, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She decided on trying to just ignore him, although she knew it wouldn't work before she even tried. She stood and started walking away suddenly, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him.

"Lana . . ." He said dangerously.

"Let it go, Hap." She warned, unable to look him in the eye.

"No."

She tried to wrench her arm from his grasp, but it was no use. He pushed her back into the wall and pinned her there. "Let me go." She said slowly.

"Tell me. Now." He had a pretty good idea what they'd been talking about and he wasn't going to let her go without telling him. He needed to hear her say it.

She tried to push him away from her, but he only pushed her back into the wall again. "What the fuck did she mean Lana?" He nearly yelled.

"What the fuck do you think she meant?!" Lana lost it. All the feelings she'd kept to herself about the whole thing surfaced suddenly. She'd felt guilty for years for not only hiding the truth from him, but for killing her own baby.

Happy kept the same cold glare on his face. He froze for a moment, still not letting her go. "I wanna hear you say it."

She looked up at him again, angrier than ever, at herself and at him. "Fine. I was pregnant a few years ago . . . with your kid. I knew you wouldn't want it so I did what I knew you'd tell me to do anyway. I got rid of it. Are you satisfied?"

He was anything but satisfied. He was pissed. He was sure if she had told him at the time he would've freaked out, at least initially, but he was also sure he would've eventually come around. She'd had no right to make a decision like that for the both of them.

Lana looked up into Happy's dark eyes that seemed to blacken even more by the second. His hard stare told her that he was furious. She wondered, for the first time in four years, if she'd made the wrong decision. Should she have told him?

The back of his hand suddenly connected with her cheek and as she fell to her knees and watched him walk away she realized that was a big, fat yes.

! #$%^&amp;

Back inside, Nora was behind the bar again. Juice told her if she was gonna be here, she needed to be in his line of sight. Of course, he only stayed over here with her for a few minutes before going back to sit with the guys. She knew he was still pissed about her being here working during a party, but she also knew he was frustrated from her stopping before he got off before they came here.

Nora knew Juice was in this for the long haul, she knew he cared about her and wanted to be a family with their baby, but a part of her still worried he'd find someone else. Especially with her pregnant, she was going to be big and fat. Far from attractive. Her cravings and moon swings were going to get on his last nerve, and she was scared he'd see that as a good excuse to get, if nothing else, a blowjob from one of these girls here.

Nora knew there was no way Lana would get between them again, but that didn't mean any other one of these girls wouldn't jump at the chance. She wasn't his old lady, she had no claim to Juice. He's never even brought it up before. Even if she was, it didn't change the fact he could still find someone better on a run. They haven't talked about any of that. Maybe it was time they did?

She noticed Happy storm back inside, he was definitely pissed. She didn't even realize he had been out there. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, Lana was still outside. Before Nora got a chance to think about going to check on her friend, the sound of Juice's voice caught her attention. Looking over, she saw one of the other girls standing behind Juice, her arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled his neck and caressed his chest.

Nora wasn't stupid, she knew these girls didn't care if she was knocked up with Juice's kid or not. Hell, they wouldn't care even if she had a crow. If they saw an opening, they were going to go for it. Maybe leaving Juice with a pair of blue balls before the party wasn't a good idea, she thought to herself. The naive part of her brain wanted to ignore it. Juice knew she was here, he wouldn't do this to her a second time. Not after how much hell they went through the first time.

Seeing his big cheesy grin and how he was biting his lower lip made her blood boil. Slamming the rag down, she stormed out from behind the bar, pausing to tug down her shirt and fix her hair before strutting over there. She felt proud when she realized the second Juice saw her, all his attention was on her. Giving him a wink, she settled herself down on his lap and nuzzled his neck. Nibbling on his ear, she smirked upon hearing him groan. The tent in his pants was easy enough to feel. "Naughty boys don't get rewarded, you know." She whispered, giggling when she felt his hold tighten on her.

A growl rumbled in his throat before he captured her lips, kissing her hungrily. There was no way she was going to leave him with blue balls twice in the same day. He was about to adjust her so she was straddling him when the blonde bimbo who'd been feeling him up cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but we were starting somethin' here. Get off him, bitch." She said out, crossing her arms as she glared at the blonde bartender in question.

Juice just wanted to ignore her, if they didn't that meant stopping, and he really didn't want to do that. Leaning down, he buried his face in her tits, kissing the skin as he pulled her closer. Biting her lip, Nora couldn't help but be smug when she looked over her shoulder at the girl. "Looks like he wants me to finish it." She shot back, making it clear she was the one Juice wanted, not whoever the hell this other chick was.

The blonde scoffed, not impressed at the comment. This kid didn't know what she was doing, and it was time to put her in her place. "Listen here, bitch, you obviously don't know your place, so let me make this clear to you." She started, managing to get Nora's attention as she pushed Juice back. "These guys, have all the pussy they need in here. Women who actually know how to suck a dick right. Juice doesn't need a little kid who doesn't know shit. The fact he screwed Lana just proves you're not enough for him. Just because he knocked you up, it doesn't mean shit. You've got no crow on ya, meaning you've got no claim on him. Got it?" She went on.

One thing was for sure, this girl had balls saying all of this in front of Juice. Hell, if it had been any other guy, she would've been knocked on her ass already. Nora lifted herself off of Juice, her eyes narrowing on the blonde looking smugly back at her. Standing in front of her, a second of worry crossed the woman's face. Without warning, her palm smacked against the croweater's cheek, sending her face turning to the side from the impact. Whether it was her hormones or just the bitch in her coming out, she didn't know. Grabbing the woman's chin, she was gonna make damn sure she was paying attention to her. "Obviously Juice prefers something a little tighter, _bitch_." Nora snarled back, ignoring the pain in her hand as shoved her away from her.

The blond croweater held her face, her jaw dropped in shock that this little girl actually had the audacity to hit her. Turning her head, her glare narrowed on the bartender. "You little bitch!" She screeched, going to slap her back.

Fortunately, Juice stepped in and grabbed her wrist. The woman gasped in surprise, Nora standing behind him with wide eyes. She was just as surprised at the action. "Don't you dare try to hit my old lady." He growled. "The only reason she doesn't have a crow is cause she's pregnant. I don't need any loose snatched bitch, you got it?" He snarled before shoving her back away from them. The woman looked horrified and embarrassed as she got up and hurried away.

Once she was gone, Juice turned to Nora and looked worried, his hands searching for some invisible injury. Smiling weakly, she grabbed his hands, causing him to lift his head so their eyes met. "The baby's fine. I'm fine. I just want to go home, with you, if I can." She asked, looking hopeful as she searched his eyes. It was to see if he'd come home with her or stay to enjoy the rest of the party.

A month ago, he would have walked her home and come back. Now though, now he just wanted to get back to their place so he could fuck her in the privacy of their own home. Seeing her stand up to the croweater, he wasn't going to lie, it turned him on. Not that he wasn't already turned on, but it was definitely something he enjoyed watching.

He took her by surprise as he leaned down, his hands squeezing her ass, before lifting her up off the ground. "Juice!" She squealed out in surprise, her laughter filling the room as she held onto him. Their eyes locked, their heads resting against the others, as he carried her out of the clubhouse.

They were going home.


	30. The Heat Is On

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 30_

_ #$%^&amp;&amp;^^$_

Since the last party, Juice put his foot down on the matter of Nora working while she was pregnant. After a hour of back and forth, they finally came to a compromise. Nora could work, but it was only during his shifts so he could keep an eye on her and she was to stick to office work, no bartending. Nora wasn't sure how she felt about the same hours, even she needed some time away from Juice, but if it meant she could pay for her own shit, she would just have to suck it up.

Sitting in the office, she was bored as hell. After getting everything organized and filed away, she found it was actually a slow day at the garage. People must be staying inside on this hot California day or something. She could understand why, she felt like she was gonna melt just standing at the door.

Glancing outside, Nora felt bad for the guys who were working, Juice included. Smiling weakly, she remembered how much fuss she made about him wearing a hat. He just chuckled and said her motherly instincts were already coming out. She didn't care though, she just wanted to make sure he didn't burn his head.

Speaking of which, her eyes roamed the lot, pausing when she found who she was looking for. Happy. He was working on a car, his jumpsuit open and hanging off his waist with his usual wifebeater off. She felt bad for Lana, she'd seen the black eye Happy'd given her after she left her outside. If she just lowered her voice, or didn't bring it up at all, maybe Happy wouldn't have hit her. She knew it was him, she'd seen how angry he'd been when he came back inside.

Sighing, she felt like she needed to try to fix this. Happy and Lana were fine in their little destructive routine, but she blew it up with her big mouth. Looking around the little office, she noticed the fridge. Maybe she could make a peace offering with some water to keep him hydrated? It wasn't beer, but it was all Gemma kept in here since most of her shifts got switched to office duty.

Grabbing one of the bottles from the fridge, she got up. Almost instantly, she felt her head rush and the room move. "Whoa," She gasped. Grabbing her head, she reached out and grabbed the closest thing to her to keep her from falling. Maybe the heat was getting to her, or it could be the fact she skipped out on lunch.

Taking a second to find her footing, she cleared her throat and left the cool office. Heading over to Happy, she could feel her cheeks heating up. She wouldn't be surprised if she looked flushed. "Hey, Hap. I thought you could use some water. It's, um, it's really hot out here." She said out, getting his attention as she motioned to the water.

Happy barely glanced at her, mostly just grunted. He was busy with whatever he was trying to fix. An awkward silence fell over them while she shifted from one foot to the other. Another dizzy spell hit her, causing her to reach forward and hold onto the car. Seeing the movement in the corner of his eye caused him to look over at her. "You alright, kid?" She heard his gruff voice ask.

Shaking it off, she nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Um, y-yeah. Just a, um, a headache. I wanted to apologize for . . ." She trailed off, holding her head as it hit her again.

#$#%$^%

Lana had taken over Nora's day shifts in the bar so she wouldn't have to be around all the smoke that normally filled the clubhouse. Someone was just needed to keep the place clean and get drinks for the guys during the day. They had prospects and hang-arounds to serve drinks at parties.

Lana had just brought cold beers and some waters out to the garage. It was a busy day and everyone had been running around all afternoon in the hot California sun.

"Ya know, when I told you to tell Nora the whole story, I didn't mean for you to tell Happy." Gemma said quietly, gesturing to Lana's bruised cheekbone and taking a water from her.

"Thanks Gem, but I already knew that. If I'd known he was right behind me, I would've kept my big mouth shut." She said.

They both looked over at the sound of metal hitting the concrete floor of the garage. Happy had dropped the tool in his hand and was now standing there cradling Nora, looking completely shocked.

"C'mon kid, walk." He said, helping her toward the office door. He got her a few steps, before Juice rushed over and took over, helping her the rest of the way.

"You ok?" Happy asked, actually sounding worried as Juice sat the blonde down in the office chair.

"I'm fine." She said irritably.

Happy turned on the fan on the desk.

"What the hell happened?" Gemma asked from behind him.

"She just collapsed, almost fell on her ass. It's too damn hot out there for pregnant bitches to be running around." And just like that, Happy had flipped the asshole switch on again.

Lana handed Nora the last water she'd been holding and briefly wondered how he did it. He obviously had some sliver of humanity in him, she'd just seen the worry in his eyes when Nora had nearly passed out. Maybe it was just his way of dealing with the harshness of the club life, especially since he got stuck with the worst part of it.

She couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of envy as she replayed how gentle he'd seemed with Nora a moment ago. Then there was the memory of the other night when he'd knocked her on her ass. His eyes shifted to her as he turned to leave and she hadn't even realized she was watching him until his brown eyes locked on hers.

She looked away and he left.

"You need anything else, Nora?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." She said.

"I think everyone should take a break." Gemma ordered. "Go get some lunch and a drink. Go sit in the clubhouse where there's some damn air conditioning."

Lana made sure Nora and Juice didn't need anything else and she went back outside. Most of the guys headed to the clubhouse and she leaned up against the outside wall of the office where the sun wasn't hitting. There was a light breeze and it felt good even though it was hot air. She closed her eyes for a moment as it blew her hair away from her face.

She suddenly heard boots on the ground nearby and opened her eyes. Happy leaned on the wall a few feet away from her and lit a cigarette. She looked down at the ground for a moment before pushing off the wall and starting to walk away.

"Stop." He said.

"Why? You gonna smack me around a little more?" She asked, turning back to face him, before she even thought about her words.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You better remember who the fuck you're talking to, little girl. You're just a croweater. Remember that."

She glanced away and nodded.

"Come here." He said.

She hesitantly walked back over and leaned against the wall, slightly closer to him this time.

"I don't usually raise my hand to women. My Ma taught me better than that, but that shit that you pulled was just asking for it." He said, taking another drag from his cigarette, looking off across the lot.

Lana took a deep breath and looked down again. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I was scared and honestly didn't think you'd want-"

He turned and braced his hands on the wall on either side of her then, his face only inches from hers. "You have no fuckin clue what I want or what I woulda done!" He shouted.

Her heart was nearly in her throat and she felt like her eyes were as wide as saucers. She'd never been stupid enough to think, for a second, he couldn't seriously hurt her if he wanted to, but she'd never had a reason to be truly afraid of him before. Now that he'd actually hit her, she didn't know what to expect, especially with him this pissed.

He stayed that way until she finally swallowed past the lump in her throat and spoke. "You're right. I didn't and still don't know what you would've done, but I imagined it would've been something like this. I thought it woulda just been easier for both of us if I didn't say anything at all. Then we wouldn't have had to fight and you wouldn't have had to freak out. So maybe I was wrong about you telling me to get rid of it, but don't stand here and tell me you wouldn't have flipped shit."

"Yeah, I'm sure I would have. What guy wouldn't? But I would've eventually handled my shit." He pushed away and turned, lighting another cigarette.

Lana was silent for moment, stunned. "Are you saying you would've . . . stepped up?"

He turned around and glared at her, offended that she would've thought he wouldn't have stepped up. "Of course. I might be an asshole, Lana. Doesn't make me a dead beat. My own father took off on my mom. I'd never do that shit."

She suddenly realized what huge mistake she'd made and she felt lower than dirt. He must've seen it in her eyes because his whole demeanor changed. The anger was suddenly gone, replaced with the gentle expression she'd seen a little while ago. He stepped toward her and reached his hand out, gently brushing his thumb over the bruise on her cheek.

"Sorry for this." He said before turning away and heading for the clubhouse.

#^%$&amp;^$%&amp;

As much as Juice wanted Nora to go home after her dizzy spell, she sat in the clubhouse enjoying a good burger, thanks to Juice sending one of the prospects out to pick her something up. It was almost comical how they tripped over themselves to get her something. Then, to make it better, they brought back her the deluxe, fries, a shake, and a big juicy burger. Juice wasn't happy, knowing it wasn't healthy for her at all, but she needed to eat and she was certainly happy with it.

The boys went to church while she enjoyed her lunch. Lana came in to check on her, a visitor she happily welcomed. The prospects were starting to bug her. They talked, splitting the fries between them. When the men came out, Juice looked almost jittery, like he had something he needed to say but dreaded saying it. Lana cleared her throat, motioning to Juice before excusing herself from the bar.

Turning her head, she saw Juice coming up behind her. Wiping her mouth, she smiled and got up to hug him. "Hey, baby. I have some fries left, you should have some." She offered, motioning to the take-out container on the bar.

He shook his head, sitting down on the stool beside her. Reaching out, he turned her so face him. He was starting to worry her now. "I've got to go out of town for a few days, babe. We got a run and all of us are going. Gemma and Piney will be here if you need anything, and I'll have my cell on me. I'll call every night, you won't have to worry about me." He explained, hoping if he got it all out this would end better.

This was the first run he'd gone on since they got back together. He'd be on the road for god knows how long and spending his time with god knows who. After the Lana incident, she wasn't sure she could trust him. She might have forgiven him, but she couldn't forget. The sight of Lana riding Juice was still burned inside her head. She couldn't tell him not to go though, she knew she didn't get a say. He was just telling her because he knew it would bother her.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Juice. That's not what I'm worried about." She said, giving him a look before turning to face the bar.

Sighing, Juice didn't know how he could convince her he wasn't going to sleep around on her again. He knew he screwed up before, he almost lost her for good, he wasn't going to risk that again for just a quick lay. Especially when he had more to lose now. He'd just have to prove that to her, he guessed.

Reaching out, he touched her cheek. He sighed when she resisted the urge to look at him. Hearing the guys, he knew it was time to go. "I'll call you as soon as I can. Be safe, and let one of the prospects bring you home. I don't want you walking home in this heat." He said, glancing back to see them calling for him. Kissing her head, he lingered for a moment before heading out with the others. Nora turned her head, watching him leave her behind as he joined the rest of the guys. This was going to be a long week.


	31. Sweet Reminders

_Thanks for the reviews! I love reading all your reviews! I don't own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 31_

_ #$%$%^&amp;^_

While the boys were gone for the week, Gemma thought it was time for Nora to really get a dent into the baby shopping. The fact that she didn't know the gender yet didn't seem to matter to her, there was plenty of things that were neutral they could get. To save her from getting the full force of Gemma, Lana offered to come with them.

Walking around, Lana could see Nora's head was a million miles away. Lana watched the blonde for a few minutes, watching as she touched her stomach with a nervous look. Hesitating, she cleared her throat and nudged her. "He's gonna be fine. He might be an idiot ninety percent of the time, but he's smart enough to keep himself safe." She tried to assure her.

Nora smiled weakly, knowing that she was right. Juice would be as safe as he could be to make sure he kept his promise to her. He called her the night before just to talk to her. He didn't tell her anything about what they were doing, but he did tell her he was safe and there was nothing she needed to worry about. She knew there was a double meaning to that, but no matter how many times he swore he wouldn't do it again, she still worried

"Do you think I'm being stupid, worrying about him, you know, sleeping around while he's out there?" She asked suddenly.

The question threw Lana off, but she could see how nervous she was to get the answer. Lana had been the one to warn her about Juice sleeping around on her. Hell, she _was_ the one Juice slept around on her with and she got front a row seat to it. Clearing her throat, she paused for a moment before giving her a weak smile. "No, it's fine to worry. I think even Gemma still worries about that, but you don't have to. Juice is loyal to a fault, he wouldn't screw this up again." She explained, telling her how she saw it.

Nora couldn't help but smile at that. She was hoping Juice would stay faithful, even with the rules, but it was nice to hear someone else think he would too. Clearing her throat, she nodded before looking around. Picking up a onesie, she smiled at the sight of the duck drinking a juice box on it. "Oh, this is perfect." She gushed, smiling as she held it up to show Lana. The older woman laughed, nodding her head in agreement. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would.

#%&amp;^%&amp;^

Juice was trying his hardest not to let his eyes wander. If he gave them even the hint he was interested, the girls would be all over him and he was getting to the point it was getting hard not to just give in. Just a blow job, nothing else. He kept trying to convince himself that would be alright, but he knew it wasn't. If he had any kind of sexual encounters with anyone that wasn't his girl waiting at home for him, he was letting her down again.

It wasn't just Nora he'd be letting down though, it was his family. His kid. If he couldn't keep one promise to her, how was he suppose to be reliable to his kid? It was just a couple more days, he could suck it up and deal. He had control over his dick. Why was it so much easier the last time they went on a run? Maybe because he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders back then.

One screw up, and somehow she'd know. She's probably see it on his face. He had to get a better poker face, he decided. "Are you seriously giving up all this pussy for that kid back in Charming?" Happy asked as he slid into the stool beside him.

Juice looked stunned for a minute.

Happy was sitting next to him, asking him about Nora, instead of enjoying a lap dance. Whatever was going on between him and Lana must really be getting to him. He didn't know details, not like he was sure Nora did, but it didn't take a genius to see something was off. "Um, cause, you know, she means a lot to me. I already let her down, seeing that disappointment in her eyes . . . it hurt. A lot." He confessed.

Happy didn't see the point. Yeah, he was stepping up for the kid, but it didn't mean he had to be pussy whipped. He could be living it up and she'd never know. She didn't get a right to be angry with him, rules were rules. Lana understood that. Lana . . . he shook his head, stopping himself from finishing that thought. Screw Lana and what she'd do. She was just another croweater, nothing more. Not to him anyway.

"Fuck, bitch's got you pussy whipped to the max." Happy grumbled, motioning for the prospect behind the bar to get him a new beer.

Juice looked offended. He was not pussy whipped, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew any of the other guys would sit the closest sweetbutt onto his lap and have her suck him off to prove his point, but Juice felt the need to defend his girl. "I'm not pussy whipped, I just know what I got at home? It's ten times better than anything I could have here. Yeah, her tits aren't huge, and she's won't get on her knees on command, but she's better than that." He started, smiling weakly as he pictured her in his head.

"She's mine, no one else has touched her. She's someone I can go home to and forget all this crap. We fall asleep, and she's safe in my arms, and fuck, I like waking up next to her. Having this kid, it's good for us. You wake up and see what's important. Nora and this kid, they're home for me, and I wouldn't give that up for a half ass blow job." Juice went on, defending his family to anyone who heard him.

Happy actually looked surprised at the out burst. Hell, Juice looked surprised. Saying all of that, it made him realize how stupid he was being before. He didn't need to convince himself of anything. The only girl he wanted to be with was back in Charming waiting for him. "I-I think I'm falling in love with her." He realized. He didn't mean to think it out loud, but he couldn't even begin to believe it.

He'd never loved someone before besides his ma back in Queens. He never intended on falling for Nora either, she was just a fling. Only, now she wasn't. She was it, the girl he could see himself having a future with. He wasn't thinking marriage, that still wasn't in the cards for them just yet, but he could see them having a future. Them and their little kid. They could be a family, a real family.

Happy studied the nerdy biker beside him as he came to realize how he felt for the young bartender back home. He briefly wonder if this would have been him years ago if Lana had told him the truth about their kid? Clearing his throat, he decided he wasn't going to dwell on what could have been and chugged back his beer.

Maybe if he got drunk enough, he'd pass out and wouldn't dream about Lana. He couldn't even get a proper blow job without comparing it to the ones she use to give him. Groaning, he finished his beer and went in search of a little brunette who could pass as the girl currently haunting his thoughts.

This night just needed to end already.

#$%^%&amp;

Lana looked through some of the baby clothes hanging on the racks and eventually wandered away from Gemma and Nora without even realizing it. As if fate was playing some cruel joke on her, she spotted a onsie with a smiley face on it that looked identical to Happy's smiley face tattoos. So many memories rushed back to her suddenly.

_Lana paced the room, trying to work up the courage to tell him. She'd talked to Gemma earlier that day and the older woman had tried her hardest to convince her to tell him as soon as she got the chance._

"_Lana." Gemma appeared in the doorway suddenly, making Lana flinch in surprise. "They're gonna be pulling in in just a few minutes." She said, reminding her that the guys were getting back from a run today._

_Standing out in front of the clubhouse, the sound of Harley's was soon heard coming down the street toward them. "Sweetheart, you're acting like a nervous Chihuahua." Gemma said, putting her hand on Lana's arm. "Quit fidgeting."_

_She managed to keep it together while the guys parked their bikes and everyone greeted them. It had been a long run, so there was a lot of excitement. Once things calmed down a bit, Happy drug her back to his dorm and pulled his shirt off, going for hers next._

"_Hap, wait." She said, holding him back._

"_What?" He asked._

_Lana bit her lip. "I . . . uh . . ." She felt sick just trying to get the words out. "Nothing. Just glad you're back." She said, forcing a grin. She grabbed the bulge that had formed in his jeans then. "I missed this."_

_She'd chickened out and she didn't want to face where to go from here, so she lost herself in him. It was so easy to do. She'd deal with her problem later, because that's all it was: her problem. She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with it or her if he found out._

"Lana." Nora's voice snapped her back to reality. "You with us? I only called like five times."

Lana shook her head. "Yeah." She tried to laugh it off. "Sorry." She turned to follow Gemma and Nora, sparing one more glance back at the tiny outfit with the smiley face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nora asked, coming up behind Lana.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Lana answered. Gemma had gone to look at cribs real quick even though Nora had told her she wanted to wait for Juice to get one.

"You just seem kinda . . . I don't know . . . faraway all of a sudden." Nora continued.

"I'm just . . ." Lana stopped herself before she snapped at the blonde. She sighed and continued in a calmer tone. "I've just been thinking the last couple weeks over. Everything that's happened . . . with Happy." She shook her head and look up in exasperation and then back at Nora. "I can't spend forever being a croweater and hoping for some fairytale that's never gonna happen. I'm just a whore to him."

"Are you sure about that?" Nora asked.

"Pretty damn sure." Lana said deliberately, before walking away.

$#%$^%&amp;

Nora was sitting in bed, getting ready to sleep. She was just waiting for Juice's call before falling asleep. She wanted to tell him about what she got for the baby. Granted it wasn't much, just the changing table and some clothes. She was holding off on the crib so it could be something they did together.

She practically lunged for the phone when it rang. When she saw his name flash on the screen, she smiled and answered with a happy hello. "Hey, you lock up everything? Set the alarm?" He asked, like he did every night he was gone.

Sighing, she laid back in their bed smiling. "Everything's fine, Juice. The alarm is set, and anything that can be locked, is locked."

He chuckled, knowing she was tired of him always asking that. He was just worried about her being home alone, especially since she was pregnant. It wasn't that long ago she was shot at, they could try again. With him not being there, she was unprotected and he hated the thought of her being hurt because of him.

"I'm too tired for phone sex if that's why you called." She laughed, remembering the last time he was on a run.

He barely called her that time, and the one time he had, it was for phone sex. She'd never done anything like that before, and yeah she was nervous about it at the time, but it was what he wanted and it kept him from getting the real thing from someone else. At least, in that moment it did. Clearing her throat, she cleared her head of that. It was in the past, she was going to leave it there. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"We're all whole. I think Tig is wasted, but then again, I'm pretty sure they're all wasted out there. Nothing new. How's the baby?" He asked, smiling weakly at the reminder of his talk with Happy.

He wanted to tell her what he realized earlier, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time. He couldn't tell her now, not when he so far away and on the phone. Could he? What would she even say? Hell, was it too soon to even be thinking about love? They were having a kid and living together though, so he guessed the whole 'is it too soon' argument was really out the window by now.

Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and smile tiredly as she looked over at the bedside table. On it was a picture of them. She'd put it up a few days ago when she realized she couldn't sleep without him. There was just too much room to toss and turn around on without his lazy ass hogging it all. "We went baby shopping today, got some outfits and a changing table. No crib, as promised." She said, smiling when she heard his chuckle.

"Good. Hey, get some sleep. You sound exhausted." He said, glancing around his room. He was still contempting telling her he loved her, but he was nervous. It was now or never though. "Hey, Nora, wait." He blurted out, biting his lip as when he heard her waiting. "Uh, nevermind, it can wait. I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby." He said instead, chickening out last second. It just wasn't the right time, he told himself as he hung up.

Nora was half asleep in her bed when she heard her phone go off. Seeing as she just got off the phone with Juice a good twenty minutes ago, she wasn't sure who it could be. She was tempted to just wait to look at it in the morning, but she soon realize she was never going to fall asleep without knowing what it was.

Sighing in defeat, she laid up and turned on the lap before reaching for her phone. She yawned, covering her mouth as she turned it on and unlocked it. Confusion crossed her face when she saw it was from Juice. Opening the message, she nearly dropped the phone at what it said.

'_I love you_'


	32. Inking Hand Print

_Thanks for the reviews! I know this is a short chapter but it'll be longer next time. lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 32_

_# $%^$%^&amp;_

Come Friday, Nora was wreck. Juice was coming home today, and she was so excited, but she was so nervous too. He called every night, but neither mentioned the text the past two nights. She didn't want to have that conversation over the phone, and he was too nervous about what she'd say. So, like she'd been doing the past couple of days, she called Lana. Talking to her usually calmed her nerves.

Lana answered her phone as it rang, cringing when she reached out. Her shoulder was still pretty sore and she hadn't been wearing the sling like she should have.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Just wondering if you were coming by today?" Nora asked on the other end. Lana was silent for a moment. "The guys are gonna be back." She clarified in case Lana had forgotten, although she knew she hadn't.

"Yeah, I think it'd be better if I wasn't there."

"Oh. Ok." Nora said. She was kind of surprised and honestly a little disappointed. She was just itching to get Lana and Happy in the same room at least. She felt bad for her friend and partly to blame for the awkwardness between them as she was the one who blew the lid off Lana's secret. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, maybe. Bye." Lana hung up before Nora said anything else.

^&amp;%^&amp;$%^&amp;$

Nora stood out front with the other old ladies and families waiting for the guys to pull into the lot. She was nervous because she still wasn't sure if Juice had taken advantage of the rules of the run. They hadn't talked about it, but she also knew that he knew he'd be screwed if he did fuck around again and she found out. He had called her every night like he'd promised so that made her feel a little better.

Despite her anxiety, she couldn't help the smile that formed when his bike came roaring into the lot and backed into his parking spot. He looked over and smiled at her as he got off his bike. That damn smile made her feel like a teenager with a school girl crush every time. She had to stop herself from running toward him.

That didn't even last very long. She ran the last few feet between them and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Please tell me you don't have to leave again anytime soon." She said, her face buried in his chest.

He just laughed. "Not that I know of."

She loosened her grip and stepped back to look at him. "Did you mean it?"

He furrowed his brow for a moment before it hit him suddenly. She meant the text. He nodded and smiled again. "Yeah, of course I did."

She reached up and kissed him and then rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." She whispered. Then she pulled away again. "I know we didn't talk about it before you left, but I'm gonna ask and I want an honest answer."

He just furrowed his brow again, confused.

"Did you . . . fuck around with any sweetbutts?" She searched his eyes.

An amused grin spread across his face. "No." He laughed.

"I mean anything at all. Blowjobs, handjobs . . . " She was sure his answer was too good to be true.

"Nora, no. I didn't touch any of those bitches." He scoffed. "I didn't want any of them."

She searched his eyes for another moment. He was telling the truth. Juice was a horrible liar so it was easy to tell. She hugged him again.

"Good. Because you'd be in so much trouble if you had."

"So do I get a treat for being a good boy?" He asked, classic goofy Juice grin plastered on his face.

Nora laughed and pulled away again. "Later."

"Hey, Nora." She looked over to see Happy walking toward them. "Is Lana not here?"

Nora stared at the intimidating, tatted-up biker for a moment. "Uh, no, she's not. She hasn't been around for a couple days. I can try calling her if you want." She offered.

Happy just shook his head and grunted in an attempt to hide his dissatisfaction and concern with the matter as Nora watched him walk away before turning her attention back to Juice.

She suppressed a small laugh. "Hooked." She said to him quietly as she hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him toward her for a kiss.

Later on, once things had calmed down some, Clay had something he wanted the guys to look at in the garage. Juice said his apologies to Nora before following the rest of them out there. She waited inside and talked to Gemma until they came back in. One or two of them already came back inside, which made Nora curious, but not curious enough to ask any questions.

'_He asked where you were_.' Nora texted Lana when she had a moment.

'_He just wants a good lay, Nora. Get off it already. Just wait. He'll find someone else_.' Lana responded.

Nora watched Happy for a few more moments. He was one of the first to come back from whatever it was Clay wanted. He was still sitting at the bar, either waving away every girl that came near him or flat out ignoring them. He would occasionally glance at the door when it opened, only to look pissed when he saw who it was.

'_He's been sitting at the bar drinking for the last hour. Hasn't touched any of the other girls_.' Nora texted back.

She waited for a reply for a couple minutes, but got nothing and was eventually distracted when Juice came back.

"Come on." Juice said grabbing her arm and leading her back to his old dorm.

He led her into the dorm room and shut and locked the door. Turning, he pulled her into him suddenly and kissed her, hard. He had one hand on her ass while the other tugged at the top of her shirt.

She snaked her hands up under his shirt, feeling the hard muscle under her palms, and lightly drug her nails over his skin as she moved them back down before grabbing for his belt buckle.

He pushed her back onto the bed moments later once they were both completely undressed. He started at her neck and kissed a path down between her breasts. When he reached her stomach, he lingered for a moment, his hand resting on the small mound that was her belly. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he was amazed how much it seemed to have grown in just the week he'd been gone. Although it was still fairly small, she definitely didn't have the flat belly she had just a few weeks ago.

He suddenly forgot where he'd been headed and moved back up to take her lips in another kiss, a much slower, less demanding kiss. "God, Nora, I fucking love you."

"Juice, I love you too, but I really wish you would continue what you were doing." She said.

He tilted his head to the side slightly before grasping her meaning. "Right." He quickly moved back down and kissed her hip, then her thigh, moving around to the inside and back up. He spent a few minutes teasing her and then gave in and ran his tongue over her slit.

"Oh fuck!" She cried, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets.

He repeated the motion and sucked her clit as he came back up, then wrapped his arms around her thighs and scooted her closer to the edge of the bed. He moved his tongue in and out of her while rubbing her clit. She was soon writhing and moaning, clawing at his arms.

He withdrew his tongue and sucked her clit back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until she came.

As she lay there momentarily exhausted, Juice moved back up the bed and flipped her over onto her stomach. He moved her knees apart and slid into her, making her moan loudly and raise herself up to all fours. She pushed back into him as began thrusting into her, meeting him with just as much enthusiasm.

A week away with no sex and the past few hours spent right next to her, but not being able to get a moment alone, had Juice wound tighter than a spring. He had her hips in a vice-like grip as he slammed into her. He could feel his skin dampen with sweat.

Soon he felt her muscles clamping around his cock and he grunted, pulling her onto him and holding her there as he came.

They collapsed together, still connected and breathing hard. Not even a full minute later there was a pounding on the door. "Juicy Boy! Let's go. Church!"

"What the fuck?" Juice complained.

Nora laughed. "Go."

He kissed her and slowly pulled out of her. Then quickly threw his clothes on and kissed her again, slowly. Then he ran out of the room.

Nora got dressed and headed out back into the bar a few minutes later to get a drink of water. Turning back around she caught Gemma staring at her with a raised brow.

"What?" Nora asked.

"If that's Juice's way of inking you, he really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

Nora had no idea what Gemma was talking about until she gestured to her jeans. Nora moved to the mirrored wall and looked at herself. She shook her head. Figures he'd leave a greasy hand print on the ass of her jeans.


	33. A Carriage Made For A What?

_Thanks for all the reviews! Juice and Nora thinking of baby names soon. What do you guys think would be cute for a name? I'd love to hear some suggestions! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 33_

_!#$^&amp;^%&amp;$_

Come their next doctor's appointment, Juice and Nora sat in the exam room. It was time to find out what gender their baby was. After much debate, they decided on knowing the sex instead of leaving it to be a surprise so they could finish the nursery. They still needed to pick out a crib, but Juice had been busy with the club and Nora didn't want to do it without him.

The appointment already started, and they were listening to the heart beat. Their doctor was checking for any genetic problems or deformities. Juice couldn't tell who was holding whose hand harder, him or her. Both were nervous, but hopeful that the child would be okay. It would be just his luck to have screwed up his kid this early in the game.

"Well, good news is that the baby is just fine. Perfectly healthy and just how they should be at this point." Their doctor announced. "Would you like to know the sex yet?"

Nora bit her lip, knowing this was now or never. She was tempted to just say no and let it be a surprise, but she knew Juice really wanted to know. He wanted to get the nursery painted sooner rather than later. She offered to just paint it yellow or another neutral color, but he wasn't convinced.

Juice squeezed her hand, giving her an excited smile. Seeing his goofy grin, she couldn't help but smile back. It was just contagious. Squeezing his hand back, she nodded and looked over at her doctor. "Yeah. Um, yeah, we'd like to know the sex." She said, a nervous smile slipping onto her face.

They both watched the monitor, trying to make sense of what they were looking at. The head of the baby was clear, and just seeing that brought tears to Nora's eyes. When they both noticed the lack of a penis, they knew then they had their answer. Covering her mouth in excitement, Nora couldn't believe it. She was right. "Well, congratulations, Nora. Juice. You're having a little baby girl." Their OB confirmed.

Juice ran a hand over his strip of hair, blown away from the news. A little girl. He was having a daughter. A little princess he was sure to spoil, along with the rest of the guys. The thought of a little pink ballerina crossed his mind. A little girl he was no doubt going to have lock up when she's older and gets interested in boys.

A daughter, _he_ was having a _daughter_.

"I do have one concern though." Their doctor spoke up, getting Juice's attention back. "Nora, you're stress levels are higher than I'd like. Having high stress adds on more risks, like a dangerous raise in her blood pressure. That's just one of the risks." She explained.

Glancing at Juice, Nora could see he was nervous. He blamed himself, thinking it was somehow his fault she was so stressed. And maybe a part of it was him, but she didn't want to pack on the guilt. Juice had been so good to her and their baby, she didn't want him to think he wasn't doing enough. She didn't want him to think he wasn't good enough for her and the baby too, because she knew he was.

He was going to be a great dad, and she wished he'd realize that.

"What can we do to fix that?" He asked.

It was amazing how serious Juice was being about all of this. He wasn't the same old goofball when it concerned the baby. He was necrotic and bossy. He was also gentle and sweet when he wanted to be. If he worked late, he'd get her take-out and some flowers. If they got into it earlier, he'd make sure they didn't go to bed mad. Making up was his favorite part, so she was sure that was more for his benefit than hers.

Clearing her throat, she got Nora's attention back from wherever her mind had gone. Their doctor could see she already had Juice's full attention. She just wanted to make sure Nora understood what she was saying. "Well, eating healthy, doesn't hurt. Keeping off your feet more, relaxing. Anything to get unstressed and lower your blood pressure." She explained, looking between them to make sure they both understood.

"We can do that. Absolutely." Juice spoke up.

Nora could tell Juice was mentally writing all this down to remember later on. She wouldn't be surprised if he switched all the junk in the fridge for fruits. Nora knew she shouldn't be complaining, it was for the good of the baby, but she was gonna miss her sweets and especially her chocolates.

A world without chocolate . . . now _that _was hell.

%$#%^^&amp;

'_Where are you, little girl?' _

Lana was partially shocked to get the text from Happy. He never texted her, but then again she hadn't been around the clubhouse in a couple weeks. She was sure there had been at least a few good parties she had missed.

Nora had sent her the occasional text or called to tell her whenever Hap had mentioned her or asked where she was. The younger girl had the ridiculous notion that Happy was in love with her. Lana almost wanted to laugh at that idea.

"Nora, he's been asking about me because he likes to get drunk and fuck. That's it. That's all it's ever been and all it ever will be." Lana had told her the last time they talked a few days ago.

She'd seriously considered leaving Charming. The Sons had a huge influence in the small town and many people knew her as just a croweater. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life labeled as such.

She had thought about moving back to LA to go back to school. She'd started college there before her unfortunate trip up north with some friends had caused her run in with the club. She'd never returned to LA after that and a part of her had always regretted it.

Shaking her head, trying to push the thoughts from her mind, she turned her phone off and threw it down on the table next to her bed and went to take a shower.

Turning off the spray of hot water a while later, she pulled on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and combed out her hair before leaving the steamy bathroom. She went back out to the living room and was just about to sit down and open her laptop when she heard the rustle of leather behind her.

She gasped and turned to see the dark form of someone sitting in the chair next to the couch. "You should really lock your doors." She let out the breath she'd been holding when she heard his raspy voice and reached over to turn on the lamp.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked, pissed that he'd scared the hell out of her.

"You didn't answer your phone." He said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was your call girl." She said irritably.

Happy stood then without a word, and moved toward her. He stopped in front of her and stared at her for a moment. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Lana hesitated before answering, then sighed. "I can't do it anymore. Whoring around for the club. It's bullshit and not what I wanted to do with my life. I'm 27 Hap. I don't wanna be one of those girls that's 40 years old and still hanging around hoping one of you guys is all of sudden gonna want me for an old lady. I'm going back to LA."

Happy felt his jaw twitching. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want her to go. His damn pride wouldn't allow him to say it though. He didn't want to let her know he felt guilty for everything that he'd put her through. He didn't even want to admit to himself that he felt responsible for it all. He'd known from the beginning how she'd felt about him and he'd always known that he'd been stringing her along. He never even had to tell her to stay away from the other guys. She was a smoking hot, 20-something, tight piece of ass who, at one point, would've done anything to please him, and him alone, and he took advantage of that.

He now understood why she'd begun fucking the others, but he hadn't given a shit at the time because she had always come back to him, so he continued to take advantage of her feelings for him, convincing even himself he didn't care what she did as long as he got to stick his dick in her occasionally.

He nodded, managing an indifferent expression. "Well, it was fun." He stepped toward her and placed one hand on her waist before bending down and surprised even himself by lightly brushing his lips across her check.

Lana closed her eyes at the tender kiss, wanting to pull him right back to her when he stepped away and moved toward the door. He grabbed the handle and paused. "Lock this." He said, not even looking at her.

"Hap . . ." She said before he opened it. He looked back at her. "Is that all it ever was? Fun?" She couldn't help but question it after all of Nora's insistence on the matter and now Happy's displeasure with her plans and uncharacteristic gesture.

She, again, couldn't help but wonder how it all would've turned out if she had kept their baby. What would their lives be like now? Would they be raising a four year old together? Would she be his old lady? She hadn't been able to keep the questions from repeating in her mind ever since he'd found out and reacted the way he had.

"Call me an asshole, Lana, but yeah. All I ever wanted was a bottle of liquor and a tight pussy. I don't do the family thing." She nodded and he continued. "Don't think for a second that I wouldn't have stepped up and helped you take care of that kid, but the whole fairytale thing . . . never woulda worked."

$%%&amp;$&amp;^

After the doctor's appointment, it was finally time to pick out a crib for the nursery. They already picked out a color, they were just waiting for the sex of the baby to be confirmed before painting the room. Nora knew it was also time for her to start looking at maternity clothes. Her belly shirts just weren't as attractive as they use to be. Juice would never tell her, he thought she looked hot in anything, but she knew the truth.

She was looking through the racks of clothes when he came up behind her wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck before kissing her shoulder. "Why are you looking at this stuff? The doctor said you should be fine for a few more months." He asked, looking over her shoulder to see one of the shirts she was considering.

He could see by the carriage she had been here for a few minutes. She already had a few dresses picked out. Nora refused to wear pregnancy pants. She already felt fat enough, she didn't need to have pants that screamed it to the world. Not that Juice minded. Her in a dress meant less clothing in his way when he got her alone.

He just couldn't wait to get her home and in private so they could celebrate finding out the sex of the baby. She already had an idea of what 'celebrating' meant to him, but she knew this needed to be done now or else she'd never talk herself into it again. "I know, but my clothes aren't fitting. I doubt you want everyone at the garage seeing my baby belly." She reminded, skimming through the different shirts.

She was hoping to find some shirts that actually looked decent. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean she had to look horrible. The dresses she picked out were nice, went to her knees so she didn't have to worry about tripping. She should get a new bra while they were here. Her's were starting to feel too tight. She knew it was something Juice enjoyed, but she didn't. If she read right, they were just going to get bigger the closer she gets to the due date.

Juice, like most men, wasn't excited about actual shopping. Looking for a crib was one thing, but looking for clothes? No thank you. Groaning, he rested his chin on her shoulder and gave her a pout. "Just get this for now. You can wear my shirts if you have to. Save the chick shopping for Gemma and Lana. Let's get going and find the crib." He said grinning, rubbing her stomach with his hand. "I want some alone time with my girls." He went on, feeling proud that he could say that.

His girls.

Soon enough he'd be following two girls around while they shopped, and he could already feel the headache coming on. She rolled her eyes, knowing what he really wanted. "Please, you just want to screw the second we get in the door. You have your lusty face on." She teased as she picked another shirt.

Nora knew she had more than enough clothes to get by right now, but she was really only still looking to bug him. She found it amusing, much to his displeasure. After what she deemed long enough to torture him, she finally moved on and headed over to the cribs. Juice followed behind, checking out the ones they passed by. "What about these? They look nice." He said, though he really wasn't sure if they were good or not. He wasn't sure what to look for, they all really looked the same to him, but she seemed to know what to look for.

Reading on the boxes, he saw that they were actually different. One had a changing table built in and the other didn't. It was just a basic crib. How much did a baby really need in a crib? From reading on, he saw there was a lot he didn't even know what it was. "What's a . . . why does it need one of these?" He asked, looking back at her for an answer.

Looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at, her nose scrunched up in distaste. She wasn't sure what Juice was thinking. "First of all, that looks . . . just no. Keep looking." She said, shaking her head before walking away. Juice looked confused, looking after her not knowing what he did wrong.

A half hour went by and they were still looking. Nora had left Juice to look at the next aisle over while she looked down the first. A few minutes went by before she finally picked one. It was a nice color, had everything a baby could need, and the price was in her budget. "Juice! Juice, I think I found . . . Juice?" She asked, trailing off when she went around the corner to see that he wasn't there.

Pushing the carriage forward, she looked around for the missing boyfriend in question. She was about to call out for him again when she saw the familiar lightning bolts on either side of an also similar mohawk. Sighing, she went over to see what he was doing. What she found, would have made her smile if she wasn't getting tired. Juice was playing with one of the toy race cars. It was one of those big plastic cartoon ones that made noises when you moved it. "Juice, I think I found a good one. You coming over?" She asked out, getting his attention.

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice, his eyes wide like he was caught doing something he wasn't suppose to. It made her want to laugh. Shaking her head, she motioned for him to come on back to the cribs. He looked conflicted, like he was trying to decided if he wanted to take the toy or should leave it. She was heading back when he came up beside her, no toy car in hand.

It took her a minute to find the crib again, but she pulled out the box to show him. From the look on his face, she knew he didn't like it. "It looks simple. The one with the drawer underneath looked cooler." He said, making a face before shaking his head. Nora sighed, putting the box back before going back to looking.

She was about to look at another one before she realized Juice had wandered off again. He was at the end of the aisle reading one of the baby magazines they had. "Juice, I could use some help getting this one down." She called out, her annoyance slipping out in her voice.

He cleared his throat, putting the magazine down before heading back over to her. Reaching up, he grabbed the one she was pointing at. He could see she was going for something good but cheap. He knew that was how she wanted it, in her budget, but he knew he could support the kid better than she could on her own. They were in this together, and he wanted his baby to have the best she could get.

He glanced around before his eyes landed on something. Putting the box down, he spared her a glance before going over. Pulling it down, a grin spread across his face. "Now this, this is the one, babe. It's perfect." He said over, showing her the picture on the box.

Nora smiled, covering her mouth as she shook her head. Leave it to Juice to find the one crib that had Cinderella's pumpkin carriage around it. "Juice, that's cute, but I don't . . ." She paused when she saw the look on his face. He loved this one. Sighing, she walked over and read the box to see what was with it. After a moment, she knew there was nothing wrong with this one, it had a mobile built in, the wheels didn't actually move, and it would fit in the room.

The only problem was the price. It was way out of her budget. She made a noise of complaint, not knowing how to bring it up. She and Juice already had this fight, but she still wasn't happy to let him spend this much on her and the baby. Glancing over at him, he could see she was concerned about the price. "The club's doing good, I can handle this one. Baby deserves the best, this is awesome." He tried to convince her.

He could see she wasn't convinced, but she was gonna let him have this one since he let her keep the job. Holding out another minute, she finally gave in and sighed. "Fine, grab the princess sheets we saw over there and let's go." She said, giving him a small smile as she motioned for him to put the box in the carriage.

Standing in line, Nora glanced back at Juice. He was fidgeting and couldn't seem to sit still. She would have guessed he was nervous, but then she noticed he didn't even realize he was doing it. She'd seen that look in his eyes before. It was mostly at night when he couldn't sleep. His ADD was acting up.

Glancing down, she noticed his hand was shaking. She reached over, taking his hand in hers. When he looked up surprised, she gave him a weak smile. "Hey, I was thinking maybe we can pick up some burgers on the way home? I'm starving." She asked back, knowing he would agree.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sounds good, babe." Juice said, giving her a quick nod.

What she wasn't expecting, was for him to decide she wouldn't be getting a burger, that'd she'd be getting something more healthy for the baby. It was all good and all, but she was craving a damn burger, not whatever it was he was trying to pawn off as food. She knew the doctor said she should be eating better, but one damn burger wasn't going to kill her. Now, her killing Juice was another story. If she didn't love this guy, she probably would have smacked him already.

He was definitely pushing his luck though.


	34. Wish Granted

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are all liking it! I do not own anything in this chapter, Lana belongs to Chevygirl815, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. CO-Written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 34_

_ #%$^%^&amp;_

It had been a few weeks since Lana had gotten out of the hospital and her shoulder was finally healed enough that, if she took it easy, she could go back to work. Doctor's orders had been at least six weeks of no physical activity, but she had bills to pay and since she'd been avoiding the clubhouse, she was bored as all hell.

For the first time, she was glad her boss had a thing for her. Otherwise she was sure her ass would've been kicked to the curb already. She worked at a high end strip club in Oakland and her boss was a pretty decent guy and not hard on the eyes, but he just wasn't her type.

After arriving at the club and changing out of her street clothes, she came back out front dressed in a pair of faux black leather boy shorts and a matching bra. She caught sight of her boss, Brian, sitting at the bar. "Lana." He said with a perfect smile when he saw her.

"Hey." She said.

He swept his eyes down her body and then returned them to her face. "Didn't expect you back for a couple more weeks." He glanced at the scar on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't hurt to come back a little early. I'm feeling pretty good and I was getting bored of just sitting at home. I figure as long as I take it easy I should be good." She said.

"As long as you're sure, babe. Got a couple customers asking for you lately, so I'm definitely not opposed. I'll have the DJ play some slow numbers for ya." He said with a wink, handing her a drink and heading over to talk to the DJ.

A couple hours and two drinks later, Lana was feeling really good and could've gotten lost in her own little world as she twirled around the pole. Her job did partially depend on her attention to the customers, however. She'd just finished a private dance for some guy who had tipped her with a hundred dollar bill so she was in a pretty good mood.

Looking back to the crowd, she thought about who to go to next. She saw a couple of her regulars, at least one of them a really good tipper. She was just about to head over when she saw three guys in cuts walk in. Tig, Kozik, and Quinn. She had to consciously keep herself from shaking her head, but she couldn't prevent the smile that formed on her lips.

She hesitated. Good tip or three sexy bikers? Fuck money.

She slowly made her way through the crowd toward the men in cuts, pausing occasionally to show her appreciation for a small tip. She placed one knee on the edge of Tig's chair next to his leg while her other foot remained on the floor in between his legs.

She leaned forward so her chest was in his face and she gently rolled her hips back and forth. He raised his hands up to her waist and groaned. Usually there was no touching allowed unless it was a private dance, but she allowed it with them.

"What are you doing here, Tigger?" She purred next to his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He groaned again and moved his hand down to her ass and squeezed. "Had some club business to take care of in the area. We finished and thought we'd show Quinn a good time while he's in town."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, glancing over at Quinn. "I'm a good time?"

"Shit yeah, doll." Tig said.

Lana chuckled quietly and bent down to nibble his ear lobe.

"Fuckin Christ, Lana." He groaned.

She moved to pull away, but he pulled her back. She was careful to keep the smirk on her face and not fight him or look up. She knew if she did, she'd attract the attention of the bouncers and she didn't want to have them thrown out.

That was the nice thing about this place. The bouncers watched all the girls like fucking hawks and all it took was one look if any of the girls needed to get a customer to back off.

"You gonna tip me, Tigger?" Lana asked.

"I got a fuckin tip for you, little tease." He said, Pulling her other leg over him and holding her down on his lap as she continued to roll her hips.

She could feel the bulge growing in his jeans and laughed again. "I'm not a tease, Tig, I'm a stripper. Not supposed to give it up. Besides, you said you came in here for Quinn. You gonna keep me all to yourself?"

"Yeah, asshole. Share." Quinn piped up.

"Aw . . ." Tig complained. "You should come back to the clubhouse, darlin." He coaxed.

"Not tonight Tigger, I'm workin. Now tip me and let me go or I'll have your ass thrown outta here before that dirty mind of yours has time to think another dirty thought." Lana warned.

He complied and she moved back to the stage with a promise to Quinn and Kozik that she'd make her way back to them before too long. She couldn't spend too long in one spot or the other customers would start to lose interest.

Lana sat down at the bar a little while later to take a break. The bartender handed her a drink and she massaged her shoulder, which was getting sore from moving around so much all night. She'd tried to not move it too much, but it was hard when you were pole dancing.

Suddenly she felt two large hands rest on her shoulders and start massaging them for her and she jumped and spun around. Seeing it was just Kozik she relaxed and turned back around.

"You working all night?" He asked.

"I was planning on it." She answered.

"We're headed out. You should come with me. I'm headed back to Tacoma tomorrow." He suggested.

Lana turned on the barstool and looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Come with you back to Tacoma?"

"Well, I meant the clubhouse, but if you wanna ditch these Redwood assholes I won't complain." He smirked.

Lana laughed. "You short on girls up there?" She asked.

"Good ones." He said earnestly.

"Sorry, stud." She stood. Even in four inch heels, the top of her head barely reached above his shoulder. "My croweater days are over." She moved to walk around him.

"You wouldn't be a croweater in Tacoma." He followed behind her.

She stopped and turned. "Oh yeah? What would I be?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Kozik hesitated. He suddenly understood what she'd meant. She didn't wanna do it at all anymore. His expression showed he understood and he nodded. Lana turned away again, but he reached for her arm. "Lana . . ."

She sighed. "What?"

"Seriously. You should come back with me. You won't be a sweetbutt. No one else. Just me." He offered.

Lana stared at him for a minute, completely shocked. "Are you asking me to be your old lady?"

The weight of his words suddenly hit him, but he realized he didn't wanna take them back. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said.

Lana's mind raced. She'd never even considered the idea of being one of the other guys' old lady, she'd only ever wanted Happy. But she'd always been attracted to Kozik and had always gotten along with him. She trusted him too and that was more than she could say about most people.

"C'mon. You don't have to decide now. Come back to the clubhouse with me for tonight and then-"

"Yes." She said before even fully comprehending what she'd just agreed to. Kozik was just as shocked as she was so she continued. "I was planning on leaving Charming anyway."

"You ready to head back, man?" Quinn asked, coming up next to Kozik.

"Fuck yeah." Kozik said, lifting Lana up suddenly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She laughed at his sudden enthusiasm. "Wait, put me down."

He did so and she slipped her shoes off and walked in the back to grab her clothes. Coming back out with them draped over her arm, she walked up to Brian. "Hey."

"Hey, babe. You leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, I, um . . . I'm leaving town. "

"What? Why? Where are you going?" He asked.

"There's nothing here for me Brian. Headed to Tacoma." She glanced back at Kozik and then reached up and hugged Brian. "I'm sorry it's such short notice. Thanks for everything."

Moments later she was on the back of Kozik's bike, arms wrapped around his waist and cheek pressed against his cut as he sped down the California highway toward Charming. He pulled into the TM lot a little while later and backed into his usual spot.

Lana hesitated when she saw Happy's bike. She needed to say goodbye to that part of her life. She knew she'd always have feelings for him and as long as she was still close to the club, she'd probably never be able to avoid him completely, but he'd made it blatantly clear that he didn't want anything more from her than a good fuck and she had already spent most of her 20's hoping for something from him she'd never get. Something Kozik was willing to give her.

She was yanked from her thoughts when Kozik pulled her up from where she still sat on his bike and lifted her off the ground again. Back in his room, he set her down and kissed her as he shut the door. She pushed his cut off his shoulders and pulled his shirt up as he removed his gun and knife.

In just his jeans, he lifted her up again and carried her to the bed. Unhooking the back of her bra, he pulled it off and dropped her to the mattress. Reaching for her shorts, he slid those off next and tossed them aside as well. He dropped to his knees in front of her and leaned over her, kissing her breasts and stomach. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as he moved lower and lower. She moaned and rolled her hips when he sucked her clit into his mouth.

He grabbed her hips to lift her up and she held him to her while he ran his tongue through her folds and around her clit until she was writhing beneath him. He pushed two fingers into her, moving them in and out as he sucked her clit. She was just about to come when he pulled away and stood to remove his jeans.

She blew out a sigh of frustration and he kneeled again and pulled her to the very edge of the bed. He slid into her and she let out another moan. "Ah, fuck." She said.

He suddenly drove into her fast and hard and she cried out and squeezed her eyes shut. He did it again and she cried out again. He continued, over and over, and she soon realized it was his way of staking his claim. He soon had her coming apart at the seams and she came hard, her nails digging into his tattooed arms.

"Fuck, Lana. You feel so good." He said, her muscles constricting around him, pushing him over the edge.

He collapsed next to her a moment later and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him as they both fell asleep.

Lana woke up the next morning, alone. She looked around the room and noticed his clothes from the night before, phone, cut, and gun were gone. They must've called church. She decided to get up and get some coffee.

She got up and found one of Kozik's t-shirts to wear and headed out to the bar.

She'd barely just sat down with a cup of coffee when the church doors opened and some of the guys walked out. She spotted Happy and looked behind him to see Kozik still talking to Jax and Chibs.

"I thought you were done with all this." Happy said, walking up to her.

She nodded. "I am. I'm going back to Tacoma with Kozik."

Happy glared at her, jaw twitching. She knew him well enough to know what that jaw twitch meant. He didn't like this. "Problem?" She asked.

"No." He said after a moment's hesitation. He turned and went straight for a bottle of whiskey. She also knew him well enough to know that was his go-to when something was bothering him.

She felt so conflicted right now. She'd seen the look on Kozik's face when she'd agreed to go back with him. He wanted this and so did she. She liked him a lot and she knew he was a great guy, but she could also tell Happy was jealous. Maybe Nora had been right, to some extent at least. Why did Happy have to be such a stubborn ass?

Oh well, it didn't matter. She'd already told Kozik she was going back with him and that's what she was going to do. Happy had more than his fair share of chances and he'd turned them all down. He was out of the game.


	35. Walls Coming Down

_Thanks for all the reviews! Hope everyone had a nice 4th! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 35_

_#$%$^&amp;*^*_

Nora stood in front of their bedroom mirror. She was no longer the skinny girl she remembered, but instead the pregnant women looking back at her. Starting a relationship with Juice had done this to her, and she didn't regret a moment of it. Sure, they had their moments and their fights, but she loved him. Love was worth a little trouble.

In just a few months a little girl would be born and she'd be the result of their love, as cheesy as that sounded. Smiling weakly, she pictured how she thought their daughter would look. Juice's smile and his ears, with her nose and eyes. The little girl could be blonde like her or have dark hair like him, she didn't care either way. All she wanted was for their baby to have his smile, it was the best part about Juice.

She could only imagine how their little girl would run around this place like a mad woman. She'd be just like her daddy, never being able to sit still. They'd be twins, always doing the same thing as the other. The thought of them both eating the same PB&amp;J sitting next to each other made her want to laugh.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Juice asked out from the bed.

She smile over her shoulder at him, blushing when she noticed he still hadn't gotten dressed since they finished their morning round in the sheets. She was only wearing his shirt, but at least it covered the necessary places. "I'm getting so fat. Even your shirts are starting to look normal sized on me." She said, rubbing her stomach. She was so use to his shirts looking like a dress on her, the fact it now fit her more like a shirt was upsetting to her.

Seeing the pout on her face only made him chuckle. Her pout only made her look cute. He knew she was getting self conscious though, no matter how much he told her other wise. She was getting to the point they needed to stick to doggy style because it wasn't comfortable for her in missionary. Not that Juice minded, but he could see it was getting to her.

Getting up, he didn't bother putting his boxers on as he crossed the room and stopped beside her. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. "You're beautiful. You're not fat, just pregnant." He said, trying convince her again. He'd keep telling her the same thing until he was blue in the face if he had to.

Smiling weakly, she look down and nodded. She knew he was right, but she still felt awful and uncomfortable. It didn't help that her high blood pressure was making it worse. Granted, it was better than a month ago, but it was still something they needed to watch out for. "Lana's leaving today, I was gonna meet her for lunch. I should be gone for a few hours, you can finish up painting the nursery." She said, pulling away to go look for something to wear.

Juice looked disappointed but nodded as he watched her. He was hoping to share their joint day off just staying in bed. He forgot Kozik was taking Lana back to Tacoma with him today. He wasn't sad to see her go because of what she did for the guys, but because she was the one friend Nora had there. Tara and Nora got along, but they weren't close like her and Lana. He still found that surprising given what went down only a few months ago between he and Lana. He wasn't about to question it and cause problems though.

He knew what surprised Nora more was that Happy was just letting her go. He wasn't putting up a fight for the girl he obviously cared for. It wasn't their business though, so he was making sure Nora kept her nose out of it. "I'm sure she and Kozik just want to get out of here, Nore, why don't we just stick around here today? It's been a while since we've both had the entire day free." He hinted, giving her a look he knew would make her smile. Which it did.

He sauntered over to her, grinning as he came up behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him curiously, wondering what he was up to now. "Sides, doc said you should be off your feet." He said before he took her by surprised and lifted her up. She squeaked in surprised, her arms going around his neck. He chuckled at the shocked expression on her face. "You, my stubborn little old lady, are on bed rest today." He chuckled as he carried her back to bed.

She laughed, screaming when he tossed her on the bed. "Juice!"

He just shook his head, chuckling as he climbed into bed with her. "And, I've got just what the doctor ordered." He said, grinning as he settled over her and leaned down to kiss her.

Her laughter rang out around the room as he kissed her neck. It was like he was purposely trying to tickle her or something. She pushed at his chest, giggling as she squirmed beneath him. It only seemed to encourage him more. "Juice! Juice, you're such a cheese ball." She giggled, trying to look at him while he went to work on her neck. He didn't seem to hear her as he continued the assault.

Climbing over her more, Juice gently pushed her knees apart so he could kneel between them. He moved his lips lower, over her collarbone as he began pulling the bottom of her shirt up. His hand moved up her side further, shirt in hand. He lifted his head and pulled his t-shirt off of her the rest of the way before placing his mouth over her breast.

Her breasts were so sensitive lately, sore even at times. She responded immediately, arching her back, all joking and laughing aside. Juice moved his hands down her waist again to her hips. As much as she was enjoying what he was doing to her right now, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and unattractive in her current position. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away slightly.

She raised herself to her hands and knees and kissed him, taking his cock in her hand even though he was clearly more than ready. He let her continue for a few more moments, before suddenly grabbing her arms and turning her around.

She lowered herself to her hands and knees and he grabbed her hips and slid into her from behind. She moaned and leaned forward onto her arms. Sex was so much more intense these last few months and she loved it.

He started moving in and out of her slowly, gradually increasing his pace until he was slamming into her as fast as he could. She was practically screaming his name by the time she came only moments later. He soon followed before lowering himself down to the mattress and pulling her down with him.

#$%^%^&amp;

Lana had just gotten out of the shower and was combing out her hair, getting ready to leave for Tacoma.

Kozik came back in the room and reached for the towel she still had wrapped around her. She grabbed it just before he managed to get it away from her and he pulled her into him, making her laugh.

"Ya know I have my own place in Tacoma. You don't need so much shit, do you?" He asked, teasing her about all the stuff she had stuffed into the back of her car. She was trying to take as much stuff with her as possible.

She grinned. "You just want me to ride up there on your bike."

"Can you blame me?" He asked, tugging at her towel again. "Sexy little thing like you wrapped around me for 800 miles?"

She made a satisfied noise as he kissed her. "Tempting, but I gotta get my car up there somehow. Gotta have my own way of getting around. I'm gonna have to figure out what to do for work. Any nice strip clubs up there?"

"No." He said, suddenly serious. "You're not doing that shit anymore."

"What else am I supposed to do? I've been dancing since I was legal, don't have much of a chance at anything else." She argued.

"I'd rather have you do nothing then." He said, turning away from her.

"What? Sit around all day and expect you to take care of me?" Lana asked.

"If it means you not showing everything you got to a room full of other guys, then I got no problem with it." He answered.

"Awfully possessive all of a sudden, aren't we?" Lana teased.

He turned back and looked at her for a minute. Her expression turned serious as well. "Tell me something. You and Hap. What's up with that exactly? He the reason you want outta town so badly?"

Lana suddenly felt very defeated and she sighed. She couldn't lie to Kozik, knew it wouldn't be fair to hide this from him. He needed to know exactly where she stood. "Yeah." She nodded. He didn't respond as he waited for her to go on.

She moved to the bed and sat down, looking down at the floor. He sat next to her and waited. "Long story short? He knocked me up a few years back."

"That fucker make you get rid of it?" The words left him before he even realized it. He couldn't help the small part of him that was glad for whatever made things work out the way they had, but the idea that she'd been forced to do something like that pissed him off.

She shook her head. "No. He didn't know about it until a couple weeks ago." She sighed again. "I mentioned the whole thing to Nora when she found out she was pregnant. Trying to help her understand I knew how she felt. It got brought up again a couple weeks ago and Hap overheard. He was pissed that I had just assumed he would've wanted me to get rid of it, said he woulda helped me out, but that's all it woulda been, him owning up to his responsibilities. I can respect that, but for whatever stupid reason, I've been in love with the asshole for years and I just can't be around him anymore." She finished explaining quickly, all while looking down. Her eyes lifted to his after a moment and she was relieved when he nodded in understanding. "I don't wanna whore myself around anymore."

"You don't have to. Any other guy touches you, he's fucking dead." Kozik said in all seriousness.

Lana smiled and grabbed his face, pulling him down to her. "Where the fuck were you before I ever fell for that asshole?" She asked, partly joking, but also partly serious.

"I was in Tacoma. So get dressed and let's go." He said, smiling and standing, walking for the door.

%$$^%$&amp;^%

A hour later, Juice and Nora laid in bed together, both breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. Juice definitely knew how to cheer up his girl, and his tongue skills were a big part of that. He could make her feel beautiful even when she felt like crap. Looking down at her now, he couldn't help but smile. Her head was rested on his chest, her fingers tracing one of his tattoos.

He played with her hair, brushing it out of her face. She looked tired, but satisfied. He was happy to know it was because of him. He knew things were bound to change once the baby came, but he was hoping this wasn't one of those changes. He liked sleeping with her in his arms, and he didn't want to lose that again. He liked waking up with her, and he knew that would change. It wouldn't just be her he'd wake up with, he'd have a little girl sleeping in the middle too. Surprisingly, that part didn't worry him much.

Lifting her head, she saw he was in deep thought. She reached up and stroked his cheek, trying to get his attention. Feeling her hand on him, he looked down to see what she was doing. "What's got you thinking so hard, baby?" She asked, curious to see what was on his mind. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

He smiled down at her, tracing the curve of her face. It was like he was memorizing everything about her. She couldn't help but blush when he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. The look in his eyes were enough to make any girl swoon. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He asked, smiling tiredly as he traced the curve of her neck with his knuckle.

She shivered at the touch, wondering what was going on in his head. The way he was looking at her, it was so intense. She wasn't even sure what brought it on. Shifting around, she laid on her side beside him, pulling the sheet up around her. "We should start thinking of names for the baby. Only a few months left." She said, smiling with she saw his goofy grin grow. "I was thinking about naming her after your ma. The way you talked about her, she was important to you. I think it would be sweet." She went on, knowing she had his attention.

She'd be thinking about this a lot, he could tell that right away. He wasn't sure where she got that idea, they'd only talked about his life in Queens once. It was still a touchy subject for them to talk about. Talking about that part of his life, it was like he was opening up a side of him to Nora he wasn't sure he wanted to open just yet. Yeah, they were getting closer, but he wasn't sure if he was there yet.

"Uh, you don't even know what her name was. You could be agreeing to name our kid Gertrude or something." He said, trying to laugh it off but she could see him closing off.

Smiling weakly, she laid up and looked for his shirt. Whatever moment that was going on a minute ago, was over. She could see that wall come up, a wall she wasn't able to break down like the others. "Well, is it?" She asked. He looked confused, not knowing what she was asking him. "Is her name Gertrude?" She asked again, making her question clearer.

He shook his head as he laid up, grabbing the sheet to wrap it around his waist. "Uh, n-no. It's not that. It's, um, it's Adelia, most people around the neighborhood just called her Delia though." He explained as he picked up his forgotten boxers and put them on.

He looked like he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here in bed with her. It would have hurt if not for the fact she knew Juice. She knew how he got when it came to his life in Queens. It was basically an off limits topic, and she had crossed the line.

She reached over and touched his cheek, causing him to look up. She could see the pain behind his eyes. He missed his mom. She didn't know a lot about how Juice got to Charming, only that he got into some trouble and couldn't go back. Jax found him and brought him to Charming to help out. He was hooked after that and decided to prospect. That was just before they met.

Stroking his cheek, she gave him the best smile she could muster up. She didn't mean to upset him, but she did really like this idea. "Adelia's a beautiful name, Juice. It'd be perfect for the baby, but we don't have to if you're really against it." She said. She hoped he'd be okay with it, she really did like the name. It was different, and it meant a lot to him.

He knew her heart was in the right place, and hell, he even did like the idea. He just couldn't seem to get those words to leave his mouth. He could see the look in her eyes, she was hoping he'd give in and be okay with it. Sighing, he reached over to brush her hair out of her face. "It's an option." He said, knowing that was going to have to be good enough. The smile on her face told him it was.

Giggling, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckle, holding onto her before he swooped in for the kiss. Her laughter filled the room as he pressed her into the mattress. The sound of the door bell going off ruined the moment. "Juice, someone's at the door." She said out, trying to push him off.

"They'll go away." He mumbled as he kissed her neck.

The knocking started then, making it clear they weren't just going to leave. Shoving Juice off, she took the chance to get up and hurry out of the room. She fixed her shirt as she padded through the living room. She could hear Juice following behind her, ever the protective pitbull that he was. Looking out the window first, her smile exploded before she threw open the door. "Lana!" She exclaimed, wasting no time in throwing her arms around the brunette.

Juice chuckled as he watched the two girls hug. He could still vaguely remember the dream he had of the three of them, but now? Now he didn't want to share Nora with anyone. He didn't want to be inside of anyone that wasn't her. As pussy whipped as that sounds, he knew it was the truth. He loved this girl, and he wasn't going to take that likely.

Looking past the girls, he noticed Kozik waiting on his bike at the end of the drive way. He gave his brother a quick nod of acknowledgement, one that was returned from the blonde biker. Juice wasn't sure how he felt about Kozik swooping in and taking Lana, but it was her choice. He was just nervous about how it would affect Happy. That was not a guy you wanted to piss off.

"Yeah, the prospects just have to finish up packing my shit, then we're off." He heard Lana explain to Nora.

Hormones getting the best of her, he noticed Nora was already ready to start bawling her eyes out. Lana noticed that too, which was probably why she said saying goodbye to Nora for last. Hugging the brunette again, Nora held on as tight as she could with the baby belly between them. "I'm gonna miss you. Who else will help me with fitting in here?" She laughed, tears welling up in her eyes before falling down her cheeks.

Lana laughed sadly, holding her close. The younger bartender had become the closest thing she's ever had to a best friend. She was probably the one person she was going to miss in this small town, excluding the obvious other person. She wasn't going to think about leaving Happy though. "I guess that's what cell phones are for. You keep my little niece in there safe, you hear me? I'll come back and kick one of your asses if you don't. And I want pictures and a visit too." She said, her emotions getting the best of her.

She never thought she'd actually miss someone like she was gonna miss this girl in front of her. She'd taken her under her wing. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but what friendships didn't? Giving her one last squeeze, she pulled back and wiped the tears from the blonde's eyes.

Nora couldn't believe she was saying goodbye to one of her only true friends in this whole town. Sure, she had Jax, but she couldn't talk about how to be an old lady or just talk about Juice in general like she could with Lana. "I'm glad you finally got what you wanted. You deserve it." Nora said, smiling weakly as she squeezed her hands.

Nora knew Lana had to wish it was Happy waiting for her at the end of the driveway and not Kozik, but this was what she wanted and she was finally getting it. "Me too." Lana whispered, kissing her cheek before she pulled away. Giving Juice a brief wave, she turned and hurried back to Kozik. Juice wrapped an arm around a sobbing Nora and pulled her against him. Giving the two outside a quick wave, he closed the door and led an upset Nora back inside. This was gonna be a long day.


	36. Win For Ortiz

_Thanks for the reviews! Been a busy week at work, so glad Chevy and I have written ahead lol Definitely makes updating easier. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 36_

_#%$$%^&amp;%&amp;^_

Juice was inside cleaning up his mess. Nora was sitting outside, sunbathing out on the front lawn in her beach chair. He could see her perfectly from where he was. She'd calmed down since Lana left, but he knew she was still sad. Getting up, he leaned against the opened door and watched her. She was rubbing her stomach, talking to the baby inside.

She really was something else. He almost regretted waiting so long to make a move. Of course, they weren't ready back then. Hell, they weren't ready now. They were seriously going to do this though. They were going to be parents, he was going to be a father. He was only thirty two, and he was going to be a father to a little girl. Fuck, his baby mama was barely even twenty.

The age thing never really came up, they both knew, hell everyone knew, he had a good decade on her, but they worked. He didn't act his age, and there were moments where she acted older than hers. They still had their fights, but nothing they couldn't handle. Maybe having the baby now was better for them too. In a few years, when she was ready for one, he'd getting closer to his forties, and the idea of raising a kid then was not something he saw himself wanting to do.

He didn't want to disappoint her though, so this was for the best. Besides, he honestly didn't mind all of this. Looking for a crib, seeing her glow when she smiled, all of this, it was worth the stress. And, you know, the fact her breasts were getting bigger didn't hurt either. That part he really didn't mind.

"Juice?" He looked up at the sound of her voice. "I'm gonna walk into town. We're getting low on milk."

He saw her getting ready to leave and a moment of panic washed over him. He didn't want her walking out in the heat, let alone at all. She was getting too big to ride on the back of his bike too. It was moments like this he wished she'd let him get her a car. They had the conversation a few weeks ago, but it was a no go. She did not want him to buy her some new car when she was perfectly fine with walking.

He was even more against it now than he was then though. She was bigger than she was when it was brought up before, and he didn't want to risk anything happening to her or the baby. "Nah, stay inside where's it's cool. I'll drive down and get some." He said out, motioning for her to go inside. The AC was blasting away, and he knew she'd be more comfortable in the cold than out in the sun.

She, of course, needed to be stubborn though.

"I can walk there perfectly fine, Juice." She said, shooting him a look as she slipped on her shoes.

She'd given up on shoes she couldn't just slip her foot into a week or two ago. She didn't want to be babied and have Juice help her, so she settled on just wearing anything she could slid her foot into.

He shook his head, not giving in this time. "Just go inside and cool off. It'll be quicker if I just take the bike. You want the soy milk, right?" He asked as he collected his helmet and cut.

She sighed, knowing he'd tackle her before letting her walk into town. He hated the fact she wouldn't give in and let him buy her a car. She was stubborn as hell though, and refused to depend on him for money. She didn't need a car, everything in this damn town was close enough and her legs could walk perfectly fine.

She could see he wasn't going to let her have her way this time, and she wasn't in the mood to fight with him. Huffing, she grabbed her stuff and pushed past him into the house. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Before she could hit him or snap at him, he leaned down and captured her lips. He gave her a leg melting kiss, grinning when he felt her deepen the kiss.

Before they could get wrapped up in the kiss, he pulled away, and kissed her head before pulling completely away. "I'll be back in a bit. Go take a bubble bath or something, relax." He said, flashing her a smile before he high tailed it out of there. She huffed, crossing her arms as she watched him mount his bike, put on his helmet, and leave with a quick wave to her. Sighing, she closed the door and went to find something to do to pass the time.

%$$^%&amp;

Juice took a short cut into town, which just happened to pass by Lana's place. He planned on just driving right by, but then he caught sight of Lana's old beat up car. It ran, it was safe, and even then he could work on it to make sure it was. He doubted the old thing could make it to Tacoma, so really? He'd be doing Lana a favor.

So, instead of driving past, he pulled into the driveway and parked. Lana was bossing around the prospects, telling them to be careful with her crap. He couldn't help but chuckle, she was definitely going to make a good old lady.

He was still getting use to Nora being his, he knew it was right though. She was perfect for him, there was no one else for him. So, if pissing her off by getting her a car even if she doesn't want one means keeping her and the baby healthy, he'd do it. "Hey, Lana! Can I talk to you?" He called over.

He watched her head snap over. He must have startled her. Confused crossed her face before she smiled and headed over to him. Shutting off his engine, he took off his helmet and flashed her a quick smile as she approached the bike. "What can I do for you, Juicy boy? Don't you have a pregnant girlfriend at home?" She teased.

He chuckled, happy to know even after the mess he created when he slept with her, they could still be friendly. If her and Nora could move past it and be friends, then he could be friendly. "Uh, yeah. Um, she's outta milk. Didn't want her walking all the way to town." He explained. "Uh, any chance you'll sell me your car? It's too hot for her to walking everywhere and she'd fucking stubborn and won't let me get her something." He went on, hoping she'd pity him and help him out.

She raised an eye brow at him. If she wasn't letting him buy her a car, why was he here asking to buy hers for Nora? Then it dawned on her, Nora thought he was out getting milk. She had no idea he was doing this. "She's gonna kick your ass for this, you know." She pointed out, smirking when she saw his nervous smile while he rubbed the back of his neck. Oh yeah, he knew that. "But I guess I'll do it. I'd rather leave knowing she'll be okay." She went on, chuckling when she saw his face light up.

He knew he was gonna get hell from Nora about this, but it was worth it if it meant she wouldn't be passing out on the side of the road. If any luck, he could work out her being pissed off at him in a different way. "It's worth it. I'll come by the clubhouse later before you leave with the cash." He said glancing at the car. It looked to be in pretty good condition, and he was a mechanic. He could fix anything that needed fixing.

Looking over, she paused to think about it for a minute before nodding. She could give up her car. If anything, Kozik could help her out with getting a new car when they get to Tacoma. All this meant was that she'd be able to ride up there with him on his bike. "Alright, you got yourself a deal. I'll figure out a price and text you." She said, tossing him the keys before she went back to the prospects. He just watched her in disbelief, not expecting it to be that easy. He wasn't going to question it though. Revving up his engine, he backed out of her driveway and left to go to town to get Nora's milk.

#%$^%&amp;

Lana didn't want her leaving with Kozik to be a big deal so she mostly just tried to hang back while Kozik and the other two Tacoma guys who were in town finished business and said their goodbyes. Lana said goodbye to Gemma, Nora, and Juice, the one Son she felt like didn't look at her like she was a piece of meat.

Her eyes briefly met Happy's, who was standing there, jaw twitching. She tried as hard as she could to tear her eyes away and managed to do so seconds before Kozik stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips.

"You ready?" He asked, a hint of urgency in his voice and an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. He quickly glanced back over his shoulder at Happy and she knew he'd seen her looking at him.

When he turned back to her, she reached up to kiss him quickly. "Yes." She smiled and turned to head outside toward his bike.

"What are you doin?" Kozik asked as she swung her leg over the seat. "I thought you were gonna drive your car back. All your stuff's in it."

She just smiled at him and he turned when he saw Juice walk up next to him out of the corner of his eye. Juice handed Lana a wad of cash and Kozik looked back at her confused.

Lana grinned again. "Pregnant chick needs a car. Half Sack's gotta drive the van up anyway." She nodded toward the prospect who was climbing in the club van. Lee had requested his help up in Tacoma for a few days so he was going with them. "All my shit's in there so I guess you're my ride." She bit her lip suggestively.

"Shit." Kozik groaned, but smiled and then leaned over so his face was only inches from hers. His face turned serious all of a sudden. "It's a long ride. I gotta pay attention to the road. Behave yourself or I'll tie your ass up and put you in the back of that van." He threatened.

"Sounds like fun." Lana gave him a sadistic smile.

He just shook his head and handed her his spare helmet. He strapped his own on and sat down in front of her. As he started his bike she wrapped her arms around his waist, slipping her hands under his cut and rested her cheek against the leather on his back and closed her eyes, intentionally facing the opposite direction of the clubhouse. She knew if she gave herself the chance, her eyes would find Happy again and she just wanted to forget the last six years of her life.

The bike roared as Kozik revved the engine and as it began to move the Tacoma SAA stared directly at the Happy. It was an unspoken, but direct assertion: _She's mine. Back off_.

As Lana and Kozik drove off, Juice returned to Nora's side, smiling like the idiot he was. He knew he was about to get hell for what he did, but he honestly didn't care. He wasn't going to risk Nora and their kid just because she wanted to be stubborn. She had seen the exchange of cash and couldn't be anymore confused. "What was that all about?" She asked.

He shrugged, holding up the keys to Lana's car. Nora was just more confused, not understanding what he'd done. "I told you I didn't want you walking everywhere anymore. So Lana sold me her car." He went on to explain.

Realization dawned on her then. He'd gone behind her back and did what she told him not to do. He bought her a car, even though she said she didn't want one. "I can't believe you. I told you I . . ." She was cut off when he kissed her.

Much to her annoyance, she couldn't help but kiss him back. He ignored the cat calls around them as he wrapped his arm around her and deepened the kiss. He didn't care that he couldn't hold her against him like he use to. The baby belly got in the way of that. As long as he could kiss her like this, that didn't matter.

When he pulled away for air, he grinned smugly when he saw the stunned expression on her face. He still had it. "Too bad. Come on, let's get you home." He said, kissing her before pulling her along. She followed behind him silently, knowing he'd won this fight.


	37. Welcome To Dinner

_Thanks for the reviews! Some rocks are coming up ahead for Nora and Juice, but what do you all think of Kozik and Lana? Chevy and I would love to know! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 37_

_#$%^&amp;%^$#$_

A few days had passed since Lana took off with Kozik. Nora had taken it upon herself to play the nice girlfriend and bring lunch to the guys working late, her boyfriend included. She felt bad they had to work in this heat. So, since she had a shift anyway in the office, she figured she'd bring a late lunch for them.

Pulling up in Lana's car, the first thing she noticed was Happy perking up before realizing it was just her. She knew he was hoping it'd be Lana. He'd been like this since Lana left, and it broke her heart to see him so broken up about it. He'd never admit it, not even to himself she was sure, but he missed Lana.

Parking, she strained to get out of the car. She was getting to the point where she could barely get up on her own. She gave a small smile to Happy before pulling the take-out bags out from the backseat. Bumping the door closed with her hip, she headed toward him and the other guys inside of the garage.

As much as she wished Juice had at least run buying Lana's car for her by her, in this case it was helpful. She wasn't about to tell him he was right though. She paused in front of Happy, digging through one of the bags before handing him a food carton. "Here, this is for you. I remember Lana mentioning you liked this." She said, not realizing the mistake she made in mentioning Lana.

Thankfully before Happy could snap at her, Juice came out and steered her away. Glancing back, she felt her heart tighten seeing Happy throw the food in anger. So maybe bringing up Lana hadn't been the smartest thing to do? She won't make the mistake again. "I feel bad for him. He really misses her." She whispered, not wanting the killer to overhear her.

Juice sighed, knowing she was going to focus on this. It was like she got it from Lana to butt into someone else's business. "She made the decision to leave with Kozik. Leave it alone, Nora." He said, giving her a look to just drop it.

Sighing, she nodded and following him inside. She paused at the car he was working on and gave him one of the other food containers. "I brought you guys all lunch. Here, you need to eat something." She said, pushing the box toward him.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, babe."

She smiled, nodding as she unpacked the rest of the food. Juice watched her for a minute before clearing his throat. "Oh, hey, Gemma invited us to her place for dinner tonight. It's mandatory so we can't get out of it." He explained.

She knew about Gemma's famous family dinners. She'd been to a few of them when she was younger and she was always roped into helping set up with the other women. It was nice to be invited as family this time though. Not just the awkward guest. "That sounds like fun. I'm in, just let me go home and change first before we go over." She said, heading over to the office door. Flashing him a quick smile, she opened the door and headed inside to start her shift.

%$^^%&amp;^

_*Tacoma*_

"Stealing bitches from the mother charter now, brother?" Bowie asked Kozik with a smug grin, recognizing Lana when she and Koz walked into the Tacoma clubhouse the day they got into town.

Kozik gave Bowie a warning look, pulling Lana closer to him. "Only when I plan on making them my bitch." He said without a hint of humor in his voice that no one missed.

The whole charter was present and there were a few sweetbutts hanging around as well. Kozik was rarely this serious unless it was club business so it was obvious that his statement was a warning for the others to stay away from Lana. He was letting them all know she was no longer a club whore, she was his and they better treat her with the respect she deserved.

A few days in Tacoma and Lana, because of Kozik's position in the club and his announcement that she was no longer just some bitch that was meant for any member, had been shown nothing but respect. It was a whole different life. She still half expected for one of the guys to eventually make some kind of move or comment to remind her of her former place as a whore. But they didn't. Disrespecting Lana meant disrespecting Kozik.

Lee was the only other guy who had an old lady and she had no interest in club life, avoided it at all costs. Lana had been around SAMCRO for years and it was clear to many of the members that she was prime old lady material. With little effort she definitely had the potential to be the Gemma Teller of Tacoma- The Queen of SAMTAC.

Lana had quickly settled into Kozik's place. She'd always felt like a caged bird, wanting to be free and able to take off at a moment's notice, but years of feeling like her presence in Charming didn't make much difference one way or the other made her crave the stability that she immediately felt in Tacoma. Something about it just felt right.

She'd dozed off on the couch one evening while Kozik had been out taking care of something for the club. He walked in the door in the early morning hours, hearing the TV still on. Walking into the room, he saw her curled up under a blanket, the glow of the TV the only light.

He watched her for a moment, appreciating how beautiful she was and wondering why the hell it had taken him so long to bring her back with him. He'd known her for years and had always had a thing for her in particular. There was just something about her that he'd always preferred over the other girls. She was down to earth… real. She was who she was and didn't try to change that to make others happy.

Maybe it had been that he'd always known there was something between her and Happy. He and Hap had prospected together, they'd formed a bond that was not easily broken and he didn't want to break it, especially over some chick, but he'd watched Hap walk all over Lana for years and she didn't deserve that. When she said she was leaving, finally realized she didn't have to put up with Hap's shit anymore, he couldn't just let her go. Happy clearly didn't realize what was right in front of him, but Kozik did.

Walking over to the couch, Kozik brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she shifted in her sleep. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off, then bent over and picked Lana up, one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees. She moaned sleepily and turned her head toward him so her cheek was resting against his arm.

He carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Removing his clothes, he lay down behind her and pulled the sheet over them. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair and his hand slid up her leg. He'd planned on falling asleep with her in his arms, but upon discovering she was completely naked under his shirt she was wearing, he didn't want to stop his hand from roaming further up and over her hip.

He brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck and over her shoulder. She moaned in her sleep again and rolled onto her back toward him. His hand slid over her stomach and back down her thigh, dipping down between her legs and gripping the inside of her thigh possessively.

Lana moaned in pleasure this time, being pulled from sleep by the throbbing heat between her legs. She bit her lip as she felt Kozik's hand moved up her inner thigh and brush over her increasingly wet center, her hands going to his shoulders as he rolled so his large body was covering hers.

He pushed the hem of the shirt she was wearing up just below her breasts and she reached down to pull it off the rest of the way. His hand slid through her folds again, the other covering her breasts as he dipped his head down to take her nipple into his mouth. Her hand went to the back of his head and her legs fell apart.

She could feel his erection on her inner thigh and as he pushed his fingers into her center, she lifted her hips to meet his hand. He moved his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot while he pressed his thumb to her clit, making her buck up again and her nails dig into his back. He felt her spasm around his fingers a moment later and quickly removed his fingers, making her whimper at their sudden absence.

Lifting his head, he covered her mouth with his as he easily, but quickly slid his cock into her and she gasped, both her hands gripping the backs of his heavily muscled arms as he began thrusting into her.

He bent one arm up next her head and used it to support most of his weight as his other hand moved down her petite frame, eventually resting on her hip and he buried his face in her hair. Her moans grew louder as he picked up the pace and she eventually wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing for deeper penetration. She was breathless and trembling beneath him by the time she found release, white lights exploding behind her eyelids.

Her nails drug down his back, leaving raised red lines and he slammed into her as deep as possible as he came, turning his head so his forehead was resting against her temple as he tried to catch his breath. A moment later he kissed her on the lips again before moving to pull away, but she tightened her hold on him, not wanting him to move.

He stopped and furrowed his brow at her. She looked up at him, only now realizing how much she craved the intimacy. Happy wasn't the cuddling type and being a croweater, she hadn't really gotten much affection from any of the others either. She also realized this was the first time she'd been with anyone in the last six years without comparing the entire experience to Happy. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, like she could breathe again. She realized she could live without him and she could be happy. She didn't need him as much as she had thought she did.

She loosened her hold on Kozik and he rolled off of her, pulling her into him. She curled into him, placing a kiss on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

No, she didn't need Happy. Everything she needed was right here in front of her.

$#%$^&amp;^

Juice stood in the living room with Jax and Opie, beers in hand. Nora was in the kitchen with the rest of the women, standing right where he could see her. She looked uncomfortable, out of place. Gemma didn't want her helping or getting in the way with her pregnant belly. All the women were in the kitchen though, so she wanted to be in there. "You guys getting ready for the big day?" Jax asked, getting his attention back.

Juice stared at her for another moment before clearing his throat and looking back at the two in front of him. "Uh, we're getting there. Setting up the crib and stuff next week. Still need to get a bunch of crap, I think." He explained, glancing back to see one of the other girls talking to Nora, touching her stomach.

"Just wait until the mood swings set in, man. No sex and the fighting, it'll nearly kill you." Jax chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

He wasn't joking though. He might not have gone through it personally yet, but he'd seen his mom and dad go through it with Thomas. He didn't understand it at the time, but he got it when Tara was pregnant with their youngest. He missed it since he was in prison during it though. Opie, wasn't so lucky. He had to go through it twice with Donna. To say it simply, these two knew what they were talking about.

"I'd say she's almost to the point of no sex. Sucks for you, brother." Opie added in.

Juice knew sex was getting harder for them lately. Even going at it from behind, she was starting not to be comfortable and not getting into it. She'd rather just jerk him off than even kiss him sometimes, but he wasn't about to tell the guys that. "Uh, yeah. I think we're doing alright. Her mood swings aren't too bad, nothing I can't handle." He lied.

Between him sleeping too close to her, or him not making the waffles right, he didn't know which fight was more ridiculous. He knew it was just the pregnancy talking though, so he wouldn't hold it against her. She'd feel bad for it later and start crying, the whiplash wasn't easy to keep up with. He'd just wrap his arm around her and watch a movie with her on the couch though. It seemed to do the trick.

He was surprised when Nora came over and snuggled into his side. He could feel how tense she was and knew something was wrong. Smiling weakly at the guys, he excused himself and moved her off to the side. "What's wrong? Did someone say something to you?" He whispered, glancing back into the kitchen to the busy women inside.

Nora felt unwanted. She wasn't wanted in the kitchen, she couldn't help, and they made that loud and clear. Not Gemma, the queen was fine, but the others. The croweaters didn't want her there. They'd been around longer than she had, and one of them made it perfectly clear the only reason she was even invited was because she was Juice's baby mama. A few months ago, she would have been able to take that and spit out something just as rude, but now? Now she just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch in a ball, and cry.

She didn't want Juice to think he had to leave because she was upset though. He was wanted here, he wanted to be here. She'd feel guilty if he had to miss out on the fun and go home because of her. "Um, no. I just . . . my stomach's churning. I'm gonna go home, you should stay though. Have fun." She said, forcing a small smile. He look conflicted about staying without her, but she could see the want to stay beat knowing he should go with her.

Kissing his cheek, she squeezed his hand. "I'll see you at him, old man." She teased, giving him a wink before turning to say a quick goodbye to Gemma before leaving.

Juice watched her leave, wondering if he just made a mistake. Hearing the loud laughter behind him, he chuckled and headed back to the guys. Nora would be fine. He saw Filthy Phil go home with her. She was safe. He could relax here for a few before going home to be with her. If only he realized it was the first mistake of many to come.


	38. Am I Losing You?

_Thanks for the reviews! So this chapter is definitely longer! A lot of thanks goes to Chevy for this one lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 38_

_ $%$^&amp;%^&amp;_

Night had already fallen, and Nora and Juice were laying in bed. The blonde had her back to him, sleeping soundly. Juice laid behind her, his arm wrapped around her with his hand on her stomach. It had been a week since they'd slept together. After the dinner at Gemma's, Nora just was never in the mood. She was always cranky and sore.

If he picked the right time, Juice could convinced her to give him a blow job, but even those were getting few. After the day he had, he needed her. He needed to get lost in between her legs, his head in her breasts. The most he got to see though was her putting on her nightgown before crawling into bed.

Fuck, at this point, he just wanted to touch her and knew she was still interested in him. If he had to see her naked in the shower one more time and not be able to do anything but jerk off again, he was going to go crazy.

Looking over at her, he moved her hair off her neck. Nuzzling his face into her skin, he breathed her in and sighed. She always smelled so good. Taking a chance, he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. God, he missed this. He heard her groan in her sleep and took it as encouragement. Pulling her hip back toward him, he pressed his obvious hard on into her lower back.

"Juice."

He nibbled on her ear, his hand slipping back from her baby bump to her hip. His fingers dug into her side, his lips moving down the curve of her neck to her shoulder. He wanted to leave a mark on her, remind her she was his. Hearing her whimper only made the need to do it worse. His hand slipped under her nightgown, his fingers slipping between her legs. He could feel she was started to get wet.

Feeling the moisture on his fingers did it. Without thinking, he bit into her shoulder. Before he could do anything to make up for the pain, she jerked away from him. "Fucking hell, Juice! I'm trying to sleep." She snapped.

He groaned, falling back into the sheets. The moment was over, and he was rock hard with no way for a release. He doubted she'd even jerk him off after that. "Nora, come on. I thought the doctor said it was fine to keep a sex life? Why are you doing this?" He asked.

It was the lack of sex getting to him, and sleep. He wasn't sleeping good when she wouldn't lay still. She wasn't comfortable staying in one spot for long and she'd end up pushing and kicking him in the middle of the night. "That doesn't mean I have to sleep with you on command. I haven't felt good at all this week, I'm not in the mood. I'm sleeping, you should be too." She went on, shooting him a quick look before laying back down.

He groaned, looking down at the tent that now stood under the sheets. This girl was going to be the death of him.

#%$$%^$^

The next morning, Nora work up feeling guilty. She woke up to find Juice already up and in the shower. She'd gone in to wash up, only to hear him grunting in the shower. He was jerking off because she wouldn't give it up the night before. A part of her wanted to give in, she did, but the other part of her that didn't, won out.

She almost did when he touched her, but then the fucker had to go and bite her.

Looking in the mirror, she saw the dark bruise on her neck. It was going to be easy to cover up with one of her shirts. The last thin she needed was Tig or one of the other guys ragging on her over a hickey.

Splashing water on her face, she cleaned up for the day before leaving the bathroom, leaving Juice to his . . . business. She was sitting on the couch when he finally came out. Standing up, she turned to look at him. "Juice, I wanted to apolo-"

"I've got to get to TM. I'll check in for lunch. Don't forget to lock the door behind me." He cut her off, walking right past her as he shrugged on his cut.

Hurt filled her eyes as he blew her off. He didn't even bother to kiss her, not even on the cheek. That wasn't like Juice, not at all. She knew this was her fault, she pushed him away, but it wasn't like Juice to just blow her off.

He gave her a quick 'bye' before leaving, shutting the door quickly behind him. She followed him out, opening the door to see him backing up out of the driveway. He wanted away from her, and she knew it. "Juice, what about breakfast?" She called out, trying to think of something to keep him with her for another minute.

He paused at the end of the driveway, putting on his helmet. "I'll grab something there."

Shaking her head, she hurried as fast as she could down the steps and went to cross the lawn to get to him. "Juice, can't we just talk about last night?" She asked out, wishing he would just come back inside.

"There's nothing to talk about. Call you later, Nora." He called back before taking off.

Stopping short, tears filled her eyes, her emotions getting the best of her. She couldn't believe that just happened. Juice actually ran away from her. The way he even said her name was off. Like it was something bitter in his mouth. Looking around, she noticed some of the neighbors watching from their windows and blushed in embarrassment before going back inside the house.

It was moments like this she wished she had Lana here to talk to. She'd know just what to say in these kind of situations. Could she really call her though? Make her listen to her crap while she's out there happy for once? The guilt only grew inside of her. She couldn't do that. Not yet at least.

%#$$%^$%^

Lana pulled her car into the garage of Tacoma Auto. It was the new car she'd gotten shortly after arriving in Tacoma and although a decent car, it needed some work. She pulled it into one of the empty bays and got out.

"Hey Donut. You seen Koz?" She asked, seeing the man working on another car.

"In the clubhouse, darlin." He nodded towards the building with the giant reaper on the side, the letters SAMTAC painted across the blade of the scythe.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned to cross the lot.

Pushing the door open, she walked inside the bar and scanned the room. Spotting Kozik with Lorca and a prospect by the pool table, she headed over.

Kozik saw the prospects eyes widen slightly and he turned to looked over his shoulder to see what the kid was so fascinated with. Turning back, he reached out and slapped the prospect upside the head. "Eyes off shithead. She's too much woman for you to even know what to do with." He said. This got a laugh out of Lorca and Kozik hung his arm over Lana's shoulders as she came up next to him.

She held up her keys and casually hooked her finger in one of his belt loops on the back of his jeans as she stood next to him. "You gonna fix my car today?" She asked. "Got a job interview in a couple hours."

Kozik hesitated and narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"Deja Vu."

"Lana, that's a fucking strip club. I told you you're not doing that shit anymore." He said, taking a step back and looking at her.

"I'm not gonna be stripping. They're hiring for a bartender so cool it."

He glared at her for a minute and she gave as good as she got. He didn't like this. Even if she was behind the bar, the place was still crawling with guys who thought they could touch every piece of ass that walked through the door. He'd spent enough time there to know any woman in the building was considered fair game. Not to mention the revealing dress code even the bartenders were expected to adhere to.

Lana sighed. "Babe, I gotta work."

"No, you don't."

"Just because there's a bunch of other girls hanging around here that would kill for the chance to lounge around on your couch all day and fuck you all night doesn't mean I'm one of them. I'm already living in your house, eating your food, and letting you fix my car for free, which, by the way, you put in fucking $2,000 for. This place is offering me some good fucking money and I'm not just gonna turn it down."

"Yeah, they're offering you good money because you're fucking hot and they want you to show off that ass of yours." He complained.

"I'm going." She insisted. "I'm a big girl and I don't need your permission."

She turned and started walking back toward the door. Screw it. She'd drive the car the way it was.

"Lana." Kozik sighed.

She turned back around. She didn't want to be mad at him and she didn't want to fight, but she wasn't going to let him dictate her life either.

He walked toward her and looked her straight in the eye. "Keep your ass behind the bar. I find out anyone touches you or they try to convince you to get up on that stage, you're done. I will come down there and drag you out if I have to."

Lana rolled her eyes, knowing he was serious.

"I mean it. Better not be shaking that ass for anyone but me." He said with a smirk as he took the keys from her.

She laughed and shook her head. Making her way to the bar for a water and a beer for her man, she could feel him behind her, but ignored him. Once the sweetbutt behind the counter handed her both drinks, she felt him press up against her back and she lifted the beer for him. He took a drink and then his lips were on her neck. She leaned back into him for a moment and then he was gone and she sighed. He was such a tease sometimes.

She saw him walking out the door and decided to follow him to the garage. She could play games too.

She followed him across the lot and took a seat on a stool nearby as he popped the hood of her car. He'd taken his shirt off so she watched him for a while as he worked on the car. Just as he was looking as if he was really concentrating, she quietly walked over and leaned against the car next to him.

He didn't seem to notice her at first, so she scooted over a little closer until her hip brushed against him. He froze and turned his head toward her, eyes narrowed, fully aware of what she was up to. The corner of her mouth tugged upward before she managed to hide the smile and he narrowed his eyes more. She didn't miss him glance down at her chest.

She turned around and leaned over the engine acting as if she was really interested. Making a point of sticking her ass out, she looked up at him innocently. "Whatcha doin?" She asked sweetly.

His eyes shifted from her face to her ass and back. "What are you doing?" He asked accusingly.

She tilted her head and gave him her best doe eyes. "Watching."

He glanced back at the engine, then at her again. "Watching what?"

She stood and moved closer to him until he placed one arm on the other side of her, trapping her in between him and the car, his hands braced against the car. "Watching you." She purred in his ear and then leaned up to nibble his ear.

He held in a groan as her hand lightly brushed over his crotch, but then her phone rang and he let it out.

"Hello?" She answered and he leaned forward to kiss her neck, hoping the call wouldn't be long.

Much to his dismay, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away before walking out of the garage.

"Hey, how's Tacoma?" Nora asked from the other end of the phone.

"Good. It's really good." Lana said. "How are things with Juicy?" She made her smile evident in her voice.

There was a small pause before Nora answered. "Good, I guess." She didn't know exactly what to say. It was becoming clearer by the day that things were anything but fine, but what was she going to say? And what could Lana even do to help her? Nora didn't even know why she'd called.

Lana had a feeling that maybe all wasn't right, but before she could give it much thought, Kozik had walked up behind her and, reaching over her shoulder, dumped the rest of her water all over the front of her shirt.

She squealed in surprise and pushed him away. "What the fuck?!" She laughed as she pushed him away. "Can I call you back?" She asked Nora

Nora could hear Kozik laughing in the background and she couldn't help but think of how her and Juice had been that happy only weeks ago. She felt the tears coming on again. "Yeah." She said quickly. "Talk to you later."

Lana hung up the phone. "Asshole." She said, still laughing and pushing him again. "I'm wearing a white shirt."

Kozik grinned. "I know."

"Fuck you." She said jokingly.

He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her. "Oh come on! Your hands are all greasy." She complained.

Grabbing her face, he kissed her again, effectively shutting her up.

#$%^$^%$

After hanging up with Lana, Nora headed back to the living room and sat on the other side of the couch away from Juice.

It had been a couple of days since the incident in the bedroom. After the blow off the next morning, Juice laid off after that, trying to be understanding. _She_ wasn't feeling good. _She_ wasn't comfortable. _She _wasn't in the mood. It was starting to get to _him_. He knew it wasn't her fault, it was the hormones, but it was getting harder to go to bed with her and not be able to at least touch her. Hell, she barely touched him.

He should be able to touch his girl and go to bed satisfied. He shouldn't have to suffer blue balls when he had a girl in his bed every night. The guys were starting to tease him because of how frustrated he was. It didn't help his already bad mood when Tig decided to make him the butt of his jokes either.

Now sitting beside her on the couch, it was hard not to just jump her. He felt like a starving dog with his bone just out of reach. She was right there though. Taunting him wearing her little sun dress. Her legs were laid over his, so at least he got to feel how smooth they were.

He could see that she was upset, whether it was over her phone call or over the damn dog commercial, he didn't know. It was an opening though. He knew it was low, going in for it when she was upset, but these days an opening was an opening.

He ran his hand up her leg, his eyes watching her for a reaction. He felt her tense, but she didn't pull away. He shifted around, leaning over toward her. She knew he was going to kiss her, and she knew that should excite her, but it didn't. Her body wanted him, sure, her hormones were making her crave him, but her head kept getting in the way. She didn't want him to see her naked. She wasn't comfortable, and it wouldn't be fun for her.

Feeling his lips on her neck, she bit her lip. He was using one hand to balance himself above her, not pressing any of his weight on her. The other cupped her face, pulling her more into the kiss.

While this use to make her stomach do flips in excitement, she just felt . . . ugly. It felt awkward and she didn't want to do this. She felt guilty though. Juice didn't deserve to be punished because she didn't feel comfortable. She could give him this one time. She could, couldn't she? God, she hoped she could.

It was going okay, she'd kiss him back, moan when she knew she should. His hand lowered down to her ass, giving her a squeeze. Everything was going fine under he started to tug up on her shirt. The second she knew what he was doing, she scrambled out from him as quickly as she could. "I-I can't. I'm sorry. I-I'm just not comfortable, Juice. I'm sorry." She said, tears filling her eyes.

She wanted to be like Lana and Kozik again. She wanted to be able to be comfortable with Juice and laugh. Juice didn't seem to connect the dots though. He pulled her back down onto his lip, his obvious hard on poking her from below. "We'll just try a different position, Nora. Come on, don't leave me like this again. It fucking hurts." He complained.

She felt guilty, wishing she could give him what he wanted, but she couldn't. It just wasn't working. She wasn't even starting to get wet. Not that she wasn't attracted to Juice, because she was, but being this far into the pregnancy, she just couldn't. She felt unattractive and fat as a whale. She didn't want Juice to see her naked, to be disgusted by her. She didn't want him to change his mind about her and leave.

She was doing this for them. She just had to believe that. "I-I'm sorry, Juice." She cried, getting up from his lap. "I'm s-so sorry." She said before hurrying to the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Juice fell back against the couch, groaning in frustration as he gripped his little amount of hair. This girl was driving him insane and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of it.


	39. Strike One

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all don't kill me too badly after this chapter lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, beside Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 39_

_ ##%^$&amp;$_

Juice moved over to the bar for another beer. He wasn't sure how many he'd had, but he knew he was drunk. Drunk enough that he wasn't thinking about Nora anymore. He felt so trapped being at home with her lately and had told her he had to be at the party tonight. She'd been mad and he'd spent the last couple hours feeling like the biggest asshole in the world, drowning his sorrows in a bottle.

After a few rounds of pool with Tig, he couldn't help but notice Happy over on the couch watching some of the croweaters. He was probably the only guy there was more miserable than him. The killer had been a wreck since Lana had left, losing himself in booze and pussy more than usual.

Juice parked it at the other end of the couch, watching some little blonde bitch dance around the pole.

"Here ya go, Hap." Some little brunette said, handing him a beer. Juice almost did a double take, realizing how similar the girl looked to Lana. She was slightly taller and didn't quite have the same curvy shape, but her features were strikingly similar.

The girl looked up and saw him watching her as Happy took the beer from her.

"What's a matter, baby?" She asked walking over to Juice and climbing into his lap. "Why do you look so mad?"

Juice cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, trying not to look so annoyed that she'd read him so easily.

"It's ok, baby. I love that smile of yours, but that frown is making me so wet." She said, rubbing up against him.

Juice knew this was a bad idea. He grabbed the brunette by the arms and held her away from him for a minute. She was attractive and he could feel himself getting hard already. He hadn't had sex in weeks.

He pushed her off of him and stood, walking past her and pulling her after him. He pulled her outside and leaned against the wall and she eagerly leaned up and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and thought of Nora while the girl moved down his body, pushing his shirt up a little to kiss his abs.

She opened the front of his jeans and pulled his cock out, wrapping her lips around it. Juice let his mouth fall open and wrapped his hands in her hair. This girl had next to no skill compared to Nora, but he was shit-faced drunk and it was better than his hand.

Suddenly, he was hit upside the head and his eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Chibs asked him. Looking down at the girl, he nodded toward the door. "Hap's looking for ya."

She scurried off and Juice zipped his pants up. "What the hell are you doin', Juicy Boy? You got a girl at home."

Juice sighed. "I don't know, Chibs. She's . . . this pregnancy thing is harder than I thought." He said, moving to sit down at one of the picnic tables.

"You think it's any easier for her? What do you think she's gonna do if she finds out you're out here getting your dick sucked by a croweater?"

Juice sighed again and lowered his head, hands covering his face.

"You better straighten up, boy. Get home to your woman and be there for her. Don't act like a pussy and start runnin' around on her now." He watched as Juice stood and headed for his bike. "Juicy Boy." He called. "Don't let her smell that whore on you."

%$#%$&amp;^

Juice wasn't surprised to see another bike in their driveway when he got back. Phil and Half Sack had taken it upon themselves to help him out, keep watch over Nora when he wasn't around to do it himself. Which seemed to be a lot more often these past couple of weeks. Parking his bike, he got up and took off his helmet. He paused to watch the dimlit house for a moment.

This was his home. His girl was waiting for him inside, and he didn't want to see her. He knew he screwed up tonight, and maybe it was the drinks talking, but it was the best action he's gotten in a while. Nora wasn't putting out, and it had gotten to the point he was using his hand more than he was seeing his girl. It just wasn't right. He had a girl, he was living with her, he was use to having regular fucks.

Walking inside, he saw Phil sitting on his couch, watching some old tv show. He looked seconds from falling asleep, but jumped awake when Juice shut the door loudly behind him. Glancing down the hall, he could see Nora left the bedroom door open for him. Like she did every night she couldn't stay up to wait for him.

Guilt hit him right in the gut when he remembered what exactly he'd been doing only minutes ago. To make it worse, Chibs caught him. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his emotions from his face and looked at the nervous prospect tiredly. "Go home, prospect." He spoke up, motioning for the big fellow to get out of there.

All he really wanted to do was take a shower and get in bed with his girl.

He knew he didn't deserve that. Didn't deserve her, or their kid. He especially didn't deserve little Adelia. Maybe he could just mark this off as a mistake and leave it in the past. Nora didn't need to know, it would only hurt her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even realize Phil had left until he heard the door shut behind him and the sound of his bike start. He sighed heavily before heading down the hall to take a shower. He paused at their bedroom and looked inside. Nora was fast asleep in bed, her lips parted slightly as her hair covered her eyes.

He could feel his pants tightening. He missed his girl. That brunette did nothing for him, he didn't even get off before Chibs butted in. Just looking at Nora sleep got him going. Though, he wasn't surprised. It'd been so long since they last slept together, just her looking in his direction would get him going.

He hesitated before continuing on to the bathroom. Once inside, he undressed and got into the shower. Letting the hot scolding water hit him, he pressed his hands against the wall in front of him, his head lowered as he tried to concentrate.

He was the biggest ass on the planet, but he couldn't let her go. Especially when she was about to have his baby. He wasn't that cold.

Breaking his promise to her though, that was pretty low of him to do. It was that promise that kept them together. Hell, he wanted to ink her as soon as he possibly could. She wasn't gonna let him near her though if she knew. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't want Adelia near him either when she was born.

He couldn't let that happen though. He couldn't let her find out and take his daughter away from him. So, really, lying about this was better for everyone.

Opening his eyes, he groaned in frustration when he saw his dick at full attention. Where was Nora when he needed her? Oh, right, sleeping in just the next room over. The nightgown she was wearing had probably already risen up in her tossing. Her breast were probably squished together because she slept on her side.

Closing his eyes, he pictured Nora like she was a few months ago. Tiny, blonde, and wrapped in just a sheet for only him. She was motioning him to come over, smirking at him in that way he just wanted to fuck it right off her face.

His hand wrapped around his cock as he imagined her being under him now, writhering and moaning as he thrusted into her. She loved it. There was nothing in the world she'd rather be doing. She wouldn't be pushing him away or slapping his hand when he tried to cop a feel of her boob in the middle of the night.

"Fuck, Nora." He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt his insides twist. He imagined her crying out, his name slipping from her lips over and over again. She was holding onto the pillows as her body practically came off the bed. "Fuck, fuck, ah, fuck!" He groaned, his juices spilling all over him.

Breathing hard, he rested his head against his arm. He let the water wash him off.

$##%$

Lana woke up the next day to her pillow moving. Only she soon realized it wasn't her pillow. It was Kozik trying scoot out from under her without waking her. Unfortunately he failed at the not waking her part. Lana moaned in protest and wrapped her arm around his middle.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" She mumbled into his chest.

"To take a shower. Not everyone can sleep all day like you." He replied.

She reached up and over and grabbed her actual pillow that she didn't seem to use very often. Lifting it, she brought it back down on Kozik, hitting him right in the face. He quickly grabbed it and tossed it across the room and flipped her onto her back, sitting on her and pinning her arms to the bed.

"You wanna play rough?" He asked

Lana laughed. "Of course." She bit her lip and looked at him expectantly.

He waited a moment, letting her anticipate his next move. He knew she was getting wet just wondering what he'd do next. He lowered his head until she could feel his breath on her lips and she lifted her head, but he pulled away.

She pouted and he gave in, leaning down again to kiss her for real this time, but pulling away too soon. As he got up and walked toward the bathroom, Lana picked up another pillow and threw it at him, hitting him in the back. "Asshole."

Just as she heard him laugh, the shower started and she was about to follow, but there was a loud knock on the door. She got up and threw on a pair of shorts and one of Kozik's shirts and went to see who it was.

"Hey, darlin'." Lorca said as she opened the door. Before she could reply, he, Donut, and Bowie walked past her into the house and headed for the kitchen. She followed and watched as they helped themselves to coffee and whatever else.

"Make yourselves at home." She said sarcastically, hand on her hip.

"This place is cleaner with you here." Donut comment, mouth full of a bagel he'd taken.

"Of course it is." She said like he'd just stated the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you guys come here just to eat?" Lana asked, getting the cream cheese from the fridge for Donut and handing Lorca some sugar for his coffee.

"'Course not, darlin'. We came here to see you." Bowie joked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hands off, asshole." Kozik said, coming into the kitchen, showered and dressed in a pair of jeans.

Lana moved to push Lorca out of the way and poured a cup of coffee for Kozik, then started breakfast as the guys talked. When she was done she split the food up on plates for all of them and refilled their coffees.

After they'd finished eating, they all stood up and Kozik pulled his cut on and kissed her. "What? No tip?" She asked, glancing between all of them as they moved toward the door. When she was met with only looks of confusion she spoke again. "I just served your asses coffee and breakfast and not even a thank you." She said shaking her head.

"Thanks, babe." Kozik said, kissing her again.

"Yeah, thanks, babe." Bowie said, moving like he was going to kiss her too.

She pushed him away. "Screw you." She laughed.

"Harsh." He joked.

"Where are you going?" She asked, walking to the door with them.

"Quick run." Kozik answered.

"Be careful." She shouted as they headed for their bikes.

"Of course, Gemma." Lorca teased.

$%^&amp;*  
Once he was done with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. She had turned since he last saw her. He smiled weakly at the sight of how innocent she looked. She definitely didn't deserve what he'd done to her, but he couldn't help it. His judgment was clouded and he needed to get off.

He stood at the end of the bed for a long moment, just watching her sleep. He sucked up his guilt and unwrapped the towel from around his waist. He could do this. He could get into bed with her, fully knowing he let another woman blow him tonight.

Lifting up the sheets, he slipped inside and laid down beside her. He just watched her again, taking in every detail about her. Her blonde hair, her tiny nose that scrunched up when she didn't like something. Those lips, god what she could do with those things. Her smile was his favorite thing about her. That and her blue eyes.

Reaching out, he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He lingered, stroking his thumb down her cheek. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her. He stayed there for a moment, knowing she wasn't going to wake up, before pulling back. "I love you, Nora, no matter how badly I fuck up. I hope . . . I hope you can forgive me." He whispered, the pain and guilt clear in his voice.

He knew she couldn't hear him, she was fast asleep. At least he said it though. Wrapping an arm around her, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He smiled weakly when he heard her sigh.

It wasn't long before her head was resting on his chest and he was absentmindedly playing with her hair before he drifted off to sleep. Maybe things would look up after tonight? God, he hoped so.


	40. It Starts With Goodbye

_Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is definitely a long one. lol I hope you like it! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 39_

_!#$#%^$%&amp;$_

Juice and Nora were officially at a crucial test to their relationship. Sex was off the table, and it was really making Nora a nervous wreck. She was nervous Juice wouldn't be able to stay faithful. It was one thing to be faithful for a few days when he was out of town, but for months? She wished she could say she knew he could do it, but it was one of those times that she remembered how fragile their relationship was.

Nora didn't trust him when it came to other girls. She was working on it, and for the most part she was beginning to, but this time was different. She knew how bad it made her look by not trusting him about this, but she couldn't help the sick feeling she got every time he went to the clubhouse for a party. The fact he wouldn't let her come with him didn't help matters either.

It was one of the rules he put his foot down on. She was not to go to any of the club parties, for work or just to relax. He could go, and usually did, but she was stuck at home with one of the prospects. She tried telling him how unfair that was, but his excuse was always the same. 'I have to make an appearance. It won't look good if I don't' She hated his loop hole, and it really wasn't fair.

He'd make an effort to miss one or two when she really made a fuss about it, but it hurt every time he left. She usually got stuck with Phil when he left, and he would try his best to cheer her up, but it hardly ever worked. She wanted Juice. She wanted him to stay home with her and plan their baby. They still had so much to do. They only just finished painting the nursery and putting the crib together.

Phil and Half Sack offered to help her finish it, but she didn't want them. She wanted Juice to do it. She wanted him home and actually want to be here. Which, he didn't seem to want to be anymore. He was picking up more hours at the garage and offering to do more runs for Clay. Anything to get out of house, away from her. He swore it wasn't like that, but that was how it felt.

She couldn't help but worry he was tired of playing house. It had only been a few months, and he was getting antsy. It was only a matter of time before this blew up in their faces. Juice was still young, he wasn't anymore ready to settle down than she was. She knew this baby wasn't going to be the answer to all their problems, but she was hoping it would at least keep him coming home to her.

She felt pathetic thinking that, but she knew it was true. She liked knowing he'd still come home to her. It was getting to the point, she was worried he'd stop doing that. He was staying later at the clubhouse. At the beginning, it would just be for an hour, and he'd be home. He didn't like leaving her for long, but then one hour turned into two, and then he wouldn't get home until the early hours of the morning. She'd feel him sneak into bed, trying not to wake her.

He always smelt like alcohol and smoke. Usually she didn't mind, but now it made her stomach churn. She was just waiting for the morning she woke up to find he didn't even bother coming home. Things were bad, and she knew it was just going to get worse. She didn't dare bring it up, for fear of sounding like a clingy girlfriend. That was all she was to him. He'd called her his old lady once, but he'd be fueled on alcohol at the time and never brought it up again.

The worst part about all of this, was she didn't even have Lana to talk to about all of this. They'd talked a few times on the phone, but it was always rushed because one of them would have to go. Lana was loving Tacoma, and she deserved to be happy there with Kozik. She didn't need Nora's drama. So, when they did talk, she didn't tell her about how lonely she was getting, or how Juice was pulling away from her.

She didn't tell her about the threats she's been getting.

Granted, she hadn't told anyone about the notes. Not even Juice. She found them in the mail, or on her car. She wanted to believe it was just someone trying to scare her. So, she ignored them, not taking them seriously. Then she got the big envelope today.

Here she sat on her couch, staring at it. Her hands were shaking, and she was almost too afraid to open it. Juice wasn't home, big surprise, he was at the garage working. She knew he'd send Phil to come check on her in an hour, like he always did. That was what he did now instead of bothering to call her himself.

That wasn't the issue now though. It was the envelope in her hands.

With shaking hands, she slowly opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was pictures that made her heart skip a beat. It was mostly of her: In the house washing dishes, her out back talking to Half Sack, her walking down the street with Phil, even one of her kissing Juice goodbye before he left for the club.

The others were what made her tear up. They were of Juice at the clubhouse. How they got these without any of the guys noticing, she didn't know. He was never alone in the pictures though. Some where innocent, him just talking to one of the girls who hung around. But one made her stomach drop. It was her, the girl she'd seen with Happy a lot lately. The girl who looked a lot like her best friend. She was with Juice, and they certainly weren't talking.

He was leaning against the wall outside of the clubhouse, his head leaned back with his jaw slacked opened in an 'O' shape. On her knees in front of him was that brunette. It didn't take much for her to realize what was happening. On the back of the picture, she noticed whoever had taken these decided to leave their note on it. '_We'll see you soon Princess_', it read.

She didn't even care, her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. He broke his promise, he cheated on her . . . _again_. The bastard who said he loved her and she was the only one for him. She wanted to say she was surprised, but a part of her knew it would happen. In this world, it was what these guys did best. None of them stayed faithful for long, not even Jax or Opie.

Throwing the pictures down on the table, she let out a pain filled scream before breaking down in sobs. Her world was crashing down around her, and she didn't know what to do.

#$%$&amp;^%

_*Tacoma*_

Smiling at the prospect behind the bar as he handed her two beers, Lana shouted a quick thanks over the music and turned to head back toward the pool tables. She paused and watched as Kozik leaned over the table to take a shot. Her eyes lingered on his ass. God, it was perfect. As he straightened, she bit her lip and her eyes roamed over the reaper on his back and down his arms. She loved the fact that half of his shirts were sleeveless and didn't obstruct her view of them.

Feeling her watching him, he turned around and found her eyeing him as if she was ready to jump him, biting that damn lip and looking up at him from under her eyelashes. It amazed him how she could look so innocent, yet so sexy at the same time.

She smiled again and moved over to him, handing him a beer. She could've sworn she heard him growl as he slipped an arm around her waist and held her against him. She slipped her hand under his shirt and reached up to kiss his jaw as he kept his eyes on the game.

"Shoot for me, man." He said to Donut a few minutes later when it was his turn again. Lana had moved to his neck and was dragging her nails across his abs. "You keep this up, Lana, and I'm gonna bend you over that pool table." He warned quietly.

A jolt of excitement shot through her. "Mmm . . . I dare you." She said with a smirk, pulling her lips away from his skin just long enough to get the words out.

He suddenly tightened his hold around her and stood from the stool he'd been leaning on. "I'm out." He shouted to the other guys and pulled her toward an empty dorm room. He practically shoved her into the room and slammed the door, locking it. Lana laughed at his enthusiasm, but quickly turned serious when he faced her.

He was all puffed up as if he was about to fight and her heart rate sped up as he stalked toward her. Her eyes widened and she let out a small yelp when he suddenly, roughly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into his chest. It was all very aggressive and the way he was looking at her made her briefly wonder if the slight twinge of fear she was feeling was displaced or not.

"What do you think you're doin'?" He asked.

A small smile started at the corner of her mouth. "Tryin' to get laid."

"In front of the whole damn club?" He growled.

Her smile fell, realizing he was serious and why. How many of his friends had she screwed? She hadn't given it much thought, but she suddenly realized it was something he must think about constantly and must feel some level of insecurity over. She hadn't given his possessiveness much thought either because she didn't mind it. She liked belonging to someone for once rather than just being passed around. She knew she needed to find a way to reassure him. What was it that Gemma had told her shortly after she'd started sleeping around the clubhouse? 'Men need to own their pussy.' Maybe she was right and maybe that's why Happy had never wanted her as his old lady. He didn't own her, the whole club did. She was suddenly very insecure herself. What if Kozik one day came to the same realization and didn't want her anymore?

She lifted her hands to his chest. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking about any of them. You're it for me."

He looked surprised for a brief second before his expression darkened again and he turned her around. He quickly undid the front of her shorts and pushed them down along with her underwear, then pushed her forward so she was leaning over the desk and he ripped the front of his jeans open.

Lana held onto the edge of the desk and stared down at the cover of a Harley magazine as she felt him slide the tip of his cock through her wet folds. She let out a moan when it brushed over her clit and then she gasped when he was completely sheathed inside of her the next second. He grabbed one of her shoulders with one hand, pulling her back into him with each thrust, while his other hand reached under her and massaged her clit.

Her knuckles were white as she held onto the edge of the desk, the tension building in her lower abdomen. Her legs felt weak and would've buckled beneath her if she hadn't already been laying across the desk, the corner of which was slamming into the wall.

Between her moaning and other not so quiet vocalizations, Kozik pulled her up so she was flush against him and he moved his hand down and under her shirt to cover her breast.

Lana held onto his forearms as she felt her orgasm take hold and her entire body shook as she tensed. She felt the hot flood of liquid as he came inside of her and she eventually relaxed against him, his fingers still resting over her clit. He started moving them in slow circles again and she flinched, sensitive from her orgasm.

"This is mine." He growled in her ear.

She gripped his arm tighter, unable to tolerate the contact at the moment and nodded quickly. He pulled his hand away and slowly pulled out of her, keeping his arm wrapped around her. He moved the both of them over to the bed and lay down, her back still flush against his front.

After a moment when she'd finally come back down from her high, Lana turned over to face him. She placed and hand on his face and leaned up on her elbow to kiss him. When she pulled away, she looked at him as her hand moved down, brushing over the tattoo on his neck.

She suddenly felt jealous herself when she saw the name. She knew what it said, she'd seen it a million times, but she'd never given it much thought. She knew it was in the past, but she suddenly needed to know.

"Who's Jen?" She asked quietly.

"My ex-wife." He answered.

Lana's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't stupid. Of course Jen was his ex, but she hadn't expected her to be his ex-wife. She'd had no idea he'd ever been married. That only made her more insecure. He'd actually loved this Jen enough to fucking marry her?

Lana furrowed her brow. "What happened?"

He looked away. Parts of his past were painful for him even now, his life with Jen being one of them, but he understood Lana's need to know. She'd told him about all her shit with Happy, he owed it to her to tell her what she needed to know about Jen.

He sighed. "She was afraid of the club. Mayan war in the 90's brought all kinds of shit down on us and she wanted no part in it. Tried to convince me to leave with her, but I chose the club. She took my kid and bailed. Disappeared."

"What?" Another blow Lana hadn't been expecting. "You have a kid?"

"A daughter." He nodded. "She was two when Jen left with her."

"What a bitch." Lana said, more to herself. She looked back to Kozik. "Sorry." She apologized, not intending to sound so insensitive. "But that's a shit move."

He laughed a little, loving that she spoke her mind. "Yeah. It was a long time ago though and I get why she did it. I've learned to live with it."

"Doesn't mean you shoulda had to."

He leaned forward and kissed her, not wanting to dwell on it. "C'mon, there's still a party goin' on."

After Kozik made his way back to the guys, Lana decided she didn't want to sit around and listen to them talk the rest of the night so she made her way out front where a few of the sweetbutts were standing around watching the fight in the ring. They'd been nice to her and there weren't many other women there. She also understood them, having been in their position before, and had easily bonded with a couple of them.

The two prospects who were in the ring had just finished their match and moved to climb down to let the next two guys in. The prospects were both close to patching in and therefore, they were considered as good as any other member in any sweetbutts' eyes.

One of the girls Lana had been talking to watched the two guys climb out of the ring. "Sorry Lana, we'll have to catch up with you later." She said as she walked towards the one she'd taken a particular fancy to.

Lana scoffed and the other girl looked at her. "Hey, you got an old man." She said with a grin as she shrugged and walked away.

Lana sighed and shook her head. She moved away from the crowd, just wanting a few minutes to herself and leaned against her car.

"Well if it isn't the queen of Tacoma herself."

Lana looked up suddenly, the raspy voice sending shivers down her spine. She just stared for a moment, not even sure what to say. He stood there watching her, whiskey bottle in hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Just taking care of something for the club. You know, I could ask you the same thing."

She couldn't help but notice his words were slurred and her heartbeat sped up a little. She'd always known he was dangerous, but there was always something about him that made her feel safe at the same time. He wasn't putting off that vibe right now though. She could just feel the bitterness rolling off of him in waves. Pair that with the amount of alcohol he'd obviously consumed and she had no idea what to expect.

"What are you doing here, Lana?" He asked again when she didn't reply.

"I had to get outta Charming." She said quietly.

He was silent for a moment, knowing she meant she had to get away from him. "That all Kozik is to you? A means to an end?" He asked, moving toward her.

Lana shook her head slowly, looking him in the eye. "He made me an offer. Yeah, it was the easiest and quickest way for me to get the hell outta there, but I'd be lying if I said he doesn't mean something to me."

"What's so special 'bout him?" Happy nearly sneered.

Lana was quiet for a moment. "He's good to me, Hap."

"And I wasn't?" He growled, making her flinch.

"I'm not implying you weren't, but you either couldn't or didn't want to give me what I needed. He did. So don't come up here all of a sudden and start acting like you give a shit. You had six fucking years of chances to lay claim and you passed every single one of them up."

Before she could say another word, she was pressed against the car, a hand on her throat. "You better remember who the fuck you're talking to, little girl. This is my club and you're just a whore."

The smell of alcohol assaulted her nostrils and she froze as his hard body pinned hers to the car. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, but could find no words.

"Better back that shit up, brother." Kozik's voice warned from behind Happy.

His black eyes bore into hers for a moment longer before he stepped away from her. She stayed where she was, almost afraid moving would provoke him again. Happy turned his glare on Kozik.

"You got a problem man, I'll be glad to work it out with you, but you touch my woman again and it's gonna get a hell of a lot worse than a brawl in the ring." Kozik said, stepping in front of Lana.

She'd never seen anyone threaten Happy before… ever. She momentarily wondered how bad he was going to lay Kozik out, but he seemed to take the warning to heart and back off. She watched as Happy raised his bottle of liquor to his lips, shooting her another deadly glare before he stalked off. She didn't move until Kozik turned toward her.

He gently put his hands on her arms. "You ok?" He asked, taking in her wide eyed expression and tensed posture.

She looked up at him and breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded. Then she shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Kozik asked, furrowing his brow.

"If this is gonna cause trouble with you guys, maybe it would best if I just went back to LA."

"Hey, the club's not gonna just let you walk away. You've been around for too long, seen too much."

"I haven't seen anything."

"That's bullshit, Lana. You don't sleep around the clubhouse for six years and not see or hear enough shit to put every single one of us behind bars for a long time. You know it and they know it. You bail and they're all gonna think there's a reason for that. A reason more serious than Happy hurt your feelings."

"I don't wanna be the reason there's tension in the club." Lana said.

Kozik shook his head. "The only reason he said half the shit he just said is 'cause he's hammered. I'll deal with Hap. You just stay out of his way." He slipped an arm around her, pulling her into his side and started leading her back toward the clubhouse. "Besides, once you're queen, you're as much a part of the club as any member. You don't get to walk away from that. You try and I won't be the only Son comin' after that sweet ass."

She couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'm no queen, Koz."

"The fuck you aren't. These guys would never admit it, but every charter needs a queen bitch to keep all our asses in line. Didn't Gemma tell you that?"

Lana couldn't help but laugh as she walked with him, wrapping her arms around his waist a little tighter.

She really hated the fact that she was the reason there could be a rift forming between Happy and Kozik. It could be dangerous for not only the two of them, but the entire club, but just the thought of leaving damn near broke her heart.

She had always been fond of Kozik, but now that she was here in Tacoma with him, Hap out of the way, and all her walls down, she was falling hard and fast. She apparently had a habit of doing so, but she couldn't see him hurting her the way Happy had. Kozik had already proved he wasn't the type to keep her at a distance. He'd already let her in and she didn't doubt for a second that if she tried to bail on him, he'd be right behind her, willing to drag her ass back to Tacoma kicking and screaming if he had to. He may not be a cold-hearted killer like Happy, but he knew what he wanted and she knew he could easily be just as ruthless to make sure he got to keep what he had claimed as his.

It wouldn't make a bit of difference what was going on with Happy. Lana didn't want to leave Tacoma and Kozik would never let her.

%$^&amp;%&amp;^

By the time Juice got home from his shift at the garage, he was confused to find Nora packing up his stuff. Since moving in, he'd acquired more than just his duffel bag. He didn't understand what was going on, or what he'd miss. Looking around, he noticed a couple pictures of them they'd hung up were now broken on the ground and there was a pile of pictures laying scattered on the coffee table.

"Babe?" He asked out, closing the door behind him as he looked around. "What's going on? What happened in here?"

She ignored him, continuing to pack his things and acted like she didn't hear him. As he got closer, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks, she was upset. Panic shot through him when he saw the boxes she'd already packed for him. Looking around, his eyes paused on the pile of paper on the table. Only to realize they weren't just papers, they were pictures. One made his heart drop. It was him getting sucked off by a croweater at one of the Samcro parties. "Oh, fuck." He cursed under his breath.

She knew of the grave mistake he made. He'd been drunk off his ass that night and he'd been upset with Nora. She made a big scene out of him going to the party and she didn't understand he had to go. Of course, he really didn't. He just really wanted to go. It'd been weeks since they'd been together, and it was starting to get to him. He could hold out the first month, but it was starting to get to him. His hand could only take so much tension off.

So, in a moment of idiotic weakness, he let the croweater suck him off. He regretted it as soon as he got home and saw her sleeping in his shirt. He felt like scum and immediately took a shower before he got into bed with her. He wanted to forget that mistake, pretend it never happened. Seeing her face, seeing her innocent smile and her baby belly only made him feel guiltier.

After that, he could barely stay in the house alone with her. He'd take any chance to keep out of the house, and he knew it was making it worse. Now she knew, regardless of his efforts to make sure she didn't, and it was going to blow up in his face. "Nora, baby, I-I can explain." He started to say, but apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

Her head snapped up, fire burning in her eyes. He could explain? Explain how he could hurt her like this _again_? Yeah, she was dying to hear how he could possibly explain that. "Oh, this should be good. You gonna tell me that's not what it looks like? That she's not sucking your fucking dick and maybe you'll tell me her shirt was just caught in your fly. Is that what it was, Juice? You gonna stand there and lie to my face?" She snapped, fresh tears running down her face.

He moved forward, reaching out for her, but she recoiled before he could. "Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed.

He held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back. He knew nothing he could ever say could make this better. "I-I'm sorry, Nora. I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure what else he could say. He knew it wouldn't fix this. They've been off for a while, and it wasn't just this to cause it.

His head snapped to the side when she slapped him. He should have seen it coming. Hell, he wouldn't blame her if she full out attacked him. He swore to her he wouldn't do it again, he swore he was all in. Then he went and screwed it all up. "I-I hate you! I want you out! Get out of my house!" she screamed, pushing at his chest.

He stumbled back with each push, not even trying to push back. He knew if he tried, she wouldn't be able to even get him to budge, but seeing the pain in her eyes? It alone broke him down. He caused it. He caused all of this. Again. "Baby, please . . ." He started to say.

_Baby_, she hated that name all of a sudden. She hated hearing him call her it.

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped, giving him another push before moving away from him.

He watched as she rounded the coffee table and went to the tv. Confusion flashed in his eyes, not know where she was going with this until realization dawned on him. She wasn't going for the tv, she was going for his xbox. Before he could open his mouth, she was already picking it up and throwing it on the ground as hard as she could. She screamed out her frustration, watching as the expensive pride and joy of his shattered. "That's how much your stupid apology means to me." She snarled.

His jaw dropped, not believe she'd just done that. Horror flashed in his eyes. "The fuck, Nora!" He snapped.

She could hit him all she wanted, but that was his xbox she just trashed.

"Screw you!"

Then, to make it worse, she went on to attack his games. Throwing them against the wall and at him. "I . . . hate . . . you!" She screamed between every throw. She kept throwing until she didn't have the energy anymore. Falling to her knees, her sobs broke out as she dropped her head into her hands.

Juice stood there dumbstruck, not sure if he should move to comfort her or make a get away with what stuff he could. His eyes lowered, pausing when something caught his eyes. With the pictures, there were actual little notes. Glancing over at her confused, he leaned down and picked one up.

Skimming over it, his blood ran cold. He grabbed another, and then another, every one of them fueling his anger more. "What the fuck are these?" He asked, sparing her a glance as he read another one.

Nora looked up, wiping her eyes as she did. She froze when she realized what he was looking at. She'd been so caught up with what she found, that she forgot to put the notes away. "It-it's nothing. Just some dumbass pulling a prank." She said, her voice dull and lifeless. She was too tired to put any emotion into it.

He could feel his anger boiling as he read note after note. There were dozen of these, and she never said one word about them. They weren't just some joke, these were serious. Someone was threatening his girl, his family, and she kept it from him. "How could you not tell me about these? How long have you been getting them?" He asked, tossing them back onto the table angrily.

Him demanding answers, like he had a right to be upset with her, only pissed her off more. If he'd been home, he'd have known about it. If he wasn't off getting his dick sucked, he'd have known. "Don't pretend you care. If you cared, you wouldn't be passing me off to whatever prospect you can find for the night." She snapped, getting up off the ground and grabbing the duffel she had been filling up when he walked in.

He watched as she lifted it up and crossed the room to the door. He tensed watching her open the door and throwing the bag outside. "I want you and your crap out of here. Tonight." She snapped back, throwing him a glare.

He wasn't going to leave now that he knew she was in trouble. Whoever this was, he wasn't going to give them an opening to hurt her and their baby. Storming over, he yanked the door from her hold and shut it. "I'm not going anywhere. If you're in trouble, I'm not going anywhere but to bed with you in that bedroom." He went on, anger flashing in his eyes. She had another thing coming if she thought he was leaving now.

She glared up at him, not backing down from him. All 5'3 feet of her pregnant self was not about to back down, even if he did hover over her. He was intimidating, sure, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, physically at least. "Fuck. You. _You asshole_!" She screamed, giving him a hard shove before storming off toward the bedroom. He grit his teeth together, glaring at her as he followed behind. He had to stop short because she decided to slam the door in his face, locking it before he could even reach for the knob. He stood there stunned, not believing she just did that.

_Fuck._

He slammed his fist against the locked door. "Hate me all you want, Nora. I'm not fucking going anywhere!" He shouted angrily. The only way he'd leave is if someone physically threw him out and she wasn't big enough to do so. She could hate him, as long as she and the baby were safe.


	41. Strike Two

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to say, but the worse has yet to come for Juice and Nora! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-Written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 41_

_ #%$^^*&amp;%_

Nora had locked herself in the bedroom and refused to even talk to Juice, so he called Phil and gave him strict orders to stay at the house and keep an eye on her, not letting her leave for anything on the off chance she decided to show her face. He was to call if she even tried to leave.

Juice was well into the bottle of tequila he had grabbed as he stood out front watching Happy finish beating the shit out of Tig in the ring.

"Hi, Juice." He heard a sweet voice next to him.

Looking down, he saw the same little brunette that was the cause of this whole mess. She was giving him an innocent smile as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He glared at her for a moment before Happy walked up and slung his arm around the girl's shoulders, giving Juice a look and pulling the little bitch after him.

Juice went to take another drink from the bottle in his hands and realized it was empty. His head swam as he turned and headed back inside in search of more. He slammed the bottle down on the bar. "There another bottle back there?" He asked the blonde behind the counter.

"No tequila. That was the last bottle. Sorry. You want something else?" She asked him.

Juice watched her for a minute. She was a friend of Lana's if he wasn't mistaken. Crystal or Christina or something, he couldn't remember. He looked around real quick and then back at her. "C'mon." He said nodding his head toward the hallway.

Crystal hesitated as Juice headed back to his room. She knew he and Nora had shacked up, Lana had warned her and the other girls to stay away from him. But fuck, he was hot and Lana wasn't around anymore. Hypocritical bitch had slept with him herself anyway. She bit her lip and hurried after him.

Juice slammed his door shut as the blonde stepped into the room and he had her bent over the bed, skirt pushed up around her waist, and panties pulled to the side before she realized it. He had one hand on her hip while the other unbuckled the front of his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pulled himself free and placed it at her entrance.

She moaned as he slid the tip of his cock through her folds, spreading her juices. She pushed her ass back into him and he slid into her and gripped her hips with both hands.

Her moans quickly turned to screams and he didn't like it. She was way too loud. Nora wasn't that loud. "Quiet." He growled, pulling her back onto his cock.

He didn't give much thought to the blonde's satisfaction. He just enjoyed the feel of her. His hand brushed over her taut belly and he was distracted with the reminder that this wasn't Nora, but he pushed the thought from his mind and slammed into her a few more time, coming in a matter of minutes and pulling away from her.

She stood slowly and fixed her clothes as Juice zipped his jeans back up. Watching him, she saw he wasn't ok with what had just happened. He was running his hand over his Mohawk and starting to pace. "You want me to go?" She asked.

He looked up at her and then headed for the door. "I need a drink."

He pulled the door open and headed down the hallway. Intercepted by Chibs before he reached the bar, the Scotsman grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Don't you listen, boy?" Chibs asked.

"Chibs-" He started.

"Listen to me. If it wouldn't break the lass's heart, I'd have half a mind to call her and tell her what you've been up to. She doesn't deserve your shite. Fix this."

Juice watched as the older man walked away. He released a sigh of frustration and headed back to his room to pass out. He had no idea how to fix this.

$#%$%$

Lana was glad Kozik was still at the clubhouse when it was time for her to leave. She gotten the bartending job at the strip club and although she'd made it clear to the owner that she wouldn't dance, she'd still been asked and had agreed to the dress code. She knew Kozik would flip shit if he saw her heading out of the house in the corset style top and the too tight shorts that laced up the sides. Her knee high, heeled boots laced up the back of her calves and left only her thighs exposed.

He'd most likely see her when she got home early the next morning, but at least this time she wouldn't have to fight him just to get out the door. She might have to eventually start changing when she got to work to avoid it in the future. She was determined to start buying her own shit and begin paying him back for the money he'd insisted putting toward her car. She'd supported herself since she'd dropped out of college and her parents had cut her off and she didn't want to start relying on someone else now.

A few hours later she was well into her shift and feeling a little tipsy. A few customers had bought her drinks and she had to keep reminding herself to slow down.

"What can I get for you?" She asked the man in front of her with a sweet smile.

"Budweiser." He said, eyes glancing up to her face and then back to her chest. She handed him the bottle and he took a drink without taking his eyes off of her. "You look like you should be up on that stage." He nodded towards the stage.

She shot him another quick smile and then moved to the other end of the bar to avoid that conversation. Glancing past the next customer, she caught sight of a leather kutte, reaper attached. She looked around and realized there were two others. Donut and two prospects, Kozik nowhere to be seen. That jerk had sent them to babysit her. She met Donut's eyes and narrowed her eyes, showing her displeasure.

Donut hid his grin the best he could and headed for the bar. It had only taken the little bitch less than 15 minutes to notice him and the prospects and he could tell she was pissed. "Can I get a shot, darlin'? He asked her.

"Fuck you." She replied.

Donut laughed. "Just following orders." He held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't need a babysitter." Lana said.

"Not babysitting, Lana. Making sure none of these assholes touch what's not theirs."

"This place already has bouncers."

"None of them are Sons. Naturally, Kozik only trusts his brothers to watch out for his old lady."

"But he doesn't have the balls to show his face and play bodyguard himself? Why don't you head back to the clubhouse and tell Kozik to suck it." She snapped, letting her temper flare.

"Kozik is busy. Lee is stepping down, Lorca's taking the gavel and wants Kozik as his VP. He's got other shit to deal with right now."

"VP?" This was the first Lana was hearing about it. Koz had been SAA for years and she knew he'd jump at the chance for VP. He loved the club and would do anything for it. She suddenly forgot all about him sending Donut and the prospects to watch her. She was excited for him and wanted to leave and go see him, but like Donut had said he was busy and if she wanted to keep her job she couldn't just walk out on her first night. She could see him later.

She pointed a finger at Donut. "Keep your distance and stay outta my way."

She went back to serving drinks and managed to make it the rest of the way through her shift without Donut causing any major casualties… Well, maybe the one prospect who kept getting distracted by the dancers would get it later. The kid clearly wasn't cut out to be a Son, but that wasn't her concern.

Driving home when she got off, she felt a little ridiculous with two bikers flanking her and one in front and hoped she wasn't going to have to put up with this every night. She pulled into the driveway and looked at the three bikers after getting out of her car. They sat there at the end of the driveway, bikes running, until she made her way to the door and got inside. She rolled eyes as she closed the door and heard them finally ride away.

Just as she turned around after locking the door she gasped, not expecting Kozik to be right there. He stood in the entryway to the living room, his arms above his head as he held onto the top of the arched frame.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He asked, trying to act like he was irritated. It was hard though when she was standing there looking so fucking sexy. The smirk that formed at the corner of her mouth didn't help.

Lana walked forward. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him back into the living room until he sat back on the couch. She climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If you don't like it I can take it off… VP." She purred, licking the shell of his ear.

He groaned and placed his hands on her hips as she ground into him. "Fuck, baby girl."

She grinned and continued to move her hips as she leaned back and pulled on the lacing on the back of her corset and tossed it to the floor when she was done. Then she reached for the hem of Kozik's shirt and pulled it up. Throwing his shirt to the floor next, she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling his hard-on growing beneath her.

He slid his hands up her sides, but she stopped him before he reached her breasts. "No touching." She whispered.

Suddenly, she was lifted up and flipped so she was sitting on the couch and Kozik was standing over her. "I'll touch whatever I fucking want to." He growled as he pulled her shorts off so she was left in only her boots and he stepped out of his jeans.

Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed her hips and scooted her toward the edge of the couch. He pushed her knees apart and ran his hands up her thighs as he lowered his head down and bit down on the soft flesh, making her yelp. He ran his tongue over the area and moved further up the inside of her thigh. She moaned and grabbed the back of his head when his tongue reached her center.

He alternated between sucking her clit into his mouth and dipping his tongue into her pussy. It wasn't long before she had his head clamped between her legs, but before she came he forced them apart and kissed a trail up her stomach to her breasts and then her neck. Just as he reached her mouth he placed his cock at her entrance and slid into her, making her gasp into his mouth and then moan again when he began moving.

He buried his face in her neck and she held onto his shoulders as he fucked her there on the couch. Moments later, he was unable to hold off his release and he came. The feeling of him filling her up pushed Lana over the edge and she found her own release.

He slumped into her for a moment as he caught his breath and she lightly traced one of the tattoos on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Huh?" He grunted.

"VP?"

"Didn't know for sure until today." He mumbled, still not moving.

A moment passed before he lifted his head and kissed her, long and slow. Suddenly his phone rang and he groaned before breaking the kiss to answer it. "What?" He snapped.

Lana leaned forward and nibbled on his ear while he talked on the phone. She could feel him getting hard again and the heat pooled between her legs at the realization. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, trying to get him to move, but he held her still, obviously irritated by his phone call and she pouted.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes." He said, hanging up. Lana maintained the pout. "I gotta go to the clubhouse."

"Two minutes?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Later, babe." He said as he pulled out of her slowly and stood. Lana huffed in annoyance as he pulled his jeans back on. "Go to bed. I'll be back in a little while."

She stuck her tongue out at him before he left, but smiled when he just winked at her. God, she loved him.

And there it was.

She fucking loved him.

#%$%&amp;^

Living with Juice was now officially a nightmare. He was acting nothing like himself anymore, and she missed the goofball who would fall over himself trying to flirt with her. It'd only been a week since she got the pictures, and they weren't any closer to making up than they were that night. If anything, it was worse.

Nothing had changed. Juice still went out to the clubhouse every night. She was on house arrest, yet he could go out, drink, and fuck whoever he wanted. It really wasn't fair and she wished she could just kick him out. Since she'd been getting threats though, that wasn't an option.

Juice wasn't going to put the prospect on babysitting duty. Even if he was being an ass, he wasn't going to let someone else protect his girls. Of course, that didn't stop him from spending the entire night out. She knew it was bound to happen, but it still hurt.

She went to sleep that night not expecting to wake up to an arm wrapped around her and a familiar pair of lips kissing her neck. Being half asleep, her body reacted before her head. A moan escaped from her lips, which seemed to encourage her midnight guest. She whimpered when a hand slipped under her nightgown and found her clit. "Oh, god." She cried, her fingers gripping the pillow as she leaned back against the man behind her.

She hadn't been touched in months, and god, those fingers. This was the best dream she'd had in a long time. She could really feel the hard-on pressed against her back, feel the sloppy drunk kisses on her neck. It was as if they were real.

"Fuck, baby. You're so wet."

And just like that, everything came crashing down.

Her eyes shot open, panic filling them as she pushed the hand away from her. _He_ wasn't supposed to be in here. He wasn't supposed to be _touching _her, not when he let someone else touch him. Turning to face him, she could see how broken he looked. He was trashed, she knew that the second his breath hit her. "Juice." She gasped.

He didn't give her a chance to say much else before he slipped his hand behind her head, gripping her hair, and yanking her to him. Crashing his mouth onto hers, she squeaked in surprise. She didn't want this. She didn't want _him _like this. He was too strong for her to push off. She'd push him off a little, but then he'd just pull her back. The offensive smell of the booze was making her stomach churn. She wanted him away from her, _now_.

Feeling his tongue invading her mouth, she knew this was going too far. The Juice she knew wouldn't have done this. He wouldn't have even gotten in bed with her. He would have respected her enough to stay on the couch. Thinking on her feet, she bit down on his lip.

"Fuck!" He cursed, jerking back from her.

Touching his lip, he pulled it back to see blood on his fingertips. She actually bit him. The little bitch. When he was distracted, she scrambled as fast as she could to get off the bed. She wasn't even sure how he got in, she had locked the door. "Get out!" She screamed, throwing the alarm clock at him.

That seemed to wake him up.

He yelped, falling back and hitting the floor. If she wasn't so pissed, she would have been worried he hurt his head. "Out! I-I want you out! _Get out_!" She screamed, pointing to the door.

She knew she needed to calm down or she was gonna hurt herself and the baby. She was way too stressed, and most of it was because of the man rubbing his head as he picked himself up from the floor.

Tears formed in her eyes. She wished he would leave already. Of course, the dumb-ass just had to make it worse. Instead of leaving, he jumped onto the bed, walking across it to get to her. He landed in front of her, another wash of cheap perfume mixed in with alcohol hitting her. His hands were cupping her face, keeping her attention on him even if she wanted nothing more than to pull away.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can hate me as much as you want right now, but you're my old lady and you're pregnant with my daughter. I'm here to protect the both of you and the easiest way for me to do that is to be in here with you." He said.

She grabbed his arms and pulled his hands away from her face. "Fine. I'll go sleep on the couch. Asshole."

Before she made it two steps, he caught her arm in his hand. He stood there still facing the spot she'd been standing a second before. "Get in the bed, Nora. I won't touch you again, but you're not leaving this room and neither am I." He said quietly, the warning clear in his voice.

She glared at him for a moment and then huffed, pulling her arm from his grasp and climbing back into the bed. She knew she wasn't going to win this one. She curled up as far away from him as she could and tried to calm her rapid breathing. She was fairly certain high blood pressure was a major risk for her at this point.

She heard the door slam shut and the lock turn and then felt the mattress dip behind her as Juice climbed under the covers. She waited until he got comfortable and made sure he stayed away from her before closing her eyes and trying to relax.

It took a while, but she eventually relaxed enough to begin to drift off.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper sadly right before sleep took her. "I love you so much."

#%$^^&amp;*

"Hey Gem." Lana answered her ringing phone.

"Hey baby, have you talked to Nora lately?" Gemma asked.

"No, not for about a week now. Why? What's up?"

"I'm not sure. She says nothing, but that Puerto Rican asshole has fucked up somehow." There was a pause. Lana could practically hear the wheels turning in the queen's head as she tried to scheme up some way to interfere. "I'm gonna have the baby shower sooner. Maybe you can get her to talk. Can you make it back down here next week?"

Lana shook her head, but had to smile. "Gemma, you're a manipulative bitch. I'll be there." That was Gemma Teller for you. You either hated her or you loved her, either way, she knew how to get shit done.


	42. What To Do?

_Thanks for all the reviews! Juice and Nora definitely dug themselves into. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 42_

_ #%^%&amp;*^_

Lana waited for Kozik to pull his bike into his usual parking spot in the TM lot. Once he cut the engine, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, hard and deep before pulling away suddenly and swinging her leg over the seat. She walked toward the clubhouse, letting her hips sway a little more than usual, knowing he was watching.

It turned out Gemma's timing had been perfect because Kozik had been asked to come down and help SAMCRO out with something.

She turned back around as she pushed the door open and saw Kozik still sitting on his bike watching her. She grinned and bit her lip playfully before disappearing inside. She spotted Nora sitting at one of the tables talking to Tara and headed over.

When the blonde saw her, she jumped up and pulled Lana into a hug. "Woah, calm down. You don't wanna pop that kid out right here in the clubhouse do you?" Lana laughed, hugging Nora back.

"I'm so glad you're here. You are not gonna believe how crazy Gemma is making me." Nora said.

Lana laughed again, watching the heavily pregnant girl sit back down. "Oh, I believe it."

Lana and Tara exchanged a look of amusement and Tara stood. "Well I gotta get to work. Good to see you, Lana." Tara gave her a small smile. She'd never really talked to Tara much, the other woman never having much interest in befriending the club whores, but they got along well enough

"So, what horrible things has mama Gemma done to you?" Lana teased, taking Tara's vacated seat.

As the two girls talked and caught up on what had been happening with each other over the past couple months, Happy exited the chapel with Jax. The killer immediately recognized Lana's voice and zeroed in on her. He'd been aware Kozik was on his way into town, but had no idea Lana would be coming with him.

He watched her until he saw a patch that said Sgt. at Arms in front of him, the patch on the other side read Tacoma. Looking up he met Kozik's blue eyes.

"How's it goin, brother?" The blonde asked, a warning behind his words and in his eyes.

He nodded to Kozik and squeezed his shoulder, maybe just a little too hard, before walking past him and finding the same dark-haired sweetbutt he'd drug to his room almost every night for the past couple months, the one that got off on him calling her little girl, the one that after half a bottle of whiskey could almost pass for the little bitch who was now property of the Tacoma SAA.

Lana looked up at the sound of the surprised squeal that she'd heard over near the bar. She couldn't help but watch as Happy tipped back a bottle of Jack as he pulled one of the girls onto his lap. She felt eyes on her and looked over to see Nora watching her intently.

"He's been like this since you left." The blonde said quietly.

Lana shook her head. "Not my problem." She leaned over the table. "So, party tonight." Lana grinned. "You coming?"

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes. "You gonna convince Juice to let me come? He hasn't let me near a party for months."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "He your old man or your daddy? You're an adult, tell him to suck it."

Nora didn't respond, just looked down at her hands on the table the same way she had a moment ago when Lana tried to bring up the subject of Juice. The blonde was conveniently avoiding talking about him.

"You kiss your old man with that mouth?" Kozik asked from behind Lana, pulling her from her thoughts.

She turned to look at him, bored expression on her face. Then she stood and grabbed the front of his cut. "Yeah, I do. And he fuckin loves it."

He studied her for a moment and then chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Bitch." He said, grabbing her and pulling her forward for a kiss. She laughed against his lips, unable to break away. Any thoughts Lana had of Happy off with another girl vanished.

Nora couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as she saw the two enjoying each other the way her and Juice had not too long ago. She glanced across the room and saw him talking to Tig. Just the sight of him infuriated her these days, but she wanted to cry at the same time. How could he betray her the way he had?

It wasn't long before the girls headed over to Gemma's to get on with the little party. It was small, just Lana, Nora, Gemma, and Lyla really. Tara had to get to work and wouldn't be able to come. The boys and Opie's little girl, Ellie, were running around. Nora was watching them, smiling weakly as she rubbed her stomach. Pretty soon her little girl would be joining in on the fun.

"So how's everything with you and Juice?" Lana asked Nora as they sat in Gemma's backyard after the baby shower. She was digging for info, knowing something was up. For once Gemma didn't know all the details, but it was clear there were some major issues.

Nora looked up, acknowledging that she'd heard her, before she avoided her gaze while she pushed a piece of cake around on her plate with her fork. The blonde shrugged. "Just bullshit I'd rather not talk about right now."

Lana could only guess what was going on, but she didn't need many guesses to figure it out. Nora was very pregnant, so she doubted her and Juice were having very much sex, if any. Then there were the croweaters . . .

That son of a bitch. Lana was going to have a word with him. The hell if it was her place or not.

"How 'bout you and blondie?" Gemma asked coming up to the two.

"Huh?" Lana asked, still distracted by her thoughts.

"Kozik. You and him doin' ok?" Gemma clarified.

"Yeah." Lana felt herself smile. "He's great."

"And the killer?" Gemma's eyebrow lifted.

Lana's smile fell and she shook her head. "He's got nothing to do with it."

Gemma pursed her lips. "Oh sweetheart, he's got everything to do with it. You've been in Tacoma for months now and you still got him all twisted up."

"Ain't my problem, Gem. He had his chance, he didn't take it."

"Lana, baby, you don't understand. Use that pretty little head of yours. You get one of my boys all twisted up, especially the killer, you risk putting all of them in danger. That doesn't work for me."

Lana didn't miss the warning in Gemma's voice. "Maybe if he wanted to keep something that was never his in the first place, he shoulda spoken up before it was too late." She bit back. "His bitch ass, backhand way of making a move now doesn't work for me."

Gemma watched the brunette for a moment, a slow grin spreading over her lips. "I heard they were calling you queen bitch of Tacoma. I can see why."

The serious expression remained on Lana's face and she cocked her head to the side. "Learned from the best."

Lana helped Gemma and Nora gather up all the gifts from the baby shower and load them into Gemma's escalade. Nora climbed into the passenger seat, ready to head back to her house, while Gemma slammed the back driver's side door shut and looked at Lana.

"You coming with us or back to the clubhouse?" Gemma asked her.

"I'm gonna call Koz and get a ride back to the clubhouse. I got a bone to pick with _him_." Lana said, giving Gemma a look telling her she wasn't referring to Kozik.

Gemma's lip twitched. "Get him, baby." She said quietly.

Lana watched as Gemma pulled out of the driveway. Ten minutes later, Kozik's bike pulled around the corner and stopped in front of the house.

"Need a ride, darlin'?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Lana joked, grinning back.

"Get on the bike, bitch." He ordered, his face suddenly serious.

Lana felt the heat pool in her belly at his take-charge attitude. "A man who knows what he wants." She purred in his ear as she swung her leg over the seat. "I like it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he headed toward the clubhouse.

Kozik smacked her on the ass as she pushed the clubhouse door open and she turned to slap him on the arm. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back against the wall making her squeal. She laughed as he bent down to kiss her and when he pulled away she shoved him off of her.

"Get the fuck outta here." She said jokingly as he headed off to join the other guys, cocky grin on his face as he looked back at her.

Lana looked around and saw Juice sitting at his laptop. She headed over and leaned over the counter next to him. "Hey, you got a minute?" She asked quietly. She didn't need to draw attention to the matter.

"What's up?" He asked, not looking up from the screen.

She reached over and closed the laptop. "Take a walk with me." She said, making it clear it wasn't a suggestion. She swore she almost saw fear spark in his eyes. Yeah, the motherfucker knew he'd been caught.

Juice reluctantly followed Lana outside, where she leaned against the wall and lit a joint, making a point of not offering him any.

"What the fuck are you doin', Juicy?" She asked casually.

"I don't know what you mean." He denied.

She fixed him with a pointed stare as she inhaled another hit. Holding it for a moment and then blowing it out, she tried to calm herself. It was taking everything she had, and the calming effects of the joint, to not lose her shit on him.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Juice? Do you think Nora's stupid? Which one of these bitches did you fuck?"

Juice thought about denying it some more, but he knew she was right. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on. He blew out a sigh of frustration and rubbed his hands over his Mohawk. "Shit, Lana, I don't know what to do."

"If that's your punk ass way of asking me for help, I'd have to say your shit outta luck, 'cause I don't have the first clue how you can fix this. If it was me, you'd have one less nut than Half Sack, but lucky for you . . ." She pushed away from the wall and turned to face him. ". . . your _old lady _is nothing like me. She's a nice girl and you're screwin' her over. I don't know what your fucking problem is, but you better straighten the fuck up and knock off the bullshit. It's pretty obvious you're already regretting it, so man up and talk to her. Figure out how to make it up to her. That is if she thinks your sorry ass is worth it. She's gonna be having your kid for fuck's sake, so quit being a dumbshit."

She handed him what was left of the joint and turned to go back inside. Stopping she turned back around. "And Juice, she's coming to the party tonight. You've lost your right to make decisions for her."


	43. The Little Bitch

_Thanks for the reviews! Love knowing what you guys think of the chapter. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 43_

_ #$%^&amp;^^_

Lana was laying on her side, her back to Kozik. He was pressed against her, nuzzling her neck and his arms wrapped around her middle. He pulled her closer when she slid her hand up his arm and she laughed when he ran his tongue over her collarbone. She reached back and placed her hand on the back of his head and he brought his hand up to cover her breast, his erection pressing in between her thighs.

She pushed her ass back into him and draped her leg over the top of his, giving him better access and he slid into her soaked core.

"Koz!" Tig pounded on the door.

Kozik sighed.

"Fuck off, Tig!" Lana shouted.

"Jax wants to see you." Tig answered, a smile clear in his voice.

"Tell Jax to fuck off too!" Lana shouted.

Kozik quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He answered Tig, laughing at Lana's audacity. "That smart mouth is gonna get you in trouble one of these days." He said to Lana, letting his hand slip away from her mouth.

She grinned at him. "You think it hasn't already? Besides, isn't that what you're here for? To get me outta trouble?" She faked a pout.

Kozik raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. The others would probably say I'm here to keep you in line."

Lana narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Then you need to step up your game, Sergeant."

Kozik growled and gripped her hip. He drove into her hard and fast suddenly and she cried out.

$%^%^&amp;

When they got down to the bar, the party was in full swing. Kozik went into the other room to see what Jax wanted while Lana headed over to her pregnant friend. The girl looked uncomfortable and out of place. Her gaze was liked on some brunette. Lana couldn't get a good look at her, but from Nora's glare, she knew this girl had done something. Most likely with Juice.

She touched her arm, sitting beside her. Nora's glare lingered for another moment before she turned to look at her, giving her a forced smile. She didn't have to say it, she knew Lana already figured out what was going on. Lana looked past her, watching as the girl disappeared back to the dorms. Seeing her face made her stomach churn. It was the same girl she'd seen with Happy before.

"Don't let her get to you. Or any of them. You're the one he comes home to, that's all that matters. Even if he is a dumbass." Lana spoke up, trying to comfort her friend.

Nora wished she could say that helped, but she knew it didn't. Just because Juice came home, didn't mean it made her feel better. He was doing it for the baby. Not for them. The only time he'd touched her in the past couple months was that night he came home drunk.

She knew she'd been grumpy before, uncomfortable with being naked with him, but that didn't mean she wanted to shut him out completely. She couldn't control her mood swings anymore than he could control his dick apparently.

She missed him, missed sleeping in his arms and feeling his touches. He use to rub her stomach when they slept. He use to grunt in her hair when he was having a good dream. It was all gone now though. He refused to sleep on the couch anymore, but that didn't mean they really slept together. They were on opposite sides of the bed, as far away from the other as they could be.

Nora glanced over at the bar to see Juice watching them. He looked pissed off, and she knew it was because she was here. She was ruining his fun, she supposed. He wasn't going to be that jerk who slept with another girl when his pregnant girlfriend was there. At least, not again. He was probably pissed he wouldn't be able to get laid tonight.

Feeling Lana's hand on hers, she glanced up at her to see her giving her a small smile. "Ignore him."

Looking down, she knew that wasn't completely true. "Yeah, he's pissed cause he can't . . . have a good time with me here."

Juice shot another glare at Lana for the hundredth time that night. She grinned and waved at him, fueling his annoyance with her. If he was any of the other guys, he'd have a word with Kozik about keeping his bitch on a leash, but he didn't think like that and Lana wasn't just any bitch. She wouldn't put up with orders.

"I think your baby daddy is just mad at me, Nore. Knocked him down a few pegs earlier." Lana said to Nora.

Nora almost spit out her water, laughing at her boyfriend's expense. She wasn't aware Lana had really said anything to Juice. She knew she must have said something about the party, he gave in too easily when she said she wanted to stay, but she wasn't aware she said anything else. Nora was still really down about everything that had happened with Juice, but it felt good to be able to laugh.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Lana stood, still laughing, and headed down the hall toward the room she and Kozik were staying in. She knew the bathroom in the bar was most likely occupied and she had no desire to find out what mess there was to be discovered in it either.

"Get the fuck outta here." She heard a familiar gravelly voice growl from the next room as she exited back into the hallway a few minutes later. A not too happy looking brunette sweetbutt pushed past her a moment later. She started heading back down the hall and heard a door slam behind her with enough force to make her jump.

She held her breath as she continued walking, not wanting another confrontation with him. He walked past her and she couldn't help but scan his tattooed skin as he pulled his shirt on. He glanced back at her and stopped, blocking the hallway.

"What are you looking at, little girl?" He growled.

Why did she have to keep running into him like this when he was drunk and pissed? She shook her head. "Nothing." She said quietly, averting her gaze.

He moved closer to her, forcing her to back up. "You still want me, Lana?" He breathed into her ear as her back hit the wall. He hadn't lost the ability to make her weak in the knees.

"Hap . . ." She pleaded, turning her head away, not wanting to still feel anything for him.

"What is it, little girl?" His hands moved down her sides and he pressed his hips into hers. She could feel how hard he was.

"Hap." She said a little more firmly. He ignored her warning and lowered his lips to her neck, sending a familiar jolt of pleasure through her.

He moved his lips up her jaw and covered her mouth with his. Lana tensed and then melted into his kiss. Realizing what was going on, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him away from her. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" She shouted.

He was taken aback at her sudden outburst and she took the opportunity to move past him back out into the bar. She went straight to Kozik's side. He didn't miss her uneasiness or the fact that an unhappy Happy exited the hallway only seconds after her.

He narrowed his eyes at his brother and pulled Lana closer to him. "What'd he do, Lana?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Lana tried to act as if nothing had happened. The last thing she wanted or needed was the two fighting.

"Lana, tell me."

"Don't, please." She begged.

He looked at her for a moment before pulling away and striding over to the bar where Happy was working on another beer. He walked up behind the killer and threw a punch, hitting him in the back.

"What the fuck?!" Happy turned around and scoffed, shaking his head. "Little bitch ran and told on me?" He asked with a bitter grin.

"The _little bitch _didn't say a fuckin' word." Kozik said, making it obvious he didn't appreciate the insult. "She didn't have to."

Happy sneered at Lana and then looked back at Kozik. "She's a whore, man. Is she really worth it?"

Kozik's fist connected with Happy's jaw before the killer even realized it. "Ring. Now." Kozik growled dangerously.

"Don't." Lana said stepping in front of Kozik before he made it to the ring.

"Out of the way, Lana." Kozik said, pushing past her.

"No. Dammit, I don't want you fighting with anyone because of me." She said, moving in front of him again and putting her hands on his chest.

"He called you a whore." He said, stopping momentarily.

"I don't care. Let him say whatever the fuck makes him feel better. I don't fucking care."

"I care. I'm not gonna sit back and watch him treat you like you're still a club whore." He said, effortlessly pushing past her unsuccessful attempt to hold him back..

"Nothing happened. He said some shit, that's it." Lana lied.

Kozik ignored her and climbed up into the ring, slipping his cut off and pulling his shirt off as Happy did the same. They both removed their rings and started circling each other.

"One great big happy family, right?" Nora asked, coming to stand beside Lana as she watched on helplessly.

Lana scoffed. "More like one great big dysfunctional family." She winced when the first punch was thrown and continued to watch with horror as two of the most ruthless Sons she knew tore into each other.

They moved so fast she could barely keep up, but every time she saw Happy land a hit, she flinched on reflex. She'd seen him fight plenty and he always came out of it better off than his opponent, but Hap and Koz had always been close and she'd never seen them fight each other. She had no idea what to expect and was honestly worried there might be a real chance they'd kill each other.

Kozik lunged forward and grabbed Happy around the middle, throwing him to the floor before Happy caught him in the ribs again, again and again. Lana wanted to tell the other guys to break it up, but she knew they wouldn't. This is what the ring was for. One guy had beef with another, take it to the ring. The others weren't going to interfere.

Happy's fist connected with the side of Kozik's head and Lana turned her head away, only to involuntarily look back up in time to see the killer bury his elbow in Kozik's ribcage and bring him to his knees. Kozik recovered quickly though and caught the other man right under the chin before he could move out of the way.

Tapping into his anger over the entire situation, Kozik seemed to fly into a blind rage and just started wailing on Hap. Lana felt like it went on forever until the two had finally worn each other out so much that they were starting to stumble around as they continued to try to take the other out.

Opie and Chibs finally stepped in to break it up and Lana moved in front of Kozik as he hopped down from the ring. She handed him a water as he grabbed the towel Chibs offered him. She looked him over, noting all the bruises and cuts, his ribs turning a nasty shade of purple already. She glanced at Happy who looked just as worse for the wear and then grabbed the towel from Kozik to wipe the blood from his face for him.

"You both are stupid." She muttered, shaking her head.


	44. Do We Stand A Chance?

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. And don't worry, things are not going be puppy dogs and rainbows for either couple. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 44_

_ #$%#%#%^_

After the fight broke out between Happy and Kozik, Lana managed to coax Koz over toward the bar. Pushing him down onto a barstool, she stood between his knees and worked on cleaning him up and calming him down as his adrenaline was still pumping. The party returned to normal and Nora wondered outside when the smoke got too much for her.

Lana sat with Kozik to tend to his busted hand and noticed Nora heading outside. She was about to follow when she saw Juice following her out.

Tensing up, she wanted to follow and step in in case Juice did something stupid. Kozik grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto his knee. "Don't get involved, Lana. They need to work shit out on their own." he warned.

He knew she had taken a liking to Nora, treated her like a sister, but this wasn't her mess to fix. It was Juice's.

Outside, Juice paused at the door to see Nora sitting on the picnic table. She looked tired and sad. He knew she wasn't happy, and he knew that was all his fault. He didn't know how to make it better. He really fucked up, and Lana pointing it out just made that more clear. He'd have to do something major if he wanted to win her back.

Getting Nora to give him a minute alone of her time was harder than it should have been, he soon realized. He'd tried since the party started, but she stuck to Lana like glue. When she wasn't with Lana, she was talking to one of the prospects. He felt his heart tighten when he saw the look on Half Sack and Phil's faces. They both loved her, and that was his fault. He pushed them on her, and if either of them developed actual feelings for her, it was his fault.

Clearing his throat, he pushed himself forward and headed toward her. Her head lifted, her blue eyes nearly stopping him where he stood. She looked so sad. All the hurt she's been bottling up, it was in her eyes in that one moment. "Um, you didn't need to come out here, I-I'm fine. I just couldn't handle the smoke. Needed some fresh air." She quickly explained, wiping her eyes before he could see how upset she was.

That had been one of the reasons he didn't want her here in the first place. Though, if he was being honest, it was more about none of the others slipping up and telling her he didn't usually spend his time here alone. Sure, after Chibs caught him again, he didn't fuck any of the other girls, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the occasional lap dance.

He was just so lonely, and he missed Nora. He knew that wasn't a good excuse, but he knew it would break Nora if she knew. At this point, this baby just needed to come so they could get back on track.

Maybe if they could fall back into bed together, things would go back to normal. At least, that was his hope. He knew deep down that would cause more of a problem. If they couldn't survive a few months without sex, then what kind of relationship did they really have? Yeah, they got along, and they did have stuff in common, but was sex what made them a couple and not just friends? God, he hoped not.

He didn't want to go back to being just friends with Nora. Friends didn't get to sleep in the same bed, they didn't get to shower and eat together. Friends didn't get to do half the stuff he and Nora did. They didn't have children together. Have a future with. All of which he had with her.

"Why wasn't I enough for you? I-I was just having a bad week." She finally broke the silence.

He didn't know what to tell her, nothing that would sound good, that was for sure. He was selfish, he was greedy when it came to her. He liked fucking her, and he hated not being able to. He missed other things too though. The little touches, when she'd trace the tattoos on his body when she was half asleep. When she'd nuzzle his neck, rubbing his stomach, after the had sex.

He didn't have an answer for her though. He wanted to tell her she was enough for him, but his actions proved the opposite of that. From the look on her face, he knew she knew he'd done more than just get sucked off once. She knew, Lana was right when she said Nora wasn't stupid. Then again, he didn't try that hard to hide the proof from her when he got home.

He knew he needed to give her some kind of answer though. He couldn't just stand there with his mouth hanging open like some blowfish. "I'm a screw up. A major screw up, just ask anyone, Nora." He started off. He knew it was weak, but it was the best he could come up with. From her expression, he knew she wanted to hear more. "None of it had anything to do with you. We've got a lot of shit going on with the club, then I find out someone's been targeting you? It's a lot to handle. I-I need an outlet. Thing to just . . . let it out. You chose the worst fucking month to cut off sex." He went on, rubbing a hand down his face.

She looked at him in disbelief. He was going to blame this on _her_? Because she didn't feel comfortable and didn't want to fuck, it was her fault he let some other girl suck him off? It just didn't work like that. "That's complete bullshit, and you know it, Ortiz. Just because I didn't want to put out, doesn't mean it gives you a right to do god only knows what with any of those girls inside there. It means you come home, ask me how I'm feeling, get me ice cream when I'm craving it, and just hold me. Fuck, you talk to me, Juice. You do not, by any means, screw around on me." She explained.

She knew he was scared, she knew he was nervous and didn't know what he was doing, but this was just something he should know. Screwing around on your pregnant girlfriend, that was a big no-no. Even he should know that. "Nora, I-I fucked up. I know that." He said, not knowing what else he could tell her.

Tears swam in Nora's eyes as she looked at him. This was the love her life in front of her, the man she was having a baby with. The man she's liked for a few years now. The man she never thought would have any interest in her besides a quick fling. Juice was the man who confused the hell out of her. She loved him though, and she though he loved her too. "I loved you." She said out. He flinched at the past term use of the word. "I trusted you." She went on, the look in her eyes killing him.

He didn't know what he could say to her. He couldn't take it back, and they couldn't pretend it didn't happen either. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Nora." he said, pleading with her to listen to him.

The stubborn part of him wanted to tell her to screw off, he'd do what he wanted. That was the old single guy in him though. The one that knew he could very well screw around while he was on a run. With Nora, he knew that wasn't an option. It was her and nothing else, or no her. He wasn't ready to let her go either.

Nora studied his face. She briefly wondered if he ever really loved her, if he was capable of loving her. In this life, this club, she knew everything was backwards for them. They lived their lives to certain rules, some of them outdated and in need of a new look at. How they treated their women one of them. Treating them like property, how Juice had been treating her since he found out about the notes, it wasn't right.

This was the man she fell in love with though. Granted he has some faults, a lot of them at the moment, but they were just another part of him. He could still be the goof ball who played video games at two in the morning. He was still the guy who could make her knees give out with just a kiss. He was still the man she heard talking to their unborn baby, telling her he was gonna try.

Knowing he could be that man, it was what was keeping her here at this point. If she really wanted to, she knew she could go home to her parents, let them take care of her until she got back on her feet. She'd raise this child alone, without his help. But . . . she didn't want to do that. She wanted to live with him, have their child with him, love him. She just didn't know how anymore.

Why couldn't this be easy? She wished she knew. "All I want is for you to hold me, but then I just want to smack you as hard as I can." She confessed.

He looked at her, knowing she deserved to have that much. He was putting her through hell, and he knew he deserved much worse than that. "I guess I deserve that much." He said, giving her a quick glance.

With out warning, she punched his arm as hard as she could. He chuckled, not expecting it as he rubbed his arm. "Feel better?"

Rolling her eyes, she slipped down from the table, holding her stomach as she did. Juice let his eyes flicker down, tilting his head to the side as he checked out her ass. He missed seeing it, touching it. Fuck, ramming into it with his cock. His eyes immediately darted up when she turned around, clearing his throat as he tried to think of everything to turn his lower brain back off.

"Eyes off my ass, Ortiz." She called back.

He grinned, chuckling as he watched her head back inside. It wasn't an answer, not really, but it told him enough. They weren't fixed, he knew that would take more than just a talk, but they were better. He was hoping that meant there was still a chance for them. She was his endgame, and no matter how badly he fucked up, he knew that much was true.

$%#%^

Kozik sat on the barstool as Lana stood between his legs, leaning back against him. His rested his hands on her waist as he kissed her neck and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Suddenly she lifted her head when she noticed Nora walk back into the clubhouse, Juice close behind.

The blonde seemed to be ok, but Lana wanted to make sure. Nora said something to Juice and he gave her a small smile and headed over toward some of the other guys so Lana took that as her opportunity to go and talk to the younger girl.

She turned around in Kozik's arms and kissed him. "I'll be back in a little while." She said, before heading over to Nora. "Hey."

"Hey." The blonde said quietly.

"You ok?" Lana asked.

Nora sighed and then shrugged. "Better than I was. I think."

Lana furrowed her brow. "What'd he say?"

"Probably put her in her place." They both looked over to see the brunette croweater that Nora recognized from the photo of Juice getting a blowjob. Lana knew she was Hap's new favorite as well and as much as she wished it didn't, that struck a nerve with her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lana tensed, sensing the girl was only looking for trouble. She'd never really gotten along with her.

"Just reminding both of you that not even old ladies are safe. If you could even call yourselves old ladies." She sneered.

"Call us what you want. Still better than what you are." Nora said.

The brunette gave her a fake smile. "Cute." Then she looked at Lana. "Wasn't too long ago you were doing the same thing, Lana. How long do you think it'll be before Kozik gets bored with you? You sure as hell couldn't keep Happy satisfied on your own. And you," She looked at Nora. "You're just a kid playing house. Just because Juice knocked you up, doesn't mean he gives a shit. Proved that when he let me suck his dick."

"Better fucking watch your mouth before someone puts you in _your_ place." Juice said coming up behind Nora and putting his arm around her. "They are old ladies and if you don't learn some respect then you can get out." He glared at her for a minute, making sure she got his point. "Now go find Hap. He's obviously the only one who wants anything to do with you right now and we all know it's because you're the closest thing to Lana he can get." He finished. Everyone knew she resembled Lana and that was the only reason Happy had taken a liking to her, but no one had outright said it.

The brunette walked away and Nora glanced at Lana, catching the brief disappointment on her face before she hid it. The blonde gave her a sympathetic look and Lana looked at Juice. "Looks like Juicy has learned how to use his asshole powers for good instead of evil." She joked. She was glad to see him defending Nora instead of hurting her. She glanced back at Kozik noticing him watching Happy who was watching her. Deciding another fight wasn't unlikely, she patted Juice on the chest. "Keep it up and you might be ok." She said before heading back to Kozik.

#$%#^

Nora couldn't begin to explain how happy she was when they got home. Juice was actually with her, and he'd stood up for her. He put that croweater in her place, _for her_. She wasn't going to say things were perfect between them again, far from it, but at least they were going in the right direction.

The blonde actually felt nervous, not knowing what to do. It had been months since Juice was home with her and things that she would've felt so comfortable doing with him a few months ago, seemed awkward now. She knew she couldn't just jump into anything with him. After what he'd done, she didn't trust him.

It wasn't like when he'd slept with Lana. Now they were living together and she was pregnant with his baby. He'd swore to her it'd never happen again, but he'd broken that promise, multiple times.

That _hurt_.

She loved Juice, she loved him with everything she had, but it wasn't enough. A part of her believed that girl tonight. She was just a kid playing house with Juice and he was getting tired of her. She was unfortunate enough to get knocked up by him. Would they still be together if not for their baby? She'd been wondering that for weeks.

She jumped when he touched her lower back. She'd completely forgotten he was standing behind her. Nervously brushing her hair behind her ear, she glanced back at him, giving him a weak smile. "Um, I-I need a shower. You can have one after me. I-I think I'm just gonna head to bed after that though, maybe grab something to eat." She explained sheepishly. She stood there uncertainly for a moment before she took off to take her shower.

Juice was just as uncertain as she was. He knew she didn't trust him and he didn't blame her. He knew it would take time for them to be like they had been before. He missed her though, just playing with her hair, brushing it out of her face as he watched her sleep. Hell, he missed just holding her. None of the girls at the clubhouse could compare to her. It was a shame he hadn't realized that before. That wasn't all he wanted from her though. She knew how to touch him, how to calm his nerves and get him to sleep.

When he was having one of his nights where his ADD kicked in and he couldn't sleep, she use to stay up with him as long as she could. Sometimes they played games, others they fucked like rabbits until he passed out of exhaustion. Some nights they even just talked for hours about nothing.

She still put out his pills and a glass of water for him, but that was all she did anymore. He usually stayed out when he was having one of his nights, only coming home when he was ready to crash. She was already fast asleep by the time he got home. On nights he wanted some action, he'd try to cop a feel, but she'd slap his hand away and tell him to go bed. He was tired of her pushing him away

He knew this was mostly his fault, but he couldn't help but think she'd had a part in it too. She'd pushed him away, unintentionally or not. He'd felt unwanted and had needed an outlet. He didn't want to try and justify his actions, because he'd been wrong, but facts were facts. She'd pushed him away and he'd been a selfish asshole.

"Juice?" Her voice brought him back to reality. He looked up, finding she was already in bed, waiting to see what he did. "You coming to bed?" She asked, almost nervous to hear his answer.

Clearing his throat, he nodded before pulling off his sweatshirt. His eyes were on her as he undressed. He was so use to going to bed dressed that he had dressed after his shower. He was testing how far he could push this though. Before she wouldn't even notice him, but now her eyes were on him. He could see she was hungry, something she hadn't been in months, but he also knew she wouldn't dare make a move. Not after what he did.

Undoing his belt buckle, he couldn't help the grin on his face when he saw her blush. Her eyes finally lowered when he tugged off his dickies, leaving him in his boxers. It was no surprise he was semi-hard already. He couldn't do anything about it though.

It'd been a while since his girl had looked at him like this. It was definitely a boost to his ego, but it didn't change there'd be nothing going on under the sheets tonight. He'd be lucky if she ever let him touch her again. As he slipped into bed, he noticed her tense and wondered if she'd kick him out like before.

Nora was trying though. She was trying to be comfortable. Trying to let go of her insecurities long enough to let him in. She knew she had played a part in him cheating, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize just yet. She still felt ugly and fat. Now it was worse though. He'd been fucking girls with bigger breasts, tight stomachs, more experience than her. She couldn't compete. Not seven, nearly eight, months pregnant.

A part of her wasn't even sure why he'd want to be with her. She knew that was the insecurities talking, but she really wasn't. That part of her didn't blame him for going to someone else. Gemma had burned it in her head. If she couldn't keep her old man satisfied, there was plenty of out women who would want to. And that's just what they did.

Laying on her side, she faced him, biting her lip when she realized her was mirroring her, staring right back at her. Neither of them moved, they just looked at each other. Juice wasn't even sure he was breathing. Lifting his hand, he reached over nervously and brushed back her hair. His thumb stroked her cheek, lingering as long as he could.

When she didn't flinch away from him, he took his opening and started to lean over. He was mere inches from her when she leaned back. He cursed under his breath, knowing it was too early for that. It was worth a shot though. "I-I can't. I don't trust you, Juice. I don't . . . I can't be with you if I'm wondering if you're thinking about someone else." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at him.

He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong. He had to give her the lead this time. She knew she couldn't let it fall back to how it was before, with sleeping on opposite sides of the bed and never touching. She hesitated before shifting around the best she could. He held his breath, waiting to see what she was doing. Her head and baby belly rested on him, her arm hesitantly slipping around his waist. "B-but holding me helps." She whispered, catching him by surprise.

His arm folded around her, his hand resting on her arm. He rubbed soothing circles into her skin. "That's good enough for me." He whispered, kissing her head. She was tense in his arms, but after a few deep breaths, she started to relax. Snuggling into him, he smiled weakly. This was a start.

Maybe it wasn't over for them just yet?


	45. Where To Go From Here?

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm a bit under the weather, but seeing your awesome reviews would definitely help! lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 45_

_ #$#%^$&amp;_

Lana sat on the couch in the clubhouse the morning after the party. It was late enough that most of the croweaters and hang-arounds had picked themselves up from their various spots from the night before and left, but still early enough that there really wasn't anyone up yet.

She sipped her coffee as she checked her email and facebook messages on her phone. Hearing a woman talking quietly from down the hall, Lana glanced up and her heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of Happy with the brunette croweater. She knew she should look away, but part of her didn't want to and she couldn't quite seem to force herself to.

"Hap?" The brunette tugged on his arm, shooting Lana a nasty look.

He tore his eyes away from Lana. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Get outta here. I got shit to do." He brushed her off.

The girl sighed, but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Lana quickly looked back down at her phone and prayed Happy would leave her alone as the other girl left and Hap pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She tensed as he walked toward her and sat down. After a couple moments, he exhaled. "I was drunk." He said suddenly.

Lana looked up at him, knowing he was trying to make an excuse for when he'd cornered her the night before, but she didn't say anything, just did a once over of his cuts and bruises.

"In the hallway . . ." He clarified, unsure if she understood.

"I know what you mean." She said quickly.

Another moment passed. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Old lady or whore, I should not be the reason the two of you are beating the shit out of each other. Apparently, I don't have a choice in the matter though."

"You love him?" That question blind-sided her.

She might have come to the realization in her head, but admitting it out loud, to Happy no less, was totally different. She wouldn't have expected him of all people to even wonder, let alone actually ask a question like that and it kind of pissed her off he would even have the nerve to.

"You love that fucking skank you've been bangin?" She asked before she could stop herself. She knew she had no right to be so condescending.

And there went her chance for a civilized conversation with the Tacoma killer. He grunted and stood, grabbing for a bottle of whiskey as he headed back to his room. Lana sighed and looked back down at her phone, nearly jumping off the couch when she heard Kozik's voice.

"What was that?"

She didn't know what to say at first, her mouth just hung open for a moment. Then she shrugged. "Just . . . nothing."

She couldn't help the guilty feeling as he stood there looking pissed as if she'd betrayed him somehow. "Are you still in love with him?"

She hesitated and looked down. Sighing again, she shook her head. "I don't know." She said quietly.

"Because he's clearly in love with you." He said.

Lana scoffed. "Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that? If he was, why wouldn't he have done something about it when he had the chance?"

"Lana, Hap's not the kinda guy to lay it all out and admit his feelings. Doing so means admitting he has a weakness and that's just not an option for guys like him." He said, sitting next to her, stern look on his face still. He was pissed and if he was perfectly honest, not too sure how much of a chance he stood against Happy. The guy had quickly gone from being one of his best friends to competition and that didn't sit well with him. Lana was quickly becoming one of the best things that had ever happened to him and he wasn't sure how he'd handle it if he lost her to Happy.

"Well that's his own fault then." She said, setting her phone down on the arm of the couch and moving over to climb onto Kozik's lap. "I told him already, he had his chance and he didn't fucking take it. Too little, too late." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Is it?" He asked when she pulled away.

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Is it really too late for him?" She just continued to look at him confused. "You said you don't know if you still love him."

Lana sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his for a moment and then leaning back to look at him again, hands on his face. "I was 21, stupid, and impulsive. He was the first guy I ever fell for that hard and I spent six years hoping he might one day fall for me just as hard. Shit like that doesn't just go away, but I'm fucking done letting him use me and then throw me aside like I'm trash. A part of me will probably always have feelings for him, but another part of me will always hate him just as much."

She waited for him to respond.

"You know he's only fucking that croweater 'cause she looks like you." He said finally, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

Lana smiled. "Well fuck him and fuck her too. Hell, fuck everybody." She grinned then. "It's you and me, babe." She said playfully.

Happy stood hidden in the shadows of the hallway, jaw twitching. He watched as Kozik flipped Lana onto her back, making her squeal in surprise and then laugh as he leaned over her and kissed her. The killer took a long swig of whiskey and stalked back toward his room.

$%^&amp;%^

"So how long are you guys staying?" Nora wondered as she and Lana sat on one of the picnic tables in front of the clubhouse a few days later while the guys were in church.

"Not sure. Kozik said they need his help down here with something. All I know is it's tied to Darby and his guys." There was a pause. "The guy who shot me." Lana noticed the worried look on Nora's face. "What is it?"

"I, uh . . . I've been getting these notes, a few pictures. Pretty sure they're from one of Darby's guys." Nora answered hesitantly.

Lana perked up. "Notes? Like threats?"

Nora shrugged. "Maybe. Guess I just didn't take them that seriously."

"Nora, do you even know who your fucking boyfriend is?!" Lana snapped, then lowered her voice before going on. "These guys are outlaw bikers. Gun running and muling drugs for a fucking cartel are just the things I know about. God knows what else they're involved in. Any kind of threat is serious. You can't just ignore that shit and hope it goes away or it'll come back to bite you in the ass." She sighed and tried to calm down when the blonde looked at her like a little kid that had just been scolded. "Does Juice know?"

"Yeah. He found them." Nora said quietly.

Lana nodded. "Then they'll take care of it." She said, trying to reassure herself as well as Nora. "So what's gonna happen with you two anyway? On the way to patching things up?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think so. Hard to tell at this point I guess." Nora said, still unsure about the whole situation.

Lana leaned over and bumped her shoulder into the blonde's. "Hey." She smiled when Nora looked at her. "He's an asshole and an idiot, but he fucking loves you and he's not gonna give up on you. You gotta let him back in or he'll drive you crazy trying to force his way back in."

Nora laughed, knowing she was right. They both sat quietly for a few moments. Suddenly a black Toyota pulled into the lot and out stepped the same brunette bitch that had shown up every day for the past couple months. She stared Lana down as she walked into the clubhouse and Lana flipped her off once she was through the door.

Nora laughed again. "She hates you 'cause she knows Hap thinks about you when they're fucking." She said without thinking. "Sorry." She apologized when Lana gave her a look telling her to shut up. "You know it's true though."

"True or not, it doesn't matter. I'm with Kozik."

Nora nodded. "You guys seem really great together. Gonna get married, have a white picket fence, kids, and a dog? The whole fairytale?" She asked jokingly. Kozik was definitely not Happy, but he was still no Prince Charming. There was no such thing as the perfect life in the MC world and Nora knew that.

Lana raised an eyebrow at Nora. "I don't even know what to say to that." She laughed. "But yeah, he's great. I'm really happy. Now I just gotta wait for him to screw up." She joked, hoping to herself that he wouldn't.

"What'll you do if he does?" Nora asked, grinning. A part of her was genuinely curious though. Maybe Lana knew how she could fix things with Juice.

Lana looked at her sideways, thinking. "Cut his fucking balls off with a dull knife."

"Brutal." Kozik said from behind her.

A slow grin spread across Lana's face as she turned to face him. "What's the matter, baby? I thought you liked it rough." She said.

"There's a difference between rough and getting my junk cut off, crazy bitch." He muttered as he moved in to kiss her. "We gotta head out for a little while. Stay here."

Nora avoided Juice's gaze as he passed by on his way to his bike. She wanted to kiss her man goodbye too, but she couldn't help but put up a wall every time she was near him now. She glanced up as the roar of Harleys faded and noticed Lana watching her.

"How the hell do I get past this?" She asked, looking back down at the ground.

Lana shook her head. "Honestly? I don't have the first fucking clue."

Nora looked back up at the brunette, slightly shocked. Lana always had this air of confidence around her, about everything. She was like Gemma in that way.

"I've never been in a serious relationship, Nora. Look at my past experience with men. I might know how to deal with a guy like Hap, but I'm probably the last person to ask for advice on how to keep a man like Juice who's in it for the long haul. My guess, just keep reminding yourself that you fucking love him as much as everybody knows he loves you. There is no other option for either of you. That right there?" She nodded toward Nora's belly. "Endgame. You hate him as much as you want for as long as you want, but if you think for one second he'll just let you walk away, you're as dumb as he is."

Nora laughed, but Lana was completely serious. Nora nodded and decided to change the subject again. "So what about Kozik. You don't think he's in it for the long haul?"

Lana scoffed. "Shit, I don't know where that's going." She confessed with a small smile. "I'm hooked and I can't help but hope he is too, but like I said, look at my past experience. A part of me can't help but think it's gonna turn out exactly the same. Guess I'm just making this shit up as I go and trying not to get too attached." She laughed quietly.

"Too late for that." Nora said, reading her all too easily.


	46. Keep 'em on a Leash

_Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's longer, so I hope it makes up for the last one! I started a new/old story, Do It Like A Dude. It's a prequal to my other story One More Night, which I'll be rewriting. I hope you all check it out. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 46_

_#%$$^%&amp;^$%_

It had been a few days since the baby shower. Things had started to settle down, at least in the Ortiz household. They were both adjusting to the other suddenly being there. Both were trying though. Juice was trying, he really was. He was doing extra house work without her having to ask. He was helping with the hardships of being pregnant too, helping her shave, pick things up, etc.

While she tried to let him in. They weren't ready for anything physical, not this early, but things were doing okay. Nora would do laundry, make him she couldn't do things for herself, he wordlessly stepped in. He was stepping up.

They still needed to talk about what happened and how to keep it from happening again.

They were both in the kitchen one afternoon and when she slipped by him, she let her hand touch his. It was just a brush of her fingers down his arm, pausing briefly at his fingers, but it was enough to send chills down his spine. He wanted her. That much was clear every morning they woke up together. She'd wake up with his hard on pressed against her ass, his arm holding her against him as he grunted in his sleep.

It use to make her stomach flip before when he did that, then it made her uncomfortable, but now she couldn't believe how much she missed it. She missed a lot of things she didn't realize he did. Like making sure everything she liked to eat was on the shelves she could reach. She never realized she'd accidentally put them on the top shelf. She never realized he'd put her things, like her keys or purse, back to where they belonged when she just put them down anywhere.

She was reaching for the peanut butter when she found that it was just out of reach. Damn shortness. It didn't even dawn on her to call for Juice, she was so use to him not being here to help her. As if knowing she needed him, he appeared from the bedroom, still wet from his shower, and reached up from behind her, grabbing what she needed for her.

Nora turned, only to gasp when she realized how close he was. Not only that, but there was a light sheen of moisture coating his skin from his shower and he was wearing only jeans. Without meaning to, she reached up and touched the deep lines that distinguished his chiseled chest. Biting her lip, her eyes focused on the little details on him. Details she couldn't forget, no matter how long she went without seeing him.

The little calligraphy under his right peck, the fact he shaved everything waist down. Something she'd always been grateful for. He had multiple tattoos all over him, but her favorite had to be the Son Shine tattoo on his chest. She jumped a mile when he cleared his throat. Her eyes darted up, blushing upon realizing she was caught ogling.

Juice's eyes lowered to see her fingers still touching him, resting dangerous on the top of his jeans. One movement of her wrist, and she'd have the button undone. His pants would fall and there'd only be the damn boxers in his way. He was suddenly thankful she'd decided just to wear her sun dresses.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed her hand, pulling it away from him. "Don't start something you're not gonna finish." He said, more of a plea than a warning.

Nora knew he was right. She wasn't ready to be this close to him, but she hadn't been this close to him in weeks, months really. She was mesmerized by how perfect he was.

Their eyes stayed locked for one moment, then two. When she didn't move away, he slowly entwined their fingers. They stayed quiet, neither saying a word as he started to lean down. She knew this was a bad idea. It'd only been a few days, but it was like her body was finally winning over her head.

"Juice." She warned, knowing if he moved any closer she wouldn't be able to pull away.

"It's okay." He said so quietly, it sounded like a whisper. He leaned down until he was close enough to feel her breath hit his face. "It's okay." He said again before closing the space between their mouths.

It felt like her entire body came to life with one kiss. He took control of the kiss quickly, holding the back of her head, deepening it. Her hands rested on his chest, wishing she had something to hold onto. Her back hit the counter as he trapped her between it and him. His other hand fell to her hip, squeezing as he got lost in the kiss.

His lips left hers and left a trail down to her neck. Her breathing hitched when he hit her weak spot he knew so well. As if it was no problem for him, he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Bumping her knees apart, he moved in between them. He couldn't pull her flat against him, but he was gonna get as close to her as he could.

A whimper left her lips as he devoured her neck. His hand was on her breast, kneaded and squeezing the left one. They had been so sore and heavy lately, but what he was doing felt amazing. He could feel the tight little bud that was covered up. She hadn't worn a bra today and it wouldn't take much to just pull the top of her dress down.

Nora felt the heat pool in her lower belly. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands slid down to his abs. Her breath came in little pants as his hand moved up her thigh and she was suddenly snapped back to reality when it slipped under her dress and tugged at the waist band of her underwear.

Her mind still clouded by hormones, she weakly pushed at his chest, leaning away from him. "Juice." She tried, but he ignored her and continued to kiss her neck. "Juice, st-stop. We need to, um, need to talk first." She managed to get out.

As much as she wanted to do this, and she _really _did, they needed to lay everything out on the table first. The pushing away, the cheating, the consequences that came with the cheating. Everything. She knew she should hate him for what he did to her, for a second time no better, but she needed to put the baby first. As much as she wanted to support the baby, she knew it would be easier with Juice. Their family needed to stay together, she didn't want them to be broken.

She knew a bigger part was because no matter what happened, she loved him. He could break her heart a dozen times, but it still wouldn't change how she felt about him. She knew that was messed up, she did, but she couldn't help how she felt about him. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but at the moment it didn't matter. Whether she forgave him or not, they still needed to talk.

"I-I want you to get tested." She blurted out.

Well, that stopped him. He jerked back, looking confused when he met her eyes. That wasn't what he was expecting. "Excuse me?"

Blushing, she was hoping he didn't get pissed off. It was perfectly normal for her to ask him that. He slept with god knows who, and who knows if he bothered with a condom any of those times. She wasn't going to put her baby at risk because she just wanted to forget all about it. "Before any of . . . this, happens. I want you to go to St. Thomas and get tested. Even if we don't have sex, you're still putting us at risk, Juice. You accidentally cut yourself, and we could get something." She explained.

She knew he'd never considered that. She didn't either, until she really thought about it. The girls at the clubhouse had been with god only knows who, and had god knows what, and Juice had slept with one of them.

Slipping passed him, she went into the next room and sat on the couch. He hesitated, wondering if this was his chance to make a run for it or stay and figure all this out. Looking into the room, seeing her watching him from the couch, he knew where he needed to be. He took a deep breath before heading over to her.

The sex wasn't what all of this was about though. There was more for them to talk about before they moved this to the bedroom. If they ever did. "I know we both screwed up, and it's my fault in the first place. I-I shouldn't have pushed you away. I just . . . I feel like a watermelon right now, Juice. This giant, unattractive, watermelon. I can't sit like I want because it's uncomfortable, I can't even shave my own legs, and I don't . . . I didn't want you to see me naked and be disgusted." She confessed.

She knew this wasn't going to be easy. It wouldn't be love if it wasn't easy, but at least it was a start. They were working to get passed what happened, if that was even possible. Sitting opposite of her on the couch, he reached over and brushed her hair back. "Babe, Nora, I didn't care if you're fucking skin and bones, or as big as a beached whale. I just wanna be with my girl." He said, his thumb stroking her cheek.

As much as she wanted to believe him, the current new marks on his bed post said other wise. It hurt that he couldn't wait her out, wait until she was ready. Even if it was partly her fault for pushing him away, that didn't give him a right to fuck around behind her back. "Then why sleep with all those girls? If-if you love me, why hurt me like that? I get I made a mistake, pushing you away, but that-that doesn't give you a right, Juice. You know how this hurt us before. Why do it again?" She asked.

He didn't know how to answer that without crushing her. You weren't giving it up, so I went to someone who would? No. He slept with them because it was the only way he could pretend it was her? Fuck no. She'd hit him for that one. "I was horny, and being an ass." Yeah, that about sums it up.

Nora didn't know what to say. So, he took that as his que to keep talking.

"Look, I'm not justifying what I did. I know I fucked up, _majorly_, Nora. I do. I could feed you a line about how you were the one I thinking about, and hell, it might even be true, but I . . . I know that won't help me. I don't deserve you, or the kid. You have every reason to kick me out, but I'll just sit on that doorstep until you let me back in. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here." He said, squeezing her hands in his.

She was taken back by that. Juice was a lot of things, but he knew how to talk, that was for sure. Glancing down at their hands, she gave his a small squeeze back before looking up to meet his gaze. "So . . . how do we fix this? C-can we fix this, us?" She asked, tears swimming in her eyes.

Were they too far gone to be fixed? What if there was no going back? There would be a good chance of her not getting over the other girls. Him sleeping with them, it just made it clear to everyone that they were a joke. That hurt the worse.

Juice wasn't even sure of that answer. He didn't want them to be over, he loved her. He's never felt this way about someone before, and he doubted he'd ever feel this way again. All this crap though, the cheating, pushing away, fighting, it needed to stop. If not for their sakes, then for the baby's sake. She deserved better than two fighting parents. "Fuck, babe, the pushing away shit needs to stop. If you wants me, you needs to want me." He said, it was as simple as that.

She wanted to kiss him, let the discussion end there. It would have to wait though. She wasn't going to put the baby at risk because they're both horny. That's what it was. Both of them needed that release, that comfort that came with it. She'd be his, and he'd be hers again. They just needed to get the testing out of the way first. "Come on, get dressed. Let's go to the hospital." She said, letting his hands go as she got up, adjusting her dress. She was serious, he could see that much.

With a groan, he got to his feet, kissed her cheek, and went into the bedroom to find a shirt to wear. This was a start, hopefully this didn't blow up in their faces.

$#%#%^$

Sitting in the waiting room was nerve wrecking. Juice had gone in to get his tests done, thankfully her OB was able to run the tests for them. As embarrassing as that look she gave them was, like she knew this meant Juice had cheated, she was just happy he was going to be tested. "You here for an appointment? Shouldn't a little spazzy nerd be with you?" A voice said out.

Nora blushed, looking up to find it was just Gemma. For some reason, that didn't make things better. Gemma would know why they were here, she'd no doubt tell Clay about it, and then no doubt the entire club would know. Everyone would know how bad of an old lady she was, and she'd be the laughing stock of the whole room.

"Um, no. No, I'm not here for an appointment. Juice is . . . he's, um, we're just here to . . ." She didn't even know how to say it.

Gemma seemed to understand though. If she had a quarter for every time one of those boys screwed up, she'd be richer than Elliot Oswald. Reaching over, she touched Nora's hand, silencing the rambling girl. "Sweetheart, it's not the first time one of these boys have needed to get tested. This is what happens when you don't keep them on a short leash." She said, giving her a look.

She'd warned her, told her to keep Juice on a short leash. Had the girl listened to her? No. Now she was sitting in the waiting room while he got tested because he fucked some bitch without a condom. "How did you-"

"Know? Baby, it's called experience. Clay and I have had our dry spells, never ends well. Those boys are dirty old men. Lets their dicks control them. If you ain't giving it up, they'll find someone who will." Gemma explained.

Looking down, Nora touched her stomach. This little girl was no doubt going to fall for a Son, just like she did. She was going to have to learn these lessons too, Nora just hoped she didn't have to learn them the hard way like she was. "How did you . . . how do you forgive him? It's been better these last couple nights, but I-I keep wondering if he liked them better. If he'll go running back to them if there's a problem at home. What if he picks one of them over me?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

She felt like such a baby, crying all the time, but her worries were real. When Gemma was young and John had started this club, she'd had similar worries. As she got older, grew up in this club, she learned how to make her place clear. She wasn't the queen for nothing. "One thing you gotta learn, sweetheart, is just because they stick their dick somewhere else, it doesn't mean shit besides getting laid. That boy in there, believe me, he's head over heels for you. You're it for him, no matter what." She said, knowing she was getting through to her.

Nora wanted to believe her, wanted to believe Juice really did want her more than anyone else. It wasn't the only problem though. "What you should be worrying about, baby, is those girls thinking he's fair game. You let him fool around, they're not gonna take you seriously now. You love Juice? Really love him?" She asked. Nora nodded. "I thought so. Then you have to prove it to him and the club, that you're serious. Anyone can get knocked up. Don't mean shit." She explained.

Nora looked frustrated. She didn't know what she could do to prove herself? It wasn't like she could get a big ass tattoo saying 'Property of Juice' on her ass. First of all, she never would, and second, she's pregnant. She can't get a tattoo. "How can I do that?" She asked.

Gemma shrugged, packing up her things when she noticed Tara at the end of the hall. Just who she was here to see. "That's up to you to figure out, sweetheart. I have to check in with the doc, I'll check in on you later." She said, kissing her cheek before she got up and took off toward Tara.

Nora sighed, dropping her head into her hands. Taking a deep breath, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure how long she sat like that, but a hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked up to see Juice standing there. He looked uncomfortable, and had a little bandage around his arm where he'd had blood drawn. "Uh, doc said we'll have the test results in a few days. You alright to go?" He asked, glancing around uncomfortably.

He wanted to go home. It was embarrassing enough he had to get these tests done in the first place, he didn't need anyone knowing about them. Nora nodded, taking his hand as she maneuvered herself out of the chair. Her back protested. Wincing, she squeezed his hand once before giving him a weak smile. "I-I'm fine. Just sore. Let's go home." She reassured before leaning down to grab her bag.

Juice was quick to realize that she was in pain. He reached past her and grabbed her bag before she could. Slipping it over his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her and led her out. Resting her head on shoulder, she knew Gemma was right. Juice loved her, and that was all that mattered.


	47. Daytime TV

_Thanks for the reviews! As asked for, this one has a lot more Lana/Happy/Kozik lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. No-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 47_

_#%$^&amp;*^*&amp;_

"Tacoma's very own version of Gemma." Tig laughed.

Lana raised her eyebrow at him.

"Heard it from Lorca personally." Tig defended.

"I really wish everyone would knock of the queen bullshit. I'm not Gemma." Lana complained. She loved Gemma, but she didn't want to be held to those kind of standards. Gemma had been a part of the club since day one. People expected a lot from her, sometimes more than they expected from the actual members. Lana didn't have that kind of confidence in herself.

"You're a lot more like her than you think, lass. You could even pass for her daughter." Chibs chimed in.

"Well let's all thank god that ain't the case. I woulda strangled the little bitch by the time she was a teenager." Gemma appeared suddenly, making her opinion on the matter known as always.

Lana scoffed. "Thanks for the input, Gem." She said sarcastically.

"I love you, baby, but you know my feelings on girls." Gemma said.

"Yeah, yeah. Mothers should drown baby girls." Lana rolled her eyes as she quoted the woman's blunt statement.

"Let's go." Kozik appeared next and pulled her up from her seat.

"Where are we going?" Lana asked as he pulled her outside and toward his bike. He didn't answer her though, just kept going, getting on his bike and pulling her down behind him. She couldn't help but smile as he revved the engine. She loved it when he kept her guessing.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against the leather of his cut, closing her eyes as the wind rushed past the both of them. She could've stayed on the back of that bike forever, but the ride ended too soon. She opened her eyes as he pulled to a stop about 15 minutes later.

They were just a little ways outside of Charming near a small park that was mostly just a large grassy area shaded by trees. Kozik dismounted the bike and pulled Lana up.

"What are we doin' here? She asked.

"Just getting tired of watchin' all my brothers eye fuck my girl." He said.

Lana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't think they do?" He asked. "Most of them have had a taste and now that they know they can't have another, it's driving them insane."

"You think I give a shit what they want?" She raised an eyebrow at him while shaking her head. "The only thing I'm thinking about is getting' a taste of you." She said, grinning and biting her lip as she moved toward him and placed a hand on the back of his head and reached up to kiss him.

He tangled his hand in her hair and lost himself in the kiss for a moment. Suddenly he pulled away and grabbed her hand. "C'mon." He said, turning and pulling her after him. Being in Charming and staying at the clubhouse, he felt like he hadn't had a moment alone with her the whole time. He led her over to the small pond that sat on the edge of the park and sat down in the grass, pulling her down to sit in between his legs.

Lana leaned back into him and reached up to hold onto his arms as he wrapped them around her. It was dusk and the sun had turned the sky a bright orange as it sunk below the tree line. The park was empty and Lana closed her eyes and listened to the crickets as she leaned her head back on Kozik's shoulder, turning her head to the side so her face was buried in his neck.

They sat like that in silence for a while. Kozik was surprised with how easily this girl had him utterly infatuated with her. And she hadn't even tried. He knew she'd had the same effect on Happy. He'd seen it in the killer's eyes. He also knew that's why Hap had never let it go anywhere. It scared the hell out of him.

It scared Kozik just as much, but he wasn't Hap. Whether it was the other man's stupidity or stubbornness or both, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake. He moved one hand down over her hip and down her thigh.

A small smile formed on Lana's lips. "Lookin' to start somethin', tough guy?" She challenged, keeping her eyes closed and not moving.

"Just thinkin'." He answered quietly, ignoring her playfulness.

She lifted her head and looked up at him. "'Bout what?" She was genuinely curious now.

They'd only been together for a few months, but he was more sure about her than he'd been about anything else in his whole life. "I wanna ink you." He said, still running his hand over her thigh. A reaper would look great there.

Lana was speechless for a moment. A Son putting his ink on a girl was just as serious as putting a ring on her finger, if not more so. She knew Kozik cared about her, she could feel it in everything he said or did, but she hadn't been expecting him to want this, not so soon anyway. She glanced back up at him to find him watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She rose up on her knees suddenly and turned around. Holding on to his shoulders, she kissed him and he let her push his much larger body back onto the grass. She placed her hands on his chest and straddled him and he threaded his fingers through her hair as the kiss changed from a spontaneous gesture of excitement to something slower, more passionate and heated.

His hands moved down her sides and rested on her hips and he held her still as he lifted his own hips, pressing his growing arousal into her. Lana pulled away from him suddenly. "You plannin' on fucking me right here where anyone can walk by?" She asked quietly.

He sat up with her still in his lap. "So does that mean you want the ink?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes." She said, biting her lip.

_SOA_

Lana lay on top of one of the picnic tables in front of the clubhouse the next day, eyes closed as she took a hit from the joint she held between her thumb and forefinger. Suddenly she felt two hands on her knees and a set of lips on her thigh right beside the fresh tattoo of a reaper that read SAMTAC next to it. She smiled and reached out to run her fingers through Kozik's hair without opening her eyes.

"What are you doin' out here? He asked, sitting on the table next to her.

She took another hit and held it for a moment before blowing it toward him and opening her eyes. "Getting high."

He grabbed the joint from her and took a hit, nodding to Jax, Opie, and Chibs as they headed toward their bikes.

"Where are they going?" Lana asked.

"Just handling something for the club." He said.

"No shit, Sherlock." She sat up and took the joint back. "You ever gonna tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Kozik sighed. He knew she wasn't going to keep quiet about it forever, but he didn't like telling her more than he had too. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but the more she knew, the more involved she was and if he had a choice, she wouldn't be involved at all.

"Darby's crew has been teaming up with some other neo-nazi gang to run anyone of color outta Charming and they're considering us public enemy number one because of our pull in town and because we're not exactly an 'all-white organization'. That's why they went after Nora and shot you that day. They know she's with Juice and think you're with Hap and they think targeting our weaknesses is a good place to start."

Lana furrowed her brow, not surprised. "That why they've been sending her those creepy-ass messages?"

Kozik's head snapped up. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, she fuckin' told me."

"And you didn't tell her to tell Juice?" He snapped, assuming she'd known before Juice had found out.

"If she'd said something before Juice had found them, I woulda told you." Lana snapped back.

Kozik sighed. "Sorry." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, running his thumb over the scar there. "I'd fuckin' kill someone if this shit happened again."

She scoffed. "Shit didn't even hurt." She joked.

He laughed and Lana saw Juice and Nora walk outside. They talked for a moment and hesitated before she reached up to give him a quick kiss. Kozik leaned over and kissed Lana, stealing her attention back. He lingered for a moment, then pulled away to get down from the table.

"We'll be back in a couple hours." He said.

Lana jumped down and grabbed his arm as he headed toward his bike. She pulled him back toward her and kissed him again. "Be careful." She said. He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead before turning away again.

She watched as he and Juice headed over to their bikes and pulled out of the lot. Nora gave her a small smile and headed back inside once they guys were out of sight and Lana sat back down on the table. A few moments later she heard a loud bang across the lot and looked up to see Happy in the garage. She watched for a moment as he slammed stuff around looking for something.

Once he found what he was looking for, he went back to working on his bike. Lana couldn't help but watch his shirtless form, muscles rippling beneath his tattoos. He didn't seem to notice her staring as her mind flooded with images of his naked body fucking her against a wall or as she remembered how it felt when he took her from behind.

Well, he didn't seem to notice at first. It wasn't long before he somehow sensed her watching him. He stood and turned, meeting her eyes from across the lot, narrowing his own in classic Happy fashion. They just watched each other for a moment. Lana's heartbeat sped up and Happy was just about to throw down the tool in his hand, when he saw Nora come back outside. He turned back around and kneeled down by his bike again, trying to push thoughts of the little, curvy brunette from his mind.

"Hey."

Lana jumped slightly at the sound of her friend's voice and looked over at her blankly. "Hey."

Nora looked between Lana and Happy. "That was intense." She commented.

"I don't know what you mean." Lana lied.

Nora rose an eyebrow. "Really? You two were practically eye fucking each other. I could feel the sexual tension and you're gonna sit here and deny it?"

Lana glared at her. "I don't know what you mean." She said again in a warning tone. "I have an old man and Happy ain't him."

"You still have feelings for him." The blonde stated quietly. She was honestly a little surprised. When Lana was with Kozik, it was as if no other guy existed. She didn't spare any other guy a second glance. It was clear to anyone that Kozik was everything to her, but now that the blonde biker wasn't around, it was also clear that Lana's feelings for Happy still lingered.

Lana sighed. She hated that she couldn't get rid of those emotions. She only realized it when Kozik wasn't near, but she had to admit Nora was right. She was still very much in love with Happy. "I fucking hate him." She said with vehemence.

Nora could hear the pure resentment in her voice. "The only thing that could make you hate him that much is the fact that you love him just as much."

"Where the fuck is all this insight coming from all of a sudden? And who the hell asked you?" Lana asked light-heartedly.

Nora giggled, shrugging her shoulders innocently. "Lots of daytime tv, I guess."


	48. Coming Home

_Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Big stuff is coming! Big thanks to Kupkake for all the help! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 48_

_ %$%$^$^&amp;_

Nora sat on the couch flipping through the pages of one of her books. She'd read the same sentence at least 50 times. She just couldn't seem to get comfortable. She kept changing positions and sighing and Juice finally turned his attention away from the TV to look at her, realizing she was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm just miserable." She apologized, assuming she was distracting him.

He reached over and lifted her legs over his lap and started rubbing her feet, not saying a word. Nora was slightly surprised at the contact. It had been three weeks since he'd tested negative for anything and everything, but her mind was still getting in the way of allowing anything to happen.

Those three weeks hadn't been easy though, for either of them. They'd gone on with their lives as normally as they could. Seeing Juice lounge around in just a pair of jeans, sometimes only a pair of boxers after a shower, had Nora's already raging hormones spiraling out of control and Juice was ready to jump her seeing her walk around in those dresses that she still looked amazing in, even with a nine month pregnant belly.

He knew he had to give her time though, let her be the first to make a move. He needed to prove to her she could trust him and give her time. And he had. Nora watched him as he concentrated on applying pressure to the ball of her foot. He hadn't touched any other girls in three weeks. She was fairly certain. If she wasn't around, either Lana or Gemma were and Juice wasn't really a subject of discussion amongst the croweaters anymore. That alone was a sure sign he'd been behaving.

Nora noticed his eyes moving up her leg and saw his chest rise and fall suddenly with a sigh as he tried to push the thoughts of sliding her dress up further from his mind. She knew what he was thinking and she loved that he was restraining himself, for her. He'd been doing little things like this the past few weeks to try and show her he was respecting her decision to wait and each time she found herself forgiving him a little more.

She let a small smile tug at her lips and tried to relax, looking down at her book to continue reading. A few minutes later, she felt so much better and she looked back up from her book when Juice innocently brushed his hand over her shin.

He glanced up at her when he sensed her looking at him and quickly moved his hand off her leg. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

She shook her head. "It's ok."

He carefully moved his hand back to her leg and slowly began massaging her calves. She laid her book down and closed her eyes as she leaned back, just enjoying how good it felt. It turned out feeling a lot better than she would've thought though. She couldn't help but let a small moan escape her lips. The sound encouraged Juice and he moved towards her knees.

His hand glided over the joint and when she felt him touch her lower thigh, her thoughts turned and the heat pooled in her belly. Moaning again, louder this time, she silently urged him on. He slowly worked his way up her thigh and eventually dared to work on her inner thigh.

When she bent one knee up and let it fall to the side so he had better access, he knew she was giving him the go ahead and he slid his hand up and gently massaged the most upper part of the inside of her thigh where her leg met her body. She lifted her hips slightly and he pushed her dress up, revealing her underwear.

His eyes roamed up her body and he found her watching him, her gorgeous blue eyes glazed over. She gave him a slight nod and he slid his hands up slowly to her hips and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear. She lifted her hips up again and he pulled them off.

Tossing them to the floor, he turned and kneeled in between her legs which were now spread in front of him. He placed a hand on each of her knees and as he slid them back up the inside of her thighs he watched her face for any indication to stop.

His heart was pounding, scared she would make him stop and hers was pounding just as hard. It felt like their first time all over again. He placed a quick kiss to the inside of her knee and then continued all the way up the inside of her thigh, occasionally glancing to her face, but she closed her eyes and anticipated what was coming.

Once Juice reached midway up her thigh, he switched sides, letting his hand continue up and brush over her folds. She jerked out of surprise, but then lifted her hips again, encouraging him. He slid his fingers through her folds as he kissed up her other thigh. Fuck, she was so wet and he was rock hard already.

He slid a finger into her and she leaned her head back and moaned again. Juice worked another finger in and slowly moved them in and out as his other hand reached for his belt. Getting his jeans off, he removed his fingers and grabbed Nora's hips and pulled her toward him. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he looked back at her for reassurance and then lowered his head, sliding his tongue over her clit.

Nora's hips bucked up and she fisted a hand in her hair as she moaned again. She hadn't realized how horny she'd been until now. She felt like she was ready to come apart if he touched her even one more time, but she managed to hold it together as he sucked on her clit. A few minutes of that though and she was near her limit. Just as she was about to come, he sat up and grabbed the sides of her face, lowering his head to kiss her on the mouth.

She moaned into his mouth. He hadn't kissed her like that in months and the taste of herself on his lips, in addition to the raw passion his kiss evoked in her, was the most erotic thing in the world. She wrapped her hands around the backs of his arms and was so distracted by the kiss that she almost didn't realize what he was doing until he had already slid the tip of his cock into her.

She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, just holding onto him as he kissed her neck and slowly slid into her the rest of the way. Months of no sex, plus being nine months pregnant, she definitely needed time to adjust to him again.

"You ok?" He asked once he was all the way in.

She turned to look at him and nodded. He lowered his head and kissed her as he pulled back out and then back in, moving slowly.

It wasn't long before he picked up the pace and she was clawing at his back as she came. Juice was ready to lose it too, but she was so tight and felt so good he wanted it to last just a little longer. So he resisted the urge and kept going. He straightened so he was kneeling between her legs to make his movements a little easier. Gripping her hips, he grunted occasionally as he thrust into her and she held onto his forearms and continued her occasional moans and sighs of pleasure.

Soon she came again and Juice followed this time, letting her muscles that were contracting around him bring on his own orgasm. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled out of her, lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms. She turned to rest her forehead against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

Nora hesitated, but no matter what doubts she might have, she couldn't deny it. "I love you too." She said quietly, her voice cracking and letting him know exactly that.

! #$%^$%

Juice and Nora had somehow ended up in the bedroom. Both were breathing hard as Juice fell back into the sheets, rolling off of the tired blonde beside him. They had a lot of time to make up for. Nuzzling her neck, Juice rested his hand on her stomach. Stroking the round bump, he smiled tiredly. Just a few more weeks and their baby would be here.

"We haven't even talked about names yet." Nora spoke up.

She'd been thinking about that all week. It wouldn't be long before this little life graced them, and they weren't ready. All this stress had gotten in the way. Turning around was a task, but she did it. Facing him, she wanted to see what his thoughts were about this. "Aren't there books for this?" He asked.

She knew there was, and it'd probably be a lot easier, but she wanted her baby's name to mean something to them. She wanted their baby to represent something good, love. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek, causing him to smile. God, she loved his smile. She hoped the baby inheritated his smile, his big heart too.

"We could name her after your mom." She threw out there.

She knew it was a long shot. She and Juice had only talked about his life in Queens, let alone his mother, a handful of times. He wanted to keep that part of him separate from his life here with her. From the look on his face now, she knew she was right. "You don't even know her name, Nora. You could be offering to name our girl Gertrude or something." He pointed out, hoping she'd drop it there.

He had a point, she knew that, but she didn't see the problem. His ma was important to him, she wasn't stupid. She meant a lot to him and that meant a lot to her. "Well, is it?"

Confusion crossed his features. "Is it what?"

Rolling her eyes, she shifting around to lay up. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she tugged the sheet up to cover her chest. "Is her name Gertrude? Your ma, I mean." She asked.

Juice shifted up to sit up with her. He could tell now she wasn't just going to drop this like he wanted her to. He knew where this was going, and he knew if he let her keep going, she was going to somehow end up getting her way like she always did. It was hard to say no to her. "No, uh, it's not. It's Adelia, but you know, everyone in the neighborhood just called her Delia." He explained, look uncomfortable as he stared at his hands.

Talking about his mom was a sore subject with him. She knew that. His life as Juan Carlos Ortiz was basically a mystery to her, and that was the way he had wanted it. Did he still want to keep that part of him from her? He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe this was the push he needed to let her in. He didn't know.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Nora touched his cheek, her thumb stroking his scruff on his jawline. He needed to shave soon, he noted. She didn't seem to mind though, so he could wait another day. "Adelia's a beautiful name, Juice. Adelia Ortiz, it fits. What do you think?" She asked, knowing he got as much say as she did.

If he didn't like it, she'd have to either keep trying to talk him into it, or compromise on another name. He could see how much she liked this one though. He owed it to her after all the hell he put her through. It was about time he let her in too. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, he needed to do it at some point. "I guess we can keep it as a maybe." He finally caved.

It wasn't a yes, but she knew it was as good as she was gonna get to one. She wasn't going to push him and ruin the little chance there was. She did really like the name. It was different, important to Juice, and beautiful. Perfect for their little girl.

Her stomach decided to announce the fact she was hungry then with a rumble. Their little Adelia was calling for food, and she was crazing some peanut butter and ice cream. Not the weirdest of cravings she'd had, but definitely the sweetest. Pulling on his shirt, she smiled as she climbed out of bed. Juice followed her with his eyes. "You comin'?" She called back, giving him a little smirk as she paused in the doorway.

Grinning, he chuckled and shook his head as he climbed out, only bothering to put on his boxers as he followed her out. The loud '_smack_' was heard, followed by her squeal, when he smacked her ass. "Juice!" She squeaked, only to get his laughter in return.

This was gonna be a good day.

$%#^%#%

Almost instantly after dinner, they were attached at the lip. Juice had one hand tangled into her honey blonde hair letting his mouth devour hers hungrily. She hadn't pulled away all day and he wasgoing to take full advantage of any moment he could touch her. Now that they were past the awkward stage he could actually kiss her like this and he wasn't letting a chance slip by.

Nora moaned into his mouth, her slender fingers digging into the back of his tattooed arms. He grinned through the kiss starting a trail of small light kisses down her neck pausing at the collarbone, leaning them back onto the couch. He let his free hand drop down to make its way between her legs. The anticipation was killing him to touch her like this again. He paused at her stomach, rubbing the tight skin gently. He was pulling his hand away when he felt a small thump on his palm.

Juice's eyes widened. "What the hell?" he asked confused as he pulled away from the spot he'd been nipping at on her neck.

Nora frowned back, confused along with him until she felt it again. The baby was kicking. Juice hadn't been around when it had first started making this all new for him. The expression on his face made her laugh. "It's the baby. She's kicking."

His grin spread wide across his face, lighting up his dark brown eyes. He pressed his palm down again, moving it slowly as if trying to find just the right spot to leave it at. He was dying to feel the small thump again. Nora smiled at him taking his hand to place it a few inches over to the left of where he'd been.

It was amazing and he couldn't believe there had ever been a time when he didn't mind missing this. All of the times he'd gotten laid or drunk were pale in comparison to this. He'd been a shitty old man and paid for it.

"Guess she's happy that her mama's . . . distressed." He grinned slyly at her.

Blushing, Nora knew he meant satisfied. It'd been months and she was as wound up as a virgin. The baby hormones weren't helping either along with the sight of him shirtless every morning. If they had waited a minute longer, she was going to combust. Just thinking about it was enough to bring the warmth to her abdomen knowingly. "How about you keep . . . destressing mama then, old man?" She said suggestively letting her hand slip down his hard abs.

She paused when she reached the waistband of his boxers, biting her lip in her hesitance. She glanced up to see him watching her intently, waiting. She knew from the bulge in his boxers exactly what he wanted. The idea of him not wanting her because of how she looked was ridiculous to her now that she saw the reaction she could get out of him after climbing into bed. He didn't care how she looked, he wanted her.

"I love you Juice." Nora whispered as she leaned up, pushing her lips against his in a deep kiss as her hand slipped underneath the elastic band to feel him.

The moment her hand touched him, a dee groan left his throat. He pulled her closer to him kissing her hard with a little tug at her bottom lip with his teeth. She was working him in a slow pace, making it absolutely maddening. His mind was a one way track as he touched her, savoring the way her skin felt underneath his fingertips. He slipped a single finger inside of her marveling, at how wet she was from just kissing.

Nora gasped, her head falling back. She wanted him inside of her, badly. "Please, just, no . . . no more teasing, J-Juice." she pleaded both of her hands going to dig into his back.

Juice didn't need to be told twice. He shoved his boxers down hurriedly, pausing to wrap her legs around his waist. With one hard thrust, he was inside of her with a low grunt. Fuck, she felt so good. He marveled, like he had more than once, at how tight she was. She gripped him like a vise, drawing him back in even when he was retreating his hips back. The whores he'd been with never felt this way. Only Nora and he'd been an idiot to give her up.

He didn't feel the urge to let go two minutes in like the last time. He'd gotten off, he could go longer this time. He knew without her saying that she wanted him to make it last as long as he could. She needed the physical connection as a reminder of how badly he wanted, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make her feel wanted.


	49. The End To A Good Day

_Thanks for the reviews! I'd love to hear from more of you, I'm sure Chevy would love it too lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 49_

_$#%$^$^&amp;$%^_

Nora woke up with her head resting on Juice's chest. She wondered how to tell him about her plans to meet up with Lana for lunch today. Ever since he'd found out about the threats she'd been getting, he'd been hesitant to let her go out on her own, but Lana was only in town for a limited amount of time most likely so she was going whether he liked it or not.

She looked up at him to find him still fast asleep and decided distraction was her best bet. That was the good thing about having an ADD boyfriend. She slid her hand down his abs and started kissing his chest as her hand headed toward his morning wood. He stirred, but didn't wake up so she kept moving.

Juice groaned quietly. This was one of the best dreams he'd had in a while, it seemed so real. He felt Nora's hand wrap around his cock and stroke it as she moved her mouth over his abs. He lifted his hand to wrap in her hair as she moved lower and sucked him into her mouth. He felt his hips lift up of their own accord as she swirled her tongue around him and then ran her tongue along his length.

She continued to work her hand up and down the base of his shaft as she sucked and she used her other hand to gently roll his balls. Before he knew it, he was grunting and had blown his load straight down her throat.

"Shit." He breathed. He hadn't had a wet dream since he'd been a fucking teenager.

He felt the bed shift next to him and opened his eyes, suddenly realizing it hadn't been a dream. Nora looked back at him as she threw the covers back and stood from the bed and headed for the bathroom to shower.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gotta go get ready." She answered, grabbing a change of clothes.

"For what?" He asked, mind still clouded with sleep and utterly confused.

"I'm going out with Lana today." She said quickly, closing the bathroom door and locking it before he could even process what she'd said.

She knew Juice would be more awake when she got out of the shower. The blowjob would only leave him dazed for so long. After taking a quick shower, as quick as a pregnant woman could take one anyway, she hurried to get dressed and walked out. Looking over, she noticed that Juice had fallen back to sleep.

Smiling weakly, she paused for a moment to watch him. His mouth was wide open, a little line of drool falling down the side of his face. His snores were in full affect, filling the house with his noise. She didn't mind, it helped her sleep. The sheet was low on his waist, showing he didn't even bother to pull his boxers back on.

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "Love you, Ortiz."

Stroking his cheek, she smiled before leaving the room. Grabbing a quick breakfast, she heard a honk outside and knew her ride was here.

$#%$&amp;^

Lana opened the car door and slid in. She looked at Nora and narrowed her eyes. "You seem to be in a good mood." She noticed.

Nora tried not to smile like a complete idiot, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, I am."

Lana nodded. "Well ok then." She laughed, glad to see the blonde happy for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

They headed to a small diner on Main St. for lunch and planned on walking around to some of the little shops in town afterward. They sat at one of the tables outside, talking as they waited for their food.

"I think they're close to finishing things up here." Lana said quietly, referring to the club.

Nora looked up at her. She was glad that meant things would be taken care of soon, but that also meant Lana would be going back to Tacoma. "You should just tell Kozik to transfer to SAMCRO." She said, only half joking.

Lana scoffed. "Are you kidding? The past few weeks here have been awkward enough with both Hap and Kozik. It's been really tense. They were ready to kill each other that first night."

"I haven't noticed anything lately." Nora shrugged.

"The way Hap gets when he's drunk, it's only a matter of time before he does something stupid that pisses Kozik off enough that even I won't be able to stop him from murdering him." She paused when their food was delivered.

The look of confusion on her friend's face prompted her to continue once they were alone again. "He doesn't give a shit about anything once he gets a little bit of whiskey in him and he's really aggressive about getting what he wants." She said referring to Happy, answering Nora's unspoken question. "He kissed me that first night back. In the hallway."

"You lied to Koz?" Nora asked in disbelief.

Lana shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know who woulda won that fight. Do you have any idea how close those two are or how long they've been friends? I don't like being the thing that fucked that up."

They were quiet for a while as they ate. Nora understood, but didn't know what to say.

Lana glanced up to find some guy staring at Nora. Normally she wouldn't have given it much thought, but for some reason this guy gave her the creeps and when she saw the swastika tattooed on his arm, her breath hitched.

His eyes shifted to her and he averted his gaze when he saw how intently she was watching him. He didn't want to tip them off that he was scoping them out. Lana could tell he was planning something, he wasn't just watching them to watch them. She quickly looked around, trying not to be obvious about it. Suddenly it seemed as if everyone was watching them.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"You almost done?" Lana asked, nodding toward the food and ignoring her question.

Nora furrowed her brow.

"Stop it." Lana snapped. "Sorry. Just try to act normal. We're being watched." She said, holding her phone under the table.

"_Darby's guys watching us. I think they're planning something_." She sent a text to Kozik.

"_Come back to the clubhouse. Now_." He replied.

She leaned forward and smiled slightly as if she was telling Nora something funny or interesting. "Act like you're done and let's go. Act normal."

Nora laughed to disguise her panic and Lana discreetly slipped her phone back into her pocket. She left some money on the table and they both stood and started walking back to the car. As soon as they made it around the corner they started walking faster. Lana was starting to panic herself, remembering the car was parked away from everything. It would be the perfect chance for someone to grab them.

And just as the thought crossed her mind a van pulled up next to them and the door slid open. She tried to step in front of Nora, hoping it would give the other girl a chance to get away, but it was no use. Three large guys jumped out and two grabbed her as the third grabbed Nora and they were both shoved into the van.

Pregnant and unable to put up much of a fight, it only took the one guy to restrain Nora in the back of the van, but Lana refused to give up her fight. She kept struggling and even managed to kick one guy in the stomach until the other guy that had grabbed her moved over her to pin her to the floor of the van.

"You like to play rough, sweetheart? 'Cause I could get used to this." He said, practically lying on top of her to keep her still.

Lana continued to struggle, but the guy outweighed her by at least eighty pounds. "Fuck you." She said.

"I wouldn't object to that either." He grinned.

"Not now, asshole." The other guy growled.

"Maybe later, darlin'." He said, still grinning. He made a move to lift himself off of Lana since she'd stopped struggling, but as soon as she had room, she brought her knee up into his groin, effectively incapacitating him for a moment.

"Stupid bitch." She heard next to her right before an intense pain shot through her head and her vision blurred.

"Lana!" Nora cried when the guy next to her hit Lana in the side of the head with his gun. The brunette collapsed and a small trail of blood ran down her temple.

"Shut your fucking mouth or your next." The guy that had a hold of her arms said. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and hoping her friend was ok.

They were taken to some house at least twenty minutes outside of Charming. Nora wasn't sure where since the van had no windows in the back. Lana still hadn't come to so one of the guys got out of the van and lifted her up to carry her inside. Nora was shoved out of the van to see nothing but desert before she was pushed toward the house.

They were taken to a small room at the back of the house with only one window that was boarded shut. The guy practically dropped Lana on the floor and dug in her pocket to get her phone. Then he took Nora's phone and they were both searched to be sure that's all they had on them. Nora watched as the guy took the SIM cards out of both phones and proceeded to break them and the phones before leaving the room and Nora heard the distinct sound of the door being locked.

A while later she heard Lana groan. "What the fuck?" She asked, holding the side of head.

"Are you ok?" Nora asked, moving next to her.

"Shit." Lana said as she tried to sit up. Her head spun and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up so she lay back down. "What the fuck happened?

"You don't remember?" Nora asked. "Darby's guys jumped us."

"All I know is my head feels like it's gonna explode. Where the fuck are we?" She asked.

"Not sure."

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. Hour and a half maybe." Nora answered.

Lana's hand went to her pocket out of instinct.

Nora shook her head. "They took our phones."

"Son of a bitch. Do the guys know?" She said, still holding her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"You texted Kozik right before it happened. I'm sure they're looking for us by now. Do you remember anything?" Nora asked.

"I remember leaving the clubhouse. Hap didn't want me to leave."

"Lana, that was Kozik." Nora said, recalling Kozik playfully trying to pull Lana back inside. She was really beginning to worry how hard Lana had been hit. "Look at me." Lana lifted her head. "Shit. I'm no fucking doctor, but I'm pretty sure you have one hell of a concussion." She said. Lana's pupils were so dilated the light brown of her iris was only a small ring of color around the large black circle. That and her confusion with the whole situation made it pretty obvious.

SOA

Lana sat in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around her knees and head resting on them. Her head was still pounding even though it had been a couple hours. Nora had been pacing the room for the last ten minutes and she was making Lana nervous. Suddenly the lock on the door clicked and both girls' heads snapped up as two guys walked in.

One of them handed Nora a bottle of water and then moved to give Lana one. Lana glared at him but didn't move. "Take it."

"Fuck you." She said.

"You want me to smack you around some more?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes and reached out to snatch the water from his grasp.

"Drink it." He ordered.

Lana hesitated before standing. She glared at him before throwing the bottle across the room and he grabbed her and had her pushed back against the wall before she even saw it coming. "Lose the attitude, bitch. I'm not feeling very generous right now and my friend here is just waiting for the chance to get you back for that little stunt you pulled in the van." He said nodding toward the guy behind him. The same guy that she'd kneed in the groin.

"I thought that's what the blow to the head was for." She sneered.

"No. That was payback for kicking me in the gut. Your knee didn't feel too good on his junk, but I bet that pussy of yours would make that all better. He ain't been laid in a while and sure as hell ain't opposed to taking what he wants. Besides, I'm sure it'd be one hell of a way to get a message across to that spick old man of yours." He said, grinning as he looked her up and down.

"I'm not even with him." Lana said.

"You were. I've got pictures." The other guys held up a picture of her with Happy from months ago. "No difference though. Blondie here is with one of 'em." He nodded to Nora. "Guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, just wanted to make sure you know why you're here." He headed for the door. "SAMCRO's time is up." He added before they all made their way back out of the room, leaving her and Nora alone again.

Nora sighed and started pacing again. "Will you please sit down?" Lana asked.

"What, I'm just supposed to sit and wait while they figure out which one of us they're gonna bash over the head next? Or fucking rape?" She asked, whispering the last part as tears formed in her eyes.

Lana stood and walked over to her. "Listen, like you said, the guys are looking for us and if anyone can find us, it's them. Me being the pain the ass that I am, these guys are gonna come after me before they even think about touching you. I can deal with it. You need to stay calm unless you wanna make yourself go into labor right here."

"You think I'm gonna handle watching them hurt you? Why the fuck are you trying to piss them off anyway." Nora snapped.

"For that very reason. I keep them distracted, they're gonna leave you alone. You're about ready to fuckin' pop. You think I'm gonna let them touch you without a fight, you're fuckin' crazy. So sit the fuck down, take a goddamn breath, and leave the pissing them off part to me. I'm gonna get you and that kid outta here. I promise." Lana said sincerely.

Nora pulled her into a hug suddenly, trying not to lose her shit. "And you keep saying you're not Gemma." She tried to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up." Lana laughed.


	50. How We Met

_Thanks for the reviews! Almost to the end! Just a few more chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Chevy and I have been discussing a sequel, love to know what you guys thing. I also have another Juice story going, 'Do It Like A Dude' Would totally love some feed back!_

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 50_

_$$^%$&amp;$&amp;^_

_A sixteen year old Nora walked into the clubhouse, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, her blue eyes a mix between nervous and amazed. So this was what the inside of this place looked like, she thought to herself. She'd been here before with her mom when their car was having trouble, and a couple of other times to do homework with Jax and Opie, but she'd never been inside._

_She couldn't be more nervous now. She needed a job, to help pay for a car and to start saving for college. The blonde wasn't even sure she wanted to go to college yet, but having the option would be nice. _

_"You lookin' for someone, blondie?" A voice said out._

_Looking over at the bar, she realized there was someone sitting there. He was surfing the web from the look of it. He wasn't a full fledged member, she realized upon seeing the prospect lettering across his cut. Blushing, she cleared her throat and nodded. "I, uh, I was wondering if Gemma was here? She knows me. I wanted to see if I could help her out in the office." She spoke up._

_She felt her breath caught when he suddenly lit up. His smile spread across his face and made her blush like crazy as he got up. He wasn't bad looking, a nice tan, big smile, cute. He looked younger than most of the guys she saw around here, maybe even younger than Jax. He sauntered up to her, holding out his bigger hand. "I'll show ya over. I'm Juice." _

_"Nora."_

_Shaking his hand, she couldn't help but wonder if he was single._

Nora didn't want to open her eyes, thinking of the day she met Juice felt like heaven. Letting her eyes flutter open, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She wanted Juice. She wanted to wake up in his arms and just stay in bed. She wanted to watch Juice play his stupid video games and yell at the tv.

"We're going to get out of here."

Looking over, she saw that Lana knew what she was thinking. She just wanted to go home to her old man and Lana wanted the same. She wanted Kozik. Wishing they were home in their beds weren't going to get them home though. "I'm going crazy here, Lana. I just . . . I want to go home. I-I'm scared about the baby." She whispered over, her eyes tearing up. Damn hormones.

Lana looked over. She wished she could tell her the boys would be here soon, but she didn't know that. A day had only went by, but it felt like a lot longer. There wasn't anything she could tell the pregnant blonde to comfort her. Nothing she hadn't already said. "That baby's gonna be just fine. Baby girl's gonna be spoiled by Gemma have those boys wrapped around her finger in no time. 'Specially that spazz of a boyfriend of yours." She said, hoping she wasn't making a liar out of herself.

No doubt that girl would be SAMCRO's princess the moment she sees light. With Juice's caramel skin and Nora's blue eyes, that girl was gonna be a knock out and she felt so sorry for Juice once she's old enough to date.

"Can't wait until you and Kozik start popping out little blonde devils." Nora said over, giving her a weak smile.

Lana could see having a normal conversation was helping Nora's nerves. Which was better for the baby. If Lana could keep her calm and help the baby, she'd talk about anything the blonde wanted. "That'll be the day. Kozik as a dad? Now that'd be a sight." She laughed weakly. The last thing she wanted to think about was a baby with Kozik.

As much as she loved him, would it be too big a betrayal to the kid she gave up with Happy? It was still raw, and it could go over badly between them. The idea of a little blonde boy made her heart skip a beat though. A little boy with Kozik's hair, his eyes, she'd love that.

Nora knew that, despite how Lana might feel for Happy still, she did love Kozik. Differently, but she did love them both. As long as Lana was happy, she didn't care which she picked. "How did you and Kozik meet anyway? I thought you and Happy were together since you got here?" She asked over.

Lana couldn't help the laugh that came from that question. Now that was a story.

'_Happy twisted his hand in Lana's hair and held her head down as he came into her mouth. He waited for her to swallow all of it before letting her back up and zipping his jeans back up. He rested his head on the back of the couch and let a breath out as his heart rate slowed._

_Lana climbed onto his lap and started kissing his neck while he would still let her. Once he'd hinted at wanting a blow job right in the middle of a party, she'd figured he probably wasn't going to take her back to his room anytime time soon, if at all, but she could still hope for a little affection from him, as much as Happy was likely to give anyway. Maybe a thank you for getting him off?_

_He lifted his head after a moment. "Get outta here." He said quietly as he scanned the bar and caught sight of Jax, Clay, and Lee. "Now, Lana." He growled._

_She stood slowly and he raised his beer to his lips as he pushed past her to go discuss business with his president, VP, and the Tacoma President. She watched his back as he walked away and she stood there feeling like a cheap whore yet again, but as always she sucked it the fuck up because she knew she'd just end up coming back for more of him the next chance she got. Eventually, she headed over to the bar for a beer and sat there sipping it._

"_Hey, darlin'. What's got you lookin' so down?" She looked up to see a Son she didn't know grinning at her. He was cute, really cute. Really fucking hot actually. Blonde, bright blue eyes, really tall and built. He had the brightest smile that she realized was contagious, as she was suddenly smiling herself. He must've been from Tacoma, she thought, as her eyes found the Sgt. at Arms patch on his chest. "That's better." He said, noticing her smile._

_Damn, she was pretty. Too pretty to be a croweater and not trashy enough either. He realized she must be someone's old lady and was honestly disappointed. He would totally make a move otherwise. The girl behind the bar handed him a beer and he winked at her. She was alright, and kind of looked a little like the brunette in front of him that he most likely couldn't have. Maybe he'd take the one behind the bar back to his room later._

_Sitting down next the brunette, he smiled at her again. "I'm Kozik."_

_The corner of her mouth lifted a little more in the cutest crooked little grin. "Lana." She said, biting her lip. He wanted to bite that lip._

"_So which one of these losers are you here with?" He asked._

_Lana's smile fell slightly and she cocked her head. Did he not realize she was a croweater? "No one."_

"_What? No old man? You're here all alone?"_

_She glanced around quickly and nodded. "Kinda hang out with everyone, I guess." She shrugged._

"_Everyone? Like you're a sweetbutt?" He was genuinely shocked._

_She shrugged again, feeling a little self-conscious. She'd just recently started sleeping around the clubhouse with a select few, but she still mainly stayed close to Hap. She wasn't comfortable with the croweater title yet. It made her feel cheap._

"_You're too damn pretty for these assholes." He said, turning on the charm._

_That contagious smile of his had her smiling again in seconds. "But not you, blondie?" She teased, sensing that he was into her, or wanted to be anyway._

_He was just about to say something when there was a commotion over by the pool table and he saw Tig and Happy heading outside, most likely to the ring as they were followed by some others. "C'mon darlin'." He said, standing and draping his arm over Lana's shoulders, leading her outside._

_Lana laughed and smiled as Kozik chatted her up outside near the crowd that had gathered in front of the ring. She almost completely forgot about Happy, who was so close by. The blonde biker was definitely a playboy, but he was very charming. He didn't make her feel like he was just trying to get into her pants. He made her feel like he was genuinely interested._

_She leaned against the edge of one of the picnic tables and he leaned in and kissed her suddenly as she laughed at something he said. He rested his hand on her waist and hers went to his bicep. She could taste the beer on his lips and the tang of tequila. He smelled really good too._

"_Lana!" Her brain was fuzzy for a second after he moved away from her and she looked over to see Happy heading toward her, fight over._

_She glanced at Tig who wasn't too bad off, but clearly hadn't won the fight. Happy barely had a scratch on him and he was now heading toward her, determined stride. She could tell just by looking at him that his adrenaline was still pumping and he needed an outlet._

_He walked right up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her after him. He spared only a second to shoot a glare toward Kozik, before dragging Lana to his room. She willingly followed, but she couldn't help but glance back at Kozik on the way. She'd definitely have to catch him before he went back to Tacoma._

Nearly two whole days and nights with zero sleep, a concussion, barely anything to eat or drink, and now all the chaos and the cold metal of the pistol pressed into her head painfully was giving Lana a serious migraine.

She knew SAMCRO would have been relentlessly searching for her and Nora the second they realized they were missing and she was so relieved when she heard the motorcycles outside. If she hadn't been so damn tired and panicked that Nora had gone into labor only moments before, she would've busted her way out of that fucking room.

The good news was that the guys were smart. They knew they were in the right place and had found her and Nora. The bad news? Darby's guys realized they were up shit creek without a paddle and their last hope was a hostage. Lana wasn't going to let them hurt Nora and the younger girl could barely walk at the moment anyway, so the asshole with the gun opted for grabbing Lana by the arm, pressing the gun to her temple, and holding her in front of him so anyone shooting at him would likely hit her as well.

"Let her go!" Jax shouted calmly, pointing his gun at the large, bald neo-Nazi who had a handful of Lana's hair as he held a gun to her head.

"Shit! Lana!" Kozik shouted as he pulled his bike up to the scene and saw his girl only a trigger-pull away from death.

Happy reached out to hold Kozik back, knowing that if his brother got to close, that was it for Lana. Just as his hand made contact with Kozik's chest though, the blonde turned around and shoved him away.

"Don't fucking touch me, man. That's my girl." He growled at Happy. Tensions had been high between them ever since Lana and Koz had gotten back to Charming and this shit was just a fucking catalyst for them to have an excuse to kill each other.

"Yeah, that's your fucking girl and that's a fucking gun to her pretty little head. You want that brain of hers to stay inside of that head, you best back the fuck down." Happy snapped, trying to make the other man think clearly.

Kozik glared at Hap, but he sobered, knowing the killer was right.

Lana could tell how scared Darby's guy was. Human shield or not, there was nothing like the reaper to put the fear of god into someone. She could feel the gun tremble slightly against her temple and the guy's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the piece.

She barely registered the words that were angrily being exchanged between him and Jax. Looking up, her eyes met Kozik's first. He was letting his worry show and she couldn't help the moment of weakness she had, silently pleading with him to rescue her. Her eyes found Happy's next and his cold stare made her feel the same determination and resilience she'd had the last couple days. Fuck these guys. They were not going to win. Her words to Nora the day before repeated in her mind. "_No one fucks with SAMCRO and gets away with it, and they sure as hell don't fuck with their old ladies_."

"Please, let Nora go. Do whatever you're gonna do to me, but let her go." Lana said to her captor. He didn't reply so she went on. "What the hell good is she gonna be to you anyway? She's going into labor for Christ's sake!"

The guy took a second to consider what she said and then gave a curt nod. "Fine. Go get the pregnant bitch." He shouted to the other guy, glaring at Juice.

The other guy disappeared inside only to come back a moment later, pulling Nora after him. The blonde walked as fast as she could to Juice, holding her stomach. She turned back to look at Lana with an apologetic expression. Lana did her best Happy impression and kept her face stern in an attempt to reassure Nora.

"Juice, get her out of here. Straight to the hospital and stay-"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of shots being fired and Lana dropped as bullets started flying. She heard them whizz past her ear and all she could do was cover her head and hope for the best.

It felt like forever when it finally quieted and she looked up to see Darby's two guys lying on the ground, bullet holes in both their heads. Fear gripped her as she slowly stood to see who else was injured or dead.

Jax. Opie. Juice. Nora. Chibs. Happy . . .

"Kozik!" Her own voice sounded foreign and distant as she dropped to her knees next to him, her hands finding his blood soaked shirt. She didn't even remember crossing the distance to get to him. The whole thing was a blur, but the next thing she knew she was kneeling in the dirt with his head in her lap.

She held her hands to his abdomen where the blood seemed to be coming from. She couldn't be sure, there was so much blood and the tears stinging her eyes made it difficult to see. She tried to apply pressure, hoping she could somehow hold all the blood in.

She saw him wince and look up at her, his blue eyes seeming to fade by the second. "Don't you dare fucking die on me, dammit!" She ordered.

Kozik lay there trying to hold on for her, but he could feel himself slipping away and was losing feeling in his legs. He saw the tears in Lana's eyes and lifted his hand to brush a piece of hair out of her face. "I love you, baby girl." It was the first time he'd said it.

"Shut the fuck up." She snapped. She didn't want to say it back because it meant saying goodbye and she wasn't going to do that. "Call a fucking ambulance!" She ordered, looking up at Jax.

"Lana, we can't." He said apologetically.

"Dammit, Jax! Fuck your stupid club! If he doesn't make it I swear to god I'll shoot you myself." She threatened.

"Lana." Kozik coughed. "I'm not gonna make it either way." He whispered. He was barely even able to find the strength to get the words out and was suddenly really cold. He'd lost too much blood and it would take too long for an ambulance to get to them.

"Don't say that." She choked between tears. She could feel him going limp in her arms and she rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." She whispered.

It was the last thing he heard.

When she finally quieted a while later Happy stood, lifting her off the ground. She was too weak to fight back this time so he lifted her and carried her to the SAMCRO van.

Lana sat in the back of the van staring down at her hands which were covered in blood. Her eyes moved to her shirt which was soaked through as well. The entire thing felt surreal and in that moment she honestly wasn't sure if it was really happening.

Her eyes drifted up to Happy who was watching her intently. His face was stone as always, perhaps a little more so in that moment. He had just lost a brother and in the back of her mind, Lana knew that's the way he would react. Happy wasn't the kind of man to lose his shit in front of everyone. He would bottle it all up and let it out later, most likely in some act of violence. She was so utterly lost in that moment, however, that she couldn't fathom how anyone who was so close to Kozik could stay calm.

_Lana scanned the crowded clubhouse looking for Happy, but he was nowhere in sight. When she hadn't seen his bike outside, she'd hoped maybe it was just in the garage being worked on or something, but now she was almost certain he wasn't here. Probably out of town on a run. He never told her when he was leaving._

_She sighed to herself and thought about leaving. She wasn't in the mood for a meaningless fuck and didn't really look forward to the possibility of Tig's advances. She looked over at the bar as she entertained the idea of staying for at least one drink just to see what happened. That's when she saw him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and all muscle with one of the other girls sitting on his lap, a tall redhead that he didn't seem too into._

_She ignored the scene in front of her, surprised by how much it bothered her, and went to the bar for a drink. She'd managed to stay under Tig's radar for about a half hour, but closed her eyes and almost groaned when she felt someone come up behind her and lean over her. It wasn't that she didn't like Tig, he was pretty good at making her laugh and keeping her entertained one way or another, she just wasn't in the mood tonight._

"_You lookin' for that asshole again?" She opened her eyes when she heard Kozik's voice next to her ear. Looking down, she recognized the tattoos on his arms which were braced on the counter on either side of her. Then she suddenly noticed the clean smell mixed with just a hint of Axe. Fuck he smelled good._

"_Thank god." She said turning around in his arms. "I thought you were Tig."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "You gonna answer me?" He asked. She just looked at him, hoping she could pretend she didn't know what he meant. "Happy." He clarified, although he knew he didn't have to. "Why are you always with that fucker? He treats you like shit."_

_She shrugged. "I got a thing for bad boys and assholes?"_

"_Ya know I've had my fair share of kills too." He grinned._

_Lana laughed again. She loved how he always tried to show off for her. It was cute. She bit her lip and toyed with the front of his cut. "Oh yeah? How many?" She decided to play along._

"_Lots." He said, leaning in a little more._

"_Maybe, but you're not really an asshole." She said._

"_I can be if that's what you're into." He almost whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine as his lips made contact with her neck. Just as she began to relax into him, his hand was fisted in her hair painfully and he had sunk his teeth into her neck. "Get your ass back to my room." He growled._

_A jolt of excitement shot through her and he moved aside just enough to let her by. She looked up at him and his smile was gone, replaced by a glare that was just as scary as Happy's. She moved past him and down the hall to the room he always stayed in when he was in town._

_He was right behind her and as soon as she was through the door, he slammed it and started pulling her clothes off, tearing her underwear in the process. He shed his own clothes next and bent her over the bed, not bothering with foreplay._

_She cried out as he slammed into her and began moving. Within moments she felt him slow and pull out. Stroking his cock he ordered her to turn around. "Open your mouth." He said as he pushed her to her knees on the floor in front of him. She did so and he finished himself off, grunting as he came in her mouth. He grabbed her chin. "Swallow it."_

_After she did what he told her to, she moved to stand, but he pushed her back down. "Did I tell you to move?" He asked._

_A hurt look crossed her face for a brief second, one she hadn't even meant to show. Kozik caught it though and suddenly felt horrible. He wasn't an idiot. He could see how hooked Lana was on Hap and this is probably exactly how the asshole treated her when all she wanted from him was a little affection._

"_Hey." He said, grabbing her arms and lifting her up. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" She asked, brow furrowed in confusion._

"_For being a dick."_

"_I asked for it." She said, shrugging her shoulders._

"_No, you didn't." He said seriously as he pulled his boxers back on and threw his t-shirt at her to put on. "I assumed and then did what I wanted. Just like Hap."_

_Lana narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck does Happy have to do with this?"_

"_You don't have to take his shit, Lana."_

"_See, really need to work on the whole asshole thing." She said, trying to dodge that can of worms. "Not getting me off first though, that was a good start." She wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. "Wanna give it another try?" She whispered in his ear._

_And with that, Happy was forgotten and Kozik had her writhing in pleasure within minutes._

She'd known that Koz had been trying to make her realize for years that she had deserved better than Hap, she'd just never realized why he was so adamant about it. He'd wanted her for himself, but had always known she'd been too caught up with Hap that he wouldn't have ever been able to break through that shit. It wasn't until she'd made the decision to leave on her own that he even stood a chance.

Lana suddenly hated herself for not realizing sooner, for not letting go of Happy. She would've had more time with Kozik. Maybe it would've even changed things enough that he would still be alive. She had wasted so much time pining away for Happy, when something better was right in front of her face the whole time.

She glanced back at Happy and she hated him more than ever, along with herself.

#%$%^$

Back at the clubhouse, Gemma met them in the lot as soon as the van pulled up. She helped get Lana out of the van and took her inside. By that time, Lana was numb of any emotion. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Gemma held out a glass of whiskey. "Drink this, baby." She said gently.

Lana just stared at the glass blankly.

"Lana, drink it." Happy said, taking the glass from Gemma and putting it in Lana's hand. He led her back to the room that she and Kozik had been staying in and got her out of her bloody clothes.

Leading her to the bathroom, he held her arms over the sink and washed the blood away, using a wet washcloth to clean the rest of the blood from her body. She just watched as he did everything.

Once he finished, he led her back into the bedroom and put one of Kozik's shirts on her and sat her down on the bed.

Handing the glass of whiskey that she had yet to drink to her, he watched as she raised it to her lips, downing every drop at once, then took the glass and set it on the table next to the bed and pushed her back onto the mattress. "Get some sleep." He said quietly, then turned to leave.

Hand on the door knob, he stopped at the sound of Lana's voice. "Don't leave." She said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He turned back around to see her curled into a ball. He hesitated before moving back to the bed. She was just staring at the wall, not a single emotion on her face, but she was trembling as if she was cold. He lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her into him, kissing her on the forehead. She was a tough bitch, but he was genuinely worried if she'd make it through this.


	51. A Promise Made

_Thanks for the reviews! Who's ready for tonight!? I know I am! Bring on the naked Juice lol I wouldn't mind some naked Happy either. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 51_

_$#%^%^&amp;$&amp;_

Hours of screaming and pain continued as the night went on. Kozik was dead, and Nora was having her baby. Tara met them at the hospital and scrubbed in. By the time they got to the hospital, it was too late for drugs to be an option. During the hours that followed, Juice never left her side. He held her hand through it all, Nora would have been proud of him if she wasn't so tired.

Once the baby finally arrived, Juice couldn't help smiling even if she was yelling at him he was never going to touch her again after this, he couldn't be more happier. He almost felt guilty for being this happy so soon after one of his brothers had been killed for his girl and Lana.

Walking out into the waiting room, he was surprised to see anyone there. Happy, Gemma, and Lana were missing, but everyone else was present. Chibs was the first to notice him and stood from his chair. Juice was grinning like a fool, had to be a good sign. "She's alright, a little smaller than they'd like, but everything's okay. Adelia Ortiz has all her fingers and toes, and she's crying like hell." He announced.

A round of cheers went through the room, and he was pulled into hugs left and right from his brothers. He still felt a little numb. Kozik was dead, but his daughter was alive. Nora was alive, and he couldn't be happier. Did that make him a bad guy? He wished Kozik could be here, sure, but he was happy his family was alright.

"Congrats, Juicy boy!" Chibs said as he clapped him on the back. "When can we see the lass?"

Juice glanced back. He knew Nora was exhausted, and Tara said they'd be bringing Adelia somewhere else. The nursery room, he thought. "Uh, now I think. Tara moved her to the nursery with all the other newborns while Nora sleeps." He explained, remembering what Tara had told him.

The guys left followed him, none of them mentioning the tragedy that had occurred just hours ago. It wasn't the time or place. Right now was the time to celebrate the birth of Juice's daughter, something none of them expected to happen in a dozen life times. They would mourn their loss later. Juice's daughter, something none of them expected to happen in a dozen life times.

Stopping in front of the window, there were over a dozen of newborns on the other side of the glass, all looking similar to the other next to them. Juice could spot Adelia almost immediately though. She was the only one awake, sucking on her fingers with that well known goofy smile he shared with her. "That one's her. Third row back, in the middle." He said, pointing to the little bundle of pink.

Jax clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a proud smile. He knew how Juice was feeling right now. Went through it with Abel and Thomas the first time he got to hold them. Being a parent changed you, and he knew Juice would be a good father. "Hope you realize ma's gonna have her and Abel's wedding planned in a week." He chuckled, knowing how his mom could be.

Adelia was as good as Samcro royalty. Nora was like his sister, a daughter to Gemma. He knew she always wished Nora and Jax would have gotten together if there was a chance, but even if they didn't love each other like siblings, he belonged with Tara and Nora belonged with Juice. It was as clear as day seeing that little girl in there.

Juice chuckled nervously, not sure how to take that. Adelia dating? That wasn't a thought he wanted to have for a long time. Let alone getting married. She wasn't even an hour old. Gemma was a force to be reckoned with when she set her mind to something though. The thought of telling her no honestly scared him. "Jesus, man, I don't even . . . Delia's _never_ dating." He finally decided.

The others just all chuckled, knowing that was something all fathers of a girl said at least once in their life. They patted him on the back, feeling bad for their goofy friend. He was in a world of confusion when it came to raising a girl.

They all looked up when Tara came out, smiling at the group of men. She was happy to finally have good news for them. She'd have to make condolences to Lana about Kozik, but at least something good came out of this mess. "Would you like to come in and hold her, Juice? She's about ready to fall asleep." She said out, motioning for him to follow.

With a look to Jax and Chibs on either side of him, he grinned as he hurried to follow her. He was practically skipping by the time Tara got him ready to hold Adelia. Dressed now in scrubs, he waited excitedly for Tara to go get her. "Did the nurse show you how to hold her yet?" She asked as she came back cradling Adelia in her arms. Shaking his head, he glanced between them nervously.

He'd held baby Abel before, but was that different since he was older than Adelia was at the time? Tara smiled seeing how nervous he was. It was a normal reaction for new fathers, and Juice was no different from anyone else. "It's alright. Just cradle her like this. Support her head, just like that." She instructed as she carefully switched her over to his arms.

Adelia seemed to somehow understand he was nervous, because she chose them to start fussing around. She squirmed, her lips pursed as she prepared to cry. He froze, his eyes widening. Had he already screwed up? Fortunately, Tara was there to set him straight. "She can feel you're nervous. Just take a deep breath and relax. She's safe." Tara assured.

He wished he could believe her. He really did. Only a few hours ago though, he'd been ready to kill a man with his bare hands. He'd wanted to break into that building and kill anyone who got in his way. He knew Kozik had wanted to do worse. Happy too. You didn't get the unholy one patch and nickname Tacoma Killer for nothing.

Kozik had ended up giving his life for the woman he loved. Looking down at Adelia, he knew he would have done the same if he need to. Adjusting her carefully, he stroked her cheek. Smiling weakly, he knew things were different. "I know I'm kind of a crappy guy, especially to your mom, Deedee, but I'm gonna do everything I can for you. Stuff like tonight, that's never gonna happen again. Not to you, or your mom. I-I won't let it. I'll protect you both with my life, I-I promise." He whispered, his eyes misting over with tears.

Clearing his throat, he finally realized Tara had left him alone with Adelia. He was kind of grateful for that, he didn't need the doc seeing him like this. Hearing a little coo, he smiled down at his daughter. She was looking back up at him, like she knew who he was. She knew he was her father. "It's you and me, you hear me, princess? I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised the infant.

He just hoped he could keep it.

$%^&amp;%

_It'd been a couple days since she and Lana had been grabbed. She wasn't sure how many anymore. Her throat ached for water, and her wrists hurt from being tied up so long. She really needed to pee too. Obviously these guys didn't know how to treat a pregnant woman, or they just didn't care about this specific one. She could still feel the spit on her face from when one of their captors hocked one on her._

_He'd called her a race traitor. All because she fell in love with Juice. Just because he was a different color than them. She remembered how they talked about racism in school, but to see it in person? To have it done to her because of who she fell in love with? It was completely different and blew her mind at how small minded some people could be._

_Lana had done a good job of keeping their attention on her, but she could only take some many beatings. Nora now had a good black eyes coming. Her lip was split, but at least they had enough of a conscience to leave her stomach alone. If the stress wasn't going to do her in, then watching them beat Lana was. _

_They were beating her, taking out what they couldn't on Nora, on her instead. Nora had been stupid and muttered how awful one of them smelled, and then to make it worse, she'd thrown up. She was getting dehydrated and now sick. Lana had made a crack about their breath after that, and then it was all over. They'd taken to kicking her. How she was still conscious, Nora didn't know._

_"Stop! Stop it!" She'd screamed. "You're hurting her! Pl-please, stop!" _

_They ignored her. Like they'd been doing every time before this. Nora continued to scream, begging them to stop. "Please, stop! Sto-ah!" A wave of pain hit her, causing her to hunch over in agonizing pain. _

_The men finally stopped at her scream, curiousness overcoming their need to beat the defenseless brunette. Nora felt panic overcome her when she saw the ground below her now soaked. Her water had broken, she was in labor. But-but she couldn't be. It was too early. She couldn't lose the baby. God, she couldn't lose Adelia. Not after everything they've gone through to get here._

"N-no. No. Please, no."

"Nora? Nora, wake up. _Nora_!"

Nora woke up with a gasp, her eyes snapping open. Her eyes searched the room frantically, not remembering where she was. It wasn't until Juice's face came into sight did she finally start to relax. She was safe. Juice was here. Everything was going to be alright. Smiling tiredly, she was relieved to see him. Reaching up, she touched her hand to his cheek. She stoked the skin with her thumb lovingly. "Hey, handsome. I missed you." She said quietly.

She was still pretty exhausted and out of it. He chuckled weakly at her expression. Leave it to Nora to get kidnapped, go into labor, and still act like he'd just gone on a run for a week and come back. He kissed her hand, brushing her hair out of her face. "This is the last time I let you blow me and sneak out for lunch with Lana." He chuckled, his smile sad as he tried to make light of the situation.

The tired blonde couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it to Juice to just blurt out something so inappropriate at a time like this. Tearing up, she nodded her head before the sobs broke out. All the fear and pain she'd felt over the last week just came crashing out. Juice looked panicked for a moment before he pulled her to him and held her.

It was over. She was safe. Everyone was . . . everyone wasn't safe. Kozik, she'd seen him fall from taking a bullet. She remembered hearing Lana's cries, begging him not to leave her. It was all her fault. Lana had been grabbed because she was with her. Lana had been shot before because of her. All of this was her fault. Lana had to hate her. "I-I'm so sorry. It's a-all my fault, Juice. All-all my fault. He-he's dead because of me. I'm so sorry." She cried, clinging to him for dear life.

Juice looked at her in shock, not knowing how to comfort her. What kind of boyfriend was he? He didn't even know how to comfort his girl. He knew this wasn't her fault. He knew Kozik getting shot wasn't her fault. She didn't shoot the gun. How did he tell her that though? How could he possibly explain to her that this wasn't her fault? He didn't even know where to start to look for that answer.

So he did what he usually did when she got upset. He stroked her hair back, kissed her head while he whispered that it was going to be alright. He knew it was far from going to be alright, but he had a feeling she needed to at least hear it was. Rubbing her back, he glanced past her to see Gemma standing in the doorway. From the look on her face, he knew he was right.

Everything wasn't going to be alright. Far from it.


	52. Welcome Home

_Thanks for the reviews! How awesome was that last episode? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevy_

_Chapter 52_

_ $%#^&amp;%^$^_

Nora never felt more relieved to be home than she did as she stepped through the front door with little Adelia in her arms. What she wasn't expecting, was for there to be a little dog waiting for them. Glancing over her shoulder, Juice simply shrugged. "For when I'm on a run. Need my girls to be safe." He explained.

They had talked about getting a dog before, but never decided on anything. There was too much else going on at the time. Apparently Juice had taken the week she was in the hospital to decide for them both. "He won't hurt Delia, will he?"

That was her only concern. As long as the dog was good with kids, she could forgive him for not including her in the decision. Considering what else he could have done while she was gone, this was the least of her worries. "Nah, I looked it up. They're great with kids. Don't worry." He said, slipping around her to carry the bags in.

She nudged the door shut behind her as she adjusted Adelia in her arms. Looking around, she couldn't help but wonder if it was Juice or Gemma who'd cleaned up since she was last here. It really could have been either of them, Juice could get a little OCD when he was nervous, and Gemma liked to clean when she was waiting for something or nervous.

Not that she'd expect anything different from Juice. Having her missing for so long, it must have gotten to him badly. She could see he'd even gone as far as bleaching the ugly stain that had been on her rug for months. "Look where we are, monkey. We're home. You're home." Nora whispered to the little girl in her arms, smiling as she looked around. "It seems like it's been forever since I've been in here."

From Juice's expression, she knew her being gone because she was taken right under his nose was still a sore subject. He blamed himself, even if it wasn't his fault. All he saw though, was the fact she'd been targeted in the first place because of him. All because he had a darker skin color than her. It disgusted him knowing Adelia would be judged all the same. He hoped things would be different by the time she can realize what's going on though.

Clearing his throat he went over and reached for her. She was a tiny little thing, born two and a half weeks early, but she was well enough to come home. He knew the guys were excited. After Kozik's service, they were all down. Having a home coming party for the girls was just what they all needed. Maybe with any luck, Happy or Gemma would be able to convince Lana to come. He knew Nora wanted to see her the most.

The chances of that happening were very slim, he knew that. Lana hadn't even come out of Kozik's room yet, and he doubted she would just to celebrate something. He knew he'd feel the same if, god forbid, something happened to Nora and the baby. Looking over at them now, he couldn't imagine how it would be without them both in his life. He'd fought so hard to keep Nora in his life these past couple months, and he'd almost lost her permanently.

He couldn't let that happen again.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Nora looked up and over to him. Blushing, she gave him a curious look. "Why are you staring at us?" She asked.

He simply shrugged in return. "I'm just happy you two are finally home." He said over.

A smile was playing on his face, spreading from ear to ear. She loved his smile, it always made her want to smile. She hoped Adelia got his smile, and she had a pretty good guess that she did. Juice said she'd be lucky if she didn't get his ears, but Nora was sure she got those from him too.

$%#^%

A little over a week ago her world had come to a screeching halt. Now she was laying on the bed in the dorm she and Kozik had stayed in together hugging his pillow to her. It still smelled like him and she lay there numbly staring at the wall. That's all she could do. She had no interest in food and sleep came and went restlessly only when she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

Gemma had tried her damndest to get her out of the room, only really succeeding a few days ago for the funeral. She'd cried endlessly up until that day. Seeing Kozik in that coffin had made the whole thing too real for her and ever since she couldn't find it in her to feel anything. It had been too painful and she no longer had the energy to hurt so much.

"How's she doin' Gem?" Tig asked as he saw the queen exit Kozik's room from yet another useless attempt at trying to coax Lana to eat.

Gemma looked at him and shook her head. "She won't eat, she's not sleeping, she hardly talks. I don't know what to do. She's losing weight and I'm worried about her, Tig. Believe me, I get needing to grieve, but she's not snapping outta this and it's gonna kill her."

Happy stood just inside the doorway of his room right next door and overheard the conversation. He waited till Tig and Gemma were gone and he walked out into the hall and went into Kozik's room, closing the door.

He looked at Lana's frail looking frame curled into a ball facing the door. She didn't react to his presence and that pissed him off. She'd always been a feisty little bitch, one thing he'd always loved about her. Seeing her reduced to a shell now truly and utterly scared him and that pissed him the fuck off.

He crossed the short space to the bed and grabbed the pillow she clung to, tossing it across the room. She looked up at him and for a split second he saw that fire in her eyes that was usually there before it faded again. Yeah, his girl was still in there . . . somewhere.

"Get the fuck up, Lana." He growled.

She just stared at him with a dead look in her eyes so he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to a sitting position. When she didn't fight him his anger faded and was just replaced with a sadness. Sadness for the loss of one of his closest brothers and sadness at seeing the only girl he'd ever truly given a shit about (other than his mother and maybe Gemma) so broken.

He dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her and took her hands in his. "What the fuck are you doin, little girl?" He asked.

Again, no response. She looked at him with that same dead look in her eyes and he hated it. She was shutting out her own emotions so she didn't have to feel the pain. He stared back at her, silently willing her to feel something.

After a moment, he could see her eyes start to shine with a layer of fresh tears and the muscles in her face tensed slightly, giving away her attempt to not cry. "He's dead, Hap." She hoarsely whispered. The tears spilled over her cheeks then and she broke down in front of him, gut-wrenching sobs wracking her body as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her.

All she could think about was how bad it hurt. Her chest physically ached and she felt like she had a hand clamped around her throat. Between that and the tears, she found it difficult to take a breath so she just clung to Happy and he held her as she cried.

By the time her tears had slowed and were just forming silent streaks down her face, Happy had shifted so he was leaning back on the bed and Lana was curled against him. He wanted to talk to her, tell her to toughen up and get back to living her life, but he couldn't. Any idiot that had seen her with Kozik would've been able to see how much she loved the asshole. Not to mention how torn up he was himself about the whole thing.

When he looked back down at Lana and saw her eyes beginning to close he didn't dare move. She needed to sleep, restless or not. It wasn't long before her breaths started coming slower and deeper and she was asleep. He didn't want to move and risk waking her and he realized how tired he was too, so he relaxed and let his own eyes close too.

He wasn't fully asleep yet, that place right on the edge, when he felt her stir and his eyes opened and fixed on her. Hers were still closed, but her breathing had quickened and she was tense. Her forehead was creased and she began weakly pushing him away from her.

His first instinct was to pull her closer, but that only made her fight harder. "No." She mumbled.

She was having another nightmare. He'd heard her every night for the past week. The walls in the clubhouse were thin and he was in the room right next to her. It hadn't taken him long to figure it out.

"Lana." He said gently, burying his fingers in her hair and kissing her forehead. When she still didn't settle, he moved his mouth right next to her ear. "It's ok little girl, I gotcha." He whispered.

Lana wasn't completely sure why she was so scared. All she knew was she was exhausted and her eyelids felt like they were too heavy to open. She didn't even want to try. Her mind was too clouded with sleep to even try to remember where she was, but she vaguely felt like something was terribly wrong. It was like she had just woken up from a bad dream and was worried it might come back. Then she heard him. Somewhere faraway, but his voice was unmistakable and so familiar that it soothed her enough to forget whatever had her so worked up.

"Hap." She wasn't even aware she had actually said it out loud, but she had.

Happy tightened his arm around her even more. "I'm right here, baby. Sleep." He whispered and she did. For the first time since her man had been killed, she actually slept peacefully.

#$%^$

It wasn't long before they were ready for the party. Nora was sore, so she couldn't do much else besides washing up and changing her and Adelia's clothes. It wasn't long before people started showing up. All besides Happy and Lana. But that was expected, even Nora expected her not to make it. She wasn't mad, she got it. She'd be the same way if roles were reversed.

Sitting on the couch, Nora had Adelia on her lap while she talked to Wendy and Lyla. Juice had gone to get her a drink, but had yet to come back. Looking around the room, she wasn't surprised to see some croweaters there. She didn't like it, but she wasn't surprised. Gemma claimed it was because she needed the help in the kitchen, but it didn't make her anymore comfortable.

She had a lot of baby weight to get rid of, and they all had barely any extra fat on their bodies. Before she could have played it off as the pregnancy, but now she was fat and unattractive. She hated feeling this way. She hated feeling like she still needed to compete with them for Juice's attention.

At the thought of him, she scanned the room again. She felt her heart sink when she finally spotted him. He was talking to one of the croweaters, laughing at whatever she had said. It was happening again. He'd forgotten about her. She flinched when something touched her leg. Looking over, she saw that it was Lyla's hand. Both of them were giving her that damn look of pity.

Shaking her head, they were wrong. Juice had been so good this past month. She loved him so much. He wouldn't do this to her for a third time, she just needed to remind herself of that. "It's nothing. Really. He's just really social." She said, hoping they were convinced. By the look they shared, she doubted that they did.

Looking back, she saw that the girl was touching his arm. It was a move, no doubt, and he didn't seem to think anything of it. She was no more than twenty feet away from him, and he was letting another girl touch him. Shaking her head, she was being ridiculous. It was just a touch on the arm. "I trust him." She said.

Though, she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Them or herself.

Seeing their faces, she knew she hadn't convinced either. Glancing back again, she knew she didn't trust Juice. She wanted to, sure, but deep down she knew she never would again. He'd cheated on her twice now. He loved her, she knew that. He wanted to have their family and be with her, but being faithful to her? That was like asking him to find her a dinosaur. She was just hoping he'd at least attempt to be faithful to her.

Just because she doubted Juice's ability to stay faithful, didn't mean she had to let others know she did. As far as the rest of the club knew, they were happy again and grateful to have everyone home and safe. "Really, we're fine, you guys. We got past it." She said, hoping they would drop it.

She had to think about her family. Whether she trusted Juice or not, Adelia needed them both in her life. She wasn't going to be the reason she didn't have her father. Sighing, she kissed her daughter's head. "We're . . . we're great." She continued, her expression less than convincing.

Wendy and Lyla shared a look, knowing where Nora was. Even if Juice was sweeter than the others, he was still a Son. Before they could pitty her any longer, Nora got up from her spot on the couch. "I think Delia wants some time with her daddy." She announced. "Mommy does too." She muttered under her breath before walking over to her boyfriend. A big fake smile was plastered on her face. She could do this.

_SOA_

Lana kneeled in front of the toilet in the bathroom, gasping for air after emptying what little stomach contents she'd had only moments before.

"You ok?" Happy asked from the doorway.

She stood on shaky legs and shot a glare in his direction as she turned toward the sink to wash up and rinse out her mouth.

"You gotta eat, Lana."

"Fuck off."

"No." He said firmly, coming to stand in front of her. "It's been over a week. You've barely slept, barely eaten and now it's making you sick."

"I just fucking slept all damn night!" She shouted, having no patience to listen to him tell her what she needed. She'd been listening to people tell her what she needed for the last week and so far it had been easy to tune them all out, but there was something about Happy doing it that just rubbed her the wrong way. Fuck him. He didn't know what she needed. She didn't need sleep or food or him in her face. She needed Kozik.

"One night out of how many?" He asked angrily.

"What the fuck do you care?" She asked.

That made him hesitate. "Is that what you think? You still think I don't care?"

"When did you ever? Other than when you wanted to get your dick wet?" She sneered and moved around him out of the bathroom.

He followed and caught her by the arm. "I care, Lana. I always have." The words escaped him before he even realized the weight of them.

"Don't bother lying to me now, Hap. I'm not stupid and I honestly couldn't give a shit anymore." She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let go. She pushed at his chest as hard as she could. "Let me go!" She didn't want his hands on her at all. He wasn't her old man.

He didn't say anything, just pulled her into him despite her weakened attempts to fight him off. She tried to push him away and swore at him as he held her tighter.

"I fucking hate you." She said, breaking down in yet another fit of tears and saying every hurtful thing she could think of. In that moment she truly did hate him. He'd only ever been a source of pain and longing for her. He had been the father of the baby she'd never gotten to hold in her arms and he had always been something she couldn't have and now the worst part was that he wasn't Kozik and the more she thought about it all, the more she resented him.

"Why couldn't it have been you?" She whispered the question through her tears and it was like a knife through his usually cold, black heart. He dropped his arms from around her suddenly and took a step back, staring at her. She was looking at him with such bitterness that it unsettled even him. "At least he had the balls to tell me he cared, instead of waiting for someone else to come along and then acting like a spoiled child whose toy had been taken away." She choked out.

He glanced down at the floor and shook his head. "I was an asshole, Lana. I care a hell of a lot more than I ever let on. So much that it scared the hell outta me. That's why I never let you in. That's why I got so pissed when I found out about the kid. That's why I couldn't handle seeing you with him." He didn't mean to lay it all out, but her words had wounded him and if there would ever be a time to tell her the truth, it was now. "I fucking loved Kozik and if I could've, dammit, I would've died for him. But that's not how it played out. He's dead, Lana, and I guarantee I'm hurting just as much you are."

He stepped toward her again and took her face in his hands. Lowering his voice, he continued. "But if you think for one second that I'm not gonna jump at the chance to take care of you now, the way you deserve, the way he did…" He didn't even finish the sentence, just shook his head slightly before moving in and pressing his lips to hers.

Another tear slid down her cheek as she leaned into him, no more energy to fight back and not wanting to.

"I ain't ever letting you go again, little girl." He rasped in her ear.


	53. No Trust No Crow

_Sorry for such a long wait! Real life has been busy and I just got back from vacation lol One more chapter after this and then Nora and Lana's story is over, unfortunately. We have been thinking of a sequel but if we do one, it won't be right away, sorry to say. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl_

_Chapter 53_

_$^&amp;*^&amp;*%^&amp;$^_

A few weeks had passed. Kozik's funeral had been small and quiet, only a few people showing up to say goodbye before he was cremated. Lana was there, but she hadn't talked to anyone but Happy, who had taken role as he pitbull guard dog. Things had seemed to calm down since then though. For that Juice and Nora were grateful. It gave Lana time to grieve and Juice and Nora time to settle in with Adelia.

Juice stood above Adelia's crib, watching the little baby sleep. He found himself doing that lately. Nora was still sore and tired. The last thing she wanted was him touching her. He got that, he expected that she wouldn't be in the mood for a couple of months. After Adelia's welcoming home party, they'd had their first awkward night in bed.

She thought the worst of him, just because he'd talk to some of the girls. He knew he probably shouldn't have let them flirt with him. He was still skating on thin ice with her, but he should be able to socialize without her looking over his shoulder.

He'd come to a compromise with her though. No Friday night parties for a few months. He could handle that. And he still got go to other parties, so it wasn't a total loss. Besides, he got to stay home and watch the baby. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. When she was awake, she was full of life and he adored her. She was even cute while she slept, but he could only watch her sleep for so long.

After watching Adelia for a hour, he headed back to the room. Nora was fast asleep, catching what little sleep she could get while the baby was out. Staring at her, he remembered why he fought so hard to fix this. He loved this girl. He'd nearly gone out of his mind when she was taken. Hell, just when they were on a break he was fucked up.

He would never understand why he was so drawn to her. Why he couldn't stay away from her when he knew it'd be better if he did. He was no good for her. No good for Adelia as long as he and Nora didn't trust each other.

That was it, wasn't it? She didn't trust him, and he didn't blame her. He'd hurt her a couple of times, and he'd probably hurt her a few more after this. He screwed up, and it always seemed to be her that got screwed over.

"Juice?" Looking over, he noticed she had opened her eyes. She looked so tired.

Smiling weakly, he toed off his shoes and pulled off his clothe. Even if he couldn't be with her, didn't mean she cut him off completely. It was all about compromising. "Go back to sleep, babe. I'm coming to bed now." He whispered, crawling into bed behind her.

He tried to ignore the fact the his shirt she was wearing had ridden up in her sleep, or the fact she wasn't wearing anything under it. No sex. No sex. She wasn't ready. Wrapping his arm around her, he nuzzled her neck. Feeling her squirm did not help his current situation. "Sorry, babe. Can't help it." He whispered, hoping she knew he wasn't trying to pressure her.

And he wasn't. He was a guy in bed, naked, with his beautiful girlfriend. You couldn't blame him for having a hard on. Nora was tense under his arm, he wasn't sure what to do. After a minute, Nora look back over her shoulder. He could barely make out her face, but the moonlight gave him a little light. "It-it's okay. Just . . . just don't be too rough. Only anal."

Juice could hardly restrain himself when Nora gave him the green light. He hadn't fucked her or anyone else for weeks and that whole time his self-control had been wearing thin. He needed his girl. Gripping her hip firmly, he ground up against her as he kissed her neck, teeth grazing her soft skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she reached up and placed her hand on the back of his head. She missed this, missed him and she hadn't even realized it. She didn't quite trust him yet and wasn't sure if she ever would again, but she knew she needed him, physically at least.

Juice moved his hand up her side and around to cover her breast as Nora turned her head to meet his lips with hers. When she nipped at his lower lip he lifted up just enough to move over her without breaking the kiss.

Nora let her legs fall apart as Juice slid his fingers in between her folds. His thumb circled her clit and she moaned and could feel him press his hard on into her leg at the sound. The tension began to build between her legs and she was just beginning to really enjoy it, rolling her hips into his hand, when he suddenly pulled away and flipped her onto her stomach.

"What . . . ?"

Juice leaned over her, his front to her back, and cut her off. "You said just anal. I keep going the way I was and neither of us are gonna have a say in what happens next." He whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

Cool air hit her back as Juice lifted himself back up to his knees and slid his cock through her folds a couple times, gathering her juices and relishing the feeling of her before he positioned himself. He slowly began inching into her. She was so fucking tight and he worried for a moment that he might not last.

Nora buried her face in the pillow as Juice slowly filled her up. She'd only done anal a couple times and it hadn't really been her thing, but overall it wasn't bad. She just wasn't used to it and Juice wasn't small by any means.

"You ok, baby?" He asked after a moment. He was all the way in, but wanted to give her a moment to adjust.

"Yeah, just go slow." She answered.

He wrapped one hand around her waist and gently began pulling out as his other hand reached between her legs and found her clit again. He wanted her to enjoy this too.

He managed to keep his careful control for a few moments until Nora got closer to her release. If only she knew what she did to him just by the sounds she made. He didn't even realize that his hips had picked up the pace all on their own. As her whimpers and breathing came faster, his hips seemed to move at the same rhythm and when she shuddered with release, Juice slammed into her and found his as well.

After a moment, he caught his breath and rolled off of her, kissing her back. "Sorry." He whispered.

Nora turned her head toward him, eyes closed. "It's ok. I'm ok." She said sleepily as he pulled her into him and buried his face in her hair.

"Doin' ok, baby?" Gemma asked Lana, who was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables at Happy's request for her to get some fresh air while he worked in the garage, much to her own dismay.

"Yeah." Lana lied.

Gemma fixed her with a sideways glance. "You look a little pale."

"Don't feel too hot." And she didn't. She'd felt like crap a lot lately. The depression she'd gone into had taken its toll and she'd continued to lose weight. She still hated the idea of leaving that dorm room or talking to anyone and there was only one reason she'd been sleeping and eating just enough to keep from starving to death.

Happy had refused to give up on her and he'd been the only one who had been able to get through to her. He'd made it clear he was there for her like he had said. He had asked her if she thought Kozik would've wanted her to just give up and spend the rest of her days miserable. She knew he wouldn't. That gave her a reason to get her shit together and try. Well, sort of.

As cliché as it was, Happy had been her rock and she found herself falling for him all over again. It felt wrong, Kozik hadn't even been gone two months, but Happy seemed to be able to somehow lessen the pain of losing him. He was proving to her that letting her walk away from him by making her think he didn't care, had been the biggest mistake of his life and he was determined to make it up to her.

Just then, a familiar car pulled into the lot and Juice got out. Lana took a deep breath, preparing herself for some much dreaded socialization. Gemma reached over and touched her arm. "It's ok baby. She'll understand. We all do." She said before kissing her on the cheek and then crossing the lot toward Juice and Nora.

Nora had had the baby right after it had all happened and Lana had yet to see either of them. She knew she should feel guilty, but just couldn't quite find it in her. She did feel a little bad that she wasn't looking forward to seeing them now though. That meant talking and human interaction. What the fuck was she supposed to say. 'Your baby is cute and my boyfriend is dead. What else is new?' Yeah, right.

She sat there and watched as Gemma eagerly took the baby from Juice and carried her toward the clubhouse. She stopped in front of Lana, Juice and Nora behind her. Juice refused to make eye contact and Nora just looked at her sympathetically. For some reason that pissed her the fuck off.

"I think someone wants to meet you, Lana." Gemma said, moving the pink blanket away from the baby's face.

Lana looked at her and let a small smile turn up one side of her mouth. She looked at Nora. "She's beautiful." She said quietly and somewhat sadly. She suddenly realized how badly she'd wanted to have a family with Kozik and how that would never happen now. She felt tears burn the backs of her eyes and wondered if she would ever stop being so emotional. If she would ever stop thinking about him at every turn.

"Thanks." Nora said quietly, that look that made Lana feel absolutely pathetic still on her face.

"I'm gonna take her inside and show her off." Gemma said, disappearing inside with the baby.

"Go find the guys." Nora said to Juice. He gladly took the chance to escape the uncomfortable situation and headed inside while Nora sat down next to Lana. "How's it goin?" She asked hesitantly.

"He's dead, Nora. How do you think it's goin?" Lana snapped. "Sorry." She said a moment later.

"It's ok. I can't say I understand, but I get it." Nora said. She didn't have the first clue what Lana was going through, but she could imagine.

They both sat there for a while, not talking. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you guys. I just…" Lana started.

"Needed some time. It's ok."

"No. I just didn't give a shit. About anything." Lana said, looking at her finally. "I still don't really. Starting to wonder if I ever will again." She wiped away a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Nora looked at her, confused, but was at a loss for words.

Lana stared down at the pavement in front of them. "All I think about is him. Every second of every day. Everything reminds me of him." She paused for a moment and then scoffed. "Ya know Lorca called asking if he should have some of the guys clean out our house up in Tacoma." She turned to Nora. "What the fuck do you say to something like that? I mean, am I supposed to let them do it or am I supposed to do it myself? How would I be able to when I can't even look at a picture of him without losing my shit?" She looked away as she felt the tears build up again. "Or even fucking talk about him without crying."

It was silent for a few more moments. "Lana!" They heard Happy call from across the lot.

He had glanced over occasionally to make sure Lana was still there. He knew she didn't want to be outside and he kind of felt like a dick for making her, but she needed to get out of that room. When he saw Juice and Nora pull up and then saw the two girls talking he'd been slightly relieved at first, hoping talking to the blonde would be good for her, but then he'd seen how upset she looked and then realized that the conversation had of course turned to Kozik.

Lana jumped down from the table and crossed the lot toward the garage when he motioned for her. She didn't know why she gave in to his every order lately, but she had. Maybe it was because it was just easier than trying to think for herself.

Halfway there, she stopped, suddenly feeling extremely lightheaded. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead as the nausea feeling built and white lights invaded her vision. She didn't even have time to wonder what was happening as she hit the ground.

Opening her eyes, she saw Happy staring at her, looking pissed. She looked around and realized she was on the couch in the clubhouse, Gemma came over and placed a cold rag on her head. "Guess you're not ok." She said.

"That's because she's hardly fuckin eating." Happy growled.

"Probably low blood sugar." Lana looked over and saw Tara. "I know this is a difficult time for you, Lana, but you need to take care of yourself." She said as Gemma handed her one of the sandwiches she had made for the guys.

Lana sighed and took it. She looked at Happy and realized she wasn't going to get out of eating it so she took a bite. "Eat all of it." He said, heading over to the bar where Jax was, while watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll check on you later." Tara said, placing a hand on her arm before leaving.

Nora came over and sat down next to her after handing the baby to Gemma and watched her as she ate. Lana raised an eyebrow at the blonde when she didn't say anything. Nora just returned the look, trying to silently convey her thoughts to Lana.

#%$$%^&amp;%&amp;

Nora and Lana sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Nora didn't think anything she said would make it better, and Lana just didn't want to talk. Obviously Kozik was still a sore subject, but Nora missed her best friend. She wished she could talk to her. After all Happy had done to her, it looked like they were getting closer again.

Could she and Juice get passed everything then? All the trust issues and betrayal? Looking over at the bar, she noticed him talking to the guys while showing off Adelia. Smiling weakly, she knew he loved showing her off. He loved his daughter, and that was one of the things she didn't doubt when it came to him.

"Things better between you two?" Lana said out, her voice so quiet Nora almost missed the question.

That was the question, wasn't it? Were things better between her and Juice? Honestly, she didn't know. Lana was asking though, and it was an improvement from what happened outside. "We had sex the other night. It clicks when we're together, but I . . . every time we're here and I see him talking to one of the crow eaters, I'm wondering if he's slept with her. I don't trust him, and I'm scared he'll cheat again." She confessed.

She knew she shouldn't burden Lana with her problems. She was in no state to give her advice, but Lana was the closest friend she had. She didn't have anyone else to talk to about this. "Trust is hard to win back. Don't take his crow if you can't. Once you're crowed, there's no getting out." Lana explained.

She knew how being an old lady worked, even if she wasn't one. She knew one that crow was on her body, there was no backing out. You were stuck for life. If there was any doubt in Nora's mind, and she knew there was, she needed to know not to get one. Lana knew the next step, at least in Juice's mind, would be to crow Nora.

The blonde glanced at the bar. She'd been excited to get his crow for months. She couldn't wait to be officially his, but now it sounded like a death sentence. He'd broken her heart more times than she should have allowed him to, and a part of her knew that he'd keep breaking it.

Juice glanced over, as if knowing she was watching him, and flashed her one of his goofy smiles and her heart melted. She loved that man, that was why she couldn't let him go. No matter how much she knew she should leave, she couldn't. Even without the crow, she was stuck. Now with Adelia, she definitely couldn't leave. She had to think of her first now.

Adelia needed her father in her life, she couldn't take her away from him. Hell, she needed Juice. She was just shy of being twenty one, she didn't know how to raise a kid on her own. Not that Juice did either, but he was probably more capable of doing it than she was. He had a full time job, he could support Adelia and her. As low as that sounded, she needed Juice both financially and physically.

Did that make her a bad person? Maybe, but she was just looking out for the well being of her daughter. _Their daughter_. She smiled weakly back at Juice, giving him a small wave. She watched him for a moment, smiling as he showed off their daughter. He was telling them all about the little things she did. He was proud of her, as he should be.

It was this man she fell in love with. It was the man who praised his daughter just for blowing spit bubbles and simply _smiling_. This was the man she'd happily wear his crow for. He loved her, craved her even, and Nora loved every minute she was with him. This was Juan Carlos, the man he hid from the world.

It was Juice she hated. The man the club created. He thought with his dick and didn't care who he hurt. It was Juice that hurt her time and time again. He was the one she didn't trust when it came to being faithful.

Juice and Juan Carlos were the same man though. That was the part she needed to accept. If she wanted to be with Juan Carlos, she had to accept Juice. Fuck, she was confusing even herself thinking about this.

_SOA_

Lana came out of the bathroom after a shower, wearing just a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. When she finished towel drying her hair, she looked up to see Happy pulling his shirt over his head, back to her. She paused, watching him for a moment as he removed his gun from the back of his jeans and his knife from his belt.

Walking up behind him she rested her hands on his shoulders and he tensed when he felt her, relaxing once he felt her rest her cheek against his back. She slid her hands down and around his waist and he covered her arms with his hands.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly before she could change her mind. She'd been too scared to tell him the first time. That wasn't an option this time, not only because she knew she couldn't put herself through the same shit again, but because Nora had figured the whole thing out before Lana had even suspected it. She'd made her take a test and told Lana that if she didn't tell Happy, then she'd do it herself.

Happy tensed again, not sure what to say. He knew he couldn't lose his shit. That's what she was afraid of. He also knew her getting rid of it wasn't an option. She'd already done that once and regretted it. He turned to face her, stoic expression ever present.

"If you don't want any part of it, I get it. You never promised me anything and you didn't ask for this. I don't wanna tie you down." She said.

He stared at her for a long moment before grabbing her face and lifting it. "You're wrong. I promised you I wasn't ever gonna let you go again."

Lana looked at him, shocked. "But-"

"I might not have ever admitted this before, little girl, but I'd give anything to make the last six years up to you and being here for you is the only way to do that. Besides, Koz would haunt my ass if I didn't take care of his kid."


	54. Reversed Roles

_Thanks for everyone who's read this! You guys who reviewed were awesome and I want to thank everyone who kept this story going! Your reviews definitely kept us motivated. As of right now, we won't be doing the sequel, but we might at some point. As always, big thanks to Chevygirl who co-wrote this with me. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 54_

_#$%$%^&amp;^$^%#_

They had been working so hard to get back to how things used to be. She'd been trying so hard to trust him again. But every time he came home late from a party, Nora couldn't help but wonder if he'd messed around again. Especially those nights when he didn't get home till after she was in bed. He'd climb between the sheets next to her and she would sometimes catch a whiff of what smelled like cheap perfume. She knew it didn't necessarily mean anything, but the 'what if' was always there in the back of her mind.

It was driving her crazy. The wondering and the occasional fights because she couldn't keep it to herself anymore and Juice was getting pissed because after he had tried so hard to earn her trust back, she still doubted him. They were getting worse, the fights. Like tonight.

He'd been out till nearly four in the morning. Nora had been woken by the baby and had just gotten her back to sleep when he'd quietly made his way down the hall toward their room. Nora pulled the nursery door closed just as he saw her.

He knew what she was thinking. They'd been at each other's throats for the last few weeks and he'd been staying out later and later as a result which only caused her to wonder more and resent him for leaving her at home with their daughter while he went out and partied.

He'd slipped up last week. The first time since she'd been pregnant. He'd been drunk off his ass and couldn't take it anymore. If she was going to continue to treat him like he was fucking around on her, he'd at least give the accusations some credibility.

They glared at each other. He wasn't going to bother denying it if she asked and she knew it, which was why she didn't. They were both at their wit's end.

She walked past him back into their room and he followed silently. Getting back into bed, she felt him slide in behind her and she moved away from him when he tried to wrap an arm around her. The smell of skank heavy on him tonight and she knew for sure this time. She'd seen the look in his eyes. It had been a great big, silent 'fuck you.'

"I'm not doing this anymore, Juice." She said quietly, yet firmly.

He sighed. He didn't have to ask. He knew what she meant. "You think for one second you can take my kid away from me, you're severely mistaken." He replied.

She flipped to her other side to face him. "I hate to say it, but I love you just as much as I did on day one and why the hell we can't make this work is fucking lost one me. I wouldn't wanna hurt you by taking her away from you and I don't want my daughter to grow up without her father, even if he is an asshole. I just can't keep trying for something that's never gonna happen so we need to figure something else out."

"What are you gonna do? Make me move out? Go get a job? Put Delia in daycare? I can't afford a place for both of us and I doubt you can find a job that pays well enough for you to afford one on your own. Not right away anyway."

Nora shook her head. "We'll all stay here. I don't wanna live alone, especially with a baby. And as much as I hate your fucking guts, I don't know if I could live without you. We'll continue the way we are, we'll both be there for Delia, hell we can even fuck every now and then, but no more lying. You wanna screw around with other girls, fine. But don't expect me to stay faithful either."

She saw the anger flash in his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I will fuck you, but I will _never_ wear your crow." She said with vehemence before turning back over and going to sleep, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She might have given up on their relationship, but she'd never give him up.

#%^%&amp;#$%^$

It had taken a few months and a lot of coaxing, but Lana had eventually started to feel normal again after Kozik had died. Hap had been there for her, for once putting something other than the club first. She also had something to look forward to. She was pregnant with Kozik's kid and she had to start taking care of herself.

Happy and Lana were far from being a couple, but Lana still had trouble sleeping most nights. The image of Kozik lying on the ground bleeding out repeating over and over again every time she closed her eyes. The emotional scarring that day had left her with would stay with her forever, she knew that, but Happy's arms around her were like a salve to a deep wound that would never fully heal. He was able to dull her pain, but Kozik would always have a piece of her heart.

She had moved back to Charming and Hap had bought a house, insisting she move in. She normally would've put up a fight, but when he reminded her she would soon have a kid to think about, she gave in. She couldn't support herself and a kid, not on her own. She needed help and would just have to accept that.

They slept in the same bed and after a few months, even had a physical relationship just like they'd always had, but Lana still wasn't sure where Happy stood. Sure he'd promised he'd take care of her and the baby, be there for them, but she was more inclined to believe that was more out of respect for his fallen brother than anything else. She believed him when he said he cared about her, but that didn't change who he was. Happy Lowman was a Son, a killer, and now her protector, but that didn't make him a family man.

They'd fallen into a routine of sorts. Lana took care of the house while Happy found himself coming home most nights. She would usually have dinner ready for him and he was finding he liked it. He liked having someone to come home to, someone that he was comfortable with, that he could trust. She wasn't just some whore, she'd been a constant in his life for nearly the past seven years. He'd just been too stupid to see it before.

Lately, he'd been making an effort to be home every night. He'd told Clay he wouldn't be making any runs for a while. Even on Friday nights when there was a party, he ended up going home eventually. Lana had been too tired to stay out too late the last few months of her pregnancy, so she usually stayed in.

He pulled his bike up to the house around two in the morning and made his way to the door, quietly unlocking it and entering the dark house. Heading down the hall, he stopped at the first room when he saw the nightlight on.

Lana was standing in the middle of the room holding the blonde haired little boy over her shoulder, gently swaying side to side as she tried to get him back to sleep. Her own eyes were closed and he could tell she was exhausted. She had been ever since she had the baby not even a week ago.

Happy walked into the room and Lana looked up at him when she heard his boots on the hardwood floor. He reached out and gently took the baby from her. "Go to bed." He said quietly.

A look of confusion crossed her face. "He's not asleep yet." She said.

"I got him." Happy urged.

Lana was hesitant. She knew Happy wasn't very experienced with kids. Hell, she barely knew what she was doing. She was so tired though and could've laid down on the floor right there and went to sleep. She looked at Evan. Her and Kozik's son. The only thing she had left of him. The baby boy looked so content in Happy's arms.

She gave a small nod and kissed his little blonde head before heading out of the room. She nearly collapsed in bed when she got back to her and Happy's room and was half asleep when she felt the bed dip behind her, waking her up. She didn't move or open her eyes though. When Happy's arm slipped around her waist, she turned over and curled up against him.

"Thank you." She said, referring to so much more than just him taking the baby so she could go back to bed. She didn't think she would've been able to do any of this without him.

He didn't say anything, just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

It was quiet after that and Lana was almost asleep again when Happy spoke. "I wanna put my crow on you, Lana." He whispered.

She thought she was dreaming at first, but when she realized she wasn't, her eyes snapped open and she turned her head up. "How much did you drink tonight?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm serious. I want you to be my old lady. I plan on sticking around and raising that kid as my own, and not just for Kozik. I fuckin' love you, little girl."

Lana just stared at him. She never thought she'd hear those words come out of Happy's mouth and she wasn't sure how to react. Did she want what he was offering? Fuck yes. She had for years, but it had always seemed so unattainable.

Happy leaned over and kissed her while she was still processing what he'd just said. She quickly forgot her surprise and returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

And just like that, there was no doubt about it. Happy was her endgame. He always had been.

#$$^&amp;%*

A few days had passed since her last talk with Juice. Things had been awkward since, them not knowing how to act around each other. Juice wasn't leaving, not yet, and she wasn't going to make him. The only thing that seemed to be common ground with them was bonding with Adelia and just spending time with her.

Nora was currently sitting outside the clubhouse with Adelia in her carrier. It was the furthest she could get Lana to meet her. She really needed her best friend's opinion right now. When the brunette came out, she could immediately notice a difference in her. Lana looked . . . well, she looked happy.

The blonde was envious as Lana told her about her pregnancy and the fact Happy was going to step up. They were happily together, granted they were still working out the kinks, but happy none the less.

She didn't have to worry about Happy straying from her. She didn't have to wonder if any of those girls inside were just in his bed. Happy would always come home, something she wasn't sure Juice would do if not just to see Adelia go to sleep. This wasn't right. Juice and she had started out so well, where as Happy and Lana hadn't. Why did they get to be happy when she didn't? It just wasn't fair.

But Nora put on a fake smile and congratulated her friend. She brushed off her questions of how she and Juice were. Lana had more important things to worry about than Nora's sex life, or lack of a one. Sure, she and Juice had agreed to be nothing more than fuck buddies, agreed that they could see other people, but she didn't want to.

As much as she hated the man at times, she loved him. She'd always love him and she knew now with Adelia, he'd always be in her heart. He's always be in her life. He'd always be the man who swept her off her feet when he came to her house with a bullet wound. She'd like to think she was important to him too. Even if she was just the bartender.


End file.
